Chronum Extracto
by Mimi Marques
Summary: Hermione, por uma promessa a Harry, volta ao ano de 1944 para destruir Tom Riddle antes que ele se torne Voldemort, mas tudo se complica quando Hermione passa a perceber que não é tão simples quanto imagina. Muito menos quando se começa a ter sentimentos.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Universo de HP pertence a JK e infelizmente eu não sou a própria, caso fosse o livro seria Dramione.

Disclaimer2: Esta história, tão original quanto possível, pertence a uma escritora chamada Mione-Snake. Ela pareceu ter desistido da fic e eu quando a li achei fantástica, então por boa e pura vontade, enviei um email a ela dizendo que pensei em um final a qual ela achou interessante. Conversamos, e de muita boa vontade, ela deixou que eu tomasse as rédeas da fic, pois ela está sem tempo. (Acho que virei a Beta dela sem querer querendo). E bom, agora, espero que gostem.

* * *

**Prólogo - A Noite sem Amanhã Parte 1.**

'Harry, entenda, por favor, eu não posso fazer isso...' Tentou Hermione sentindo uma lágrima descer dos olhos castanhos.

'Hermione, você é minha única chance. É a única que confio para fazer isso!' Ele repetiu batendo os braços, deixando Hermione apreensiva.

'Mas é muito perigoso! Não entende as consequências? Mexer no tempo é algo muito complicado, já lhe disse, além de que voltar ao passado em tantos anos...'

'Hermione, por favor!' Ele pediu a interrompendo. Hermione calou-se. 'Não importa as consequências, nada pode ser pior do que Voldemort. Se eu não conseguir...'

'Você vai!' Disse a amiga de uma vez. 'Você é o escolhido, Harry.'

'Não seja tão ingênua, Mione, Sabe que não há garantia de minha vitória sobre Voldemort!' Hermione olhou para o chão como não querendo encarar a verdade que seu melhor amigo estava dizendo. 'Sabe o quão poderoso ele é. Hermione... Se eu falhar, tudo estará perdido. Voldemort acabará com o mundo e ninguém mais poderá detê-lo. Por favor...'

Hermione negou com a cabeça com os olhos vermelhos em sinal de choro. O coração dentro do peito batia tão forte que estava quase por se contorcer. Como ele poderia querer que ela voltasse no tempo para destruir Voldemort? Como ela faria para voltar no tempo para 1944? Ela não poderia se utilizar de um Vira-Tempo, pois eles não são capazes de retornar a anos...

'Harry, eu não p-pos-'

'Por favor.' Ele pediu mais uma vez. Hermione levantou o rosto e viu os olhos verdes de seu amigo com um brilho distinto nas pupilas pretas. 'Eu não estou pedindo que faça isso agora. Estou pedindo que se por acaso eu falhar, se acaso eu não conseguir derrotá-lo, você volta para quando Riddle não era Voldemort, sem as Horcruxes, e ai será mais fácil! Nenhum mal existira. O mundo bruxo não viveria mais em medo e as pessoas que morreram por ele estariam vivas...Hermione é a nossa última chance. É o nosso plano B, certo?'

Ela engoliu em seco e percebeu que talvez ele estivesse certo. Se ele falhasse, não haveria mais ninguém no mundo capaz de deter Voldemort. Se ela voltasse paa quando Voldemort ainda era Tom Riddle, sem as Horcruxes, era mais fácil. Era encontrá-lo em algum lugar afastado, lançar-lhe um Avada Kedavra e pronto, tudo estaria terminado. O súbito silêncio de Hermione deu a ideia a Harry de que ela de fato estava considerando. Respirando fundo, Hermione fez um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça.

'Promete?' Perguntou Harry levantando o dedo mínimo. Promessa Trouxa. Daquelas que se entrelaçam os dedinhos e cada um promete fazer o melhor de si para cumpri-la. Ela soltou o ar das bochechas e, mais uma vez, confirmando com a cabeça, entrelaçou o seu dedo mindinho com o de Harry. 'Prometo.'

* * *

**Chronum Extracto**

Diferente do Vira-Tempo, Chronum Extracto faz com que o feiticeiro volte no tempo por anos. Quando executado, o bruxo deve ter em mente o ano desejado. O feiticeiro então se divide em dois: a alma projetada e a alma original. A alma projetada volta no tempo enquanto a alma original congela-se até a volta da outra. É necessário estar ciente de que não se tem conhecimento até por quanto tempo o bruxo pode-se ficar no passado sob o feitiço. O feitiço só pode ser executado em casos extremos, pois pode-se acarretar em que o feiticeiro fique preso no passado e cause frames de movimentos na alma original fazendo com que o futuro continue sem a volta da alma projetada.

_Para a executação do feitiço: Deve-se fazer um movimento de sentido anti-horário com a varinha apontada para o chão. Tenha em mente o ano desejado e se possível o destino em que se queira estar._

_

* * *

_

'Ora, ora, vejá só quem está aqui...?' Indagou Voldemort com a voz fria, seca. Hermione respirava ofegantemente. Ela engoliu em seco e recuou dois passos. 'A amiguinha Sangue-Ruim de Potter...'

Hermione foi capaz de perceber um sorriso frio e desdenhoso no canto dos lábios finos e deformados de Voldemort. Não sabia que o bruxo ficara com tamanha aparência medonha. Os olhos de cobra pareceram se pintarem de vermelhos e Voldemort apontou a varinha em direção ao peito de Hermione. Ela sentiu as pernas se chumbarem no chão.

'E eu nem sei seu nome, menina. Mas não importa. Quando morrer, ninguém se lembrará do seu nome...'

Hermione negou forte com a cabeça e algumas lágrimas desceram de seus olhos castanhos. "_Hogwarts, 1944. Hogwarts, 1944." _Hermione pensava. A varinha realizando o movimento do feitiço enquanto Voldemort parecia se divertir com os últimos minutos que ela teria de vida. Ela fechou os olhos com força pedindo aos deuses que aquilo desse certo.

_'Chronum Extracto_!' Disse, por fim.

Hermione sentiu o corpo inteiro se desdobrar e uma turvidão atormentar seus próprios sentidos. A sua visão ficara cheia de bolinhas tranparentes enquanto seus ouvidos pareceram se destoarem da pressão natural. Seus órgãos internos se doeram e ela não conseguiu evitar que fechasse os olhos e seu corpo caísse.

Seu corpo pareceu cair até que atingiu uma superfície dura, molhada e suja. Ela se deixou ficar deitada ali enquanto seus próprios sentidos eram tomados por trevas e inconsciência.

E naquele lugar, as trevas de Hermione, estava longe de acabar.


	2. Capítulo 1  Apagandose o Tempo

**Capítulo 1 – Apagando-se o Tempo**

Hermione abriu os olhos e os piscou diversas vezes, tentando recuperar o resto de seus sentidos. Seu ombro esquerdo estava um pouco dolorido enquanto parecia ter um machucado próximo ao cotovelo que ardia um pouco forte.

Ela esperou alguns segundos, até recuperar uma suposta força, e apoiou as mãos no chão para se levantar. Daí então percebera que também tinha arranhões nas costas e nas palmas da mão. Uma leve tontura a embriagou e ela abaixou um pouco a cabeça, tentando diminuir o estado de desequilíbrio. Após alguns segundos, sacudiu de leve a cabeça e a levantou, abrindo os olhos, para logo arregalá-los.

Estava entre algumas árvores altas, grandes e de caules não muito grossos. Já estivera ali antes. Jamais deixaria de reconhecer a Floresta Proibida de Hogwarts.

Então seu coração passou a bater vertiginosamente e ela entendeu o que havia acontecido. O feitiço havia dado certo. Ela nunca errava um feitiço. E, de certa forma, era justamente pelo feitiço ter dado certo que ela estava com medo.

Prometera a Harry que se saísse errado o plano que os três haviam bolado, ela voltaria no tempo, voltaria anos, para o ano de 1944, para impedir que Tom Riddle Jr não se tornasse o Lord Voldemort. Sabia que era péssima ideia, que era perigoso, e que poderia não dá certo. Mas prometera. E promessa é dívida. Principalmente para bruxos.

Ela engoliu em seco e seus pêlos se arrepiaram pelo frio que sentira. Talvez também pelo espanto. O céu acima estava negro, sem nuvens, e havia uma mínima atmosfera sombria e fria a rodeando. Ouviu alguns galopes não muito longe dali, e para que não encontrasse com os centauros violentos, pegou sua varinha que estava no chão, utilizando-se do feitiço _Lumus_ e começou a andar pela Floresta.

Caminhava devagar, apreensiva e um pouco insegura. Algo na sua mente ainda dizia que o feitiço poderia não ter dado certo e que talvez ela tivesse em uma época bem distante do que planejara. Algumas vezes tropeçava sem querer nos gravetos e brotos no chão por não vê-los e assustada logo se levantava para não chamar atenção de outros bichos. Uma luz branca fosca a média distância de onde estava, a chamou a atenção e Hermione decidiu ir até lá.

Quando lá chegou, viu algo no chão da Floresta, que parecia um animal, grande e robusto, ferido. Parecia ser um centauro, mas Hermione não pôde confirmar, pois ao escutar vozes, se escondeu por detrás de algumas árvores. Ela fechou os olhos tentando recuperar a normalidade enquanto apoiava as mãos trêmulas e sujas no caule da árvore onde estava encostada.

Quando ouviu as vozes ficarem mais altas e próximas, percebeu que era apenas uma voz, que se parecia falar reclamar consigo mesmo. Falava num inglês um pouco duro e parecia possuir um forte sotaque irlandês. Não parecia ser Rúbeo Hagrid.

Definitivamente não era Rúbeo Hagrid. Hermione ao perceber que o homem estava próximo ao animal caído, e de costas para ela, percebeu que o homem era de estatura normal. Pelo menos se comparada a de Hagrid que tinha 2,5m de altura. Aquele ainda era alto para Hermione, talvez 1,90m. Seus cabelos eram longos, escuros e desgrenhados, e parecia vestir-se de forma maltrapilha.

Ela percebeu que era perigoso ficar por ali, pois o homem poderia vasculhar aquele lugar para encontrar evidências do que havia acontecido, e decidiu se afastar de forma cautelosa e devagar. A luz na ponta da sua varinha era fraca, pois ela não queria correr o risco de que fosse visível ao homem perto dali.

Ao caminhar por mais ou menos dez minutos, Hermione pôde reconhecer totalmente o campo de Hogwarts. Estava na orla da Floresta, com o cabana de Hagrid um pouco embaixo à direita, o lago mais à frente e o Castelo de forma imponente num morro à esquerda. Ela deu mais uma olhada para trás e respirou fundo agradecendo pelo menos por estar em Hogwarts. Já era um bom sinal.

Ela sentiu os pêlos se arrepiarem novamente quando escutou uma voz à sua frente. Engolindo em seco, Hermione virou o rosto devagar e encarou os olhos azuis elétricos de uma garota que parecia da sua idade. Era um pouco mais alta que ela, tendo uma postura altiva; os cabelos eram pretos e compridos, bem ao meio das costas, e a franja lateral um pouco grande que lhe cobria os olhos. A pele era branca pálida, o que fez Hermione lembrar-se de Draco Malfoy. A garota usava um uniforme da Grifinória e o emblema de Monitora era bem visível sobre as vestes.

'Quem é você?' Ela perguntou com os olhos franzidos com a varinha também acesa em _Lumus_ apontada para o rosto de Hermione. Hermione fechou os olhos pela claridade forte do feitiço sobre os olhos. 'O que está fazendo aqui na Floresta a essa hora? Deveria estar no seu dormitório e...' A garota abaixou a varinha e Hermione abriu os olhos percebendo que a menina a analisava de cima a baixo. 'Não deveria estar de uniforme?'

O coração de Hermione batia num ritmo acelerado e ela não estava conseguindo raciocinar direito. Seu cérebro ainda parecia estar sob estado de turvidão e parecia não acreditar que estava de fato ali.

'O que foi? Por que não responde?' A menina perguntou desdenhosa olhando para Hermione. 'Gato comeu sua língua ou o quê? Vamos, responda! O que está fazendo aqui?'

'Ap-paratei!' Respondeu Hermione engolido em seco rezando para que aquela garota não tivesse lido Hogwarts: Uma História.

'Não diga mentiras. Não se pode aparatar em Hogwarts!' A garota rebateu de forma rude e Hermione desviou os olhos para o chão. Logo os levantou quando ouviu uma voz masculina próxima dali.

'O que foi? O que está acontecendo aqui, Rose?' O menino perguntou à garota à frente de Hermione. Também da Grifinória e também monitor. Tinha os cabelos curtos e pretos ajeitados com o que Hermione supôs ser brilhantina. O nariz era um pouco bruto, mas nada anormal.

'Encontrei-a perambulando por aqui na Floresta'. A menina respondeu seca. 'Vamos, garota, responda de uma vez o que está fazendo aqui a essa hora. E não venha com mentiras.'

'Eu.. Aparatei!" Ela repetiu respirando um pouco exagerado. 'Não como uma aparatação normal, digo... Chave de Portal!" A menina que se chamava Rose inclinou um pouco a cabeça para trás, desconfiada. Já o garoto parecia interessado na resposta da menina.

'Chave de Portal? E por que se utilizou de uma Chave de Portal para vir aqui? E você é de que ano? Não me parece ser me familiar aos alunos do sétimo nem sexto ano.'

Ela estava enrascada. Sabia disso. Como poderia fazer com que ninguém ali suspeitasse dela? Como poderia fazer com que professor algum suspeitasse dela? Ela precisaria inventar uma boa desculpa para que aqueles dois não se transformassem em empecilhos à sua missão. Como iria mentir tão bem a eles? Com o que iria mentir? Talvez devesse dizer que estava procurando por Dumbledore... Hermione teve um estalo dentro da sua cabeça.

'Eu precisei fugir.' Ela disse engolindo um pouco em seco para controlar as emoções do corpo. 'Eu sou do sétimo ano de Durmstrang e a única alternativa era via Chave de Portal. Meu pai tinha uma, uma bota velha, e ele me disse que se eu viesse à Hogwarts e pedisse ajuda de Dumbledore, ele poderia me ajudar!'

A menina e o garoto se entreolharam e para a surpresa de Hermione, ele pareceu acreditar naquela história. A garota Rose, no entanto, parecia desacreditada.

'Podemos levá-la ao Professor Dumbledore!' Ofereceu o monitor e Hermione sorriu pra ele de forma aliviada. Usara o nome de Dumbledore para se colocar a par de que estava no tempo em que Dumbledore já estava em Hogwarts, que deixava Hermione, paradoxalmente, aliviada e apreensiva de saber que realmente estava em 1944.

'Desculpe, mas primeiramente vamos levá-la ao Diretor Dippet.' Comentou a menina para o amigo e Hermione sentiu o coração fornicar. Diretor Dippet? Ela não o conhecia. Não sabia se poderia confiar nele como confiava em Dumbledore.

A garota pediu que ela a seguisse e Hermione prontamente o fez um pouco insegura. O menino a escoltava ás costas enquanto a outra grifinória ia à frente. Em sua cabeça, Hermione pensava em várias alternativas para ser capaz de fugir de situações que poderiam colocá-la a por tudo a perder.

Ao entrarem em Hogwarts, Hermione não se conteve e olhou o castelo como se fosse a primeira vez que o estava fazendo. O teto mágico, o piso, o emblema da escola... Mas algo estava diferente. Algo não fazia sentir-se plenamente em Hogwarts quando estava com Harry e Ron. Hogwarts parecia triste, sem vida.

'Você está bem?' Perguntou o garoto atrás de si notando o semblante de Hermione. Ela apenas negou com a cabeça como se quisesse fazê-lo esquecer.

'Não é nada. É só que já li sobre Hogwarts e achei que ela fosse diferente.' Tentou contornar.

'Diferente como?'

'Não sei, alegre.' Ela disse levantando os ombros.

'Você espera que estejamos pulando de alegria com toda essa guerra aí fora, é?' Perguntou a menina de forma rude e Hermione franziu a testa.

Seus olhos se arregalaram. 1944. 1944 era época de Guerra Mundial! Estava vivendo um dos períodos mais sombrios e nefastos da Humanidade! Como se esquecera disso? Como fora tão ingênua de se esquecer daquilo. A Guerra Mundial então não só afetava os Trouxas, mas amplamente o Mundo Bruxo também. De certa forma, Hermione se sentiu mal por isso.

'Não, tens razão, que idiota que fui. É só que pelos livros, Hogwarts parece divertida. Mas em tempos de Guerra, principalmente esta dos Trouxas, nenhum lugar pode ser divertido. Ou seguro.' Ela respondeu mais uma vez contornando a resposta.

'É. Muitas famílias foram destruídas por causa da Guerra dos Trouxas.' Completou o monitor um pouco triste.

'E ainda estão sendo.' Completou Rose. 'A maioria das famílias bruxas que moram em região trouxa estão sendo reunidas pelo Ministério para um comunidade inteiramente mágica.'

'Hogsmeade?' Indagou perplexa.

'É. Foi esse nome que escolheram.'

'De onde és, garota?' Perguntou Rose curiosa.

'Alemanha.' Mentiu Hermione novamente. 'Vim pra cá fugindo justamente da guerra.'

Rose parou e virou-se para Hermione. 'Estranho... Você não tem sotaque nórdico.'

Hermione sentiu uma leve perturbação interior, mas fez o possível para se cobrir. 'É que sou daqui mesmo. Morei alguns anos lá, mas não foi suficiente para pegar o sotaque.'

'Algum problema, monitores?' Hermione olhou para onde vinha a voz e sorriu ao ver o rosto de Alvo Dumbledore. Estava mais jovem que pudera um dia conhecer. A barba prateada mal passava do pescoço e os olhos azuis gentis e alegres, ainda eram penetrantes, e qualquer um que o olhasse sentia o respeito e a sabedoria do professor.

'Professor Dumbledore! Encontramos esta garota na orla da Floresta. Diz que veio de Durmstrang.' Respondeu Rose respeitosamente. Hermione era capaz de notar um tom estranho na voz da garota, de quem não acreditara muito nela. A própria Hermione não podia negar, se fosse ela, também não acreditaria.

'Ah, Durmstrang, escola magnífica!'

'Pensamos em levá-la para ao Diretor Dippet.' Completou o monitor que Hermione não sabia o nome.

'É realmente a melhor coisa a se fazer, mas sinto que vocês devem voltar aos seus dormitórios. Posso levá-la ao diretor.'

'Está bem. Boa Noite, Professor Dumbledore.' Os dois subiram a escada que levaria à Torre da Grifinória juntos. Hermione abaixou o rosto um pouco envergonhada pelo que fizera. Quantas vezes Professora McGonagal a havia advertido sobre os perigos de se mexerem com o tempo? Quantas vezes ela já lera sobre aquilo? Ela não podia contar. Embora o que mais quisesse era contar aquilo a Dumbledore.

'Então, senhorita, como é lá em Durmstrang?'

Hermione olhou para o diretor. 'Legal, mas Hogwarts é mais bonita.' Ela disse sorrindo.

'Já imaginava.' Ela sorriu ainda mais ao ouvir a resposta do diretor. Hermione sempre teria Dumbledore como diretor de Hogwarts. 'Bom, perdoe-me minha falta de educação, sou Alvo Dumbledore, vice-diretor de Hogwarts e Professor de Transfiguração.'

'Sou Hermione...Granger.' Mas no mesmo instante ela se arrependeu. Deveria ter mentido seu nome. Dumbledore olhou para os olhos castanhos de Hermione e depois sorriu.

A seu pedido, Hermione acompanhava Dumbledore e alguns instantes depois os dois chegaram à gárgula à frente da sala do diretor. Ao dizer 'Hinkypunkys', a gárgula se mexeu, revelando uma pequena escadaria em espiral. O professor lhe deu à dianteira e ela aceitou subindo os degraus e entrando na sala. Hermione se perguntou se a sala de Dumbledore em seu tempo se parecia com a do Diretor Dippet. O diretor no entanto não estava ali. Hermione olhou para Dumbledore.

'Armando?' Chamou-lhe o professor.

'Oh, Alvo, não estava esperando-o. O que lhe traz aqui?' Perguntou Dippet saindo do que parecia ser uma salinha pequena do canto direito. O diretor não tinha barba, diferente de Dumbledore. Os cabelos eram ruivos e iam até os ombros. Somente depois, percebeu a garota. 'E essa garota?'

'Ela me traz aqui, Armando. Esta é Hermione Granger, veio de Durmstrang.'

Dumbledore esticou o braço direito e Hermione o entendeu como um gesto para que sentasse. Na frente da mesa do diretor, havia duas poltronas, e prontamente, Hermione sentou-se em uma delas. Ela ficara calada e não sabia se teria vísceras o suficiente para continuar com aquilo sem que nenhum dos dois, tão poderosos quanto ela poderia supor, jamais soubesse de seu segredo.

'Durmstrang? E como veio parar aqui?' Dumbledore parecia interessado na resposta também. Hermione engoliu em seco e decidiu usar a mesma técnica adotada de quando dissera aos dois monitores grifinórios.

'Chave de Portal. Meus pais estavam preocupados com o rumo que a Guerra Trouxa está tomando. E então eles estavam dispostos a me fazer mudar de Durmstrang porque achavam Hogwarts mais segura e apropriada.'

'E por que veio somente agora? Estamos no meio de Outubro, srta Granger...'

'Bom, meus pais tiveram que esperar o Ministério liberar minha transferência e quando o liberaram as aulas aqui já haviam começado.'

'E não há nenhum documento autorizando sua transferência? Não podemos deixá-la por aqui sem autorização do Ministério...'

Hermione piscou os olhos castanhos três ou quatro vezes, parecendo se passar de confusa. 'Me desculpe, diretor, mas meu pai disse que estaria por enviar. E que não demoraria muito a chegar.' Ela disse mordendo de leve o lábio inferior.

Dippet levantou as sobrancelhas ruivas e respirou um pouco fundo. 'Bom, se seu pai estará por enviar, não vejo problemas. Certamente se o Ministério lhe autorizou então o documento deve chegar dentro de algumas semanas.' Ele terminou paciente. Hermione abriu os olhos castanho e uma mensa alegria a invadiu.

'Então eu posso estudar aqui em Hogwarts?' Perguntou sorrindo ao diretor.

'Não vejo problema algum. Alvo?' Dumbledore olhou para Hermione e logo sorriu de volta ao diretor de Hogwarts.

'Eu ficaria honrado em ter uma aluna de Durmstrang nesta escola.'

Hermione não se impediu de sentir-se bem e aliviada. Estava em Hogwarts e estava em 1944, como prometido. Agora só faltava o último terço do plano.

'Hogwarts é dividida em quatro casas, senhorita Granger: Grifinória, Sonserina, Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa. Amanhã de manhã, você será sorteada pelo Chapéu Seletor.

_GRIFINÓRIA!_

Gritou o Chapéu Seletor em sua cabeça. A mesa da Grifinória encheu-se de palmas e sorridente Hermione sentou-se ao espaço que tinha ao lado de Rose, a monitora que a encontrara no dia da noite anterior na orla da Floresta.

'Hermione Granger, hein?' Indagou o monitor que também conhecera na noite anterior. 'Meu nome é Hugo Stradivarius.'

'Não pegue muito no pé dele, ele é filho do Ministro.' Avisou Rose ao seu lado. Hermione arregalou os olhos e Hugo pareceu um pouco chateado com o comentário da monitora.

'Não tem nada a ver. Não precisa me tratar como um príncipe ou um mimadinho.' O menino disse irritado para a amiga. 'Mas sim, sou filho do Ministro.' Ele confirmou. Hermione riu.

'Eu achei que você fosse para Corvinal.' Disse um garoto de cabelos castanho escuros ao lado de Hugo. Era parrudo e possuia um tom de pele meio bronzeada.

'Por quê?'

'Não sei, mas você me lembra a Corvinal.'

'Chapéu Seletor disse que me daria bem na Corvinal, mas se decidiu pela Grifinória.' Hermione completou o comentário do garoto.

'É a melhor casa.'

'Pros moradores.' Interrompeu Rose. Hermione olhou para a garota ao lado. 'A melhor casa de Hogwarts, indiscutivelmente, é a Sonserina.'

Hermione fez uma careta. 'Por que seria?'

'Todas as famílias de Puro-Sangue importantes estão lá.'

'Mas isso não é lá tão importante.' Hermione falou com um tom um pouco de desdém.

'Mas é claro que é! Você não sabe que nós somos escolhidos para os nossos empregos fora de Hogwarts pela nossa importância sanguínea?' Esbravejou um pouco Rose. 'Veja, minha família. Ela é Puro-Sangue, mas todos foram na Sonserina. E provavelmente serão também. Eu sou a única que fui sorteada para Grifinória e por isso, virei a ovelha negra da família. Se acaso conseguir um emprego decente no Ministério quando me formar será muito.'

Hermione piscou os olhos e sentiu-se mal. Aqueles tempos de Hogwarts não era dos mais áureos. Até mesmo os Grifinórios, que em sua época eram os mais revolucionários, ali, eram tão orgulhosos de seu sangue quanto um sonserino poderia ser. Ela sentiu-se mal em saber também que o pai de um deles ali, sendo Ministro, nada fazia para mudar aquilo.

'E não importa o quê, Rose sempre será tida como a ovelha negra da família.' Disse o garoto que aagora Hermione sabia o nome. Hugo. 'Mesmo que outro da família dela seja sorteado para Grifinória, ela sempre será tida como a traidora.'

'Exatamente!' Ela engoliu um pedaço de pão de alho e logo apontou para um garoto de 14 anos da Sonserina. 'Está vendo aquele menino? É o Rodolphus, meu irmão. Ele é Sonserino e por isso é adorado pelos meus pais, mas até um Lufa-Lufa é capaz de ganhar dele num duelo'.

'Lufas-Lufas são muito bons em feitiços.' Respondeu Hermione defendendo a outra casa de Hogwarts. Na AD, os quatro Lufa-Lufas que estudaram com ela se mostraram muito bons. Em especial Zacharias Smith e Anne Abbot.

Alguns que estavam em volta começaram a rir e Hermione sentiu as bochechas corarem. 'Cê só pode tá brincando né broto?' Perguntou um garoto loiro de cabelos espetados olhos verdes. Hermione teve vontade de rir quando o garoto galou broto. 'Lufa-Lufas são ridículos.'

'Esse é Fox Mulder.' Apresentou Hugo. Fox ofereceu a mão para Hermione e ela aceitou, apertando-a forte. 'Capitão e artilheiro do time de Quadribol.'

'Aquele é Eric Presto.' Disse Rose apontando para um garoto de cabelos castanhos claros, quase loiros, de olhos castanhos e óculos retangulares. Ele levantou as sobrancelhas como cumprimento a Hermione que sorriu. 'São os meninos do sétimo ano. De meninas só tem eu e a Leslie, bem, e você.'

Hermione confirmou com a cabeça e passou a conversar sobre a metodologia de ensino de Hogwarts com Rose daquela época. Sobre os N.I.E.M's, os professores, os demais alunos... Parecia que era a primeira vez que estava ali, naquele castelo, para aprender magia.

Os alunos se levantaram e Hermione fez o mesmo, acompanhando Rose e os outros em direção as aulas que teria no dia. 'Como foi nos seus N.O.M's Hermione? Vai fazer aulas pra quê?' Perguntou Rose curiosamente.

'Auror.' Ela respondeu firme.

'Ah, vamos fica juntos para Poções, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Feitiços.' Disse Hugo alegremente. 'Eu tô fazendo aulas para ser Curandeiro, embora meu pai não goste muito da ideia. Ele fica querendo me puxar para a política.' Hugo contorceu o nariz contrariado. 'Rose vai ser Auror também.' Ele disse com um sorriso.

'Você vai ser Auror, Rose?' Hermione perguntou olhando para a menina. Se a família de Rose era inteiramente Sonserina quer dizer que muitos ali estão do lado das Trevas. E é curioso ver que a ovelha negra da família quer ser Auror e lutar contra eles quando na verdade o que aparenta mais querer é provar que pode ser tão boa quanto eles.

'Não sei...Esse ramo me agrada mais do que os outros, então provavelmente sim.'

Hermione acenou com a cabeça e seguiu Rose e Hugo para a sala de aula. Ao descerem para as masmorras, Hermione sabia que estavam se encaminhando para a aula de Poções. E as aulas terríveis com o professor Snape voltara à sua mente. Ao chegarem lá, foram quase os primeiros. O professor ainda não havia chegado e só haviam quatro alunos na sala. Sendo dois Corvinais e dois Sonserinos. Os dois Sonserinos estavam sentados na última carteira.

'O loiro é Lethar Abraxas Malfoy.' Começou apresentando Rose baixinho em seu ouvido quando entraram na sala. 'É herdeiro de uma das famílias mais ricas do Grã-Bretanha...'

Hermione olhou para o loiro Malfoy. Tinha o rosto pálido, com o queixo fino e os olhos azuis-esverdeados. Os cabelos eram louros platinados assim como os seus herdeiros, mas curtos e bem arrumados, colocados em forma com brilhantina, dando aos cabelos um tom um pouco mais escuro. Havia nele uma postura altiva que lembrava muito a Hermione, seu neto, Draco Malfoy. Uma leve careta de asco se fez em seu rosto.

'O outro é Tom Marvolo Riddle.'

Hermione sentiu a cabeça rodar e as pernas endurecerem. Ali estava Tom Riddle. Ali estava Voldemort. Hermione piscou os olhos castanhos ao notar que ele era _definitivamente _diferente de quando era Voldemort. Tom Riddle tinha os cabelos bem penteados de lado, as sobrancelhas negras grossas, os olhos também negros e um nariz fino que fazia falta ao rosto de Voldemort. As linhas do rosto eram quadradas e a pele era branca e limpa de pêlos de barba e bigode.

'Ele é o garoto mais misterioso da escola. Passa o dia na biblioteca, ninguém sabe o que ele lê tanto... Melhor não ficar perto dele sozinha.' Sussurou Rose em seu ouvido. Hermione parecia não estar mais escutando. Os olhos negros de Riddle desviaram de onde estavam e pousaram em Hermione. Os dois não piscavam os olhos, como se estivessem brincando de quem piscasse primeiro seria o perdedor. Analisava o garoto ali sentado à mesa de forma tão penetrante que sentia o coração bater oco entre as tripas.

Lembrou-se do que viera fazer. Matá-lo. Matá-lo antes que se torne Lorde Voldemort. O problema é que ela não sabia como fazer isso.

Hermione ouviu vozes e mais alunos começarem a chegar. Os três subiram os estepes da sala de aula foram se sentar. Rose e Hermione se sentaram juntas na quarta fileira e Hugo sentou-se com Eric Presto na fileira da frente. Quando o professor entrou em sala, Hermione reconheceu sendo Slughorn. Estava bem jovem, talvez não passasse dos quarenta anos. Ele deu bom dia aos alunos e começou a aula.

'Hoje nós vamos aprender a Poção Vlengar. Alguém pode me dizer sobre o que ela faz?'

Hermione, num gesto já feito por osmose, levantou a mão direita, mas seus pêlos do corpo se arrepiaram e ela sentiu um calafrio quando ouviu a voz de Tom Riddle responder. 'Faz com que bruxos com poderes de Clarividência sejam capazes de prever o futuro.' Era uma voz fria, que no entanto soava melodiosa e instigatória.

Hermione piscou os olhos e abaixou a mão, virando o rosto e novamente fitando o rosto do jovem Voldemort. Ela não podia esquecer do que estava fazendo ali. No entanto, como poderia matá-lo? Ela não poderia usar Avada Kedavra, ela jamais usara uma Maldição Imperdoável antes... Além disso, faria a ser presa em Azkaban e não poderia dizer a ninguém que veio do futuro para impedir que ele se tornasse Voldemort! Ninguém acreditaria. Como iria matá-lo então? Modo Trouxa? Mas como se não tinha nenhuma arma? Hermioe começou a se sentir desesperada ao perceber que aquilo ali estava mais do que fadado a não dar certo. Além disso, havia os problemas implícitos pelo feitiço _Chronum Extracto_ utilizado. Poderia ficar presa no tempo, poderia nunca retornar à sua época, aos seus pais nem seus amigos... O feitiço não era como um Vira-Tempo, que bastava esperar que as horas se passassem. Ela não poderia esperar mais de cinquenta anos! Tinha que falar com Dumbledore! Mas isso também poderia afetar seus planos...

'Hermione?' Chamou Rose preocupada. Hermione piscou os olhos e abaixou o rosto desviando o olhar do garoto. 'O que houve? Parece distraída...'

'Huh? Nada, Rose. Estou bem... Só um pouco confusa.' Ela respondeu sem jeito tamborilando os dedos em cima da mesa um pouco aflita. Hermione sentiu o corpo gelar-se quando ouviu seu nome ser dito pelo professor.

'Hermione Granger, a nova aluna de Hogwarts, veio diretamente de Durmstrang para a nossa querida escola. Senhorita Granger, pode nos dizer quanto tempo demora para se fazer a poção Vlengar?' Perguntou o professor com um sorriso espontâneo no rosto.

'Duas semanas. É preciso que o cogumelo vermelho seja colhido na semana de lua nova.' Respondeu firme.

'Muito bem! 10 Pontos para a Grifinória!' Disse o professor contente e os alunos da Grifinória sorriram. Hermione sentiu um par de olhos a observando e ela prontamente encontrou-os com Riddle. 'Agora vocês se juntarão em duplas e trabalharão na Poção Vlengar pelas próximas semanas. Em cima da mesa estão todos os ingredientes que deverão usar. Vocês tem quarenta minutos... Podem começar!'

Rose começou a cortar as folhas pardas enquanto Hermione ainda encarava os olhos negros de Tom Riddle. Malfoy falou algo e Voldemort passou a mexer a água em seu caldeirão. Hermione percebeu os dedos longos e finos do garoto em volta da colher de pau que usava para mexer o líquido. Ela pôde vê-los em um futuro Lorde Voldemort.

'Não vai mexer a água, Hermione?' Perguntou Rose ainda cortando as folhas. Com o silêncio de Hermione, virou o rosto e a percebeu olhar para Riddle. 'Que foi? Por que olha pra ele desse jeito?'

'Que jeito?' Ela perguntou ainda sem tirar os olhos do garoto.

'Parece que você quer matá-lo...'

Hermione respirou fundo e finalmente desviou o olhar de forma definitiva. Começou a despejar a água necessária no caldeirão. 'Por qual razão queria matá-lo Rose? Nem o conheço.' Rose estreitou os olhos azuis. Então, olhou para Tom e para Hermione, como se na distância entre eles pudesse haver algum segredo. Virou-se para a mesa e continuou a amassar as folhas pardas.

'Acho que você tá escondendo algo, Hermione.' Falou baixinho e Hermione fingiu não escutar. Ela adicionou o couro de girino e a água tomou uma coloração amarronzada. 'Mas não é da minha conta.'

'Não, não é.' Afirmou Hermione de forma categórica.

Quando a aula de Poções terminou, Hermione, Rose, Hugo e Eric foram pra sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas na sala do Terceiro Andar. Aquela classe, poucos alunos praticavam, talvez no máximo doze. Só havia dois alunos da Corvinal (que também fizeram Poções), um da Lufa-Lufa, e os quatro presentes da Grifinória e cinco da Sonserina. Sendo três meninos (sendo dentro eles, Tom Riddle e Lethar Malfoy) e duas meninas. Hermione pôde notar também que Tom Riddle era monitor da Sonserina. Não, ele era Monitor-Chefe.

O professou entrou em sala de aula e Rose o apresentou como sendo Professor Hildegard. 'Bem, alunos, hoje irão aprender um feitiço poderoso, complexo e bastante útil. Chama-se _Expecto_ _Patronum_.' Hermione sorriu ao saber que já sabia tal feitiço. Aprendera com Harry em seu 5º ano na Armada Dumbledore. 'Alguém sabe o que ele faz?'

'Faz os dementadores recuarem.' Novamente, quem respondera foi Riddle, não dando tempo a Hermione de levantar a mão.

'Muito bem, senhor Riddle, 10 pontos para a Sonserina!'

'Que ótimo, lá se vai mais um Campeonato.' Reclamou Rose contrariada. Hermione olhou para ela curiosa.

'Mas ainda estamos no começo do semestre. Dá pra recuperar.'

'É o que você acha. Riddle sempre levou a Sonserina à Taça de Campeão das Casas pelos prêmios que recebe, os pontos que ganha e as ações que faz.' Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas e abaixou o rosto pensativa.

'Muito bem, quero que prestem atenção. O patrono possui duas formas, o corpóreo e o não-corpóreo. Ambos afastam os dementadores, porém o Patrono Corpóreo os afasta com total eficiência e sem volta. Para realizar o _Expecto_ _Pratronum_, é necessário que se possua uma memória feliz e encantadora que seja capaz de lhe acalmar mesmo em momentos de trevas e escuridão. Quero que testem com suas varinhas.'

Hermione sorriu sem jeito. Memória feliz e encantadora? A memória mais feliz que tinha era quando havia se tornado oficialmente amiga de Harry e Rony. O pensamento mais feliz que Hermione pôde ter foi de pensar nos dois ao seu lado e sem se preocupar em matar Voldemort, apenas viver com seus amigos em tempos de paz.

A lontra de Hermione saiu da ponta de sua varinha e brincou com seus cabelos castanhos, fazendo-a rir descontraída. Rose ao seu lado arregalou os olhos e alguns outros abriram a boca num som de surpresa.

'Olhem, vejam. Muito bem, srta Granger! 20 pontos para a Grifinória!' Hermione sorriu para Rose que retribuiu o divertimento.

'Ainda bem que você não é da Corvinal.' Ela agradeceu e Hermione riu.

'Vamos, quero que continuem tentando. Lembranças felizes, é só o que precisam!' Continuou o professor em volta da sala.

Hermione aproveitou também para observar o restante da classe. Um garoto da Corvinal, que assustadoramente lembrara muito Harry a Hermione, conseguira seu patrono corpóreo. Era uma coruja, o que fez Hermione sorrir, se lembrando de Edwiges. Hugo fez o feitiço, mas ele não pareceu conseguir um corpóreo, o que fez o monitor ficar um pouco desapontado. Ele se aproximou dele tentando animá-lo.

'Você foi ótimo, Hugo, é difícil fazer este feitiço. Não é de primeira que conseguirá fazer um Patrono Corpóreo.'

'Eu sei, mas mesmo assim, queria saber qual é a forma do meu. Além disso, você conseguiu de primeira.' Ele disse levantando os ombros.

'Tente outra lembrança então'. Ela recomendou e ele acenou, parecendo pensar numa memória feliz que tinha. Hermione percebeu que o Patrono de Malfoy era um corvo, que se pousara em seu próprio ombro. Tom Riddle ainda não parecia ter encontrado a memória alegre.

'_E nem vai.' _Pensou Hermione de uma vez. Ela realmente duvidava se Voldemort teria alguma memória feliz em seu interior para expurgar a tristeza e a solidão que os Dementadores causavam. Ouviu Rose resmungar e percebeu que ela também não conseguia.

'Pense em algo que te faça feliz, Rose, pense nos seus amigos.' Tentou ajudar Hermione e a garota olhou para o chão pensativa. Quando ouviu algumas palmas, virou-se e percebeu que Tom Riddle acabara de conseguir. Um serpente longa enrolava-se sobre o chão e parecia silvar ao garoto. As garotas da Sonserina deram parabéns ao menino, bem como o professor, e Hermione se deixou encarar a imagem fumacenta da serpente aos pés de Riddle.

Algo passou entre seus pés e Hermione reconheceu como sendo um esquilo. 'Seu Patrono, Rose?'

'Não, do Presto.' Ela disse decepcionada. Uma pequena faixa de luz saía da ponta da varinha da monitora. 'Eu não consigo.. Aff, desisto.' Ela resmungou irritada.

'Os alunos que não conseguiram, não fiquem tristes. É um feitiço complicado e é natural que não se consiga de primeira. No entanto, basta que pratiquem que depois conseguirão.' Animou o professor. 'Agora, o que acham de dar boas-vindas à nossa aluna novata com um belo duelo?' Perguntou o professor sorridente e Hermione se assustou com a gritaria em euforia que alguns dos alunos fizeram. Uma roda se fez ao redor de Hermione e ela engoliu em seco ao se ver sozinha entre os alunos.

'Quem é seu padrinho, Hermione? Ou Madrinha?' Perguntou Rose baixinho se aproximando de Hermione.

Ela engoliu em seco e levantou os ombros. 'Ninguém. Você quer ser minha madrinha?'

'Fechou então.' Rose ficou no meio da roda e se posicionou atrás de Hermione. 'Caso perca estou aqui para impedir que sua honra seja destruída de sua família e que assim não passe a viver em vergonha.'

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas e se sentiu um pouco tensa. 'Imagino que com essa mesma ideia é que os samurais japoneses cometem o Seppuku.' Ela comentou baixinho para a menina que pareceu não ter entendido.

'Muito bem, a duelista e a madrinha estão prontas. Quem gostaria de enfrentá-las?' Perguntou o professor Hildegard.

Hermione rezou para que não fosse com Tom Riddle. Suas preces foram atingidas pela metade. Abraxas Malfoy se aproximou do centro da roda e se colocou logo à frente dela. Tom Riddle ficou atrás do loiro, levando a crer que ele era o padrinho.

'Sr. Malfoy e Sr. Riddle.' Anunciou o professor e alguns alunos bateram palmas. Hermione olhou em volta e viu que os únicos que torcia para ela e Rose eram os próprios grifinórios e o aluno da Corvinal que se assemelhava a Harry. Hermione teve a vontade de perguntar a ele se era um Potter. 'Bom, creio que todos conheçam as regras. Os padrinhos não podem interferir no duelo dos afilhados e vice-versa. Os padrinhos só duelam entre si somente quando os afilhados já estão fora de combate. Podem começar!'

Um coro de 'Malfoy, Malfoy' se fez presente na sala. Eric Presto estava calado e apreensivo, enquanto Hugo continha uma expressão dura e seca no rosto enquanto fitava Malfoy. Hermione encarou os olhos azuis-esverdeados do loiro e pensou instintivamente em Draco. Na sua cabeça, o garoto lhe chamava de Sangue-Ruim...

Ela estreitou os olhos castanhos e conjurou _Silencio _se utilizando de um feitiço não-verbal que aprendera em seu sexto ano. O feitiço atingiu Malfoy e ele arregalou os olhos quando percebeu que não conseguia falar. Assustado, o garoto largou a varinha, deixando-a cair no chão, e apoiou as mãos na garganta, movimentando a boca em um nítido grito-mudo de horror. Hermione sorriu animada. Então logo disse '_Petrificus Totalus_' e os braços de Abraxas endureceram, colando-se em seu tronco, e o sonserino caiu no chão, duro feito pedra.

Os alunos que torciam por Hermione se animaram e ela sorriu agradecida. Quando seus olhos voltaram ao duelo, ela engoliu em seco um pouco insegura. Tom Riddle a encarava de forma no mínimo curiosa. Os olhos negros do garoto pareceram se pintar de uma leve coloração vermelha, e Hermione sentiu medo. Algumas gotas de suor brotaram na testa. Então, Riddle apontou a varinha para Rose e Hermione abriu os olhos... O garoto também se utilizara de também de um feitiço não-verbal e assustada Hermione gritou.

_'PROTEGO!'_

O feitiço rebateu em Tom com força, fazendo-o voar para trás e a varinha ir de encontro à mão de Hermione. Ela piscou os olhos e respirou aliviada. Era só um _Expelliarmus. _

_'_Infelizmente, a dupla desafiadora foi desclassificada. Assim sendo Senhor Malfoy e Senhor Riddle são os vencedores.' Anunciou Professor Hildegard e os torcedores de Hermione pareceram decepcionados. A Sonserina explodiu em gritarias e como presente pelo vitória haviam ganhado mais 40 pontos.

'Eu não disse? Eles sempre ganham os torneios.' Disse Rose um pouco nervosa aproximando-se de Hermione. 'Mas por quê fez isso, Hermione? Estávamos ganhando... Se eu derrotasse Riddle, nós ganharíamos os 40 pontos!'

'Eu pensei que ele fosse fazer algo com você.' Respondeu baixinho para ela.

'Por quê? O que acha que Riddle faria comigo?' Rose perguntou um pouco indignada.

'Estamos falando de Tom Riddle, Rose!'

'E o que tem a ver?' Ela continou indignada pelos pontos que poderiam ter ganhado se Hermione não tivesse se intrometido entre o duelo dela e de Riddle.

'Só não con-' Hermione se calara quando viu Riddle aproximar-se delas e ficar à frente. Ele estendeu a mão direita e Hermione percebeu que ele estava pedindo pela varinha que ainda estava com ela. Devolveu, um pouco insegura, e Hermione prendeu a respiração assustada quando ele pegou em sua mão e a cumprimentou, também fazendo um gesto de agradecimento com a cabeça.

'Foi um bom duelo, mas não precisa defender seus padrinhos.' Hermione piscou os olhos e sentiu o fígado estremecer em seu corpo. Ele apontou a varinha para Abraxas que ainda se encontrava caído no chão e fez o contra-feitiço. 'Gostei da forma como calou a boca de Malfoy... Estou pensando em me utilizar da mesma técnica.' Ele disse sorridente e Hermione sentiu o coração se despedaçar. Quando ele se afastou, Hermione então percebeu que estava sem respirar, e puxou o ar de forma tensa para os pulmões.

'Você está bem?' Perguntou Hugo ao se aproximar de Hermione percebendo a perturbação da garota.

'Ele me assusta.'

Eric Presto, que estava ao lado do monitor grifinório, deu de ombros. 'Ah, Riddle assusta todo mundo!'

Hermione ainda continuou olhando apreensiva para o garoto, que agora conversava com Abraxas e os colegas da Sonserina.

'Você foi muito bem, Hermione! Derrotaste Malfoy com dois feitiços básicos!' Exaltou alegre Hugo para Hermione.

'Do que adianta? Se nós perdemos os pontos...' Reclamou Rose ainda indignada. Hermione riu. Logo, o professor chamou a atenção dos alunos na sala e eles olharam atentos.

'Próxima aula aprenderão o feitiço _Stupefy_. Estão dispensados.'

_Stupefy?_ Hermione notara então que as aulas de sua época era mais avançadas do que a que estava tendo graças ao surgimento de Lord Voldemort. Após a primeira guerra bruxa, com todo o terror espalhado pelo feiticeiro, era necessário maior segurança e por isso aumentaram o nível das aulas nas escolas, principalmente na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Naquela época, o único bruxo das Trevas era Grindewald, que Hermione já lera, fora derrotado por Dumbledore em 1945. Ela piscou os olhos. 1945. Um ano adiante, Dumbledore derrotaria Grindewald, num combate que o mundo bruxo já dissera ser " O mais fantástico de todos os tempos". Mas Dumbledore estava em Hogwarts, não era para ele estar atrás de Gerald Grindewald?

'Outro devaneio?' Perguntou Rose quebrando o raciocínio de Hermione.

A castanha piscou os olhos. 'Devaneio?'

'É, devaneio. Do nada você parece dormir acordada, não escuta nada que a gente diz. Você tem devaneios, não é? Leslie tem muito isso também...'

'Não, não...' Interrompeu Hermione negando com a cabeça.

'Vamos, vamos comer. Tô morrendo de fome.' Chamou a monitora puxando Hermione pela mão.

'Rose, ahn, preciso ir à biblioteca...' Começou Hermione e Rose a soltou. Hugo e Presto olhavam para ela curiosos. 'Eu preciso pegar alguns livros, já que estou sem nenhum... Eu encontro com vocês depois no Salão Comunal.' Eles afirmaram com a cabeça e juntos os três saíram da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Hermione olhou em volta da sala mais uma vez e respirou fundo, soltando o ar. A passos apertados, foi ao seu canto predileto em Hogwarts. Precisava encontrar livros que falassem sobre viagens no tempo, sobretudo, sobre o _Chronum_ _Extracto_. Algo que explique como voltar para sua época. Ao entrar no recinto, foi diretamente à sessão de Feitiços e procurando sobre Feitiços e Tempos numa das estantes achou três livros que pareciam interessantes. _Tempo; Passado, Presente, Futuro. Feitiços que quebram o espaço de tempo _e _Com volta, Como ser capaz de viajar ao tempo. _Pegou tais livros e logo sentou-se numa mesa redonda ao lado da prateleira. Procurou no índice algo sobre viagem ao passado, mas não alcançou as páginas, pois o livro foi tomado por sua mão por alguém.

'_Tempo; Passado, Presente, Futuro_... Alguma coisa que fez de errado e gostaria de mudar, Granger?'

Hermione levantou a cabeça e viu Lethar Abraxas Malfoy com um sorriso desdenhoso no rosto. Parecia ser tão intragável quanto seu neto. 'Não é da sua conta, Malfoy.'

Lethar apoiou a mão esquerda sobre a mesa e aprocimou os olhos azuis dos castanhos de Hermione. 'Você não venceu o duelo, Granger.'

'É eu sei, fui desclassificada.'

'Não estou falando disso. Estou falando que não vai ficar por isso... Eu não aceito perder para uma novata!'

'Pois é, mas perdeu, que pena. Agora, com licença!' Ela resmungou tirando o livro das mãos deles. Ele prontamente fez o mesmo, tirou o livro das mãos dela e jogou o livro grosso no chão da biblioteca fazendo um pouco de ruído. Ela bufou um pouco irritada. 'Que você quer?'

'Outro duelo. Sala de número quatro nas masmorras, sexta-feira, ás dez. Esteja lá com sua madrinha.'

'E se eu não quiser?' Ela indagou levantando-se da cadeira com o cenho franzido em raiva. 'Com que direito o senhor tem de falar comigo como se eu fosse seu capacho? Não tenho medo de você, Malfoy, já conheci pessoas piores e você não chega nem perto delas. É melhor dar o fora!'

Malfoy estreitou os olhos azuis. 'E o que vai fazer se eu não sair?'

'Vou te fazer ter tanto furúnculos pela sua bunda que você vai ter que sentar com os olhos!'

'Você é bem rude, sabe que até gosto disso?'

'Então você vai me adorar.' Falou alguém por trás de Abraxas. Ele virou e no mesmo estante caiu desequilibrado pelo soco que Hugo havia dado em seu estômago. 'Pega o beco, Malfoy!'

Malfoy levantou-se do chão e saiu da biblioteca com as mãos ainda apoiadas em seu estômago. 'Vai se arrepender, Stradivarius!'

'Não fique sozinha em Hogwarts, pode ser perigoso.' Ele alertou e ela agradeceu com um aceno. 'Vamos, você tem que almoçar.'

Hermione e Hugo saíram da biblioteca e juntos foram ao Grande Salão. Hermione realmente estava com fome; ela decidiu que mais tarde voltaria à Biblioteca para ler os livros que encontrara. Ao chegarem, sentaram-se na mesa da Grifinória ao lado de Rose, que conversava com uma garota de cabelo médio, loiro, e bagunçado. Hermione pôde perceber que ela vestia a capa da Grifinória por cima de suas próprias roupas, e ela se perguntou se era aceitável que ela usasse a penas a capa como uniforme.

'Esta é Leslie Burke.' Apresentou Hugo e a garota estendeu a mão a Hermione, que a apertou. Hugo aproximou-se mais de Hermione e disse baixinho em seu ouvido. 'Ela perdeu os pais, no terceiro ano, por causa da Guerra Trouxa. Por isso, tente não puxar muito nesse assunto.' Hermione sentiu-se um pouco mal ao saber daquilo e fez que sim com a cabeça. Sentindo o estômago roncar, a castanha passou a colocar a comida no prato e logo pediu o prato de frango ao garoto sentado ao lado de Presto. Era alto e esguio, possuía sardas no rosto e o cabelo ruivo em forma de cuia.

'Você é um Weasley?' Perguntou Hermione não se contendo em ver as características do homem ali.

Ele sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, dando a resposta afirmativa. 'Sim, sou Arthur Weasley'. Hermione arregalou os olhos e riu descontraída. Arthur Weasley? Estava estudando com o pai de Ron? Ela não conseguia acreditar. "_Não mesmo." _Pensava. 'Sou do quarto ano.' Ele disse alegre estendendo a mão.

'Sou Hermione Granger, do sétimo.' Ela respondeu sorridente.

'Eu sei. Vi você sendo sorteada hoje de manhã. Espero que goste daqui.'

'Eu já estou gostando.' Ela completou. Voltou a atenção ao jantar ainda com um sorriso no rosto. Quem imaginaria que ela poderia estudar com o pai de seu melhor amigo?

Uma chuveirada de corujas passaram a voar sobre as mesas e Hermione notou que o correio chegara. Hugo recebeu um pacote do tamanho de uma caixa de chocolate, amarrado com um laço roxo, um cartão. Uma coruja alvinegra largou um pacote grande, bem como uma caixa, em frente á Hermione. Hermione olhou assustada para embrulho que chegou pra ela. Quem poderia ter mandado? Hermione viu o bilhete em cima do pacote.

_"Srta Hermione Granger,_

_Tirei a permissão de comprar algumas roupas para a senhorita. Percebi que seu malão ainda não chegou e tomei liberdade para ir á Londres. Faça bom proveito._

_Albus Dumbledore". _

Quando Hermione escutou um pedido de atenção vindo da mesa dos professores, ela prontamente virou o rosto, e viu o Diretor Dippet em pé, atrás da bancada dos professores. Não deixou de sorrir a Dumbledore quando encontrou os olhos azuis celestes do professor.

'Gostaria de reiterar sobre a Floresta Negra. Ela é proibida para todos os alunos e peço que não se aproxime dela, pois segundo nosso Guarda-Caça, Basil Ogg, coisas estranhas estão acontecendo. Os professores já estão estudando os casos e quero dizer que se algum aluno for pego na floresta, será expulso de Hogwarts! Obrigado.'

Hermione lembrou-se de quando chegara ali, no dia anterior, e vira algo estranho na floresta. Um animal caído parecendo machucado ou quem sabe morto. Também vira o Guarda-Caça por lá, mas antes que ela fosse pega decidiu ir embora. Será que se falasse com ele? Não. Aquele Guarda-Caça era desconhecido para ela. Se ao menos fosse Hagrid.

À noite, Hermione voltava ao dormitório feminino da Grifinória. Ela havia tido mais duas aulas naquele dia e estava cansada, além de não ter encontrado muita ajuda nos livros da biblioteca sobre o seu problema sobre o feitiço que fizera para voltar no tempo. Tinha que pensar em alguma forma de matar Voldmort sem demora, sem Avada Kedavra, sem que ninguém saiba que ela veio do futuro, sem que ela morra, sem que ela fique presa ali... Definitivamente, aquilo estava muito fadado a não dar certo. Sentia certo desespero ao pensar que aquilo poderia ser em vão. Passou a mão no rosto preocupada e entrou no dormitório, soltando o ar pesadamente. Reconheceu Rose e Leslie no quarto já com pijamas, quase prontas para dormir.

Leslie parecia ter feito seu pijama por ela mesma. Havia alguns desenhos, símbolos e palavras escritas parecendo serem de batom vermelho-sangue. A castanha não evitou em lembrar-se um pouco de Luna Lovegood. 'Oi, Hermione, fiquei sabendo que você derrotou Malfoy no duelo hoje...' Ela comentou.

'É, mas nos fez perder os pontos.' Completou Rose ainda parecendo inconformada com aquilo. 'Estávamos por ganhar, mas ela enfrentou Riddle, o padrinho, e fomos desclassificadas.'

'Hm, que pena... Sabe, eu tinha fé de ganhar o campeonato esse ano. É o nosso último em Hogwarts, e seria legal pelo menos ter ganhado um.' Falou Leslie respirando fundo.

'Malfoy me chamou para um duelo.' Disse sentando-se na cama vazia que sobrava no dormitório.

'E você aceitou?' Perguntou Rose animada já se levantando da cama.

'Não.'

'Você não aceitou?' Indagou a monitora com raiva. 'Hermione, essa é a nossa chance de ganharmos mais 40 pontos!'

'Vocês só pensam em pontos?' Ela perguntou um pouco alarmada.

'O que se pode pensar quando se é o seu último ano na escola? Temos que ganhar tudo que é possível... O Campeonato das Casas, o Campeonato de Quadribol e o Torneio de Duelos.!'

'Esqueçam! Eu não vou duelar com Malfoy!' Hermione respondeu negando com a cabeça. 'É perigoso duelar com Malfoy sozinha. Além disso, se eu for pega, perderemos mais pontos.' Ela disse tentando jogar a desculpa como uma lógica para as duas meninas.

'Mas eu sou dinda!' Falou Rose de uma vez. Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas. 'E sou monitora, posso conseguir que não sejamos pegas. Posso pedir para Hugo dar até uma confiscada enquanto tivermos duelando!'

'Você sabe que não pode colocar seus posto de Monitora acima de seus deveres, não é? E que isso é abuso de poder e poderá perder seu distintivo?' Hermione indagou para a menina.

'Mas é claro que ela sabe. Ela é monitora.' Respondeu Leslie como se fosse óbvio. 'Ainda acho que seria bom se vocês duelassem, fora que é com o Malfoy e o Riddle.'

'E o que tem?' Perguntou Hermione sem entender.

'São os garotos mais charmosos da escola.'

'Não acredito que estou ouvindo isso.' Ela disse com certo nojo na cara.

'O quê? Você não acha? Fala sério, os dois são super charmosos. São tão misteriosos, principalmente o Riddle.' Hermione teve leve ânsia de vômito. 'Parece o pavão misterioso.'

Hermione não evitou rir. 'Pavão misterioso, pássaro formoso...' Cantou junto num coro com Leslie.

'Você também é Trouxa, Hermione?' Perguntou Leslie animada.

'Sim, sou.' Ela respondeu afirmativa.

'Onde vai ser o duelo?' Perguntou Rose interrompendo a conversa das duas.

'Nas masmorras, sala de número quatro, sexta-feira, ás dez.' Hermione respondeu monotônica. 'Eu não vou, Rose, esqueça.'

'Hermione, não vai acontecer nada. Riddle também é monitor e eu duvido que ele vá dedurar o Malfoy para os professores. Ele é o padrinho dele, não o trairia. Ademais, qualquer coisa que o faça ganhar pontos para Sonserina ele aceita.' Hermione respirou fundo, mais impaciente do que concedente. Mas aquilo poderia até ajudá-la de certa forma. Duelando com Malfoy e Riddle a deixaria mais próxima do jovem Voldemort e a faria conhecê-lo melhor. Saber seus pontos fracos, suas desvantagens, assim poderia usar contra ele mais tarde. E aí, matá-lo se tornaria uma tarefa menos difícil, menos tensa e menos devastadora.

'Está bem.' Ela disse sem deixar de se sentir tensa e preocupada. Rose sorriu junto com Leslie. 'Mas que isso não nos faça sermos expulsas!'

'Certo!' Respondeu a monitora alegre.

Hermione riu e levantou-se da cama, pegando uma roupa da caixa, que gentilmente Alvo Dumbledore havia lhe dado, e fui ao banheiro tomar banho. Ao sair do banho, trocou de roupa, e foi para cama, percebendo que as duas meninas já dormiam. Hermione deitou-se e ficou acordada por um bom tempo. Encarava o céu negro através do teto de Hogwarts com uma sensação ruim e angustiada. Algo a incomodava tão profundamente que ela nem sabia de onde vinha aquilo. Parecia que faltava algo dela, alguma parte essencial de sua própria existência. Seria a outra alma? Ela sentia falta de algo, mas não sabia o que era. Talvez fosse saudade do seu tempo, dos seus pais, da sua época, dos seus amigos, de Harry e Ron... Incrivelmente, sentia falta até de Draco Malfoy. Seus pensamentos só iam e vinham na vida que tivera fora dali.

'Queria tanto que vocês estivessem aqui...' Ela murmurou triste ao fechar os olhos. Talvez pudesse encontrá-los em seus sonhos e por isso, ela se deixou levar até a mais alta nuvem e até o mais profundo oceano com Harry e Ron.

**_Continua no próximo _**_(__episódio) *_**_capítulo._**

****


	3. Capítulo 2  O Salão de Ossos

**Capítulo 2 - O Salão de Ossos**

_"Combinado então, Srta Granger. Sexta-feira, nas sala quatro das masmorras, ás dez. Esteja lá com seu/sua padrinho/madrinha._

_L. Abraxas Malfoy."_

'Vai mesmo?' Perguntou Hugo preocupado à menina ao seu lado.

Hermione, Hugo, Rose e Leslie estavam sentados na mesa da Grifinória no Grande Salão por volta das sete horas da manhã para o café. Não demorara muito ao correio matinal chegar e Hermione recebera um bilhete por um mocho preto. O bilhete era de remetente Abraxas Malfoy para confirmar o duelo que os dois teriam na sexta-feira, nas masmorras. Rose e Leslie tentavam convencer Hugo a participar do plano para que nada saísse errado.

'Sim'. Quem respondera não foi Hermione, mas sim Rose.

'E por que precisam de minha ajuda?'

'Por que podemos ser pegas por professores ou o zelador Pringle já que não podemos lá confiar muito em Malfoy, daí queremos que você faça a ronda nas masmorras nesse horário para que se alguém estiver vindo, nos avisar.' Explicou Rose de forma simples para o garoto. Ele não pareceu ficar muito satisfeito.

'Hm, ainda não acho uma boa ideia.'

'Nem eu.' Complementou Hermione antes de beber um gole de suco de laranja. 'Posso ser expulsa na minha primeira semana de aula.'

'Ah, ninguém saberá desse duelo, Hermione. Pode confiar.' Falou Leslie que estava sentada à frente de Hermione e Hugo e ao lado de Rose.

'Tudo bem, não tem problema.' Falou Hugo confirmando com a cabeça após entregar novamente o bilhete que Hermione recebera naquela manhã confirmando o duelo entre os dois. 'Posso fazer isso. Além disso é sempre bom ver Malfoy levar umas azarações naquela cara de mamão-macho!'

'Malfoy não tem cara de mamão-macho.' Defendeu Rose piscando os olhos azuis. 'Ao contrário, parece de mamão-fêmea.' Hermione riu ao lado de Hugo enquanto Leslie parecia procurar a evidência de mamão-fêmea no rosto de Malfoy sentado na mesa da Sonserina.

'Ele é tão pálido que parece que usa pó.' Comentou Leslie ainda observando o garoto loiro.

'Mas de arroz...' Adicionou Rose e mais uma vez os Grifinórios ali em volta riram. 'Palhaço!' Reclamou a menina um pouco zangada.

Hermione piscou os olhos castanhos. 'Ué, tem raiva dele, Rose?' Perguntou a menina curiosa.

'Ele me dá nos nervos! Fica sempre esfregando na minha cara que sou desonrada e traidora e que não pertenço ser da minha família! Mas deixa estar que um dia eu vou arregaçar aquilo que ele chama de cara!' Completou a menina rudemente. Hermione achou aquilo estranho, afinal, se Rose era de uma família Sonserina era natural que conhecesse os Malfoy, mas não sabia que ela poderia chegar a odiá-los.

'Tá aí uma coisa que eu queria ver.' Disse Hugo firme. 'Você arregaçando a cara de Malfoy, bem na frente da família dele... Mas você fala mais do que faz, Rose, jamais faria algo contra ele.'

Rose fechou a cara parecendo irritada com o comentário do amigo. 'Não duvide do que posso fazer, Hugo!'

'É só que Malfoy é seu parente e você nunca fez nada contra ele com medo de que sua família a contrariasse por isso.'

'Malfoy é seu parente, Rose?' Hermione fez numa pergunta retórica. Estava bem surpresa por saber que a monitora da Grifinória era na verdade próxima ao menino loiro intragável da Sonserina.

'Sim, ele é sobrinho da cunhada da minha tia-avó.' Hermione arregalou os olhos castanhos e se esforçou para não rir da resposta da menina. Ela chamava aquilo de parente? Hermione até se sentiu aliviada ao escutar aquilo, pois sabia que, na verdade, muito pouco – quase nada- tinha Rose a ver com a família dos Malfoy. E bom, Sirius já lhe dissera que de certa forma todas as famílias bruxas se entrelaçam de alguma maneira, mas isso também não significava que todas elas eram próximas. 'Hermione, não se deixe levar por isso! Quando estiver duelando, veja-o como seu arqui-inimigo.'

'Ah, não se preocupe, posso fazer isso a todo momento por todas as suas gerações.' Disse a castanha sorridente. Ela mordeu um pedaço de croissant e bebeu mais um gole de suco ainda com um semblante animado.

'Espero que ele esteja pronto para o jogo.' Disse de repente Leslie e Hermione percebeu que ela olhava para alguém que acabara de entrar no Salão. Ela virou o rosto para trás e reconheceu Eric Presto, de uniforme grifinório um pouco amassado, sentar-se à mesa. Não havia lugares disponíveis próximos aos outros alunos do sétimo ano e por isso o garoto sentara-se um pouco longe de Hugo, Hermione, Rose e Leslie.

'Hoje tem jogo?' Indagou curiosa Hermione para os três amigos.

'Sim, Grifinória x Sonserina. Fox está enfezado porque nós perdemos o último jogo para o time ridículo da Lufa-Lufa'. Leslie respondeu desapontada. 'Estamos em penúltimo no Campeonato de Quadribol, atrás da Corvinal e Sonserina.'

'E Eric faz parte do time de Quadribol?' Indagou Hermione curiosa agora observando o garoto de óculos e cabelos castanhos claros.

'Sim, é o apanhador.' Respondeu Leslie um pouco desanimada, o que fez Hermione voltar o rosto à garota loira à frente. 'Ele usa óculos, mas ainda achamos que ele deveria aumentar o grau deles.'

'Último jogo, estávamos ganhando de uma diferença de 80 pontos, mas Presto não viu que o Pomo tava atrás dele e perdermos.' Disse um pouco irritada Rose. Hermione não conseguia acreditar que a monitora era tão competitiva.

'Nosso time é uma piada!' Completou Hugo parecendo perder a fome.

'Quem faz parte do time?' Hermione perguntou curiosa.

'Presto é o apanhador, enquanto Terry e Andy – do quinto ano- são os batedores. Hank – do sexto- é o goleiro e os artilheiros são Fox e, as gêmeas do quarto ano, Sophie e Olivia.' Respondeu o monitor ainda desanimado.

'Só que Presto não enxerga, os batedores, Terry e Andy, não se gostam e Hank sempre chega atrasado para defender. Fox, Sophie e Olivia são os melhores artilheiros da escola, mas de quê adianta se o jogador mais importante do time é estabanado e joga solitário?'

'Não seja tonta, Rose, um jogador com solitária jamais poderia jogar Quadribol!' Contrariou Leslie e Hermione riu do comentário da menina enquanto Rose e Hugo franziram as sobrancelhas sem parecerem entender.

'E que horas vai ser o jogo?' Hermione perguntou um pouco animada. Não gostava de Quadribol, era verdade, mas gostava de torcer pela Grifinória - principalmente por causa de Harry e Ron. Ali, também estava tendo seus amigos e vê-los jogar em vez de ir à biblioteca parecia uma boa ideia.

'Ás três. Perderemos as aulas do horário vespertino.' Respondeu Rose logo após de tomar um gole de suco de uva.

'Pois é, não vou ter a aula de Adivinhação.' Informou Leslie parecendo desapontada que não teria a aula. Hermione não conseguiu conter a careta.

'Sinceramente, não sei como pessoas atendem a essa aula. É uma perda de tempo!'

'Acho legal tentar adivinhar coisas.' Respondeu Leslie levantando os ombros. 'Em falar nisso, tenho tido sonhos muito estranhos.'

'Ah, lá vem com com essa conversa de sonhos estranhos, Leslie! Você só tá acreditando que eles são estranhos, mas não são, são completamente normais!' Rebateu Rose ao seu lado definitivamente confiante daquilo que estava dizendo.

'Está na hora de irmos para a aula.' Afirmou Hugo ao lado de Hermione e prontamente, a castanha terminou de beber o suco de laranja e, juntos, os quatro grifinórios levantaram-se da mesa e caminharam para a próxima aula.

'Que aula temos agora?' Ela perguntou entre Leslie e Hugo.

'Feitiços. Aula em dupla com a Corvinal.' Hermione se sentiu bem em não ter aula com a Sonserina. No dia anterior tivera duas seguidas e evidentemente ainda não conseguia controlar muito bem suas emoções quando próxima de Tom Riddle Jr. Ao subir as escadas para o segundo patamar, Hermione reconheceu Sr. Weasley e deu bom dia a ele, que feliz, retornou o cumprimento. Hermione ainda haveria de dizer a Ron, quando retornasse, que havia conhecido seu pai jovem.

Ao chegarem à sala de aula de Feitiços, sentaram-se na última fileira de carteiras. Leslie fez dupla com Hugo enquanto Hermione fez com Rose. A castanha se sentia bem em ter alguém tipo Rose como dupla, pois a monitora era também inteligente e Hermione, de certa forma, não se sentia sozinha como se sentia quando fazia aulas em dupla com Parvarti ou Lavender em seu tempo de Hogwarts.

O professor estava em cima de sete livros que estavam empilhados em cima da bancadinha de professor e Hermione abriu os olhos surpresa ao ver que era Prof. Flitwick, com quem também tivera aulas de Feitiços em seu tempo. Ela ficou ainda mais segura ao reconhecer o professor, pois isso de certa forma não deixava a escola tão desconhecida assim para ela.

'Bom dia, turma. Hoje aprenderemos o feitiço _Geminio_. Alguém pode me dizer o que ele faz?'

Hermione já tinha a mão direita levantada e ela agradeceu por Riddle não estar ali. 'Faz com que seja possível clonar qualquer objeto. '

'Muito bem, srta Granger. 10 pontos para a Grifinória!' Respondeu alegre o professor e Hermione inspirou o ar de forma orgulhosa. 'Para a execução do feitiço, basta movimentar a varinha suavemente em um corte lateral da direita para esquerda. Vamos lá, tentem em algumas de suas coisas...'

Hermione pensou em algum objeto que pudesse usar já que não tinha um, mas piscou os olhos castanhos curiosa quando viu Rose emprestar-lhe uma pulseira de prata que usava no punho. Hermione pensou em negar, mas a monitora insistiu, ao ver que ela não possuía um objeto a qual usar. 'Pode pegar.' Ela disse singela. Hermione agradeceu e colocou a pulseira sobre a mesa à sua frente. Viu o nome 'Rose K.' encravado no objeto numa letra de família bem caprichada. Ao lado do nome, havia um pentagrama, pequeno, que Hermione supôs se seria o símbolo da família da menina.

Ela apontou a varinha para o objeto e disse o feitiço, fazendo com que a pulseira se duplicasse ali em cima da mesa. Hermione sorriu orgulhosa de si e devolveu a pulseira prateada à Rose, que logo a pegou para também tentar o feitiço.

'Bom, se quiser, Hermione, você pode mudar o nome.' Ela disse levantando os ombros. Hermione piscou os olhos sem entender. 'Eu não vou querer duas pulseiras, então, se quiser pode mudar o meu nome para o seu na pulseira que acabou de multiplicar.'

Hermione sentiu as bochechas corarem um pouco. 'Hm, Rose, mas essa pulseira é da sua família...'

'Sim, e não preciso de duas.' Hermione ainda estava um pouco sem jeito. 'Além disso, minha família não tem lá muito orgulho de mim. Você pode colocar seu nome nela e ai passará a ser sua, além de ser um presente, tudo bem?'

A castanha abaixou os olhos e agradeceu ainda sem jeito. Ela ainda observou Rose fazer o feitiço, causando mais uma multiplicação à sua própria pulseira. 'Olha, agora são três!' Exclamou Rose em falsa animação. 'Acho que darei a Hugo.'

'Me empresta?' Pediu Hermione ao seu lado e Rose piscou os olhos. 'Me empresta as pulseiras? Posso mudar para o nome de Hugo também.' Rose acenou e entregou as duas pulseiras que tinha para Hermione. Rose logo virou o rosto e passou a ver os feitiços de Hugo e Leslie na carteira ao lado enquanto Hermione fazia o feitiço para colocar seus nomes.

Haviam três pulseiras em cima da mesa à sua frente. Decidindo usar a mesma referência do nome de Rose, Hermione mudou os nomes de duas das pulseiras. Uma continha o nome Rose K, a outra Hermione G, e a última Hugo S. Todas elas ainda guardavam o pequeno pentagrama ao lado dos nomes. Hermione sentiu-se um pouco mal, mas decidira fazer aquilo como uma forma de proteção. Após isso, entregou duas pulseiras à menina e colocou a que continha seu nome em seu pulso direito.

'Obrigada, Rose.' Agradeceu Hermione gentilmente. A monitora confirmou com a cabeça e logo entregou a pulseira de Hugo ao monitor que pareceu um pouco envergonhado com o suposto 'presente'.

A aula então correu normalmente, Hermione aprendera mais dois feitiços naquela aula, mas ambos já eram conhecidos por ela, o que de certa forma a deixava um pouco desanimada já que não havia tanta graça em fazer os feitiços já aprendidos em seu tempo. Acabara por ganhar 30 pontos para a Grifinória somente naquela aula e Rose ficou ainda mais animada com os 40 pontos que estava por contar sobre a vitória em Malfoy – somando até ali 70- e fazendo com que Grifinória se aproximasse mais da penúltima casa do Torneio.

'Veja bem, Hermione, até sexta-feira, se você nos fizer ganhar 30 pontos todos os dias, teremos um bônus de 120 pontos, mais 40 do duelo, 160, dai se somarmos com o que já temos, que é 100, ficamos com 260 e passamos a Lufa-Lufa.' Disse Rose animadíssima em seu encalce.

No dormitório feminino, já á tarde, Leslie se arrumava para o jogo. Hermione descobrira que a garota era a narradora do jogo. Leslie usava sobretudo jeans sem manga – que pareceu terem sido rasgadas por ela mesma-, uma camisa listrada alvinegra de mangas compridas, calça jeans azul-escura, cinto de couro preto e um tênis preto que a Hermione lembrava muito o modelo do calçado All Star. Hermione viu então que Leslie era realmente Trouxa e além disso parecia ter como filosofia de vida a Anarquia – já que tal símbolo era encontrado nas costas do sobretudo jeans rasgado que usava. Era engraçado ver que uma garota utilizava-se da Anarquia em tempos de Nazismo e Fascismo.

'Bem alternativa você, né Leslie?' Ela indagou sorrindo à garota.

'Eu achei essas roupas na Tracey Square. A gente mora perto de lá, mas ninguém compra nada naquela praça porque acham muito cafona, mas quer saber? Isso aqui é vanguarda!' Respondeu Leslie batendo a mão esquerda no peito.

Hermione riu fazendo um gesto de legal pra ela. 'Aposto que sim. Já consigo ver pessoas usando isso no futuro.'

'Sabe do que mais gosto em nós, Hermione?' Perguntou Leslie se referindo aos trouxas. Hermione balançou a cabeça. 'Temos estilo. Veja Rose e Hugo você só os reconhece porque Rose é garota e Hugo um garoto. Mas se vestem iguais...'

Leslie parou de falar quando Rose voltou ao dormitório ao sair do banheiro. Rose soltou um som de susto ao ver as roupas que Leslie usava.

'Tá, não vou dizer nada desta vez. Pelo menos está melhor do que aquele treco com suspensório que você usou jogo passado.'

As três desceram pro jogo juntas e Hermione ria dos comentários impertinentes que Rose fazia das roupas de Leslie. A garota loira se afastou das duas quando chegaram ao estádio e ela foi para a arquibancada dos professores para então tomar o seu lugar e começar a narrar o jogo. Hermione olhou em volta no estádio de Quadribol e comparando com os tempos que vivia, o estádio estava absurdamente vazio. Isso a fez Hermione lembrar novamente da segunda Guerra Mundial e mais uma vez se entristeceu. Hugo logo se juntou as duas na arquibancada e Hermione percebeu que ele também estava usando a pulseira que Rose lhe dera na aula de Feitiços.

Então os portões se abriram e a gritaria na arquibancada da Grifinória começou. Fox foi o primeiro a sair, seguido pelas gêmeas e o restante do time.

'O batedor negro é o Andy e o outro é o Terry.' Apresentou Hugo apontando o dedo indicador para cada um dos jogadores. 'O Hank, logicamente, é aquele ali meio gorducho e as meninas são gêmeas, então não me pergunte quem cada uma é.'

A Sonserina ainda não havia entrado em campo, o que fez alguns grifinórios mais novos vaiarem a demora. Hermione olhou para a arquibancada da Sonserina e pôde perceber facilmente que Riddle não estava ali.

'Hm, Hugo, Riddle faz parte do time de Quadribol da Sonserina?' Perguntou Hermione ao ouvido do garoto e ele negou com a cabeça.

'Não, Hermione, do sétimo ano, só tem o Malfoy – que é Apanhador – e o Rosier que é artilheiro.' Hermione piscou os olhos castanhos e ficou um pouco apreensiva. Será que ele estava fazendo alguma coisa? Malfoy era apanhador, não seria natural que ele estivesse ali para ver seu amigo jogar? Ou ainda mais o time da sua casa?

Então mais uma vez os portões do estádio se abriram e o time da Sonserina sobrevoou o campo, arrancando gritos e palmas dos sonserinos e vaias e uivos dos grifinórios. Hermione reconheceu Malfoy em sua vassoura com um sorriso desdenhoso no rosto enquanto voando o campo ali perto.

'Está tudo pronto para mais um jogo entre Grifinórios x Cavalos Puro-Sangues...' Começou Leslie, mas logo foi reprovada pelo Professor Hildegard, enquanto a arquibancada grifinória ria do comentário da menina. Hermione sorriu quando percebeu Dumbledore lhe piscar o olho.

A Sonserina começou a vaiar a menina, mas Leslie não parecia muito se importar. Ela continuou narrando o jogo. 'Madame Ferris levanta a goles e... começa o jogo! Grifiória fica com ela. Foxy avança para os aros, desvia do balaço, toca para Olivia... Ou Sophie, sei lá quem, que faz um combo e marca! Grifinória abre 10 pontos!' Gritou a menina fazendo um diabinho com a mão.

'Até que ela anima, não é' Perguntou Hermione rindo da empolgação de Leslie narrando o jogo.

'A goles então é da posse de Sonserina. Rosier avança com ela, tocando para Boot, que a devolve para Rosier, ele desvia do balaço e lança para o gol! Hank não consegue agarrar, e o placar agora marca 10 a 10!'

A arquibancada verde-prata estremeceu e Hermione mais uma vez a observou, tentando achar ali alguma evidência de Tom Riddle. Sentia-se ansiosa e desconfiada de não vê-lo ali.

'Rose, Tom Riddle não está aqui...' Falou baixinho para a monitora. Rose apenas se deixou piscar os olhos.

'Okay...'

'Rose! Ele era para estar aqui, não era?' Perguntou Hermione novamente e a garota ao seu lado levantou os ombros.

'Riddle não gosta de Quadribol, Hermione. Se eu o vi num jogo três vezes em todos esses anos foi muito.' Hermione piscou os olhos castanhos. Rose franziu as sobrancelhas. 'O que foi? Por que tá interessada nele?"

'Não estou interessada nele! É só que ele era pra estar aqui, não é?' Tentou jogar a pergunta para um outro lado.

'Não exatamente...'

'Burro!' Gritou Leslie e Hermione agradeceu à garota por chamar a sua atenção e a de Rose. Hermione não podia deixar que alguém suspeitasse de sua missão. Tornaria as coisas mais difíceis. Bem mais difíceis. A castanha decidiu continuar prestando atenção ao jogo.

'Sonserina 60 x Grifinória 30.' Avisou Leslie evidentemente desapontada com o placar.

'Ele não vê que o Pomo tá perto da arquibancada da Sonserina?' Perguntou Rose indignada com a suposta falta de visão de Eric Presto.

Já Lethar Malfoy pareceu ter visto o pomo e prontamente ele apontou a vassoura em direção, indo até a arquibancada da Sonserina em alta velocidade. Presto então percebeu o movimento do apanhador sonserino e foi atrás de Malfoy. Os dois voavam rente ao chão atrás do pomo dourado. Malfoy empurrou o grifinório com o pé, Presto desviou-se, mas caiu quando, de repente, sua vassoura foi atingido por um balaço. A vassoura quebrou-se e ele caiu no chão. Hermione assustada colocou a mão sobre a boca quando o grifinório caiu na areia do gramado. O jogo terminou logo em seguida, quando Malfoy pegou o pomo de ouro.

'É, Presto... Você não presta mesmo.' Disse Hugo com uma careta. Depois de algum tempo, cada aluno foi saindo um por um de suas respectivas arquibancadas; os alunos sonserinos saiam cantarolando enquanto os grifinórios saíam de cabeça baixa, desapontados com o resultado da partida.

O time grifinório ainda continuou em campo, Hugo, Hermione e Rose desceram até o gramado para ver se Presto estava bem. Quando os professores saíram da arquibancada, Leslie se aproximou dos amigos.

'Você está bem, Eric?' Perguntou Hermione preocupada. O garoto resmungou alguma dor e a menina o ajudou a levantar.

'Assim não dá!' Gritou Fox enraivecido. 'É a segunda derrota! Sem contar ano passado quando perdemos cinco das seis partidas.'

'O que está querendo dizer?' Indagou Leslie.

'Desculpe, Presto, mas precisamos de um novo apanhador!'

'Finalmente, foi capaz de ver, ein, Mulder!' Reclamou um dos batedores, Terry. 'Já era tempo. Colocando esse palhaço como apanhador...'

'Mas não foi culpa dele. Presto não viu o balaço!' Defendeu Hermione do comentário do garoto.

'Sim, Hermione, a questão Hermione, é que não foi só isso, foi o conjunto todo.' Falou Fox fazendo um movimento de globo com as mãos. 'É meu último ano em Hogwarts e em todos esses anos nunca fomos campeões.'

'Mas não precisa tirar o Presto.' Continuou tentando mostrar confiança no garoto. Eric agradeceu o apoio de Hermione. 'Se ele treinar mais, talvez fique melhor.'

'Ah, até parece! Além disso ainda tem esse goleiro gordo, que com a pança, não é capaz nem de tampar os gols.' Reclamou Terry de uma vez, que fez os outros abrirem os olhos assustados.

Hermione sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho um pouco irritado com o que o batedor estava dizendo. Andy fechou a cara também e Hugo cerrou os punhos. Hank tinha a cabeça baixa, como envergonhado por ser um pouco gordo.

'Você não fale assim dele!' Reclamou Fox zangado. 'Somos um time e não aceito que haja esse tipo de atitude dentro do time!'

'Fox tem razão. Hank não é tão ruim, só levamos 8 gols da Sonserina.' Afirmou uma das gêmeas. A outra completou. 'É, além disso, a novata tem razão, Eric não viu o balaço...'

'A culpa foi do Andy'. Falou Terry. O resto olhou assustado para o batedor.

'O que eu tenho a ver?'

'O balaço estava perto de você, é a sua tarefa defender nossos jogadores! Mas não, você não fez nada.'

'Eu não vi, se tivesse visto teria lançado longe.'

'Não venha com desculpas!' Falou Terry com raiva. 'Você mal sabe jogar Quadribol, seu negro imundo!'

Andy avançou em Terry, socando-lhe no rosto. _"Os batedores, Terry e Andy não se gostam"._ Racismo. Pensou Hermione. Terry era racista. Andy levantou-se de cima de Terry visivelmente irritado e sem dizer nada saiu do gramado jogando o taco no chão. Fox coçou a cabeça.

'Acho que precisamos de outro batedor também.'

'Vamos logo embora.' Falou Hugo para o time parecendo cansado. Fox negou com a cabeça e decidiu fazer uma reunião com o time nos vestiários. Presto, Terry, Hank e as gêmas o seguiram e Hermione, Hugo, Rose e Leslie decidiram ir embora para o castelo. Já estava por anoitecer e em algumas horas seria o jantar.

Hermione olhou mais uma vez para a arquibancada sonserina e abriu os olhos quando viu Tom Riddle. Estava sozinho, em pé, com o uniforme de Hogwarts e o cachecol verde-prata no pescoço. Ela estreitou os olhos castanhos e o viu dar-lhe as costas, descendo de onde estava e indo também para o castelo. O que ele estava fazendo ali? Será que ele estava ali o jogo inteiro e somente agora Hermione foi capaz de vê-lo?

'Nosso time é realmente uma piada'. Falou Rosie entre Hugo e Leslie.

A semana passou incrivelmente rápido para Hermione. Já era sexta-feira e Rose só falava no duelo que teria com Malfoy. Hermione fingia não escutar. Ela realmente não queria ir para aquele duelo, iria perder pontos para a Grifinória caso zelador Pringle as pegasse, sem contar no perigo de duelarem sozinhas com Malfoy e Riddle, mas Rose parecia não ligar para aquilo.

As duas saíram do salão comunal da Grifinória ás nove e meia. Caminhavam com cautela pelos corredores para ver se, de repente, não aparecesse um professor, Pirraça ou o próprio zelador de Hogwarts. Hermione se perguntou se ele também tinha uma gata chata como o chato do zelador Filch. Ao chegarem no Great Hall, logo se encontraram com Hugo, que havia prometido patrulhar aquela área para que elas não corressem perigo.

Hugo no entanto, pareceu ter mudado de ideia, e passou a acompanhá-las com medo de que talvez Malfoy e Riddle fizesse alguma coisa com elas. Hermione não deixou de pensar que talvez ele estivesse certo, afinal, confiar em Malfoy e Riddle poderia ser um tiro no pé. Chegaram no local marcado, na sala número quatro, ás dez em ponto. No entanto, os três grifinórios respiraram fundo e nervosos quando viram que não havia ninguém na sala.

Hermione então teve um estalo em sua cabeça. 'Rose, para se oficializar um duelo, é necessário um professor!'

Rose olhou para Hermione. Havia se esquecido disso. 'Acha que ele chamou um professor para nos pegar fora da cama e levarmos detenção?'

'Ah, vá!' Falou Hugo revoltado. 'Certeza!'

'Idiotas'. Xingou Rose um pouco revoltada com o sonserino.

'Precisamos sair daqui. Eles não vêm.' Falou Hugo dando ás costas para a sala.

Os três saíram e foram voltar pelo mesmo caminho, mas pararam no meio do corredor ao virem Malfoy e Tom Riddle. Hermione piscou os olhos castanhos e engoliu em seco ao ver novamente Voldemort ali à sua frente. Não conseguia se sentir bem com Voldemort próxima a ela.

'Quis trapacear, Malfoy?' Perguntou Rose com uma careta no rosto.

'Em nenhum momento, Rose. Estávamos distraindo o zelador já que vocês não tiveram essa capacidade.'

'Hermione, o que você acha de eu duelar no seu lugar?' Perguntou Hugo visivelmente irritado. Hugo detestava Lethar Malfoy. Era a primeira certeza que Hermione teve naquela primeira semana de aula em Hogwarts de 1944.

'Vocês chegaram na hora, gosto de pontualidade, contudo, não há nada confirmado com o Stradivarius. Ele não é padrinho da senhorita Granger então deverá ir embora'.

'Só pode tá brincando! Esqueça, Malfoy! Eu não vou deixar elas duas com você!'

'Virou guarda-costa foi, Stradivarius? Quero ver a cara do Ministro quando descobrir que seu filhinho mimado anda escoltando alunas fora da cama...'

'Cale a boca, Pó de Arroz!' Retrucou Rose e Abraxas estreitou os olhos zangados para ela.'Eu vou estrunchar esses seus olhos de peixe mort-'

Um garoto da Sonserina chegou onde eles estavam interrompendo a conversa de Rose, Hugo e Malfoy. O garoto tinha um nariz grande e torto, e sobrancelhas grossas do tamanho de taturanas que em determinado ângulo pareciam ser apenas uma.

'Malfoy, foi mal, não deu pra segurar! Pringle está vindo aí. Acho que vem com professores...'

'Seu idiota! Como é que você deixa que Pringle...' Malfoy calou-se quando viu Rose, Hermione e Hugo correrem para o lado contrário tentando achar um caminho que levassem para longe dali, do zelador e dos professores. Malfoy e Riddle seguiram os grifinórios enquanto o sonserino se escondia em uma das salas das masmorras.

Chegaram ao fim do corredor e viram que todas as portas possíveis estavam trancadas com grades. Uma estátua de cavaleiro se mexia com sua lança logo á frente de uma parede que possuía um tapete e nele o emblema de Hogwarts. Hermione olhou para os lados apreensiva de que pudesse ser expulsa sem ao menos tentar o prometido a Harry. Precisava encontrar alguma saída! Olhou para o chão e percebeu que estavam sobre um carpete com o símbolo exclusivo da Sonserina. Era um carpete estranho, no mínimo curioso, e Hermione apontou a varinha para o ele. '_Spongify!' _

Como se tivesse vida própria e fosse uma cama elástica, o carpete empurrou os alunos para cima com força total. Com o impulso, chegaram a um patamar que Hermione não havia percebido, mas que ao menos parecia tê-los salvos de uma detenção. Com força, caíram desajeitados no chão e eles rapidamente ouviram vozes vindo do patamar abaixo. Hermione resmugou de dor e levantou-se do chão, curando os arranhões que recebera. Rose machucou o nariz quando caiu seu rosto atingira o chão de concreto de Hogwarts, mas logo Hugo o ajeitou usando '_Episkey_'.

Riddle levantou-se do chão passando a mão nas vestes limpando-a da sujeira e Malfoy reclamou algo sobre ela para o amigo. Hermione engoliu em seco ao fitar mais uma vez o rosto de Voldemort. Ela negou com a cabeça e virou-se para os dois amigos grifinórios, que já se encontravam em pé.

'Onde estamos?' Perguntou Rose piscando os olhos observando o patamar que estavam. Não era comprido, nem estreito, mas não havia salas e ao fundo daquele corredor dava uma parede reta com algumas tochas.

'Não faço ideia.' Respondeu Hermione também observando o local.

'O que é este lugar, Malfoy?' Indagou Hugo para o loiro que estava ao lado de Riddle, um pouco afastado dos três.

'E você acha que sei?'

'Você é sonserino, não?'

'Se você não percebeu, Stradivarius, isso aqui não é a Sonserina propriamente dita e sim um local nas masmorras. Mas o que esperar de um ser sem cérebro com você, não é?' Hugo fechou a cara com raiva e apontou a varinha em direção ao loiro. Hermione prontamente se colocou à frente da varinha de Hugo.

'Não. Se duelarmos aqui corremos o risco de sermos pego. Os professores podem está lá embaixo e com os feitiços poderão descobrir este patamar!' Ela disse firme. 'Podemos ficar aqui para passar o tempo e logo voltarmos ás nossas casas. Duelar aqui não é a melhor ideia. Aliás, este duelo nunca foi uma boa ideia!'

Hugo abaixou a varinha e a guardou entre o cinto da calça do uniforme, decidindo escutar Hermione. Malfoy fez uma careta de desdém e também guardou a varinha. Hermione fez um gesto afirmativo e logo saiu à frente do monitor grifinório. Hermione percebeu que Rose, à frente, caminhava pelo corredor com sua varinha acesa em um _Lumus _e a castanha decidiu segui-la também.

Logo os outros passaram a segui-las também. Hugo logo andou atrás de Rose, enquanto Malfoy tomou o posto ao lado de Hermione. Ele fez um muxoxo e Hermione decidiu ignorar. 'Não pense que escapará dessa, Granger.' Ela o ouviu falar e Malfoy logo se pôs à frente de Hermione seguindo os outros dois monitores. Então, Hemione sentiu os pêlos do corpo se arrepiarem e o coração gelar-se ao perceber que Tom Riddle Jr andava por último, ás suas costas. Sentia-se completamente desprotegida com Voldemort em sua retaguarda então ela engoliu em seco e estancou, de repente. Riddle a alcançou. E ela viu os olhos negros do garoto se desviarem para ela quando ele passou ao seu lado. E ai, ela respirou aliviada quando ele tomou à sua frente. Hermione colocou a mão no coração, sentindo-o completamente descompassado de medo, angústia e insegurança.

Quando o corredor daquele patamar acabou, encontraram uma parede reta, de concreto, que no alto de suas quinas haviam duas formas de tochas apagadas. Também não havia quadros, nem armaduras, o que fazia ser um corredor deserto. Hermione se perguntara se por acaso os gêmeos Weasley já havia visto aquele patamar. Os dois tinham o Mapa do Maroto e graças áquilo tinham total acesso a todas as passagens secretas e não secretas de Hogwarts.

'E agora que vamos fazer?' Perguntou Hugo ansioso ao perceber que não tinha volta. 'Não podemos voltar, os professores estão lá embaixo.'

Malfoy novamente soltou um muxoxo, o que não só irritou a Hermione, mas também Rose e Hugo. Agora, ela entendia o que Riddle quis dizer com '_Gostei da forma como calou a boca de Malfoy... Estou pensando em me utilizar da mesma técnica.'_

Hermione soltou o ar um pouco nervosa e seus olhos castanhos caíram sobre a parede. Aquela parede tinha algo estranho. Embora fosse de pedras como todas as outras do castelo, ela parecia ser um pouco escura das outras. Ou aquilo seria pela mínima claridade que estavam tendo? O feitiço _Lumus_ de Rose era consideravelmente baixo, já que não poderiam correr o risco de usar um _Lumus_ _Maxima_ e chamar a atenção dos franziu a testa e aproximou-se da parede, pegando a dianteira, o que chamou a atenção dos outros. Então, vendo as duas formas de tochas, Hermione decidiu acendê-las criando pequenas chamas.

'_Lacarnum Inflamarae'. _Disse Hermione apontando a varinha para a tocha da direita e prontamente ela se acendeu com chamas de fogo azuladas. Apontou para a tocha da esquerda e fez o mesmo, dando mais claridade ao ambiente. Rose diminuiu mais a intensidade do _Lumus. _

'O que é isso?' Rose indagou estreitando os olhos azuis. Hermione virou-se para a menina e a viu apontando a varinha para a parede à frente.

Hermione chegou mais perto e viu que na parede, onde antes não havia nada, agora havia aparecido algo escrito em uma tinta escura. Era uma equação. Uma equação matemática.

_ a+b/a = a/b = ϕ_

'O que isso quer dizer?' Perguntou Hugo fazendo uma careta à equação matemática que apareceu.

'A resposta.' Hermione sentiu um calafrio, mas se conteve ao não demonstrá-lo, ao ouvir a voz de Riddle. 'Parece que há alguma sala secreta atrás desta parede, mas só poderemos revelá-la se respondermos corretamente a equação escrita.'

'Zero.' Respondeu Rose afirmativa.

'Como sabe que zero?' Perguntou Hugo para a monitora com o cenho franzido.

'Não sei, mas quando se tem essas coisas é sempre a resposta mais fácil possível, ou seja, zero.' Ela tentou explicar, no entanto, nada acontecera.

Hermione piscou os olhos castanhos e sentou-se sobre o chão do patamar, chamando atenção dos outros alunos. 'Hermione?' Indagou Rose curiosa. A garota não respondera, analisava a equação ali escrita como se fosse uma pergunta de N.I.E.M's de Matemática.

Então ao perceber que a resposta estava implícita na equação, começou a resolvê-la na cabeça, mas ao mesmo tempo acompanhava o raciocínio enquanto explicava aquela conta matemática aos garotos ali presentes.

'Hm, vejam, _a_ sobre _b_ é igual a _Phi. _Se isso é certo, então pode-se dizer que _a é igual a b_ multiplicado por _Phi.' _Os alunos piscaram os olhos sem entender. Hermione continuou e utilizou a sua varinha para resolver a equação escrita na parede e explicar seu raciocínio. 'Então, pode-se concluir que _a = bϕ. _Isso então faz com que a conta vire; _bϕ + b/bϕ = bϕ/b. _Utilizando-se de uma fórmula matemática podemos cancelar _b_ em ambos os lados, ficando: ϕ + 1/ϕ = ϕ. Então multiplicando ambos os lados por _Phi _em questão temos ϕ + 1 = ϕ². Vocês sabem o que é isso?' Ela indagou animada ao perceber aquilo.

'A resposta?' Tentou Hugo confuso. Hermione negou.

'Não. Isso se torna uma equação quadrática quando multiplicamos todas as parcelas por -1. Temos então ϕ² – ϕ – 1 = 0. Daí, basta resolver a equação quadrática pela fórmula de Bháskara que tem como fórmula b² – 4ac. Quando terminarmos de resolver as duas opções da equação, a única opção afirmativa é a do ϕ = 1 + √5 /2. A resposta desta equação então é na verdade exatamente 1,618.' Terminou animada e orgulhosa de si.

Malfoy levantou uma das sobrancelhas e fez um ruído esnobe. 'Não deu certo, Granger.' Ele comentou. Hermione piscou os olhos castanhos e de fato percebera que nada se revelara.

'Talvez, ele está querendo realmente a resposta. Digo, no que exatamente, 1,618 representa.' Ela tentou pensativa. Hugo e Rose se entreolhavam confusos enquanto Riddle tinha os olhos negros pousados sobre a garota. Hermione sentiu os pêlos da nuca se arrepiarem.

'O que representa?' Perguntou Malfoy parecendo interessado na resposta. 'O que exatamente isso quer dizer, Granger?'

'Não faz sentido'. Ela disse negando por fim com a cabeça. '1,618 representa a letra _Phi _ou seja o ϕ que estava na equação. Então a resposta já estava lá o tempo inteiro. a+b/a = a/b = ϕ = 1,618.'

'E por que um idiota daria a resposta na equação que queria esconder?' Malfoy resmungou novamente impaciente.

'Por que a maioria iria tentar resolvê-la e assim erraria esta equação. Ele não quer o resultado da equação em número, mas aquilo que exatamente esta resposta pode se assemelhar.' Hermione piscou os olhos e percebeu que aquela era a lógica. Saber o que exatamente significa o resultado em 1,618. Exatamente.

1,618 era a letra Phi em questão. A letra ϕ é grega que nos tempos antigos e em matemática representa a proporção áurea. O número de ouro. Hermione então percebera. A resposta era algo mágico relacionado com o número de ouro ϕ. Mas em quê bruxaria e matemática se uniam? Em que estavam juntas? Aquilo não fazia sentido. Magia sempre alterou e desafiou as leis das ciências exatas e jamais tivera alguma lógica na magia em si.

Hermione fechou os olhos novamente, se concentrando. Ouviu Malfoy soltar um muxoxo de indignação. A castanha sentiu uma pequena onda de frio em seu pulso e percebeu que o metal da pulseira que Rose lhe dera, esfriara, fazendo-o sentir um pouco de frio. Ela analisou novamente a pulseira prateada. Hermione franziu a testa curiosa. Ao lado de seu nome, Hermione G, havia um...

'É isso!' Ela disse levantando-se com um sorriso alegre no rosto. '1,618 é a proporção áurea que para os gregos é a letra ϕ. 1,618 é a resposta da razão entre as medidas dos lados dos dois pentágonos, assim como também a medida dos lados dos pentágonos é igual a ao quadrado da razão áurea. A resposta é algo que se relaciona com matemática e bruxaria, sendo a resposta, pentagrama!'

As equações sumiram e a figura de um pentagrama circunscrito num círculo surgiu na parede. As pedras da parede se moveram, lembrando a parede de tijolos do Caldeirão Furado, e uma porta dupla de ferro apareceu. Hermione respirou fundo sentindo que havia ganhado um _O _em seus N.I.E.M's.

Hugo e Rose empurraram a porta que aparecera e eles entraram. Era uma sala... Mais para um salão. Era grande, quase do tamanho da Sala Precisa. Embora a sala precisa não era de um tamanho exato, podendo ser extendida de acordo com a vontade e o desejo de seu usuário.

Hermione sentia-se estranha naquela sala. Olhou para a porta e percebeu que a porta não combinava com a cor das paredes daquela sala. A porta dupla era escura, de ferro, mas as paredes eram cinza. Quase cinza cor de gelo. Notou que havia prateleiras finas com poções que pareciam abandonadas. Hermione chegou perto de tais prateleiras e poções, e logo fez uma careta pelo mal cheiro forte e enjoativo saía de dentro dos frascos. _'Devem estar aqui há muito tempo'. _Pensou consigo.

'Você é muito inteligente.' Hermione sentiu o coração fornicar em brasa quando ouviu a voz melodiosa atrás dela. Tom Riddle olhava para as mesmas prateleiras com o cenho torcido. Depois desviou os olhos para ela, fitando diretamente os olhos castanhos da garota. Hermione engoliu em seco. 'Embora seja o símbolo da bruxaria, eu nunca pensaria em pentagrama. Para dizer a verdade, nem mesmo, saberia como chegar a esta resposta...'

Hermione desviou os olhos para o chão desconfortável e nada mais falou. Ela que não ia dar trela para Voldemort. Sua pernas endureceram e ela sentiu o estômago se contorcer. Aquela sala... parecia ser feita de... Ossos?

'Muito bem, Granger, o que acha desta sala como nossa arena? É grande e aqui se pode realmente utilizar todos os tipos de feitiços.' Repôs Malfoy com uma voz divertida já se colocando em posição de duelo. Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas.

'Malfoy, não precisamos duelar. De verdade, isso não provará nada. O melhor que façamos é sairmos daqui...' Ela disse sentindo-se estranha por estar numa sala que a cada segundo se convencia mais ser feita de ossos. No entanto, ninguém mais ali parecia ter notado aquele 'detalhe'.

'Não, Hermione, você disse que ia!' Reclamou Rose e Hermione respirou denso. Aquilo não parecia ser um bom sinal. Riddle se afastou de Hermione e se colocou atrás de Malfoy, enquanto Rose viera para o lado de Hermione. Hugo também ficara próxima a castanha.

'Você não atrapalhe, Stradivarius!' Decretou Abraxas quase em tom autoritário. Hugo fechou a cara com o tom de voz do sonserino e ele fez um quase gesto de puxar sua varinha de dentro do cinto que outrora colocara.

Hermione se pôs em posição de combate, mas o seu pé esquerdo escorregou em algo no chão e ela se desequilibrou, dando a Malfoy um belo sorriso vitorioso. Ele usou um _Stupefy, _que atingiu Hermione e ela rodopiou pra trás, caindo no chão. Ao apoiar as mãos no chão, sua mão pôde comprovar que aquele salão era realmente feito de ossos e ela se sentiu mais estranha do que conseguia imaginar.

'Acho que você perdeu, Granger.' Comentou desdenhoso Malfoy. Hermione não pareceu ligar ao que o garoto disse. Hugo correu até ela.

'Você está bem?'

'Disse para não atrapalhar, Stradivarius! _Stupefy!'_

'_Protego_!' Disse Hugo de repente e o feitiço repelou em Malfoy, no entanto, o loiro conseguiu desviar. 'Você realmente é irritante Malfoy. Talvez seja melhor que se estrunche essa sua cara de mamão-macho.'

'_Incarcerous!' _Gritou Hermione e cordas grossas e fortes amarraram Malfoy que soltou a varinha no chão. Ele se debatia e se contorcia, tentando se livrar das cordas, mas a medida que o fazia, as cordas ficavam mais apertadas. Ao apertarem com força suas pernas, Malfoy caiu no chão novamente.

'Tom, ajude-me!' Arfou o loiro para o garoto.

'Ora, Malfoy, você se colocou aí, agora saia sozinho.'

'O quê? Você é meu padrinho... tens que me ajudar.' Rebateu mexendo-se ainda mais nas cordas. Uma delas passou a apertar com força o pescoço do garoto, deixando-o com falta de ar.

'Perderemos o duelo, Malfoy. E eu não sei você, mas não gosto quando a Sonserina perde pontos.'

'A-ajude-me, Riddle, por favor!'

'Não.' Ele respondeu frio.

Logo, as cordas que prendiam Malfoy desapareceram e o garoto loiro respirou forte, segurando o pescoço e percebendo a marca que as cordas fizeram ali. 'Obrigado.' Ele disse ao garoto atrás dele.

Riddle deu um sorriso cínico. 'Não foi eu quem lhe ajudei'. Lethar estreitou os olhos e olhou para Hermione do outro lado da sala. Ela levantou as sobrancelhas escuras e sua varinha havia parado de controlar as cordas. Rapidamente, antes que ele pudesse fazer algo, Hermione usou _Accio_ para chamar a varinha de Malfoy e o loiro mordeu os dentes com raiva.

Rose logo foi estuporada por Riddle e Hermione arregalou os olhos castanhos. Ela correu até a menina e pareceu aliviada por saber que pelo menos ela estava _viva. _'Rose, você está bem?' Ela perguntou ajudando a garota a se levantar.

'Mas é claro que estou bem!' Ela retrucou.'Não atrapalhe, Hermione. Isso agora é entre mim e Riddle.'

'Sim, mas..-'

'Vai interferir de novo, Srta. Granger?' Indagou Riddle e Hermione olhou para ele confusa. Srta. Granger? 'Irá perder o duelo novamente se o fizer.'

'Eu não me importo com pontos de duelo, Riddle. A segurança dos meus amigos é mais importante.'

'Segurança? Está querendo dizer que sou perigoso e que posso amaldiçoar seus amigos?' Ela engoliu em seco e voltou os olhos a Rose.

'Você está bem?'

'Sim, agora se afaste.' Mandou a monitora se colocando em posição de duelo novamente. Hermione engoliu em seco e sentiu-se completamente preocupada por Rose e Hugo estarem ali e serem de alguma forma machucados por Voldemort. Hermione trancou os dentes e fitou os olhos castanhos de Hugo que também parecia inseguro pelo duelo.

Rose conjurou um feitiço – _Impendimenta -_mas Tom Riddle o ricocheteou apenas com a sua varinha. Então o garoto novamente se utilizou de um feitiço não-verbal, mas assim que ele o fez, Hermione lançou-lhe um _Stupefy, _fazendo o sonserino voar para trás e cair no chão. Ele apoiou as mãos para se levantar e piscou os olhos ao ver um osso, dois ossos, três, quatro...

Hermione mais uma vez fora ver preocupada se Rose estava bem. A garota solto um muxoxo indignada. 'Disse para não atrapalhar, Hermione. Não pode interferir no meu duelo com Riddle! Agora perdemos...' Hermione ignorou o comentário da monitora e desviou os olhos para os dois sonserinos à frente. Malfoy ainda estava nervoso por ter perdido a varinha e Riddle tinha os olhos negros sobre o chão, como se tivesse visto algo curioso. Hermione percebeu que ele então havia notado.

'As paredes também!' Ela informou a ele, que logo levantou o rosto para a menina e então para as paredes da sala.

Aproximou-se delas e viu que além de ossos, alguns eram também crânios. De diversos tamanhos.

Os outros então pareceram notar o que Hermione já tinha visto no momento em que pisara naquele salão. Rose soltou um gemido de insatisfação quando viu os ossos no chão. Ela recuou dois passos e se postou ao lado de Hermione e Hugo que -tinha a os olhos arregalados em medo por aquela sala conter ossos e crânios.

'Mas o que é isso?' Perguntou o monitor inseguro cerrando os punhos.

'Algum tipo de salão de ossos...' Respondeu Hermione ainda com as duas varinhas em mãos.

'Quem poderia ter criado um salão de ossos' Perguntou Rose confusa. 'Quer dizer, por que não uma sala normal?'

'Tudo aqui é feito de osso. Dos mais variados...' Analisou Hermione, pensando no que um bruxo quereria com uma sala feita exclusivamente de ossos. 'O criador dela, deveria ser algum tipo de colecionador... Ou então os estudava.'

Tom fitava os olhos castanhos de Hermione profundamente. O que a fez então desviar os olhos, como se tivesse medo dele. Ou dele descobrir o seu segredo. Os olhos de Riddle se coloriram em um brilho curioso e ele, atencioso, escutava o que a menina tinha a dizer.

Ele era o garoto mais inteligente de toda Hogwarts. Até Dumbledore lhe havia dito. Mas aquela garota Granger tinha algo que ele não tinha, mas ele próprio não sabia o que era. Ela era tão inteligente quanto ele, tão analisadora quanto, mas como ela pensava, a dedução e rapidez de lógica era algo que lhe incomodava. Não tinha inveja dela, nem nada... Era só que aquela garota de Durmstrang era interessante.

'Por que alguém iria estudar ossos?'

'Muitas poções antigas usavam ossos em suas preparações.' Hermione logo apontou para as prateleiras que havia visto mais cedo. Também era feita de ossos. 'Há algumas poções ali, e talvez elas devam ter sido feitas com ossos, mas provavelmente não deram certo'.

'Mas mesmo assim, quem iria criar um salão com ossos? Poderia usar uma sala comum.' Tentou Rose novamente.

'Uma sala com ossos parece ser mais prática quando se prepara poções com eles. Assim, não precisa perder tempo procurando-os. Além disso, eles podem tê-la usada para se preparar poções antigas. Algumas eram realizadas para se tentar ter a vida eterna.'

'Tolos.' Interrompeu Malfoy. 'Todos sabem que a vida eterna é intangível.'

'Você nunca ouviu falar da Pedra Filosofal, Malfoy?' Perguntou Hermione levantando as sobrancelhas de forma prepotente.

'Nicholas Flamel, 615 anos de vida. Criou a Pedra Filosofal que contém o Elixir da vida capaz de dar ao usuário a imortalidade.' Tom Riddle completou a informação de Hermione. Os dois se olharam. 'Há outros meios, mas nem todos foram tentados... Mas a imortalidade é possível sim, Malfoy.'

'Então, Flamel pode ter usado esta sala para criar a Pedra Filosofal?' Perguntou Hugo interessado.

'Não.' Disse Tom categórico. 'Flamel, assim como senhorita Granger, estudou Durmstrang'.

Hermione engoliu em seco, um pouco temerosa de que descobrissem que ela nem sequer sabia onde ficava Durmstrang exatamente ficava. Viktor Krum lhe dissera que parecia ser na Rússia, mas que não tinha certeza, pois também se parecia com as paisagens da Sérvia e Ucrânia.

'Mas há outro que tentou a vida eterna...'' Riddle continuou e Hermione voltou a olhá-lo. Andava pelo salão, parecendo procurar respostas naquelas paredes feitas de ossos.

'Quem?' Perguntou Rose curiosa.

'Salazar Slytherin.'

'Você parece saber muito sobre este assunto, não é, Riddle?' Indagou Hermione estreitando os olhos castanhos. Talvez ali já naquela idade, o bruxo procurava respostas para obter a sua imortalidade.

'Você idem, senhorita Granger!' Respondeu virando-se e a olhando nos olhos. 'Até demais eu diria'.

'Isso o incomoda?'

'Nem um pouco.' Respondeu normal. 'De certa forma até me impressiona'. Hermione engoliu em seco.

'Por que não saímos logo daqui?' Chamou Hugo e prontamente Hermione apoiou o amigo.

'Não terminamos o duelo.' Disse Rose colocando-se em posição de combate. Hugo revirou os olhos castanhos.

'Você perdeu, Rose. Nós ganhamos, sua afilhada ficou fora de combate e interferiu no duelo dos padrinhos, Lembra?' Instigou Malfoy com um sorriso.

Rose fez uma careta e olhou para Hermione. Hermione fez uma cara de "sem querer" e andou ao lado de Hugo até a porta de ferro do salão. Rose soltou o ar inconformada e acompanhou os dois. Tom e Malfoy logo foram atrás.

'Ainda bem que saímos.' Falou Hugo aliviado. 'Não gostei muito desta sala'.

'Se soubesse que existem coisas piores por aqui, Hugo.' Falou Hermione baixinho. Tom escutou.

'Como o que, por exemplo?'

'A Floresta Proibida, por exemplo. Tenho certeza que há coisas piores lá.' Completou com a voz um pouco fina.

Ao chegarem até o final do patamar, por onde haviam sido lançados pelo feitiço _Spongify_ que Hermione usara no carpete da Sonserina, Hermione fez o mesmo tapete voar até eles, e quando todos se colocaram sobre a tapeçaria, a castanha o controlou com sua varinha para chegarem em segurança no chão do patamar abaixo, nas masmorras.

Hugo, Rose e Malfoy logo saíram do tapete. Hermione ia começar a andar, mas Tom Riddle a puxou pela mão e a prendeu na parede. A varinha dele rapidamente encostou-se no seu pescoço, próximo á artéria aorta. Hermione engoliu em seco assustada sentindo o fluxo sanguíneo por ali.

'Você ta escondendo algo, Granger.' Ele disse juntando os olhos negros.

'Não, não tô.' Disse negando com a cabeça, começando a tremer-se.

'Tá sim...' Disse o garoto com um sorriso cínico. Tom tirou a franja de Hermione de cima dos olhos com a sua varinha. 'Posso ver em seus olhos...'

Hermione encarou os olhos negros dele sentindo o coração se despedaçar. Logo, percebeu que os olhos de Tom eram cor de grafite, e não pretos como imaginava. Não conseguia parar de encará-los. Seu coração batia depressa e completamente descompassado.

'Eu vou descobrir o que é...' Tom abaixou a varinha e se aproximou mais de Hermione. 'É uma promessa!' Disse sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Hermione sentiu o corpo se arrepiar e um calafrio passou pela sua espinha. Riddle sorriu e fitando mais uma vez os olhos castanhos de Hermione, se afastou. Hermione engoliu a saliva que virava um bolo em sua garganta, e com as pernas tremendo, como se fossem de gelatinas, ela deslizou pela parede até o chão frio das masmorras.

'Hermione?' Chamou Hugo após um tempo. Ele percebeu que Hermione estava no chão e correu até ela, Rose veio atrás. 'O que houve?'

'Tá tudo bem?' Perguntou Rose parecendo preocupada.

'Não.' Disse levantando-se com a ajuda dos dois. 'Perdemos o duelo...'

**Continua no próximo capítulo...**


	4. Capítulo 3  As Crianças Desaparecidas

**Capítulo 3 - As Crianças Desaparecidas**

'E como foi lá?' Perguntou uma voz feminina que Hermione reconheceu como sendo de Leslie. Parecia conversar com Rose.

'A gente foi bem, mas Hermione mais uma vez me salvou de Riddle, e por interferir no duelo, perdermos.' Comentou a monitora um pouco desapontada.

'Eu achei que realmente teríamos chances.' Falou a loira também desapontada. Hermione respirou fundo, mas fingiu continuar dormindo. Estava com os olhos fechados, e sua cabeça parecia girar sem fim. Seu corpo tremia ao se lembrar da voz de Tom Riddle em seu ouvido esquerdo. "_É uma promessa!". _Assim como a promessa que ela tinha feito com Harry.

'É, mas ainda estamos no meio do semestre, e tenho certeza que se Hermione ficar conosco por todo o ano letivo, podemos conseguir a Taça de Campeão.'

Ficar por todo ano letivo? Ela não podia ficar por todo o ano letivo, precisava voltar ao seu tempo, seu amigos! Hermione realmente considerava a possibilidade de falar com Dumbledore, e esperava que ele a ajudasse, ou ao menos a aconselhasse em algo, no que ela poderia fazer para cumprir aquela promessa. Ela não poderia matar Riddle ali em Hogwarts embaixo do nariz de Dumbledore e menos ainda de Dippet. Sem contar que o garoto passava o tempo todo junto a Malfoy. Como iria afastá-los?

'Tudo bem, Hermione, pode-se levantar, Leslie já foi.' Disse Rose de repente depois de alguns minutos.

Ela abriu os olhos e fitou a monitora curiosamente. 'Como sabe que eu estava acordada?'

'Porque sua respiração é diferente de quando está acordada e quando se está dormindo.'  
Hermione piscou os olhos e respirou fundo. 'Desculpe por ontem'. Pediu honestamente Rose.

Hermione piscou os olhos sem entender. 'Por quê?'

'Ah, eu fiz você duelar com o Malfoy só por causa de pontos e quase coloco você e o Hugo na maior encrenca.'

Hermione sorriu e negou com a cabeça. 'Tá tudo bem, Rose. Já vivi coisas piores, e sei que não fez isso só por pontos, fez porque quer mostrar a eles que pode ser melhor mesmo sendo grifinória, não é?'

'É... Mas também porque você pareceu realmente mal por ter perdido o duelo. Desculpe pela pressão'.

Hermione abraçou o travesseiro fofo que estava em suas pernas. Mal? Não estava mal por ter perdido o duelo, estava horrorizada pelo que Tom Riddle poderia fazer com ela! E o pior de tudo isso é que não podia contar a ninguém! Tinha que viver com aquilo, e a cada dia que passava naquela época, Hermione ficava mais desesperada. Como ela conseguiria lançar um _Avada_ _Kedavra_ em Riddle, sem que ninguém visse? Além disso, Hermione não saberia dizer se ela retornaria á sua época depois de matá-lo. Precisava saber primeiramente como retornar ao presente e depois faria o que tinha de fazer. Só quando descobrisse a forma de voltar para casa poderia matar Riddle.

Então Hermione percebeu que Rose estava sentada em sua cama, terminando de amarrar as botas. 'Pra onde vai?' Perguntou ao ver que Rose estava arrumada pra um dia de sábado em Hogwarts.

'Ué, iremos conhecer o vilarejo.'. Falou como se fosse óbvio.

'Hogsmeade?'

'É. Você não escutou quando o diretor Dippet avisou?'

'Não.'

'Devia tá tendo seus devaneios.' Falou indo até o malão dela para pegar uma escova. ' Você não vai?'

'E já acabaram de construir?'

'Todo ainda não, mas já fizeram algumas lojas e bares por lá. Segundo professor Dumbledore é um bom local pra passear'.

Hermione respirou fundo ainda um pouco cansada. Não queria ir, já sabia como seria Hogsmeade, mas também não queria ficar sozinha em Hogwarts sem seus amigos. Não era tão seguro como costumava ser nos anos 90. 'Acho que sim. Será legal dar uma respirada.'

Hermione levantou-se da cama, tirou algumas roupas da caixa que Dumbledore lhe deu – que ela transformara num malão – e foi para o banheiro para tomar banho. Ao terminar, desceu para o Salão Comunal ao lado de Rose. Leslie e Presto estavam sentados no sofá vermelho conversando sobre Quadribol.

'Onde estão os outros?' Perguntou Rose curiosa para os grifinórios que ali estavam.

'Fox e Hugo não vão. ' Respondeu Eric ajeitando os óculos retangulares do rosto. 'Fox vai fazer os testes para os novos jogadores hoje à tarde, e o Hugo vai tentar a vaga de batedor.'

'Ele deve estar realmente enfezado'. Comentou Rose e Hermione percebeu que ela estava falando de Fox. 'O jogo foi ontem e ele já agendou testes. Então, saiu mesmo do time, hein, Presto?'

Eric pareceu um pouco desapontado por ter saído do time.

'Sim, mas até que ele está aliviado. Fox é meio cego quando se trata de Quadribol e ele prefere ter aquele idiota do Terry, porque é bom batedor, do que tirá-lo'. Disse Leslie com uma careta no rosto.

'Sim, estávamos falando sobre o Terry ontem. Ele foi horrível com o Hank e Andy. Alguém precisa fazer alguma coisa!' Eric disse sentido.

'Sugeri veneno'. Adicionou Leslie e o garoto riu também com Hermione.

'Acho melhor irmos para o Hall. Os professores devem estar nos esperando.' Falou Rose chamando a todos que ali estavam. Leslie e Presto levantaram-se do sofá onde estavam sentados e juntos, os quatro saíram do Salão Comunal da Grifinória em direção ao Great Hall do castelo.

Quando lá chegaram, Hermione se assustou com a pequena quantidade de alunos que decidiram visitar Hogsmeade. Em torno de 25 alunos. A maioria era da Grifinória e Lufa-Lufa. Pôde perceber que do sétimo ano da Sonserina, só iria Malfoy e Tom Riddle. Hermione engoliu em seco ao lembrar-se involuntariamente da 'promessa' que o garoto fez em seu ouvido. Professor Dumbledore estava no centro do Grande Salão, e parecendo um pouco desapontado com a quantidade de alunos. coçou a barba.

'Bem menos do que eu esperava...' Disse surpreso. 'Bom, iremos conhecer apenas alguns lugares de Hogsmeade. Há somente alguns lugares para vocês visitarem, embora os mais famosos sejam o bar chamado Três Vassouras, a loja de brincadeiras Zonko's e a Dedos de Mel. Peço que não se afastem de seus companheiros, pois poderão se perder. Nosso guarda-caça, Basil Ogg, irá acompanhá-los nesta agradável tarde de sábado. Desejo uma boa tarde e um bom passeio a todos vocês.'

Hermione sentiu uma profunda vontade de subir as escadas e voltar pra cama, mas Leslie parecia animadíssima com a Zonko's e Rose com a Dedos de Mel. Saíram em direção ao jardim onde Ogg já estava esperando pelos alunos com as carruagens devidamente preparadas.

Subiram na terceira carruagem e Hermione percebeu que não muito distante, estavam Malfoy e Riddle, dividindo uma carruagem com mais dois garotos da Sonserina que pareciam ser mais novos, talvez do quinto ano.

Estavam no meio de outubro e no meio do outono, as árvores já estavam com as folhas secas, e o caminho de Hogsmeade estava coberto por uma fina camada de névoa. Estava um pouco frio e por isso Hermione usava um cachecol e um par de luvas.

Leslie comentava mais uma vez sobre suas roupas para Rose, que mais uma vez não parecia gostar do estilo muito 'informal' da menina. Hermione também descobriu que Leslie morava com seus únicos tios paternos depois que os pais morreram na Guerra, e que ambos sempre deram apoio ao estilo da garota, e até pedia para a menina passar a fazer algumas apenas para vender. Pareciam que haviam feito uma loja de roupas perto onde moravam.

Ao chegarem em Hogsmeade, Hermione tomou um susto. Os alunos de Hogwarts que decidiram conhecer o vilarejo eram mínimos, verdade, mas ela ao mesmo tempo nunca viu Hogsmeade tão cheia de gente. Havia pessoas por todos os lugares. Idosos, crianças, mulheres...

'Fugitivos de guerra.' Avisou Rose com a voz baixa e Hermione piscou os olhos tristes em mais uma vez lembrar-se daquela guerra. Não sabia qual era a mais triste, aquela Guerra ou a Guerra criada por Voldemort.

Hermione, Rose, Leslie e Presto desceram da carruagem e passaram a caminharem entre os becos do vilarejo. Ao chegarem ao Três Vassouras, Hermione percebeu que estava realmente muito cheio e então, pediu desculpas aos amigos, e disse que ia ficar do lado de fora por ter tanta gente no bar. Mesmo assim, os três amigos quiseram conhecer e, por fim, entraram no bar. Hermione apenas disse que esperaria do lado de fora por eles.

Ela sentou-se num banco perto do bar e ficou a observar as pessoas que por ali passavam. Muitos pareciam aliviados por agora terem um local seguro onde ficar, sem serem alvo de bombas ou trincheiras.

'Ainda acho que você devia falar com ele.' Disse uma menina perto de Hermione e a castanha logo viu duas garotas sentarem-se ao seu lado naquele banco. Ah, conversas de garotas sobre garotos... Hermione revirou os olhos um pouco sem jeito. Era não ela de falar sobre aquelas coisas, até porque seus melhores amigos eram homens e ela não tinha como conversar sobre aquilo com eles. Além dela realmente não ser do tipo de garota que comenta sobre meninos o tempo inteiro. Ás vezes conversava com Gina, mas apenas quando a ruiva puxava o assunto porque ela ainda se sentia envergonhada.

'Acho que ele vai me dar um fora.' Rebateu a outra parecendo desapontada. Hermione respirou fundo. 'Ele é sempre frio conosco.'

'Mystin, não vai saber se não tentar. Você não disse que faria qualquer coisa para namorar com ele? Diga a ele que gosta dele, talvez assim ele possa mostrar seus sentimentos. Riddle sempr-'' Hermione sentiu uma contração em sua traquéia e tossiu forte involuntariamente ao lado das duas garotas. 'Você está bem?' Perguntou uma das meninas e Hermione não respondeu, por ainda estar tossindo, embora de forma mais leve.

A castanha então colocou a mão direita sobre o peito e respirou forte, sentindo-se ainda um pouco com dificuldade respiratória. 'Sim, estou bem. Acho que não me cobri o suficiente, posso sentir que estou a ficar resfriada'. Mentiu a garota um pouco sem jeito. As duas garotas então se levantaram do banco, talvez com medo de pegarem o resfriado que supostamente ela tinha, e foram embora, caminhando lado a lado em direção à Dedos de Mel. Hermione respirou fundo e mais uma vez seu coração se encheu de angústia. Talvez até pela garota aparentava gostar de Riddle, já que o garoto provavelmente não retribuiria o sentimento.

Ela mais uma vez puxou o ar para os pulmões e logo viu o Guarda-caça sentado em um banco sozinho, um pouco afastado de onde ela estava e Hermione decidiu ir até lá para falar com ele. Agora visto de frente, ele realmente não lembrava Hagrid. Era grande, mas magro, de nariz torto e feições um pouco bárbaras. Usava um chapéu marrom sobre a cabeça, fazendo-o parecer mais um dos fugitivos da guerra do que o Guarda-caça e Guarda-chave dos terrenos de Hogwarts.

'Huh, Sr. Ogg, por que está tão cheio de gente se ainda não acabaram de construir' Perguntou com uma voz triste já sabendo qual resposta poderia vir.'

'É para os fugitivos de guerra. Aqui em Hogsmeade, estão sendo construídas estalagens e pousadas. Até orfanatos. É apenas um local de segurança para os que chegam.'

Hermione sabia que aquilo era só durante a Guerra. Na sua época, não tinha conhecimento dessas estalagens, pousadas e orfanatos.

'Onde fica esse orfanato, senhor Ogg?'

'Ah, fica um pouco mais distante, mas é por ali. Dá pra ver daqui.' Disse apontando o dedo gordo pro lado oposto ao que Hermione estava. Hermione franziu a testa ao reconhecer a Casa dos Gritos.

Ela apontou para a casa. 'Aquele é o orfanato?'

'Sim. Ele pertencia à cidade de Glast Heim, que não é muito longe daqui, mas ela foi destruída pelos bombardeiros há alguns anos, então transformaram a casa em um orfanato. A partir de então, o Ministério teve a ideia de construir Hogsmeade.' Hermione piscou os olhos castanhos e mais uma vez fitou a Casa dos Gritos. 'É triste esta Guerra, não é? Mesmo sendo Trouxa, nos atinge como se fossemos vítimas. Acho que nem no mundo bruxo poderá surgir uma guerra tão triste como essa...'

Hermione não soube o que dizer ao homem e por isso entortou um pouco a boca. Ela logo reconheceu a voz de Rose que a chamava com dois copos que pareciam de ser cerveja amanteigada nas mãos.

'Vá se divertir. Está aqui pra isso.' Relembrou o guarda-caça dando um tapinha nas mãos de Hermione. A menina apenas sorriu e foi até a menina.

'Já bebeu isso?' Perguntou empurrando o copo de cerveja para Hermione. 'É muito bom!'

'Onde estão Eric e Leslie?' Ela perguntou curiosa ao perceber que os dois não estavam por ali.

'Leslie estava doida pra ir na Zonko's, enquanto Presto quis comprar alguns doces.' Respondeu a monitora terminando de beber a cerveja amanteigada.

Ao virar o rosto para a Zonko's, reconheceu Leslie sair da loja com sorriso no rosto. Nas mãos de Leslie, Hermione percebeu um potinho que parecia ser enchido com bolinhas coloridas.

'O que é isso?' Perguntou Rose com o cenho franzido.

'Bolinhas coloridas, ué.' Hermione notou que não eram só bolinhas coloridas. Eram algum tipo de bombinhas coloridas. Hermione se lembrou das Gemialidades Weasley. Se Leslie fosse da sua época seria uma boa amiga dos gêmeos.

'É melhor irmos para um lugar menos movimentado.' Disse a loira e logo Rose confirmou com a cabeça. Então as três meninas passaram a caminhar pelo vilarejo à procura de um local mais vazio.

'Não é melhor avisar ao Presto?' Perguntou Hermione insegura.

'Por quê?' Indagou Rose a Hermione curiosa. 'Ele não é burro, saberá que saímos e assim nos procurará.'

'É, mas não é legal sair sem se avisar. Ele pode ficar preocupado.' Tentou a castanha mais uma vez.

'Você avisa tudo pra todo mundo?' Continuou Rose dando de ombros.

'Não, é só que não legal você sair sem avisar.' Repetiu Hermione acompanhando a garota. Ela olhou para trás e viu mais pessoas chegarem à loja Dedos de Mel. 'Além disso, ele não ficará sozinho-'

Hermione parou de falar, pois algo bateu forte nas suas pernas fazendo-a cair. Ela fez uma careta de dor pelas mãos que arderam ao baterem no chão gélido, mas logo levantou, limpando-se. Virou-se e viu um garotinho que parecia ter menos de oito anos. Estava com as roupas mais compridas que seu próprio corpo e sujas.

'Quem é você?' Perguntou Hermione surpresa por aquele garoto estar ali. Parecia assustado. 'O que está fazendo aqui?'

'Precisam me ajudar.' Ele disse olhando para as três meninas. Ele era pálido, tinha algumas cicatrizes no rosto, finas e até discretas se não vista de muito perto. Os olhos eram castanhos escuros e possuía olheiras fortes e negras. Os cabelos estavam bagunçados e arrepiados, dando a ideia de que ele parecia pertencer a alguma daquelas estalagens.

'Ajudar?' O tom de voz de Leslie parecia ser de preocupação e Hermione trocou olhares com Rose que parecia não saber bem o que fazer.

'Sim, eles querem me pegar.. e eu não quero voltar pra lá!' Ele reclamou alto.

'Garoto, precisa voltar pra casa.' Falou Hermione um pouco insegura. 'É mais seguro.' O garoto soltou um gemido e abraçou as pernas de Hermione mais forte.

'Vamos, menino, precisa voltar pra casa.' Repetiu Hermione tentando ser o mais suave possível.

'Talvez ele não tenha casa.' Falou Leslie. 'Aqui não tem residências, tem?'

'Bom, mas ele precisa voltar onde estava.' Complementou Rose. 'Não pode ficar por aqui.'

O garoto soltou as pernas de Hermione e correu para o lado oeste, longe do vilarejo, das meninas e da Casa dos Gritos. Leslie coçou a cabeça confusa. Então, Hermione, Leslie e Rose subiram um pequeno morro que havia por ali e sentaram sobre o banco vago. Após alguns minutos, uma mulher chegou perto delas. Era velha, já com rugas, de olhos pequenos, e tinha cara de poucos amigos.

'Viram um garotinho passar por aqui?'

Hermione ia responder quando Leslie disse primeiro. 'Não.'

'Tem certeza?' Indagou a mulher parecendo desconfiada.

'Absoluta.' Disse Leslie tentando parecer firme. Hermione franziu a testa confusa quando viu a mulher sair e subir o morrinho para a direção noroeste, onde se encontrava a Casa dos Gritos. Segundo sr. Ogg, era um orfanato. Então o menino era órfão.

'Ele é órfão.' Disse Hermione baixinho.

'Ele é órfão?' Leslie pareceu triste ao saber disso. 'Bom, então acho que temos mesmo que avisar a mulher.'

'Pois é.'

'Mas ela nunca vai encontrá-lo!' Esbravejou Leslie batendo as mãos nas pernas.

'Nem vem, Leslie. Não vamos atrás dele!' Rebateu Rose cruzando os braços.

'Ah, tudo bem, então! Fiquem aí sem se importar com o menino órfão!' Falou a loira indignada caminhando para onde o menino havia ido outrora.

'Mas o que diabos... 'Começou Rose. 'Hermione, faça-a desistir dessa ideia maluca.'

Hermione levantou os ombros. 'Desculpe Rose, mas você é mais amiga de Leslie do que eu. E se ela não escuta você, a mim é que não escutará'. Rose fechou os olhos e respirou forte, parecendo com raiva, e Hermione levantou-se do banco pronta para seguir Leslie. 'E se não formos atrás dela, ela poderá se perder...'

'Ah que ótimo! Você e sua mania de salvar todo mundo... Vamos lá salvar um moleque que nem conhecemos...'

As três andavam uma atrás da outra, com Hermione em retaguarda, sendo a última das meninas. Costumava olhar para trás a todo momento para verificar onde estavam indo e a qual distância estavam tomando de Hogsmeade. Olhava pro céu e pro relógio a todo instante para não perderem a hora. Precisavam voltar antes que Basil Ogg partisse com as carruagens. Ele havia prometido que ás seis voltariam para Hogwarts. Eram quatro e quarenta dois.

O caminho, ao longo de mais ou menos quinze minutos, passou a se tornar pedroso e não demorou muito para depois começaram a ver alguns pilares de pedras caídos pelo chão. Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas quando atravessaram um arco de pedra. As luzes alaranjadas do Sol entravam pelas brechas entre as grandes e grossas árvores. Alguns bancos de madeira se tornaram visíveis, mas só estavam pela metade, estilhaços de vidros estavam espalhados pelo chão contracenando com as árvores. Uma torre caída logo chamou a atenção das meninas.

'Mas que lugar é esse?' Perguntou Leslie assustada.

'Glast Heim.' Respondeu Rose. 'Foi bombardeada há quase dois anos e nunca tentaram reconstruí-la. Então ficou abandonada se tornando uma cidade fantasma.'

Então aquela era a cidade que o sr. Ogg havia falado. Glast Heim.

Continuaram a andar, adentrando mais na tal cidade misteriosa. Estava realmente fantasma, não havia uma simples pessoa naquele lugar. Havia torres caídas, estilhaços de vidros, papéis, pergaminhos, ferro e vários outros. Hermione notou que deveriam estar em algo perto de um bosque, que pertencia à cidade, mas quase totalmente destruído, pois não era raro ver árvores caídas, com pedaços de concreto, vidros e pedras. Quando atravessaram mais um arco alto de pedras, viram uma névoa rodear o que parecia ser uma praça daquela cidade. Leslie diminuiu a névoa com um feitiço. Hermione sentiu os pêlos do corpo de arrepiarem quando pareceu sentir um vulto passar por trás. Ela virou-se e ficou aliviada em não ver ninguém. Olhou para o relógio em seu pulso esquerdo. Cinco e dez.

'Gente, ás seis, Ogg vai voltar para Hogwarts. São cinco horas. Precisamos voltar.' Avisou Hermione ansiosa.

'A gente procura ele até as cinco e meia.' Falou Leslie, mas a loira se encontrava nitidamente com medo.

'Por mim, a gente voltava agora.' Disse Rose coçando a cabeça. 'Aliás, por mim, nem aqui a gente estava.'

Estacaram de repente quando ouviram um uivo perto dali. Morcegos saíram de dentro de suas casas nas copas das árvores grossas. Hermione sentiu a respiração começar a falhar. O ar gélido e frio passou a acompanhar o local e a castanha sentiu a pulseira de prata em seu pulso direito gelar-se mais uma vez. Outra vez sentiu um vulto passar por ela. Seriam Poltergeists? Leslie soltou um gemido, o que chamou a atenção de Hermione. Ela olhou pra menina à sua frente e viu que estavam no que se parecia ser uma praça. Á frente tinha uma fonte d'água. Parecia ser a única coisa que estava inteira na cidade. A água jorrava do centro do chafariz como se nunca tivesse sido bombardeada. Então, Hermione viu acima, dementadores.

'Dementadores?' Indagou Hermione sentindo as pernas tremerem. 'O que eles estão fazendo aqui?'

'Dementadores são comuns em cidades fantasmas.' Respondeu Rose engolindo em seco. Ela recuou dois passos se colocando ao lado de Hermione. Leslie também recuou assustada.

Os dementadores pareciam ter visto as três meninas e passaram a descer. Hermione recuou mais passos e ela sentiu a respiração falhar quando um passou por cima de sua cabeça. Ela levantou a varinha e disse '_Expecto_ _Patronum_', mas nada aconteceu. "_Vamos, funcione!" _Pensou irritada. '_EXPECTO_ _PATRON_-' Hermione sentiu uma espécie de dor e seus ouvidos pareceram surdos. Sua cabeça girava e seu corpo tremia de frio.

'Preciso de ajuda! Vamos... Tentem.' Ela pediu para as duas meninas. Mas ambas pareciam tão mal quanto ela. Estavam caídas e tentavam se levantar sem sucesso. Hermione trancou os dentes e suas pernas amoleceram, fazendo-a cair no chão. "_Harry..." _Ela pensou. Harry sempre fora melhor naquele feitiço do que ela, e agora que precisava da ajuda dele, não poderia ter. "_Harry...Ron.." _Hermione abriu os olhos e apontou a varinha mais uma vez para os dementadores acima de sua cabeça. '_EXPECTO PATRONUM!' _

A lontra de Hermione saiu de sua varinha e afastou os dois dementadores que estavam próxima a ela. Hermione, tremendo, levantou-se do chão e viu que havia mais dementadores, eles estavam próximos a Rose e Leslie. Ela apontou a varinha mais uma vez para os dementadores, disse '_Expecto_ _Patronum_', mas piscou os olhos castanhos ao ver que um patrono sem forma atingiu um dos dementadores. Ela correu para onde as meninas estavam deitadas no chão.

'Vocês estão bem?' Ela perguntou engolindo em seco. Ainda tremia de ansiedade, frio e angústia pelos dementadores.

Rose e Leslie respiravam fortes enquanto suavam frio. Hermione sentou ao lado das meninas quando percebeu que os dementadores haviam sido afastados completamente. A água que jorrava da fonte ainda continuava e Hermione olhou pro céu, percebendo a escuridão se arrastar pelo céu cinza e nublado da Inglaterra.

'Temos que sair daqui...' Ela disse para as duas meninas que já se encontravam sentadas. Rose estava pálida, mais do que o normal, os olhos azuis pareciam fixados em um ponto do chão enquanto a garota parecia ter deficiência respiratória. Leslie se encontrava mais desorientada ainda, com os olhos verdes um pouco fora de órbita e o rosto num tom próximo ao amarelo, como se tivesse náuseas. 'Você está bem, Leslie?'

Ouviram alguém tossir ali perto. O menino que haviam visto antes, em Hogsmeade, saiu dentre algumas árvores. Pulou uma pilastra de pedra caída e olhou para as meninas. Cambaleava, mostrando sinais de cansaço e dor. Os olhos castanhos escuros estavam um pouco vermelhos e Hermione se perguntou se ele estava bem. Ele aproximou das três garotas ansioso.

Alguns ruídos, próximos a chiados, fizeram com que Hermione sentisse um arrepio passar pela espinha. O que era aquele som? Quem poderia ser? Os sons ficavam cada vez mais altos e sonoros, deixando claros que não faltariam muito a aparecer naquela praça. Parecia de alguma forma como risadinhas, mas era finas e guturais. Hermione apoiou a mão direita no chão e levantou-se, um pouco desequilibrada, e apontou a varinha entre três árvores que faziam parte do antigo bosque.

'O que é aquilo?' Perguntou Rose franzindo a testa curiosa. Hermione olhou em volta e viu a garota apontar o dedo para algo ao oeste. Hermione engoliu em seco e sentiu as costas doerem ao perceber o que era. Eram marrons, magrelos e ossudos, com dentes grandes, tortos e amarelos pra fora da boca. Carregavam na mão direita, um machadinho. Eram Zenorcs, de acordo com Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam.

'O que vamos fazer?' Indagou o garoto nervoso. Os monstrinhos se aproximavam em bando e faziam uns grunhidos finos.

Hermione apontou a varinha para o monstrengo. '_Stupefy_!' Disse Hermione. O feitiço atingiu um dos Zenorcs na altura do peito, mas nada aconteceu. Ela piscou os olhos um pouco apreensiva. O garotinho soltou um gemido e correu para trás das pernas de Hermione, que não se sentia muito bem em virar uma parede protetora.

'_ASPERSIO!' _Gritou mais uma vez Hermione fazendo um corte horizontal com a varinha. Uma luz de cor branca saiu da varinha e atingiu o Zenorc à frente, fazendo-o se desintegrar. Uma fumaça com cheiro de enxofre encobriu o que restara do monstro e Hermione passou a mão direita sobre a testa, limpando-a do suor. Rose e Leslie estavam de pé e tentavam lutar contra os outros Zenorcs utilizando-se de outros feitiços, mas que não pareciam das efeitos.

'_ASPERSIO MAXIMA!' _

Hermione cobriu o nariz com o braço esquerdo pelo cheiro de enxofre. Ela ouviu vozes por ali e pensou em gritar por ajuda, mas calou-se e arregalou os olhos castanhos ao ver que, por entre as árvores que formariam o bosque, saíra Tom Riddle e Lethar Malfoy.

'O que estão fazendo aqui?' Perguntou a ele sentindo o coração apertar ainda mais dentro do peito ao vê-lo ali.

'Não é curioso, Granger? Nós a vimos se afastar de Hogsmeade e decidimos ver o que estav-'

'Cale a boca, Pó de Arroz!" Gritou Rose ao lado de Hermione para Malfoy, que mais parecia gostar de conversar do que de qualquer outra coisa. 'Nós aqui sendo atacadas por pequenos orcs e você vem querer se esnobar!'

'Não acho aqui um bom lugar para conversas em família, Rose, estão vindo mais monstros!' Avargou Leslie apontando para a varinha para um bando que vinha ás costas de Hermione. '_ASPERSIO!' _Tentou a loira e mais um Zenorc se desintegrou.

'Eu odeio esse lugar!' Cuspiu a monitora da Grifinória recuando mais alguns passos.

'Malfoy, cuidado!' Gritou Hermione ao perceber um Zenorc se aproximar de Malfoy pelas costas. O loiro arregalou os olhos verdes e virou-se repentinamente, perplexo. O braço direito do monstrengo levantando com o machado no alto, quase por atacar Abraxas.

'_Crucius!' _ Falou Tom Riddle de repente ao seu lado. Hermione arregalou os olhos castanhos ao ver o monstro se contorcer violentamente. Os olhos grandes do monstrengo ficaram esbugalhados e ele passou a grunhir irritantemente. O machado caíra no chão e quando o zenorc parou de se mexer Hermione soube que ele estava morto.

Ela olhou para Riddle e franziu a testa, de certa forma alarmada com o que ele fez. 'O que deu em você?' Ela indagou a ele e Riddle olhou pra ela curioso.

'Precisamos sair daqui!' Falou Rose enquanto enfrentava mais um bando de zenorcs.

'Sim, mas como?' Indagou Leslie ao estuporar um monstro.

Hermione apontou a varinha para o bando de zenorc que se aproximavam dela pelo lado leste. '_IMMOBILUS!' _Ela gritou e os monstros ficaram paralisados. Rose e Leslie piscaram os olhos.

'Muito bom, Hermione!' Parabenizou Leslie à castanha.

'Sim, agora, CORRE!' Gritou Rose e as três meninas passaram a correr pelo caminho leste que ficara livre graças ao feitiço de Hermione. Malfoy e Riddle também passaram a seguir as meninas, bem como o garotinho.

Chegaram a uma outra praça da cidade. Esta, já mais inteira, embora ainda continha lojas e casas destruídas. Hermione ainda pôde perceber que os zenorcs se aproximavam, fazendo grunhidos, e ela decidiu entrar no que pareceu ser uma catedral. Os outros logo entraram atrás dela. Respiraram fundo e fecharam a porta. Hermione ainda conjurou o feitiço _Colloportus_, assim, os zenorcs não poderiam abrir as portas da catedral para atacá-los.

Rose e Leslie sentaram-se no chão sem se importarem com sujeira ou outras coisas, respirando forte e suadas. Hermione girou o corpo e percebeu que a catedral estava bem arrumada, com um tapete vermelho com bordas douradas acompanhando a extensão do corredor até o altar. O teto era como o teto de Hogwarts e a castanha pôde perceber que já estava escuro e sem nuvens. Já deveria ser perto das nove horas da noite.

'Estamos bem aqui, não estamos?' Perguntou o menino inseguro olhando para Hermione.

'Estamos... ' Disse Leslie aliviando a preocupação do garoto.

'Estamos nada!' Interrompeu Malfoy revoltado. 'Por pouco não morremos! E tenho a impressão que vai ficar pior!'

'Você passa muita confiança, Malfoy.' Ironizou Leslie para o loiro.

O garotinho ficou ao lado de Hermione e ela percebeu que ele estava assustado. Ela passou a mão no cabelo dele bagunçando um pouco.

'Vai ficar tudo bem, garoto.' Acalmou a castanha .'A gente vai cuidar de você.' Ele sorriu e abraçou Hermione pela cintura.

'Não sabia que você conseguia conjurar maldiçoes imperdoáveis, Riddle...' Comentou Leslie olhando para o sonserino. Hermione desviou os olhos para o garoto e o viu dar ás costas à Leslie, ignorando o que ela havia dito. Leslie pareceu ter ficado ofendida com o ato do menino e calou-se, apenas se deixando ficar pensativa no chão da catedral ao lado de Rose.

Malfoy comentou algo com Riddle que Hermione não foi capaz de escutar. Então o loiro se dirigiu a um dos bancos daquela catedral. 'Eu não sei vocês, mas vou dormir.' Terminou deitando-se sobre uma dos bancos da catedral e já fechando os olhos para dormir.

'É uma boa ideia.' Completou Leslie se ajeitando para se deitar ali mesmo sobre o chão.

Era realmente uma boa ideia. Hermione estava exausta. Seus pés latejavam como se tivesse chutado uma parede por meia hora. Ela logo percebeu o garotinho afastar-se dela e deitar-se ao lado de Rose e Leslie, que estavam também já deitadas dormindo. Hermione quis dormir, mas sentiu um aperto no coração quando lembrou-se que Riddle estava ali. Ele estava observando a catedral, de costas para Hermione, andando por entre o altar e alguns bancos.

'Por que fez aquilo?' Ela indagou a ele de repente. Riddle virou o rosto e fitou os olhos castanhos de Hermione. Ela engoliu em seco. 'Você se utilizou de uma Maldição Imperdoável... Se descobrirem, você vai pra Azkaban.'

'Foi para me defender. Quando se utiliza feitiços para proteção própria, não se é condenado a Azkaban, srta Granger.' Ele respondeu de forma simples.

'Sim, mas não precisava usar um _Crucius._ Havia outros feitiços a serem usados...'

'Qual a diferença?' Ele perguntou piscando os olhos que agora Hermione sabia serem grafites. Ele caminhou pela Catedral e calmamente, se colocou a frente dela. Ela não respondeu, suas tripas se reviravam dentro do corpo. Os pêlos se arrepiaram quando ela encarou o rosto do jovem Voldemort de tão perto. 'Qual a diferença entre meu _Crucius _ e o seu _Aspersio? _Ambos foram feitiços para nos defender, ambos foram feitiços que mataram aqueles zenorcs.'

Hermione piscou os olhos e sentiu as pernas endurecerem. Seu cérebro parecia ter sido expurgado, pois não conseguia pensar em alguma resposta. Ela sentiu a pulseira de Rose, mais uma vez, causar-lhe um choque pelo frio que fazia. Então, se recuperando da súbita mudez, disse. 'Meu _Aspersio_ não mataria um bruxo.'

Ele piscou os olhos e deu um sorriso sínico. 'Nem meu _Crucius.' _A traquéia de Hermione travou-se por um momento. 'Um bruxo poderia apenas morrer por um _Avada Kedavra_, no entanto, não foi este feitiço que utilizei. Foi apenas um que me veio a cabeça no primeiro momento. Posso ter sido um pouco impulsivo, mas ainda assim, não difere de seu feitiço.'

Hermione decidiu se afastar do garoto, dando-lhe as costas, e encarou a porta da catedral à sua frente. _Avada Kedavra. _Era aquele feitiço que teria que fazer para matar Tom Riddle Jr. Era aquele feitiço que teria que fazer para cumprir a promessa a Harry. Qual a diferença que teria de um _Avada Kedavra_ para um _Aspersio? _

_'_Está assustada?' Ele indagou de repente e ela piscou os olhos, logo virando o rosto para fitá-lo.

'Claro que estou assustada, Riddle, se acaso não percebeu, fomos atacados por Zenorcs!'

Ele deu um sorriso torto, fino, no canto dos lábios. Hermione prendeu a respiração. 'Não me referi aos Zenorcs, mas sim à sua conclusão.'

'Conclusão?'

'Sim. Não há diferença entre feitiços imperdoáveis ou feitiços simples quando eles acarretam na mesma coisa. Se dois feitiços matam alguém, não interessa de foi uma maldição ou uma simples azaração, o fim é o mesmo.' Hermione arregalou os olhos e uma onda de desconforto a atingiu sobre os ombros.

'Está enganado.' Ela disse de forma um pouco rude. 'O meu _Aspersio_ pode ter matado aquele zenorc, no entanto, fora pelo feitiço ter sido forte para o animal. Eu não pensei em matá-lo ou torturá-lo.' Riddle inclinou a cabeça um pouco para trás.

'Se eu, por exemplo, não tiver a intenção de matar seus amigos, mas se eu o fizer por um feitiço ter sido forte a eles, isso me fará com que não leve a culpa? Ou que ainda não precise me levar a julgamento?' Ele retrucou novamente e Hermione sentiu que a melhor coisa que poderia fazer era ignorar ao garoto. Ela negou com a cabeça e se afastou mais dele, aproximando das meninas que estavam dormindo encostadas na porta.

Ela sentou sobre o chão e ficou a tentar controlar as emoções corporais. Ela sentiu os calcanhares doerem, as costas arderem e a cabeça doer numa fina enxaqueca. Ela realmente precisava dormir...

'Você não vai dormir?' Ele perguntou e ela levantou os olhos.

'Não estou com sono.' Ela respondeu sem jeito. Na verdade, estava com sono. Estava exausta e seus olhos se mantinham abertos pela força que fazia em não dormir e se deixar tão vulnerável a Tom Marvolo Riddle. 'Preciso ficar em alerta.' Ela complementou.

'Você não tem com quem se preocupar. Lançaste um _Colloportus_ e os zenorcs não poderão entrar aqui. Além disso, embora diga que não, você aparenta bastante cansada.' Ele comentou levantando as sobrancelhas negras.

'Eu não estou cansada.' Ela repetiu ainda olhando para ele. Ela não podia dormir. Iria dormir e deixar que ele fizesse algo a ela enquanto estivesse num estado de inconsciência? Não, ela não podia. Precisava se manter acordada.

'Eu estou um pouco.' Ele complementou simples colocando os braços por trás das costas.

'E por que não dorme?' Hermione perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

'Assim como você, estou um pouco inseguro.'

'Eu não estou insegura.' Disse mentindo.

'Está insegura de que eu faça algo com seus amigos enquanto estiver dormindo, não é?' Ele indagou a ela e Hermione se deixou apenas a trancar os dentes. 'Estou inseguro de que poderá fazer algo _a mim_ enquanto eu estiver dormindo.'

A pressão sanguínea em seu corpo aumentara e ela foi capaz de senti-la na ponta dos dedos. 'Eu não vou machucá-lo, Riddle.' Ela disse abaixando os olhos. Seria uma oportunidade? Seria aquela a oportunidade que teria?

'Quisera eu acreditar em você, srta Granger, mas seus olhos sempre estão a esconder algo.' Ele comentou de forma simplória. Hermione começava a sentir suas pernas tremerem, mesmo estando sentada sobre o chão.

'Então, o que faremos?' Ela perguntou curiosa. 'Como faremos para dormir sem que nós desconfiamos um do outro?'

'Suponho que teremos que confiar.' Ele disse levantando as sobrancelhas grossas. Confiar? Ela não confiaria naquele garoto. Não tinha como ela confiar naquele garoto. 'Ou então nos forçamos para ficarmos acordados até o sol raiar. Caso escolha a segunda opção, sei um feitiço útil que nos impedirá dormir.'

Hermione respirou forte e apoiou a cabeça na porta atrás de si. Sentia-se estranha, informal e um pouco boba à frente de Riddle. E aquilo era desagradável a ela. Hermione jamais se sentira boba ou idiota à frente de alguém, muito menos de alguém da sua idade. Um incômodo quente tomou o seu estômago e ela sentiu certa dor por ali.

'Acho que chegamos em um impasse.' Ela disse piscando os olhos. 'Eu não confio em você, quero dormir, mas estou insegura com você acordado, não quero ficar acordada até o sol raiar e muito menos por um feitiço lançado por você.'

'Então nos resta a primeira opção.' Ele terminou levantando os ombros. Hermione franziu a testa sem entender o que ele quis dizer. Riddle caminhou em passos lentos até Hermione ficando à frente da menina. A castanha engoliu em seco ao vê-lo ali, em pé, à sua frente. Parecia que estava encarando Grope mais uma vez. Então, ele se postou ao lado de Hermione, sentando-se sobre o chão. 'Iremos dormir sem termos que nos preocupar se um irá machucar o outro. E só poderemos fazer isso se confiarmos.'

Hermione encarou o rosto limpo do rapaz ali ao seu lado. De tão perto, Hermione pôde perceber mais as linhas do nariz, queixo, e do rosto em perfil. Ela fechou os olhos apreensiva e respirou fundo. 'Como?' Ela indagou abrindo os olhos.

'Nós nos deitamos. Damos as costas um ao outro. Fechamos os olhos e prometemos não nos machucarmos.' A voz dele saíra simples e melodiosa e a Hermione sentiu um calafrio, mas foi capaz de ocultá-lo. Ela mais vez engoliu duro e negou com a cabeça. Dar as costas? Não mesmo.

'Não. Acho que não dará certo.' Ela respondeu ainda negando com a cabeça. Fazia aquilo ao mesmo tempo para tirar o peso em cima dos olhos.

'Nós nos deitamos. De frente para o outro. Ficamos com os olhos abertos, atentos, com as varinhas apontadas para o coração.' Ele aumentou com um tom estranho na voz. Hermione se perguntou se ele estava falando sério ou sendo sarcástico. O coração da menina batia estrondosamente fora de ritmo. 'Srta. Granger?' Ele chamou e Hermione levantou os olhos para encará-lo. 'Eu não vou soltar um _Crucius _em você enquanto estiver dormindo. Tampouco machucá-la. Eu prometo.' Ele terminou firme.

Ela quis acreditar nele, mas aquele era Tom Riddle Jr, o Voldemort. Hermione não poderia se deixar ficar vulnerável perto dele. Ela não poderia confiar no que ele dizia. Eram apenas palavras. Ela tentou rebater, mas calou-se ao ver o garoto dar-lhe as costas e deitar-se no chão de pedra da catedral. 'Boa noite, srta Granger.' Ele disse simples.

Hermione respirou fundo e sentiu os olhos ficarem mais pesados. Ela novamente negou com a cabeça, tentando tirar o sono. Ela o observou dormir e percebeu que os ombros do garoto subiam e desciam em um ritmo não coordenado.

'Você não está dormindo.' Ela comentou com a voz baixa. Riddle virou o corpo, ainda deitado no chão, e encarou os olhos castanhos da menina curioso. 'A respiração é diferente de quando se está dormindo...'

'Boa noite, srta Granger.' Ele repetiu com um sorriso torto e voltou a dar-lhe as costas. Hermione sentiu o estômago se esfriar. Ela olhou para o teto da catedral e viu o céu preto, sem nuvens e sem lua. Olhou mais uma vez para o garoto ao seu lado e então, devagar, deitou sobre o chão, ficando de costas para ele. Então era isso. Iria confiar. 'Boa noite, Riddle.' Ela respondeu baixinho, quase num sussurro, enquanto fechava os olhos.

Ela sentiu uma luz forte no rosto e abriu os olhos castanhos, piscando várias vezes. Viu o sol no teto da catedral que estavam e se lembrou de onde estavam. Assustada ela levantou-se do chão e soltou um muxoxo ao fazer isso tão rapidamente, causando certa tontura. 'Bom dia.' Disse alguém à sua frente e ela arregalou os olhos. Viu Tom Riddle sentado de perna cruzadas sobre a mesa do altar da catedral. Hermione sentiu-se um pouco desconfortável ao ver a imagem da cruz de Cristo um pouco acima de Voldemort. 'Hm, não acha melhor sair daí?' Ela indagou a ele sem jeito. Riddle respirou e apoiou as mãos na mesa do altar, então, desceu de onde estava, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e passando a caminhar por ali.

Olhou em volta do local e viu que os outros ainda estavam dormindo. Hermione respirou forte. 'Temos que voltar a Hogwarts! Podemos ser expulsos se descobrirem que não estamos lá.'

'Eles já sabem que não estamos lá.' Adicionou Riddle seco. 'Há cinco alunos desaparecidos, srta Granger, sendo dois deles monitores. Obviamente, a escola já sabe que não retornamos a Hogwarts com o sr. Ogg.' Hermione engoliu em seco e sentiu o estômago doer novamente. Ela iria ser expulsa? 'O que pode fazer é acordar seus amigos para que assim nós possamos voltar ao menos à Hogsmeade.' Ele completou. Hermione percebeu Malfoy se mexendo sobre o banco em que estava deitado, sabendo já que iria acordar.

Ela se aproximou de Rose, Leslie e o garoto que salvaram no dia anterior. Ela puxou a mão do garoto devagar, para acordá-lo sem lhe assustar, e logo viu o garotinho abrir os olhos castanhos. Ele respirou forte e pareceu sorrir alegre. 'Você tem cheiro bom.' Ele disse e Hermione piscou os olhos. "_É, Ron também achava."_ Pensou lembrando mais uma vez de seus amigos. Ela negou com a cabeça e acordou as duas meninas.

'Onde estamos? ' Perguntou Rose confusa.

'Glast Heim.'

Rose passou a mão no rosto tentando tirar a cara de sono. Respirou pesadamente.

'Temos que voltar pra Hogwarts. Se descobrirem que não dormimos lá, seremos expulsas.' Hermione decidiu ignorar o comentário da garota. Leslie acordara e se espreguiçava com os braços. Percebeu o garoto acordado e sorriu aliviada.

'Oi, garoto, você está bem?' Perguntou preocupada. Rose revirou os olhos e o garoto balançou a cabeça de forma afirmativa com força, fazendo a loira rir.

'Certo, vamos embora, logo daqui.' Quem dissera isso fora Malfoy e Hermione se perguntou porque ele não podia passar a viagem inteira dormindo.

Rose e Hermione abriram a porta da catedral e eles saíram da catedral. Passando pela cidade, agora já em claro pelo sol, não viram mais os monstros com machados, nem os dementadores. Devem aparecer somente á noite. Passaram pela pracinha destruída. Hermione viu o monstro em que Riddle havia conjurado o _Crucius_. Morto. O feitiço foi forte pra ele. Lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com Riddle na noite anterior. Qual era a diferença? Ela engoliu em seco e decidiu ignorar. Leslie conversava com o garoto que segurava sua mão.

'Leslie, leva o menino pro orfanato.' Falou baixinho Hermione para a menina. 'Rose e eu vamos com Riddle e Malfoy até o vilarejo. A gente te encontra lá.'

'Certo.' Ela respondeu caminhando com o garoto ainda de mãos dadas com ela.

'Onde ela está indo?' Perguntou Malfoy contrariado.

'Não interessa, pó de arroz. Por que não se cala? Não percebe a paz que se respira quando você fica quieto?' Indagou Rose com raiva para o menino e Hermione negou com a cabeça, passando a caminhar à frente ignorando os dois.

Quando chegaram a Hogsmeade, após mais ou menos vinte minutos, Hermione reconheceu Hugo e a monitora da Sonserina, que assim como Riddle, era Monitora-chefe.

'Ei, vocês estão bem?' Perguntou Hugo correndo até as meninas quando as viu. 'Estamos procurando vocês há horas! Quase nos mataram de susto!'

'Ah, tivemos problemas...'

'Cadê a Leslie? ' Perguntou preocupado a perceber que ela não estava ali. Rose e Hermione se entreolharam.

'Ah, pois é, né? Acho... que... ela... deve... ter ido... pra... algum... lugar.' Falou Rose fazendo uma careta. Hermione sentiu muita vontade de rir. Hugo olhou estranho para a monitora.

'Você mente de uma maneira terrível, Rose. ' Falou o grifinório.

'Mas eu não to mentindo! Você está vendo ela aqui?'

Hugo coçou a cabeça confuso. 'Ah, vocês só não querem dizer onde ela está. Tudo bem, a gente a espera...'

'Vamos logo embora!' Falou nervosa a monitora da Sonserina. Era bem alta e tinha os cabelos compridos e castanhos escuros. Os olhos era verdes cor de oliva. Hermione não a conhecia.

'Está faltando a srta Burke.' Respondeu Tom Riddle pacientemente olhando a vitrine da Zonko's.

'Onde ela está? Era pra estar com vocês não era?' Indagou impaciente.

'Você devia tomar um pouco de panacéia, Eileen, é muito bom para diminuir o estresse'.

Comentou Tom levantando os ombros.

'Acho que você precisa um pouco disso também, Rose. ' Falou Hugo. Ela fez uma careta pro garoto, e Hermione riu. Leslie desceu o morrinho e logo se juntou a eles. Ogg veio falar com elas.

'Vocês estão bem? Não sabem o susto que nos deram!'

'Desculpe, sr. Ogg'.

'Estão realmente encrencados! Diretor Dippet está uma fera.'

Rose, Hermione, Leslie, Malfoy e Riddle subiram na carruagem que estavam ali para eles enquanto sr. Ogg, Hugo e a monitora sonserina estavam na carruagem de trás. Malfoy de vez em quando soltava uns comentários irritantes e Hermione pensou se Draco realmente chegava a ser tão intragável quanto Lethar. Chegaram a Hogwarts depois de uns vinte minutos. Hermione estava com fome, e precisando urgentemente de um banho.

Ao entrarem no castelo, Professor Dumbledore estava esperando por eles ao centro do Grande do Salão. Ele pediu para que eles o seguissem. Rose fechou os olhos com força. Provavelmente rezava para que não fosse expulsa, já que seria mais uma desonra para sua família. Malfoy apenas torceu o nariz. Riddle se postou normal, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Os cinco alunos entraram na sala do diretor. Ele estava sentado na cadeira atrás da mesa com as mãos sobre o rosto, parecendo preocupado. Ele conjurou cinco cadeiras para os alunos ali à frente.

'Vocês cinco sumiram de Hogsmeade, não voltaram como planejado com o Basil Ogg e ainda por cima dormiram fora do castelo, num local totalmente desconhecido e sem vestígios de magia! Têm noção do perigo que correram?'

Hermione franziu a testa confusa. 'Sem vestígio de magia? Quer dizer, o Ministério não consegue saber de execuções de feitiços em Glast Heim?'

'Não, senhorita Granger. Glast Heim foi bombardeada há mais de um ano e ninguém tentou reconstruí-la. Como a cidade virou fantasma, o Ministério não achou necessário ter vestígios de magia.'

Hermione olhou para Riddle que não moveu um músculo. _"Maldito sortudo"._ Ela pensou consigo.

'Mas devo dizer que vocês desobedeceram às regras da escola de forma abusiva. Por isso, vocês estão expulsos!'

'O QUÊ?' Perguntaram as três de uma vez em uníssono.

'Não posso ser expulsa, senhor diretor, minha família ficará mais desonrosa do que já está...'

'Sinto muito, mas não posso fazer nada, vocês estão expulsos!'

'Armando, se me permite...' Interrompeu Dumbledore educadamente. 'Esses garotos nunca fizeram nada de errado todos esses anos, muito menos senhorita Granger que acaba de chegar de Durmstrang. Não vejo isto como uma solução correta. Desobedeceram às regras da escola, sim, é verdade, mas vejo que todos precisam de uma segunda chance.'

Diretor Dippet respirou fundo e encarou os cinco alunos ali presentes. Ele olhou para Tom Riddle, o que fez Hermione juntar as sobrancelhas curiosa. Então ele pareceu concordar com Dumbledore. 'Certo, Alvo, vou lhe dar este credito, eles não são serão expulsas desta vez...'

'Obrigada!' Falou Leslie sorrindo de repente. Ela levantou da cadeira e abraçou o diretor de forma apertada. Hermione e Rose se entreolharam se perguntando se ela podia fazer aquilo. Dippet franziu a testa e deu um tapinha nas costas da garota.

'Não há de quê, srta Burke, dar aos alunos uma segunda chance faz parte dos axiomas desta escola.'

Leslie olhou confusa para o diretor. 'Dos quê?'

'Axiomas. Você não sabe o que significa axiomas?'

Leslie ficou pensativa por um tempo. 'Não tem a ver com axilas não é?'

'Axiomas significam princípios. Faz parte dos princípios de Hogwarts, dar uma segunda chance para todos os alunos!'

'Ah, então não fale em outra idioma. Não que não entendamos Francês, mas e Hermione?'

Disse um pouco desconcertada. Hermione riu do comentário da menina.

'Vocês devem estar morrendo de fome.' Comentou Dippet ignorando o comentário de Leslie, estalando os dedos . Ele conjurou uma bandeja com frutas, torradas, sucos, waffles e bolos para os cinco estudantes – Podem levar para seus dormitórios, mais tarde os elfos passarão para limpar.

As três acenaram, Leslie pegou a bandeja – o que fez Malfoy reclamar já que também estava com fome- e saiu da sala do diretor, Rose e Hermione se levantaram das cadeiras em que estavam, agradecendo ao diretor pela consideração. Hermione estancou quando elas passaram por Dumbledore. Rose piscou os olhos e saiu do escritório, seguindo os passos de Leslie. Hermione esperou que Malfoy e Riddle também saíssem da sala, não deixando de encarar as costas de Riddle quando ele o fez.

'Obrigada, professor Dumbledore!' Agradeceu Hermione com respeito ao professor. Se não fosse ele, ela teria sido expulsa sem cumprir o que deveria.

'Não há de quê, senhorita Granger. Não gosto de ver alunos sendo expulsos, por isso peço para que não faça algo desse tipo novamente.'

Hermione assentiu. 'Sim, obrigada mais uma vez.'

'Tubo bem.' Falou mostrando um sorriso. 'Gostaste das roupas?'

Hermione fez um aceno positivo. 'Sim, ficaram boas.'

'Fiquei com medo de não serem do seu estilo. Mas por sorte, conheci uma garota parecida com você... 'Hermione soltou um sorriso amarelo. 'Como era o nome dela? Helen, Hally, algo assim...'

'Bom, já vou.' Ela disse um pouco insegura.

'Ah sim, vá! Té logo. Srta Granger.' Ele acenou sorridente.

Hermione desceu as escadas da sala do diretor aliviada. Leslie e Rose estavam esperando-a no corredor. Juntas, as três foram para o salão comunal. Hermione viu Tom Riddle passar pelo corredor na direção oposta. Estava sozinho. Hermione acompanhou o garoto com o olhar. Riddle parou e encarou o olhar de Hermione. Penetrantemente. E mais vez Hermione não conseguia desviar. Pareciam que estavam brincando pra vê quem pisca primeiro novamente.

Hermione perdeu. Ela piscou. Tom sorriu parecendo divertido. Deu as costas e foi embora. Hermione olhou para o chão e logo para Tom novamente, com os olhos castanhos focados nas costas largas do garoto.

'Eu ainda mato você... Voldemort!'

**Continua no próximo capítulo.**

* * *

N/A: Respondendo ao comentário de **Lia Croft** sobre o tamanho dos capítulos:

Eu estou fazendo o possível para corrigir os capítulos desta fic. Eles são grandes, concordo, mas estou tirando pedaços descartáveis e adicionando mais informações para vocês, para ficar mais cíclico. Eu estou reescrevendo, literalmente, os capítulos e os revisando, claro que com total ciência e acordo com a autora. Sempre que conseguir diminuir sem prejudicar o entendimento da fic estará ótimo. Por exemplo, este capítulo na fic original tinha em torno de 19 páginas e consegui reescrevê-lo em 15.

N/A 2:Estou totalmente in love pelo Riddle. =].

N/A: Acho que não poderei atualizar esta semana mais, então desejo um feliz natal a todos.


	5. Capítulo 4  O Sonho

**Capítulo IV - O Sonho**

Hermione sorriu ao ver Rony à sua frente. Ela correu até ele, com o coração em sobressalto, e o abraçou forte. Sentiu as mãos dele sobre suas costas e ela fechou os olhos aliviada.

'Oh, Ron, senti tanta a sua falta!' Ela disse ao ruivo com o rosto por cima do ombro direito do amigo.

'Eu também senti sua falta, Mione.' Ele completou e Hermione sentiu uma morna alegria em seu interior.

Ela desencostou o rosto do ombro dele e fitou o rosto do amigo, sentindo-se profundamente bem em ver os olhos azuis do ruivo. Sentia falta dele. Ela jamais pensou que realmente pudesse sentir tanta falta de Ron quanto sentia naquele momento.

'Você não parece bem, Hermione...' Ele comentou piscando os olhos preocupado.

'Eu estou bem, Ron.' Ela disse negando com a cabeça. 'Estou sim.'

'Não, não está. Posso ver nos seus olhos.' Hermione arregalou os olhos castanhos e o coração debateu entre o peito quando viu os olhos azuis de Ron se pintarem de cinzas-grafites. O nariz ficara livre de sardas, bem como o resto do rosto, e afilado. Hermione negou com a cabeça assustada. Não. Queria sonhar com Ron, não com Riddle! Os cabelos ruivos se tornaram pretos e bem penteados e as linhas gentis do rosto se tornara quadrada e estreita.

'Não... Não, vá embora!' Ela mandou recuando passos. O corpo já se portando com frio e angústia.

'Seus olhos sempre estão a esconder algo, srta Granger.' Ele disse e ela engoliu em seco. O que diabos Riddle estava fazendo ali? Ele se aproximou de Hermione e ela prendeu a respiração, sentindo a circulação sanguinea nos dedos das mãos, e o perfume dele impregnando suas narinas. A voz melodiosa sussurrara em seu ouvido e ela fechou os olhos. 'E eu vou descobrir o que é..'

'Promete?' Indagou Harry com os olhos verdes num tom escuro. Hermione abriu os olhos e ainda fitava os olhos cinzas de Tom Marvolo Riddle.

'Não, você não vai!' Rebateu Hermione a ele com a voz um pouco rouca. 'Jamais descobrirá meu segredo, Marvolo, e se um dia conseguir, será em seu leito de morte!'

'Srta Granger?' Ele chamou e ela piscou os olhos castanhos. 'Eu não vou machucá-la. Eu prometo'. Ela engoliu em seco e sentiu certa tontura fluir sobre seu corpo. _  
_Os dois se olhavam Penetrantemente. Pareciam que estavam brincando de quem pisca primeiro. Hermione perdeu. Ela piscou. Ele sorriu. E ela _devolveu o sorriso_. Ela sentiu o corpo se arrepiar, suas pernas tremerem e suas mãos suarem. Viu-o sorrir de novo e ela também lhe sorriu de volta. Bonito sorriso.

'_Promete?' _Perguntou Harry levantando o dedo mínimo.

Bonito sorriso.

'_Promete?' _Perguntou Harry levantando o dedo mínimo.

Bonito sorriso.

'_Promete?'_

'Eu não vou machucá-la. Eu p_rometo.'_

'_Eu ainda mato você...Voldemort!' _

Hermione abriu os olhos castanhos de uma vez, assustada. O peito subia e descia num ritmo desordenado e ela sentiu uma fina enxaqueca. O que estava acontecendo? _Bonito sorriso. _Hermione negou com a cabeça. O que ela estava fazendo? Não podia sonhar com Riddle. Muito menos achando o sorriso dele bonito.

Ela passou as mãos sobre o rosto e respirou fundo, tentando controlar as emoções do corpo. Ela se deitou novamente e se cobriu com o edredom vermelho até a altura do peito, com os olhos castanhos encarando as estrelas no céu escuro da madrugada. Ela precisava formar um plano. De forma urgente para se livrar logo de Riddle. Ah, se pelo menos Harry e Ron estivessem com ela ali para ajudá-la. Seria tão mais fácil... Hermione engoliu duro e virou para o lado esquerdo da cama. '_Qual a diferença? Ambos foram para nos defender, ambos mataram aqueles zenorcs.' _Hermione esfregou os pés um no outro e por debaixo do edredom. '_Quisera eu acreditar em você, srta Granger, mas seus olhos estão sempre a esconder algo.' _Hermione se perguntou como ele era capaz de ler os olhos dela. Ele por acaso fazia aquilo com todos? Por acaso sabia quais dos alunos que guardavam um segredo? '_Suponho que teremos que confiar.'_ Hermione fechou os olhos e sentiu a própria respiração gélida bater-lhe no rosto. _'Boa noite, srta Granger.' _Ela sentiu uma dor fina sobre o peito. Então fechou os olhos. '_Boa noite, Riddle.'_

Hermione ouviu um gemido vindo do seu lado esquerdo e abriu os olhos curiosa. Ao seu lado esquerdo, domia Leslie, enquanto no outro, Rose. Leslie respirava forte e parecia incomodada com alguma coisa. Sua testa suava e ela segurava o lençol da cama com força. Hermione franziu a testa confusa. Leslie disse um 'Não quero" fazendo com que Hermione ficasse um pouco preocupada. A castanha prontamente levantou-se da cama, pegou sua varinha da sua cabeceira, acendeu um _Lumus_ de forma fraca, para não acordar as meninas, e caminhou para a cama de Leslie ali ao lado.

'Leslie?' Indagou Hermione ao se aproximar da cama da menina. A varinha passou pelo corpo da loira, e Hermione pôde ver arranhões aparecerem nas mãos de Leslie de repente. Ela esbugalhou os olhos castanhos e olhou para trás, pensando se acordava Rose para saber o que poderia estar acontencendo. Quando ela retornara a vista, viu que o nariz dela começava a sangrar enquanto Leslie continuava dizendo "não quero". Novos arranhões apareceram, desta vez sobre o rosto, e um pouco de sangue escorreu pelo canto da boca. Hermione colocou a própria varinha sobre a cabeceira da cama de Leslie, ao lado da varinha da amiga, e de leve, balançou o corpo da menina para tentar acordá-la.

'Oiy, Leslie, acorda...'

Leslie balançou o rosto para o outro lado, trancando os dentes. Hermione olhou para Rose, mas ela ainda continuava dormindo. Um pouco de suor passara a brotar na testa e pescoço de Leslie, e Hermione se perguntou se ela estava com febre. Vendo que nada adiantava, foi até a cama de Rose, do outro lado do dormitório. 'Rose, oiy, acorda!'

Rose soltou um gemido de insatisfação. 'Rose, acorda!' Chamou Hermione mais uma vez.  
Rose abriu os olhos azuis e os piscou, reconhecendo Hermione em pé ali ao seu lado. engoliu em seco molhando a garganta enquanto os olhos azuis estavam pesados quase não se aguentando abertos.

'O que foi, Hermione?'

'Leslie... Ela não parece bem.' Falou piscando os olhos. Rose respirou fundo e olhou para a loira do outro lado do quarto. 'Tentei acordá-la, mas não deu.'

Rose coçou o rosto e levantou-se da cama, indo até a outra grifinória. Hermione a seguiu. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas negras quando viu os arranhões no rosto da menina e olhou procupada para Hermione, que apenas levantou os ombros. 'Ela não acorda.' Respondeu. Rose balançou o corpo de Leslie mais forte que Hermione havia feito enquanto chamava pela menina. Leslie disse 'pára, por favor!' Rose mordeu os dentes e de forma repentina deu um tapa no rosto de Leslie que ecoou no quarto. Hermione arregalou os olhos assustada com o ato da menina.

'Você é doida? Não se acorda alguém assim desse jeito!' Leslie abriu os olhos verdes e Rose levantou as sobrancelhas para Hermione.

'O que foi?' Perguntou a menina como se nada tivesse acontecido. Talvez o tapa da monitora não fora tão forte assim, já que não ficou marcas.

'Você está bem?' Perguntou Rose preocupada.

'Por que não estaria?' Perguntou olhando para Hermione. Ela levantou e ficou sentada na cama. Percebeu que suas mãos estavam arranhadas. Ela engoliu em seco e sentiu um gosto de ferrugem descer pela garganta. 'O que aconteceu?'

'Não sabemos. Você começou a sangrar do nada enquanto dormia. Falava coisas sem sentido como '_Não_ _quero_'. Está toda arranhada e seu nariz está sangrando.' Avisou Hermione. Leslie passou a mão embaixo das narinas e viu o sangue nos dedos. Leslie olhou para as meninas assustada. 'Você está bem?' Ela perguntou novamente preocupada.

Leslie olhou para o edredom vermelho em cima da cama, parecendo tão confusa quanto as outras duas meninas. Hermione franziu a testa ainda insegura. Rose puxou o ar com força com o nariz e passou a caminhar em direção a cama.

'Mas pelo visto já está melhor... então boa noite.' Disse deitando na própria cama e se enrolando com o edredom vinho.

Leslie olhou para Hermione um pouco desconcertada, como se tivesse vergonha de ter acontecido aquilo. 'Acontece isso muitas vezes, Leslie?'

'Aconteceu algumas vezes. Mas eu não sinto nada enquanto to dormindo... E a Rose dorme mais que uma pedra, então ela nunca notou.' Comentou Leslie. Hermione pegou a varinha, que estava na mesa de cabeceira, e sentou na cama à frente de Leslie.

'_Tergeo'. _Disse Hermione apontando a varinha para o rosto da loira, fazendo o sangue e os arrenhões desaparecerem. 'Não sente nada?' Perguntou curiosa Hermione. 'Nenhum tipo estranho de sensação?'

'Quando acordo, eu sinto um pouco de dor nos ombros e nas pernas. Mas enquanto durmo, não sinto nada.'

'Você se lembra dos sonhos que tem?'

'Algumas vezes lembro-me de tudo com todos os detalhes e outras vezes não lembro nada.' Ela disse piscando os olhos verdes e abaixando o rosto.

'Você se lembra do que estava sonhando agora?'

'Não.'

Hermione teve a forte impressão que Leslie havia mentido. No entanto, Hermione afirmou com a cabeça e se encaminhou para a prórpia cama. Leslie disse um 'obrigada' e 'boa noite' e dormiu. Ou fingiu dormir. Hermione sentou na sua cama. Não era normal o que Leslie havia sentido. Anotou mentalmente para ir á biblioteca na hora do almoço. Hermione enrolou-se com o edredom e se deitou, fechando os olhos. '_Boa noite, Riddle'. _

Sentiu alguém puxar sua mão de leve enquanto ouvia uma voz longínqua chamando por ela. Hermione piscou os olhos castanhos.

'Hora de ir se arrumar. ' Chamou Rose afastando-se já percebendo que Hermione acordara. 'Dormimos um pouco mais do que deveríamos e se não nos apressarmos, vamos chegar atrasadas na aula de Transfiguração.'

Hermione respirou fundo e levantou-se da cama com certa dificuldade. Percebeu que a cama de Leslie estava vazia.

'Cadê a Leslie?' Perguntou curiosa.

'Não sei. Quando acordei, ela já tinha saído.' Respondeu Rose dando o nó em sua gravata.  
'Será que ela está bem?' Perguntou Hermione novamente preocupada.

'Acho que sim.' Disse a monitora levantando os ombros. 'Ande, arrume-se, Hermione, precisamos ir para a aula.'

Hermione acenou e foi para o banheiro e tomou banho. Seu rosto de sono não havia sumido muito. Quando saiu do banheiro, Rose já estava vestida com o uniforme. Os cabelos negros soltos e duas tranças laterais amarradas entre si. As duas saíram juntas do dormitório.

'Vocês estão bem?' Perguntou Presto ao vê-las descendo as escadas. 'Me deram um baita susto! Quando saí da Dedos de Mel procurei vocês por toda a parte... Pedi ao sr. Ogg para esperá-las, mas ele não quis...'

'Tá, tá...estamos bem, Presto.' Respondeu Rose um pouco rude.

'Já sabem que o Hugo é o novo batedor?'

'Estava suspeitando.' Comentou Rose torcendo o nariz. 'Disse a ele que era má ideia. Não sei como ele vai conseguir ser batedor do time e monitor ao mesmo tempo. Com os N.I.E.M's chegando, ele prefere perder tempo com Quadribol do que com os estudos.'

Eric ficou com o rosto um pouco vermelho. 'Ah, Rose, é sempre bom ter algo a que tirar a pressão.'

Ela deu de ombros e continuou a caminhar. Hermione a seguiu calada, mas com um sorriso torto no rosto. Tinha uma ideia parecida com aquela. Ela também não entendia como Harry e Ron davam ás vezes mais importância ao Quadribol do que aos exames. Hermione, Rose e Eric foram para o Grande Salão tomar café. Fox logo chegara e sentou-se ao lado de Hermione com os cabelos loiros ainda molhados.

'Fox, viu a Leslie?' Perguntou Hermione.

'Não, broto. Já soube do novo batedor?' Perguntou parecendo feliz.

'Já, Presto nos disse.'

'O que acha do Hugo?' Perguntou mostrando os dentes brancos.

'Ah, acho que ele vai se dar bem.' Respondeu. Fox acenou a cabeça satisfeito. Ele pegou uma bandeja que tinha cereais. 'E o apanhador?'

Ele fez um careta um pouco triste. 'Bom, eu estava pensando em realizar mais alguns testes. Alguns alunos foram para Hogsmeade e talvez eles tenham escolhido o passeio aos testes. Se eu marcar para um outro dia, livre, talvez ache um. Você quer tentar?' Perguntou olhando para Hermione parecendo esparançado. Hermione soltou um sorriso amarelo. 'Não, eu não gosto de Quadribol. Acho que deveria dar mais uma chance a Presto.'

Eric piscou os olhos castanhos e pareceu ficar agradado com o apoio de Hermione. Fox entortou a boca. 'Não sei, broto...'

'Vamos, Fox, você não tem muitos alunos a quem testar.' Ela tentou mais uma vez. 'Presto só precisa de confiança, sabe disso. E agora com Hugo sendo batedor, talvez a atmosfera do time melhore.'

Ele levantou os ombros e olhou para Eric. 'Tudo bem. Hoje à tarde, depois do horário EF esteja no campo, Presto.' Eric sorriu e confirmou com a cabeça, também agradecendo Hermione, que lhe sorriu de volta.

Após terminarem o café, eles se levantaram e foram pra aula. Rose ia conversando com Hugo enquanto Hermione ia acompanhada por Fox e Presto. Conversavam e riam quase toda hora. Ao chegarem na classe de Transfiguração, Fox sentou na última cadeira com um garoto da Corvinal. Hugo sentou-se com Presto. E Hermione se juntou a Rose, logo na segunda fileira de cadeiras. Havia duas pequenas estatuetas de coelho em cima de cada mesa de carteira e Hermione se perguntou o que iriam aprender naquela aula.

Hermione viu Tom Riddle entrar na sala acompanhado de Malfoy. O loiro dizia alguma coisa com uma careta de asco e Tom parecia ignorar o que ele estava dizendo. Ele fitou os olhos de Hermione. Ela piscou os olhos e engoliu duro, começando a sentir-se desconfortável. '_Bonito sorriso.' _Ela fechou os olhos castanhos com força e respirou fundo.

A porta da classe logo se abriu e Hermione acompanhou Alvo Dumbledore entrar. Ela sorriu tranquila, satisfeita e orgulhosa. Nunca havia tido aula com Dumbledore, nem sequer havia sonhado em ter aulas com ele. Dumbledore deu um bom dia que todos responderam. Hermione notou que ninguém falava nada, todos prestavam atenção no professor. Dumbledore tinha um magnetismo que atraía a todos.

'Á frente de cada um de vocês, há uma pequena estatueta de coelhos. O que deverão fazer é transformar estas estatuetas em coelhos de verdade por um determinado tempo.'

Dumbledore se colocou ao lado de sua própria mesa e Hermione pôde ver uma pena de cor branca neve. Ele apontou a varinha para a pena. 'Basta girar levemente a varinha para a direita e dizer "_Lapifors_".' A pequena estatueta em cima da mesa de Dumbledore então se tornou um coelho branco que fez Hermione sorrir. Dumbledore passou o dedo indicador sobre o dorso do animal.

'Vejo que já conseguiste, senhor Riddle.' Parabenizou Dumbledore ao levantar o rosto. Hermione virou o rosto para trás e percebeu que na mesa de Riddle havia um coelho cinza perfeito. ''Dez pontos para a Sonserina.'

'Não é muito difícil.' Comentou Rose torcendo o nariz para Hermione.  
Hermione observou Rose. Ela apontou a varinha para a estatueta, girou levemente a varinha para a direita e disse o feitiço. 'Lapifors_.' _O objeto deu lugar a um coelho malhado magérrimo. Rose soltou um sorriso.

'Não acha que ele ta muito magro?' Perguntou Hermione franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Hermione então limpou a garganta e fez o feitiço na estátua a sua frente. Um coelho de pele marrom apareceu e logo pulou da mesa para o chão.

'Muito bem, srta Granger.' Disse Dumbledore e Hermione sorriu satisfeita. '10 pontos pra a Grifinória.'

'Os que não estejam satisfeitos com seus resultados, façam um corte lateral e digam "_Omento_". Pediu Dumbledore.

O coelho de Rose ficou um pouquinho mais gordo e maior, fazendo as duas meninas sorrirem satisfeitas.

'Agora, podem ter vários coelhos de estimação.' Disse soltando um sorriso gentil.

A porta da sala se abriu novamente e Leslie entrou correndo, com a capa da Grifinória sobre suas próprias roupas, e sentou-se sozinha à mesa ao lado de Hermione e Rose.  
Leslie soltou um sorriso sem jeito para Dumbledore e o diretor lhe devolveu o sorriso.

'Certo, conversem enquanto ensino Leslie Burke o que fazer.'

Dumbledore foi até a mesa de Leslie para lhe ensinar o feitiço.

'Onde acha que ela estava?' Perguntou baixinho Hermione para Rose.

'Talvez na Enfermaria. Ela não deve ter ficado muito bem depois de hoje de madrugada.'

Hermione confirmou com a cabeça e voltou a olhar Leslie. A voz da castanha ainda era baixa e só Rose era capaz de escutar. 'Eu perguntei a ela sobre o que aconteceu e ela disse que não se lembrava de nada. Você não achou aquilo estranho? Era como se ela tivesse sentindo as próprias emoções do sonho em seu corpo.'

Rose levantou os ombros. 'É, chama-se desdobramento!' Hermione franziu a testa e desviou os olhos novamente para Rose. 'Desdobramento é quando você está dormindo, mas seu corpo mantém as sensações dos sonhos, então tudo o que acontece no seu sonho acontece com o seu corpo.'

'Não acha estranho Leslie ter isso?' Ela indagou surpresa. Anotava mentalmente para ir à biblioteca quando a aula acabasse para ler sobre aquilo. 'Fora que acho que ela mentiu.'

'Mentiu?' Indagou Rose franzindo as sobrancelhas.

'Sim, sobre não se lembrar do sonho. Acho que ela está mentindo.'

'E o que tem?' Perguntou a morena não entendendo. 'As pessoas mentem, Hermione. Além do mais, o sonho de Leslie pareceu ter sido ruim e ela não quis dizer a ninguém, é direito dela, não pode querer saber de tudo.'

'Eu não estou querendo saber de tudo!' Defendeu-se ainda falando baixo. 'É só que aquilo não foi normal...'

'E só porque ela não quis dizer está chamando ela de mentirosa?' Indagou Rose com frieza. 'Você não devia falar muito dela porque você também não é lá muito sincera.'

Hermione olhou pra Rose curiosa e a morena desviou o olhar para a mesa. 'Que está querendo dizer?' Perguntou Hermione virando-se completamente até ficar frente a frente á garota. 'Com que foi que eu menti?'

'Você não é de Durmstrang.' Rebateu Rose abaixando os olhos azuis e já percebendo que os coelhos já haviam voltado ao estado de estatuetas.

Hermione sentiu o coração acelerar-se enquanto sentia algo incômodo quente e latente sobre o estômago. Ela continuou a mirar Rose, como se estivesse com raiva da menina a ter chamado de mentirosa.

'Durmstrang não aceita trouxas, Hermione.' Falou Rose com a voz mais baixa. 'E você também não veio pra cá via portal. Está interessada no Riddle por algum motivo e tenho quase certeza que você está aqui por causa dele.'

'Isso não é da sua conta, Rose.' Retrucou Hermione engolindo duro e voltando o rosto para a mesa ao lado, observando Leslie.  
'Pois é, e não é da sua conta o que Leslie sonha ou não sonha.'

Hermione cerrou os punhos e abaixou os ombros, sentindo-se ainda mais desconfortável. Não havia se lembrado do detalhe de Durmstrang não aceitar Trouxas. Desde o primeiro dia, Rose desconfiou da chegada de Hermione em Hogwarts, e a castanha sabia que a cada dia a morena parecia perceber mais o interesse dela sobre ele. Hermione sentia que não podia ser tão distraída, e deixar detalhes assim passar despercebidos. Hermione gostava de Rose, estava sendo sua melhor amiga naquele tempo, mas no entanto não podia deixar que ela soubesse de seu segredo.

Dumbledore havia se distanciado da mesa de Leslie, mas ela o chamou de volta.

'Professor, preciso falar com o senhor.' O professor apenas levantou as sobrancelhas esperando a garota dizer o que precisava. 'O senhor me deu doze faltas, professor?' Indagou revoltada Leslie levantando o dedo indicador. 'Onde foi que faltei doze vezes a sua aula? Eu nunca perdi uma aula do senhor...'

Dumbledore olhou surpresa para Leslie. 'Você chegou bastante atrasada nessas aulas, senhorita Burke.'

'O senhor devia me dá mais pontos!' Reclamou indignada. Dumbledore levantou as sobrancelhas surpreso. 'Eu tenho que fazer tudo o que os outros fazem em menos tempo... Deveria ganhar um bônus por isso.'

Dumbledore riu. 'Está bem, srta Burke, vou lhe tirar as doze faltas.'

'Por isso gosto do senhor, professor Dumbledore, sempre tão compreensível!'

Dumbledore voltou ao centro da sala ainda sorrindo de Leslie. 'Agora, farão um feitiço mais difícil. Peço que entenda que isso não é um feitiço que farão se tornar em um Animago, mas é uma forma de saber qual animal você se transformaria caso fosse um.

Dumbledore deu atenção a Eric Presto. 'Tem a ver com a forma do Patrono?'

'Não, senhor Presto. O Patrono é o animal que protegem vocês, suas formas não definem suas qualidades e seus defeitos. O animal que se transformam traduz suas personalidades. Gostaria de demonstrá-los.'

Alvo Dumbledore foi até a mesa de Leslie e ofereceu a mão para a menina. Leslie sorriu e aceitou fazendo certa reverência, que fez Hermione rir. Aceitou a mão do professor e foi até o centro com ele.

'Esta é Leslie Burke como todos conhecem.' Leslie acenou para a sala fazendo um diabinho com a mão. 'A senhorita Burke se transformará no animal correspondente a sua personalidade por três minutos.'

'Huh, por que tem que ser eu? Sabe, não acho uma boa idéia, e se de repente eu me transformar numa baleia?'

Alvo coçou a barba indeciso. 'Colocamos a senhorita no lago da escola por três minutos, mas não acredito que sua personalidade é parecida com a de uma baleia, srta Burke.'

'Fechou, então!'

Dumbledore fez dois círculos com a varinha e sem dizer uma palavra tocou levemente Leslie com a varinha. Leslie olhou para os pés esperando acontecer alguma coisa. Hermione notou que as orelhas de Leslie cresciam e se tornavam brancas e pontudas; bigodes de três fios apareceram no nariz; os olhos ficaram vermelhos e pêlos longos e brancos apareceram por todo o corpo. Hermione sorriu quando viu a transformação completa. Leslie estava no chão na forma de um coelho branco de pêlos longos que cobriam todo o seu corpo. Dumbledore sorriu.

'Um lindo Lunático.' Comentou alegre. 'Alguém pode falar sobre Lunáticos? Sim, senhor Riddle...'

'São espécies de coelhos que só tomam suco de cenoura. Eles são mágicos e seus pêlos são usados para fazer poções a fim de predizerem o futuro.' Hermione fechou os olhos com força ao escutar a voz do garoto.

'Muito bem, dez pontos para a Sonserina!' Ele pegou Leslie nos braços e acariciou atrás da orelha. Então ele arrancou um pouco do pêlo da menina e o transformou em um giz. 'Este giz feito de pêlo de Lunático é muito interessante. Ele é capaz de realizar magias e ainda se pode fazer passagens secretas, vejam'...

Dumbledore fez um quadrado no chão com o giz. Depois empurrou o quadrado para baixo. Então o quadrado desceu mostrando o andar de baixo, sendo aula do Professor Flitwick aos alunos do segundo ano. Todos olharam surpresos.

'Legal' Disse Rose admirada.

Depois, a linha riscada desapareceu e o quadrado voltou ao lugar que estava colando-se ao chão. Leslie passara a voltar ao normal e ela olhou para o professor curiosa. Alvo lhe deu um sorriso e entregou o giz que havia feito com o pêlo do lunático.

'Então, quando começamos?' Perguntou Leslie pegando o giz.

'Já terminamos, senhorita Burke.' Leslie fez uma cara de surpresa. Depois deu um sorriso maroto.

'Ah, o gatilho mais rápido do oeste!' Falou indo para a mesa com um riso.

'O feitiço a ser usado chama-se "_Aniformus_". Para que a sala não vire baderna, peço que cada dupla venha até o centro e faça a demonstração.'

Rose olhou para Hermione parecendo ansiosa. Hermione fez um "vai" com a cabeça. Rose e Hermione foram até o centro da sala. Hermione girou a varinha duas vezes e, apontando a varinha para Rose, disse "_Aniformus_". Rose levantou as sobrancelhas na expectativa. As orelhas da monitora passaram a ficar peludas, pretas e um pouco caídas enquanto subiam para cima da cabeça. Alguns alunos riram quando um rabo grosso e peludo apareceu na menina. O dorso se desdobrou completamente em um pêlo manchado entre preto e o branco. Dumbledore bateu palmas para Hermione quando no lugar de Rose estava um cachorro de raça border collie. As patas e a pelugem inferior eram brancas e o dorso era preto, bem como eram os cabelos da menina. Os olhos continuavam plenamente azuis.

'Muito bem, senhorita Granger. 15 pontos para a Grifinória.' Comentou o professor singelamente.

Hermione sorriu e olhou para o cachorro. Rose bocejou mostrando os dentes afiados, o rabo peludo se colocava de um lado para o outro. Quando se passaram os três minutos, o cachorro se transformou novamente em Rose com o uniforme da Grifinória.

'Agora é a minha vez, Rose...'

Rose apontou a varinha para Hermione e disse o feitiço. Hermione entendeu porque Leslie não havia se dado conta da transformação. Ela também não sentira nada. Ainda enxergava cores, além de conseguir entender perfeitamente o que estavam dizendo. Dumbledore também bateu palmas a Rose e Hermione inclinou a cabeça para a menina. Viu a garota rir.

'Muito bem, mais 15 pontos para a Grifinória.' Hermione percebeu a garota cerrar forte os punhos como se comemorasse os pontos ganhos. Então, mais tarde, Hermione sentiu como se alguém a puxasse para cima, como manteiga passada no pão. Só então, olhando para baixo, percebeu que havia voltado ao normal.

'Muito bem, próxima dupla.' Chamou Dumbledore sorrindo.

'O que eu sou?' Perguntou Hermione baixinho curiosa enquanto as duas voltavam para a carteira em que estavam.

'Um gato maine coon. E eu?' Perguntou a garota curiosa.

'Um cachorro border collie.' Ela pareceu um pouco desapontada.

'Achei que puderia ser um tigre ou algo do tipo...'

Elas sentaram-se na segunda fileira e esperaram a próxima dupla. Riddle passou ao lado de Malfoy e Hermione desviou os olhos para a mesa à frente ao se lembrar novamente do sonho que tivera mais cedo.

Riddle e Malfoy se colocaram no centro da sala. Riddle apontou a varinha para o companheiro e fez o feitiço rapidamente. Lethar se transformou altivamente numa raposa albina, com os olhos grandes esverdeados bem expressivos. Hermione não deixou de se lembrar da fuinha albina em que seu neto se transformara por um feitiço de Moody em seu quarto ano. Os alunos bateram palmas a Riddle e ele ganhara mais 15 pontos para Sonserina. Rose soltou um muxoxo.

Então Lethar Malfoy voltara ao normal. Ele estava com os cabelos loiros um pouco despenteados. '_Aniformus'_ Disse o loiro e Hermione não se surpreendeu em ver Riddle se transformar lentamente uma serpente. As pupilas em formas de fenda na íris cor grafite e a língua bifurcada parecendo silvar para os alunos ali presente. Rose soltou outro muxoxo. 'Eu odeio cobras.' M alfoy sorriu satisfeito com seu feitiço e a Sonserina também ganhara mais 15 pontos.

Quando Riddle voltou ao normal, os dois sonserinos saíram e retornaram ás carteiras onde estavam sentados. Hermione acompanhou as costas de Riddle. Quando viu Hugo e Presto se aproximarem, ela sorriu e deu boa sorte a eles.

Eric apontou a varinha para Hugo e disse o feitiço. Pêlos curtos apareceram sobre o corpo do monitor, ganhara um rabo e também orelhas pontudas. No entanto, ficara por isso. Muitos dos alunos riram da transformação incompleta de Hugo. Ele continuava ereto, com o uniforme de Hogwarts, e cabelos escuros, mas o rosto estava com um focinho preto, bigodes, e pêlos escuros. As orelhas pontudas estavam em cima de sua cabeça e o rabo fino dele estava imóvel. Hermione lembrou-se de si mesma no seu segundo ano quando se transformara em um meio-gato pela Poção Polissuco. Hugo abaixou os olhos castanhos, envergonhado de sua aparência. Os alunos riram mais alto e Presto tinha o rosto vermelho de embaraço.

Dumbledore se desencostou da mesa e olhou para Hugo com as sobrancelhas levantadas. Passaram os três minutos e o menino não voltara ao normal. Dumbledore respirou fundo, parecia até um pouco divertido.

'Estão dispensados, exceto senhor Presto e senhor Stradivarius.'

Os alunos saíram de sala comentando sobre a aula, ainda rindo do monitor. Hermione e Rose olharam para os dois amigos e caladas, deixaram os dois na sala com Dumbledore. O garoto da Corvinal e Fox conversavam sobre Quadribol, o que animou um pouco Leslie. Ela foi falar com eles dando dicas de posições. Hermione Lembrou-se de ir à biblioteca.

'Rose, vou à biblioteca.' A menina afirmou com a cabeça e Hermione seguiu para o seu local favorito em Hogwarts.

Procurou livros sobre sonhos ou desdobramentos. Encontrou "_Sonhos_ _e_ _seus_ _fenômenos_" na sessão de Adivinhação. Pegou e sentou-se á mesa em frente á prateleira dos livros. Procurou no índice sobre desdobramentos. Achou. Página 201.

_É o nome que se dá o fenômeno de exteriorização do corpo espiritual._

_Os desdobramentos podem ser:_

_a)__conscientes__:_

_Este caracteriza-se pela lembrança exata do ocorrido, quando ao retornar ao corpo o ser recorda-se dos fatos e atividades por ele desempenhadas no ato do desdobramento._

_b)__inconscientes__:_

_Ao retornar, o ser de nada se recorda._

_c)__provocados__: _

_Através de processos hipnóticos e magnéticos e Legitimência podem propiciar o desdobramento do ser encarnado._

_d)__emancipação Letárgica:_

_Decorre da emancipação parcial do espírito, podendo ser causada por fatores físicos ou espirituais. Neste caso o corpo perde temporariamente a sensibilidade e o movimento, a pessoa nada sente, pois os fluidos perispiríticos estão muito tênues em relação a ligação com o corpo._

Aquilo era estranho. Leslie parecia ter um pouco de cada um dos casos. Ás vezes recordava de tudo e outras vezes de nada. E não parecia sentir as sensações dos sonhos. Não poderia ser Legitimência. Quando Voldemort estava na mente de Harry, ele se lembrava das coisas. Sem contar que Riddle era muito novo para aprender arte tão difícil quanto Legitimência. Então, o que realmente poderia estar acontecendo com Leslie?

Hermione abriu os olhos castanhos. _"Acho legal tentar adivinhar coisas._ _Em falar nisso, tenho tido sonhos muito estranhos."_ Era isso! Fazia todo o sentido! Leslie havia se transformado num Lunático, animal que seus pêlos eram capazes de fabricar poções a fim de predizer o futuro. E Dumbledore explicara que os bruxos se transformam em animais que traduzem suas personalidades. Leslie tinha o tão famoso Olho-interior de Sibila Trelawney! Leslie era capaz de ver o futuro! E pelo que demonstrara de madrugada, o futuro de Leslie parecia ser nada promissor. Precisava falar com ela!

Ela levantou-se da cadeira onde estava e soltou um grito quando viu Tom Riddle ás suas costas. 'Quase me mata de susto, Riddle!' Ela retrucou respirando forte e com as mãos sobre o peito. Ele deu um sorriso torto e logo abaixou a cabeça, se desculpando pelo aparente susto que dera na menina. 'O que está fazendo aqui?'

'Vim ler um pouco. Gosto de estudar as matérias que são dadas em salas de aula'. Tom olhou para o livro que Hermione estava lendo. Ele o pegou e leu o título.

Ela engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos castanhos com força mais uma vez. Suas mãos estavam apoiadas na mesa atrás de si e ela percebeu que era isso que a impedia de cair pelas pernas bambas. Ela sentiu o cheiro de Riddle subir-lhe ás narinas novamente e seu coração descompassado se revirou no peito. '_Vá embora, por favor!'_ Mandou sua mente dentro de si.

'Tendo sonhos estranhos?'– Perguntou interessado.

'Isso não lhe interessa!' Respondeu rispidamente olhando para ele. Tom levantou as sobrancelhas surpreso.

'Sim, desculpe minha pertinência, não queria aborrecê-la.' Ele disse abaixando novamente a cabeça.

'Não aborreceu, é só que isso não lhe convém.' Hermione olhou assustada para Riddle. Não aborreceu? Ele era Voldemort, podia matá-la em segundos e ela diz que ele não a aborrece? O que diabos estava acontecendo com ela? Ele deu mais um sorriso no canto dos lábios. _Bonito sorriso. _

'Na verdade sim, esqueceu da minha promessa?' Perguntou ele levantando as sobrancelhas negras com uma voz dura. Ele aproximou os olhos grafites dos olhos castanhos de Hermione.

'E-está me espionando?' A voz saíra tão baixo que foi quase um sussurro para ele. Estavam tão próximos que Hermione sentia a respiração do garoto em seu rosto.

'Estou.' Respondeu normal. 'Nunca tive muita coisa divertida pra fazer aqui em Hogwarts e é bem interessante ficar lhe observando, senhorita Granger.'

As bochechas de Hermione se tomaram por uma leve cor de rosa. Ela tentou segurar as emoções corporais internas para que o garoto ali à frente não percebesse. Os dois se encaravam novamente. '_Eu não vou machucá-la, srta Granger, eu prometo.' O _coração de Hermione batia tão rápido e tão forte que Hermione teve a impressão de que ele estava na goela.

'Deixe-a em paz, Tom.' Hermione escutou a voz de Malfoy ao lado. Tom Riddle olhou para o companheiro. Hermione aproveitou para puxar o ar pra dentro dos pulmões. Tom Riddle se afastou e foi falar com Madame Skelter.

'Não devia ter medo dele, senhorita Granger. O medo nos faz realizar coisas terríveis.'Disse Malfoy com um sorriso desdenhoso para a garota.

'Não tenho medo dele.'

'Tem sim. Você morre de medo dele.' Lethar se aproximou de Hermione. Ele cruzou os braços e se se encostou à estante de livros. 'Você não tem medo é de mim'.

Ela sorriu divertida e esnobe. 'Por que teria medo de você, Malfoy?'

'Por que tem medo dele?'

'É diferente...' Respondeu abaixando o tom de voz. Ela olhou pro chão encarando seus sapatos.

'O que é diferente?' Malfoy estreitou os olhos verdes e depois inclinou a cabeça um pouco para trás. 'Ah, entendo... Ele é misterioso. E você odeia mistérios. Você é do tipo de pessoa que se sente desprotegida e precisa desesperadamente saber de tudo o que está a sua volta, só assim pode analisar as situações e saber exatamente o que fazer...'

'Muito observador, Malfoy.' Ela retrucou categórica.

'Você não é muito diferente dele. Tom também não gosta de mistérios.'

'Você gosta de mistérios?'

'Depende, mas o que envolve você é bem interessante.' Ele disse soltando um sorriso maroto. 'Veio pra cá sem explicação, se torna uma das melhores alunas da escola e tem uma amizade fina com Alvo Dumbledore. Se não estivesse curioso sobre você seria idiota.'

Hermione engoliu em seco. Detestava lembrar-se do que viera fazer ali. Hermione sentiu Malfoy olhá-la pesadamente.

'Tome cuidado, senhorita Granger.' Avisou Malfoy com uma voz diferente. Hermione olhou pra ele confusa, fitando os olhos azuis-esverdeados. Não eram mais bonitos que os de Tom Riddle. 'Tom pode vir a machucá-la ou a seus amigos a fim de saber seu segredo.'

Hermione pareceu achar a gravata verde-prata de Malfoy bem interessante. Seus olhos estavam fora de foco analisando o que ele havia dito. Malfoy descruzou os braços e soltando um sorriso torto, foi embora da biblioteca. Então, Riddle havia contado ao Malfoy que ela tinha um segredo? E por que ele a avisara daquilo? Riddle seria realmente capaz de machucar os seus amigos para descobrir seu segredo?

Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente, como forma de tirar aquele pensamento da cabeça e saiu da biblioteca. Ela subiu ás escadas para a Torre, disse a senha á Mulher Gorda e foi para o dormitório feminino. Precisava falar com Leslie sobre o que descobrira.

'Hermione!' Exclamou Rose aliviada por ver a castanha. Hermione olhou assustada para Rose. Depois percebeu que Leslie estava de mãos dadas com o menino que havia salvado em Glast Heim. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

'O que ele está fazendo aqui?' Perguntou perplexa. Hermione olhou para Leslie que revirou os olhos e olhou pro chão. 'Leslie, disse para deixá-lo no orfanato...'

'É, eu sei... Mas ele disse que a Madame Walrus bate neles. Daí ele implorou para que eu não o deixasse lá.'

'Como ele veio parar aqui?' Perguntou ainda não entendendo.

'Disse a ele para com cuidado seguir as carruagens. Ai ele se escondeu no castelo.'

'E de manhã foi procurá-lo!' Completou Rose. Agora sabia porque Leslie tinha desaparecido. Hermione olhou para o garotinho mais uma vez. Como foi que ele entrou ali?

'Como ele entrou aqui? Meninos não podem entrar nos dormitórios femininos pelo feitiço de Rowena Ravenclaw nas escadas.' Completou Hermione piscando os olhos.

'Hm, ele veio pela janela.' Respondeu Leslie ainda olhando para o chão. 'Peguei uma vassoura emprestada da escola, e o entreguei, para que fosse possível voar e vir até a janela do dormitório.'

'Não podemos ficar com ele, Leslie!' Falou Rose batendo as mãos no corpo. Hermione também não achava uma boa ideia ter aquele garoto ali.

'Mas eu não faço nada.' Interrompeu o menino falando um pouco alto. A voz ainda era infantil e faltaria alguns anos para o garoto entrar na puberdade. Viu que o arranhão fino que ele tinha no olho se transformara em uma cicatriz fina e longa. 'Prometo que me escondo e ninguém me acha.'

'Olhe, moleque, é realmente triste que você não tenha família e que batem em vocês, mas não pode ficar aqui, se descobrirem vamos ser expulsas!' Falou Rose nervosa enquanto andando pelo quarto. 'E quase fomos expulsas por dormirmos em Glast Heim. Se não fosse por Dumbledore, estaríamos jogadas nas ruas agora... Não pode ficar aqui.'

'Escondemos ele!' Tentou Leslie esperançosa.

'Leslie, por favor, não podemos escondê-lo aqui no dormitório por todo o ano letivo. Vão descobrir de algum jeito e quando o descobrirem vai ser pior. Temos que falar com diretor Dippet o quanto antes!'

'Não me deixa voltar pra lá, por favor!' Pediu o menino, ele correu e abraçou as pernas de Rose.

'Sai de cima de mim, moleque!' Ela mandou empurrando o garoto. 'Por favor! Prometo que não saio daqui.'

'É, se ele ficar aqui no dormitório, ninguém acha ele. Os meninos não podem entrar aqui por causa do feitiço de Rowena Ravenclaw e as meninas dos outros anos não têm nada pra fazer aqui...'

'Leslie, desculpa...' Interrompeu Hermione e a loira olhou para ela com os olhos verdes um pouco abertos demais. 'É realmente triste que ele sofra abusos, mas ele não pode ficar aqui. Ele vai querer um castelo, vai ter fome e procurar a cozinha. Ele não pode ficar por aqui.'

'Ah, até que enfim alguém com um bom senso!' Falou Rose fazendo um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

O garotinho abraçou as pernas de Hermione, que sentiu-se um pouco mal. 'Eu prometo que não saio daqui. Ninguém vai saber de mim.' Hermione piscou os olhos castanhos. Promessas. Era só o que Hermione ouvia naqueles tempos. Promessas e promessas. Como ela saberia que aquelas promessas seriam cumpridas? '_Suponho que teremos que confiar.' _Hermione soltou o ar das bochechas.

'Acho que dá pra dar um jeito.' Falou Hermione levantando os ombros. O menino sorriu para ela. Rose soltou um gemido de insatisfação.

'Não se pode dá um jeito em tudo, Hermione! Sabe, há certas coisas que você precisa enfrentar, mesmo que lhe partam a cara. Ele não pode ficar aqui porque podemos ser expulsas. Não entendem?'

'Sim, entendemos, Rose, mas ao mesmo tempo não podemos deixá-lo num lugar onde abusam de crianças. Podemos ficar com ele por algumas semanas ou uns meses e depois podemos contar com a ajuda de Dumbledore.'

Rose bufou e passou a mão no rosto pálido. 'Isso não vai dar certo... Não vai dar certo mesmo!'

Leslie se aproximou do menino e se ajoelhou ficando na altura dele. 'Promete não sair daqui?'

'Aham, prometo.' Ele disse sorridente.

'Mas quando descobrirem, vocês dirão que EU não tenho nada a ver com isso!' Reclamou Rose bufando alto. O menino sorriu e abraçou a monitora.

'Sai de mim, moleque!'

'Se você fosse a minha mãe, eu botaria veneno no seu café, Rose.' Comentou Leslie a contragosto com as atitudes da morena.

'Se eu fosse a sua mãe, Leslie, eu tomaria este café!'

'E qual seu nome, garoto?' Perguntou Hermione curiosa ignorando as duas.

'Fenrir.' Disse ele com uma voz arrastada. 'Fenrir Greyback!'

**Continua no próximo capítulo...**


	6. Capítulo 5  O Segredo de Hermione

******Capítulo V - O Segredo de Hermione**

Hermione estancou, sentindo o coração bater descompassado. Fenrir? Fenrir Greyback? O lobisomem que mordeu Lupin? O lobisomem que também mordera Gui Weasley? O homem terrível que enfrentara em seu sexto ano? O lobisomem partidário de Voldemort era aquele garotinho? Não. Não podia ser. Como aquele garotinho poderia ser o terrível Fenrir Greyback? Hermione recuou dois passos.

'N-não podemos ficar com ele.' A voz da menina saiu meio tremida. Ela piscou os olhos várias vezes, não queria acreditar que aquele garotinho era Fenrir Greyback. Não tinha como aquilo fazer sentido.

Os olhos castanhos escuros do garoto se arregalaram. 'Mas por que não?'

'É realmente perigoso ficarmos com ele. Temos que levá-lo ao diretor Dippet.'

Fenrir abraçou a cintura de Hermione. 'Por favor, não me faz voltar pra lá.'

'Por que mudou de idéia quando ele disse o nome, Hermione?' Perguntou Leslie confusa. Rose tinha as sobrancelhas franzidas em desconfiança.

'Porque...'

Ela não terminou. Era muito perigoso ficar com Fenrir, sabia disso. Mas por outro lado, talvez ele ainda não fosse um lobisomem. Fenrir era criança e ele aparentava ser uma criança carente e normal, como todas as outras. Até então não havia visto nenhum comportamento estranho ou agressivo vindo por parte dele. Ademais, se ele ficasse com elas, talvez ela conseguisse mudar seu jeito e assim, no futuro, ele não vire o monstro que conheceu no sexto ano, talvez ele nem morda Lupin. Hermione deixou escapar um meio sorriso. É, talvez pudesse fazer aquele bem a Remo Lupin também.

'Tudo bem, vamos ficar com ele.' Disse confiante. Fenrir sorriu fazendo a cicatriz no rosto se acentuar um pouco. Ela passou a mão nos cabelos dele bagunçando-os mais do que já estavam. 'Desculpe, Fenrir. Prometo que não diremos nada.' E lá se tinha mais uma promessa. Em quem Hermione confiava? Nem ela sabia.

Fenrir soltou-se de Hermione e sentou na cama de Rose. 'Mas eu não vou ter nada pra fazer aqui?' Perguntou.

'Você pode ler.' Disse Hermione mostrando alguns livros em cima da escrivaninha.

'Não sei ler.'

'Não sabe?' Arregalou os olhos Leslie.

'Não, no orfanato não ensinam a gente a ler nem a escrever. Eles só entulham gente lá dentro.'

'Está lá desde quando, Fenrir?' Perguntou Hermione curiosa com a história do garoto. Talvez assim descobrisse mais sobre ele.

'Desde que eu me lembro.' Fenrir deitou-se na cama de Rose olhando para o teto com a cabeça apoiada em seus braços.

'E seus pais?'

'Morreram.'

Hermione pensou na possibilidade de o lobisomem que o mordeu ter matado os pais dele, mas ela não tinha certeza se Fenrir já era lobisomem e não podia perguntar na frente das meninas, muito menos de Rose, iriam estranhar. Decidiu ficar calada. Quando tivesse uma oportunidade a sós com o garoto, iria estudá-lo para saber se ele já era um lobisomem. Havia feito uma redação de dois rolos no seu terceiro ano sobre lobisomem, à mando de Snape, e fora com isso que descobrira que na verdade Professor Lupin era um.

'Sai da minha cama, moleque! Sai, sai, vai ficar toda suja!' Reclamou Rose fazendo um gesto compulsivo com a mão direita.

Fenrir riu começou a pular na cama. 'Não saio, não saio!'

'Melhor sair, Fenrir, depois Rose te lança um _Crucius_.' Brincou Leslie.

'É, se não sair te lanço um!'

'Não lança não. _Crucius_ é uma maldição imperdoável proibida pelo Ministério e poderá ser expulsa se o fizer!' Disse mostrando um sorriso maroto. 'Você sabe lançar _Crucius_ também, Hermione?'

Hermione olhou pra ele e engoliu em seco. "_Qual a diferença entre seu Aspersio e meu Crucius? Ambos foram para nos defender, ambos mataram aqueles zenorcs." "Está enganado, Riddle, meu Aspersio pode ter matado aqueles zenorcs, mas somente porque o feitiço fora forte para o animal. Jamais pensei em matá-lo ou torturá-lo." _Hermione negou com a cabeça.

'Nunca tentei realmente. E mesmo se tentasse acho que não conseguiria.'

'Sério?' Indagou Leslie piscando os olhos verdes. Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas um pouco desconcertada.

'Por quê? Acha que sou capaz de realizar Maldições Imperdoáveis?'

Leslie levantou os ombros. 'Hm, sim...' Hermione pareceu ofendida com o comentário da menina. 'Digo, você é de Durmstrang, não é? Alunos de Durmstrang são bons em Magias das Trevas...' Hermione desviou os olhos.

'Além disso, você é brilhante.' Complementou Rose levantando os ombros e Hermione sentiu as bochechas corarem. 'Você é fatalmente uma das melhores duelistas que já vi.'

'E ainda é Trouxa.' Disse Leslie com a voz animada. Hermione olhou para Rose e pareceu pedir para que a menina não contasse a loira que ela não era de Durmstrang.

'Você é Trouxa?' Perguntou Fenrir inclinando a cabeça. Hermione quase se esquecera que ele estava ali. Ela confirmou com a cabeça.'Tem uns lá no orfanato que também são. Eu mal posso esperar pra fazer onze e vir pra cá, odeio aquele bando de Sangue-Ruins.'

Fazia tempo que ela não escutava aquela palavra. E ouvir isso de alguém, mesmo que fosse Fenrir Greyback, doía um pouco. 'Não devia falar assim deles, Fenrir!'Reclamou Hermione rebatendo o comentário do menino. Ele piscou os olhos castanhos. 'São pessoas como todos os bruxos, não deve pensar dessa forma. Não há superioridade em sangue!'

'Está brincando, não é?' Hermione virou o rosto para Rose que tinha os olhos azuis abertos, parecendo assustados. Hermione sentiu o coração bater um pouco forte. 'Temos magia em nosso sangue, Hermione... Somos capazes de fazer um coelho virar um relógio cuco e ainda lhe fazer comer uma cenoura enquanto Trouxas não são capazes de nem mesmo enxergarem Dementadores!'

Hermione piscou os olhos. 'Você... acredita nesta coisa de sangue superior, também?' Perguntou com a voz arrastada.

'Mas é lógico! Os bruxos são bem superiores aos sujeitos Trouxas.' Hermione arregalou os olhos e sentiu o fígado se torcer com a resposta da menina. Rose pensava aquilo também? Como uma pessoa da Grifinória poderia concordar com aquele tipo de pensamento? Hermione engoliu em seco e abaixou os olhos castanhos.

'Como pode dizer isso?' Indagou Hermione levantando o rosto com o semblante tenso. 'Você tem Leslie, sendo Trouxa, como sua companheira de quarto, como pode pensar isso de Trouxas, Rose? Qual a diferença entre um bruxo puro e um Sangue-Ruim? Ambos são pessoas, não?'

Rose piscou os olhos. 'Sim, mas há aquelas que são superiores e outras que são inferiores. Nós bruxos somos superiores, está no nosso sangue, Hermione.'

'Não acredito que pensa assim...' Ela disse negando com a cabeça. Hermine engoliu duro e olhou para Leslie que estava sentada em sua cama, olhando para o chão. Fenrir estava calado e parecia concordar com as palavras de Rose. Mais uma vez, Hermione se lembrou do que aparentemente descobrira na biblioteca sobre Leslie ter visões futuristas. 'Não, não. Está enganada. Os Trouxas podem aprender magia! Você mesmo disse que sou brilhante e sou Trouxa!'

'Você não é Trouxa, Hermione. Você é nascida Trouxa! É diferente!' Rebateu Rose balançando a cabeça. Hermione franziu a testa.

'Diferente?'

'Sim. Seus pais são Trouxas, sua natureza é Trouxa, mas seu sangue é mágico! Você consegue fazer magia. Conto nos dedos a quantidade de Trouxas que estudam aqui em Hogwarts, Hermione, e todos eles, possuem de alguma forma conexões em algum ramo da magia. Uma pessoa mera e pura Trouxa, sem sangue mágico, não é nada. Não pode ser nada. Não no mundo mágico.'

'Sangue mágico não quer dizer muita coisa... E os abortos?' Indagou um pouco alto para a garota. Rose franziu a testa. 'Eles tem sangue mágico, mas não conseguem realizar magias! Como explica isso então?'

Ela levantou os ombros. 'Não sei. Talvez predisposição genética. Abortos são aberrações.' Hermione sentiu a traqueia arder e ela mordeu os dentes. Estava com certa raiva da monitora. Não. Estava decepcionada. Rose havia se tornado uma de suas melhores amigas e ela não conseguia acreditar que a garota pensava como Malfoy, Riddle e os outros sonserinos que conhecera em Hogwarts.

'É isso o que pensa?' Ela indagou baixo, desgostosa. 'É isso que pensa de pessoas, Rose? De que algumas são aberrações e outras a superioridade do homem?'

'Estamos falando de sangue mágico, Hermione. Não confunda as coisas.' Hermione engoliu duro e balançou a cabeça.

'Okay. Vou tentar não confundir as coisas.' Ela disse se dando as costas a Rose e aproximando-se da porta do dormitório feminino, saindo do dormitório e do Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

Andava sozinha, cabisbaixa, aparentemente sem rumo, pelos corredores do castelo. Os olhos estavam vermelhos e ela fazia força para não chorar. Ela estava sozinha ali, bem sabia disso, mas agora viu que estava mais sozinha do que imaginava. Sua melhor amiga ainda era adepta daquele pensamento ridículo de supremacia sanguínea. Até mesmo Leslie, que era Trouxa, ficara calada, sem se defender. Por quê? Por que aquelas pessoas tinham aquela ideia ridícula de sangue superior? Até os Grifinórios deste tempo pensavam daquela forma. Não, não era certo.

'Não, ele é mestiço. Embora prefiro flertar com um puro-sangue.' Hermione levantou os olhos e viu duas garotas ainda com o uniforme da Sonserina conversando por aquele que tudo ali naquele castelo naqueles tempos eram sombrios e sobre sangue mágico. Hermione reconheceu as duas meninas. Estavam em Hogsmeade. Haviam sentado perto dela no banco em à frente dos Três Vassouras. Uma das meninas, a loira, parecia gostar de Tom Riddle.

'Mas ele não difere muito de nós, não é?' Perguntou a garota do lado.

'Não. Mas não o conheço bem. Ele é sempre reservado, jamais participa das nossas festas. Um dos garotos do sétimo ano, Anthony Rosier, disse que ele nunca demonstrou gostar de alguém.' Hermione percebeu que as duas garotas conversavam sobre Tom Riddle.

'Ah, mas ele pode não gostar das garotas do sétimo ano.' Tentou animar a amiga. 'Só tem duas meninas no sétimo ano e uma delas parece que anda flertando o Malfoy.' Hermione piscou os olhos castanhos indiferente. A menina loira levantou os ombros sem jeito.

'Não tem porque ele gostar de mim, Callidora. Por quê ele gostaria de mim?' Indagou a menina com a voz embargada em tristeza.

'Bom, se você acha que não dá certo, por que não flerta outro?'

'Ah, eu gosto do Riddle. Muito mesmo. Faria qualquer coisa para ser a namorada dele.' Hermione franziu a testa. Como poderia existir alguém que faria qualquer coisa para namorar Tom Marvolo Riddle? Está certo que ele não era feio, ao contrário, mas ele era Voldemort! Era frio, calculista, enigmático e mau, capaz de matar e torturar sem pudor...

Hermione piscou os olhos castanhos e sentiu o coração bater forte quando Malfoy, Riddle e um garoto da Sonserina, que Hermione não conhecia, saíram de uma sala naquele corredor. As duas meninas à frente estancaram e Hermione apenas trancou os dentes, tentando ignorar o incômodo no estômago.

'Vai, fala com ele.' Disse a menina que Hermione agora sabia se chamar Callidora. Era alta, tinha os cabelos pretos até a altura dos ombros. A loira negou com a cabeça, temerosa. 'Ah, se você não vai, eu vou!' Então a garota foi em passos firmes até os três sonserinos que pararam de caminhar para escutá-la. 'Hm, Riddle, Mystin gostaria de falar com você.'

A garota loira cerrou as mãos e caminhou em direção aos sonserinos com a cabeça baixa, provavelmente com certa vergonha. Tom Riddle trancou os dentes e olhou temeroso para os dois garotos ao lado. Hermione viu Malfoy sorrir enquanto o outro garoto continuava sério. Os olhos esverdeados de Malfoy se desviaram e encontrou os castanhos de Hermione.

'Divirta-se, Riddle. Acho que tenho algo mais interessante a se fazer...'

Malfoy passou a caminhar por aquele corredor, indo em direção a Hermione. Ao lado dele, caminhava também o outro garoto. Hermione encarou os olhos castanhos do sonserino desconhecido. Ele era familar... Hermione piscou os olhos e percebeu que aquele garoto estava com eles nas masmorras quando ela, Rose e Hugo foram duelar com Malfoy e Riddle na sexta-feira passada. Ele deveria ter feito algo para prender os professores e o zelador Pringle, mas não conseguira. Hermione não soube o que aconteceu com ele.

Malfoy e ele pararam à frente de Hermione. 'Está com algum problema, Granger?' Perguntou Malfoy levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

'Não, Malfoy, nenhum.' Ela respondeu respirando fundo. Um cheiro parecido com café chegou-lhe ás narinas. Aquele cheiro era familiar.

'E por que está parada no meio do corredor? Não tem que ir para aula agora?' Ele perguntou levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

'Ah, bom, não tenho aula agora. Estava apenas caminhando pelo castelo. Fox está fazendo testes para a vaga de Apanhador no Campo de Quadribol, acho que vou pra lá.' Ela respondeu confirmando com a cabeça. Hermione desviou os olhos e olhou para Tom Riddle e o viu engolir em seco enquanto as duas meninas pareciam falar-lhe algo. Ele parecia nervoso, um tanto quanto desesperado. 'Você não acha que deveria ajudar seu amigo?' Ela indagou um pouco divertida.

'Por quê?'

'Riddle não parece ser o melhor em questões amorosas, não é?' Ela disse sorrindo. Hermione sentiu o par de olhos castanhos sobre si e olhou novamente para o outro sonserino.

'Não, não é.' Riu Malfoy divertido. Ele olhou para trás, à procura de Riddle, e percebeu certo desespero do garoto. 'Riddle nunca pareceu se interessar por alguém... Não me surpreende que ele ainda seja donzelo.'

'Donzelo?' Indagou Hermione com o cenho franzido.

'Sim, você sabe...'Hermione começou a rir, interrompendo Malfoy. A risada ecoou um pouco pelo corredor e as outras pessoas que ali estavam pararam de conversar para olhar a grifinória. 'Algum problema?' Ele perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas.

'Desculpe, Malfoy, mas é que não escuto essa palavra desde o tempo da minha avó!' Ela disse ainda rindo. Só então percebeu que na verdade estava no tempo da sua avó! E isso a fez rir ainda mais.

'Você está bem?' Ele perguntou curioso. Hermione parou de rir e limpou a garganta. Sentiu-se um pouco leve depois daquilo. Seus olhos castanhos brilharam forte pela risada que dera. Ela confirmou com a cabeça e engoliu em seco para molhar a garganta.

'Sim, estou bem. Desculpe.' Ela disse ainda com remanescências da risada. Percebeu o garoto sonserino continuar a observá-la. Estava incomodando Hermione de certa forma. Ela olhou para ele e franziu as sobrancelhas. 'Algum problema?'

'Ah, não acho que o conheça, Granger. Este é Brewster van der Alden, também do sétimo ano.' Apresentou Malfoy com um sorriso estranho no rosto. Hermione nada fez. Nem ele.

'Bom, temos que ir, Granger. Temos aula de Adivinhação agora.' Disse Malfoy.

'Até logo, srta Granger.' O garoto fez um aceno positivo e acompanhou Malfoy enquanto ainda olhava Hermione. Hermione franziu a testa.

Aquilo estava estranho. Aquele garoto que nem lhe conhecia a observava de maneira curiosa, enquanto estava calado e sério. Malfoy o apresentou sorridente, como se fosse um bom amigo, no entanto, na sexta-feira, logo antes do duelo, lhe deu a impressão de que aquele garoto Brewster não parecia ser dos mais amigos de Malfoy. Ainda tinha algo que incomodava ainda mais Hermione. Mas ela se deixou ignorar. Quando ela percebeu o garoto Brewster voltar os olhos à frente, ela fez o mesmo e seus olhos castanhos se arregalaram quando viu Tom Riddle, à sua meio distância, naquele corredor, de olhos fechados, beijando a garota loira.

Hermione franziu a testa e algo quente, latente e morno atravessou o estômago enquanto o dedo mindinho se mexeu involuntariamente para o lado direito. O coração batera um pouco forte e ela engoliu duro, cerrando os punhos enquanto sentia o estômago se contorcer. "_Acho que vou vomitar". _Ela pensou engolindo em seco ainda observando Riddle e a garota se beijarem. Não parecia ser um beijo simples. Hermione percebeu o movimento da mandíbula de Tom e soube que aquele beijo estava sendo um de língua. "_Para quem é donzelo, até que ele não parece ser tão mal assim." _

O coração bateu mais forte dentro do peito e Hermione abriu os olhos, negando forte com a cabeça. O que estava pensando? Ela engoliu em seco e voltou a caminhar por aquele corredor, sentindo as bochechas ficarem um pouco vermelhas quando passava a se aproximar do casal ali no meio do corredor. Um pouco antes de ficarem ao lado deles, os dois se separaram e a garota loira tinha um sorriso no rosto de ponta a ponta. Assim como Tom Riddle. Hermione sentiu o coração explodir. "_Bonito sorriso". _Bonito? Hermione não conseguia achar palavras para descrever o sorriso daquele garoto. Era...

'Algum problema?' Perguntou Riddle com os olhos negros em cima de Hermione. Ela engoliu em seco e negou com a cabeça.

'Não, não, nenhum...' Ela disse um pouco insegura.

'Melhor irmos para um lugar reservado, Tom.' Adicionou a garota com um sorriso.

'Sim, verdade.' Hermione franziu a testa. 'Podemos ir para a Torre de Astronomia.'

'Vocês não podem.' Disse ela sem nem mesmo pensar. O tom saíra mandão e ela não soube dizer o porquê. Os dois olharam para ela com os olhos torcidos em certa raiva. 'Não podem usar uma sala de aula para encontros. É desrespeitoso.'

'Está brincando, não é?' Indagou Riddle e Hermione juntou as sobrancelhas curiosa. 'Eu sou Monitor-chefe!'

'Você não deve passar por cima de seu emblema, Riddle! Isto é abuso de poder e pode perder seu distintivo se usá-lo de forma errada.' Ela emendou com a voz autoritária. 'Devia saber disso melhor do que eu.'

'Ela tem razão, Tom. Podemos ir para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina.' Hermione piscou os olhos castanhos e viu os dois se afastarem, caminhando por aquele corredor.

Ela engoliu em seco e pousou a mão no coração, sentindo-o bater forte. "_É, parece que ele não será mais donzelo"._ Hermione voltou a caminhar por aquele corredor também e ao chegar ao Great Hall, decidiu sair do castelo. Caminhando pelos terrenos de Hogwarts, ia até o campo de Quadribol.

Fox havia dito que marcaria os testes para Apanhador naquela tarde e seria bom tirar os pensamentos ruins da cabeça. O céu estava um pouco nublado como o de costume. Talvez com sorte, se o treino terminasse rápido, não pegasse a chuva que o céu estava prometendo. Fox deu um sorriso quando notou a menina se aproximando.

'Achei que não viria mais.'

'Ah, eu perdi um pouco do tempo, desculpe...' Ela disse sem jeito para o garoto.

'Tudo bem. Pode sentar na arquibancada.'

Hermione acenou e foi para a arquibancada da Grifinória. Hugo estava lá, sentado, ao lado das gêmeas, enquanto parecia anotar algo num pergaminho. Ele já havia voltado ao normal. O rosto voltara a ficar limpo dos pêlos, enquanto as orelhas estavam no canto normal. O rabo havia desaparecido bem como os bigodes e o focinho.

'Ah, está melhor, huh?' Ela disse sorrindo para ele enquanto se sentava ao lado direito do amigo. "_Foram mais rápido com ele do que comigo". _Hugo corou um pouco parecendo envergonhado.

'Ah, sim. Sr. Rush e Professor Dumbledore me ajudaram a voltar ao normal. Só o que precisou foram três poções e dois feitiços.'

'Que bom que voltou ao normal.' Ela disse sorrindo e ele afirmou. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas ao perceber um pergaminho pequeno nas mãos de Hugo. 'Huh, O que está fazendo, Hugo?' Perguntou Hermione educadamente.

'Anotando o tempo dos participantes. O que tiver pegado o pomo de ouro mais rápido fica com a vaga do apanhador.'

'E quem foi o mais rápido até agora?' Perguntou curiosa.

'Fabian Prewett, do sexto ano. Mas o Fox não quer que seja ele porque ele é namorado da Olívia, e acha que vai atrapalhar o time...'

'Não tem nada a ver!' Esbravejou uma das meninas do outro lado. Provavelmente Olivia 'Acho que até seria melhor, pois poderíamos ter um entrosamento.'

'Ah, Olivia, até parece. Vocês parecem gêmeos siameses.' Comentou irmã gêmea. 'Fox está certo em não querê-lo no time. Irá atrapalhar.'

Fox apitou, fazendo com que as duas irmãs, Hermione e Hugo se calasse e voltasse a atenção ao garoto que faria o teste. 'Aquele parece ser o John do quarto ano.'

Fox abriu a palma da mão direita e o pomo de ouro saiu voando. O garoto teve que esperar uns dois minutos até poder voar para persegui-lo. Passou alguns segundos e Hermione já havia perdido o pomo de ouro de vista. Hugo parecia vê-lo, pois sua cabeça mexia tentando acompanhar o movimento do pomo. Hermione viu John voar rápido na direção do lago, fazendo com que saísse de vista das pessoas que ali estavam. Ele voltou até o centro do gramado e pousou ao lado do capitão do time. Hermione viu Hugo parar o tempo no relógio bruxo que tinha no braço. Era dourado e uma espécie de pó enchia os números que estavam em algarismos romanos.

'Dois minutos e quarenta e dois segundos.' Falou baixinho. Depois, anotou o tempo de John no pergaminho.

'Fabian Prewett continua sendo o mais rápido...' Comentou Hermione.

'Sim, ele fez em dois minutos e dez.'

'E o Presto?' Ela perguntou curiosa ao se lembrar do garoto.

'Ele ainda não fez. Acho que Fox está tentando deixá-lo por último para que ele não fique com muita pressão.'

'Oi!' Cumprimentou Terry, um dos batedores. Hermione fechou a cara para o garoto. 'Então, quem é o nosso novo apanhador?'

'Ainda falta alguns fazerem o teste.' Respondeu Hugo.

Terry sentou-se ao lado das gêmeas. 'Então vou ficar pra ver o final.'

Hermione fez uma careta de asco involuntariamente. Hugo percebeu e riu um pouco tímido. 'Tinha que ver sua cara, agora.' Ele disse baixinho.

'Odeio ele!' Murmurou para o monitor. 'Ele me enoja.'

'Por quê?' Perguntou baixinho também.

'Ele é racista.' Respondeu com um pouco de raiva. Hugo levantou as sobrancelhas em sinal de entendimento. 'Por que o deixam no time?'

'Ué, o Fox é o capitão, ele que decide quem fica e quem sai.'

'Fala sério, devia falar com ele pra tirar Terry do time.'

'Mas ele é um bom batedor.'

'Mas ele é racista!' Retrucou Hermione um pouco alto. Ela olhou pro batedor, mas, por sorte, ele não havia escutado.

'Ah, fala com o Fox então, mas acho que ele não vai tirar o Terry do time.'

'Ah, por que não, broto? Qual é? Você é mó firmeza!' Hermione ouviu Terry dizer a uma das gêmeas.

'Não quero.' Respondeu ela não dando muita importância ao garoto. Hermione percebeu que era Sophie.

'Seu único problema é que você é meio-sangue, mas a gente dá um jeito.' Falou Terry soltando um sorriso. Hermione piscou os olhos cerrou os dentes, lembrando-se mais uma vez daquela ideologia ridícula.

'E o seu problema é que você é retardado, e o pior de tudo, não é o único e não se pode dar um jeito.' Respondeu Sophie com certa raiva. Hermione levantou as sobrancelhas.

'Ei, calma lá, nunca te faltei respeito... ' Falou aumentando a voz para a garota.

'Ei, abaixa a voz, valeu?' Defendeu Hugo.

'Não se mete...to falando contigo não.' Terry falou, levantou-se da arquibancada. 'Acha que só porque seu pai é o Ministro você pode fazer o que quiser?'

Hugo colocou o pergaminho ao seu lado e levantou-se da arquibancada. Hermione levantou-se também e segurou o braço esquerdo do monitor.

'Não preciso usar do posto de meu pai pra eu fazer o que quiser, vara-pau. ' Respondeu Hugo com a cara fechada enquanto Hermione pedia pra ele se acalmar.

'Não me chame de vara-pau, Stradivarius.'

'Tá, vamos parar com isso.' Disse Hermione deixando Hugo um pouco atrás de si, ficando no meio dos dois. 'Não precisamos brigar.'

'Que tá havendo?' Perguntou Fox de repente subindo para a arquibancada.

'Nada.' Respondeu Terry abaixando os ombros. 'Sério, pode voltar ao teste, Fox.'

'Ah, não me enganem, estavam discutindo.'

'Foi o Stradivarius que começou.' Acusou Terry.

'Não me interessa quem começou, só me interessa quem vai terminar. Não gosto de ver o time discutindo.'

'Eu vou embora.' Disse Terry saindo da arquibancada. Hermione escutou outra vez um trovão. Começou a sentir pingos d'água atingirem o rosto e os cabelos.

'Bom, melhor voltarmos e terminarmos isso logo, Fox, senão alguém pode pegar um resfriado.' Disse Hugo e o loiro confirmou com a cabeça, descendo as arquibancadas para o gramado.

A castanha sentou-se ao lado de Hugo novamente e Fox desceu as arquibancadas para o gramado. Parecia ser a vez de Presto. Fox pegou o pomo que tava na mão de um garoto ruivo e esperou um pouco para abrir a mão direita. Quando o fez, o pomo saiu voando, aproximando-se das arquibancadas onde estavam Hermione e Hugo. Depois dos dois minutos, ele deu um sinal de positivo para Eric. Hugo apertou o cronômetro do relógio, causando um baixo 'bip'. Então Presto alçou vôo.

As gotas de chuva engrossaram, o que dificultava um pouco a visão do garoto. Hermione sentiu-se mal por ele, dificilmente, Eric Presto conseguiria capturar o pomo antes de dois minutos. Quando o garoto retornou ao chão, já com o pomo dourado em suas mãos, Hermione sabia que ele não havia conseguido superar Fabian Prewett.

'Quanto deu?'

'Três minutos e trinta.' Pingos de chuva atingiram o rosto de Hugo.

Os dois se levantaram e desceram até o gramado onde estavam Fox e Presto.

'Bom, então o Fabian foi o mais rápido.' Disse Fox passando a mão nos cabelos loiro molhados. 'É o jeito né...'

Hermione viu um brilho nos olhos verdes de Fox.

'Hermione, minha flor de janela, tem certeza que não quer tentar? Perguntou Fox pra ela com um sorriso no rosto.

'Não, não gosto de voar.' Fox acenou meio decepcionado com a resposta.

As gotas d'água começaram a engrossar mais rapidamente. Eles então correram em direção ao castelo. Hermione sentiu o estômago roncar. Só agora, havia se dado conta de que não havia almoçado. Mas já eram cinco horas tarde. Teria que esperar a hora do jantar. Hermione foi para o dormitório feminino da Grifinória. Ao chegar, utilizou novamente o feitiço _Tergeo_ para se secar. Não havia ninguém no quarto.

'Rose? Leslie?' Chamou Hermione aproximando-se da própria cama. Ela soltou um grito quando uma mão pegou a perna dela. Fenrir saiu debaixo da cama. Havia se esquecido dele. 'O que está fazendo ai?'

'Pensei que fossem outras garotas...' Ele disse sorrindo enquanto bagunçava os cabelos.

'Me deu um baita susto, Fenrir.' Fenrir mostrou a língua para Hermione. 'Cadê as meninas?'

'Leslie disse que ia para a aula de Adivinhação. Rose foi chamada para uma reunião dos monitores.'

'Reunião dos monitores?' Indagou Hermione sentando na cama enquanto tirava a capa da grifinória.

'Sim. Parece que foi marcada pelo Monitor-chefe.'

Hermione franziu a testa. Monitor-chefe? Era impossível. O Monitor-chefe de Hogwarts era Tom Riddle. E Tom Riddle estava no Salão Comunal da Sonserina com a garota...

Ela arregalou os olhos castanhos enquanto o coração explodia dentro do peito.

"_Temos que ir para a aula de Adivinhação agora." _Aula de Adivinhação? Malfoy não fazia aula de Adivinhação! Ele e Riddle fazia as mesmas matérias de Hermione...

"_Ah, em falar nisso, estou tendo sonhos muito estranhos."_

"_São espécies de coelhos que só tomam suco de cenoura. Eles são mágicos e seus pêlos são utilizados para preparar poções a fim de predizerem o futuro"._

"_Tendo sonhos estranhos?"_

"_Na verdade, sim. Esqueceu da minha promessa?"_

"_Está me espionando?"_

"_Nunca tive muita coisa divertida para fazer aqui em Hogwarts e é bem interessante ficar lhe observando, srta Granger."_

"_Seus olhos sempre estão a esconder algo."_

"_Você está escondendo algo. E eu vou descobrir o que é. É uma promessa."_

"_Tome cuidado, Granger, Riddle pode vir a usar seus amigos para descobrir seu segredo."_

Hermione engoliu em seco e, correndo, saiu do dormitório feminino. 'Hermione?' Chamou Fenrir de volta, mas a garota não ouviu. Ou preferiu não ouvir. O coração de Hermione batia desesperado dentro do peito e ela sentia algo completamente angustiante dentro de si.

Riddle usaria Leslie para saber seu segredo? Leslie Burke tinha o olho interior e pode ter tido uma visão de Hermione. Isso faria com que ela soubesse que Hermione era do futuro. Riddle poderia desconfiar que a garota tinha a capacidade de prever o futuro já que na aula de Transfiguração Leslie havia se transformado em um Lunático, animal que, em sua personalidade, era usado para fazer poções para prever o futuro. Além disso, Riddle a encontrara na biblioteca lendo sobre sonhos, o que poderia indicar a ele que poderia tratar-se de Leslie... e assim usaria a garota para saber seu segredo!"_Tome cuidado, Granger. Riddle pode vir a usar seus amigos para descobrir seu segredo!"_

"_Temos aula de Adivinhação agora." _Aula de Adivinhação. Como ela não pensou nisso antes. Malfoy e Riddle não faziam aula de Adivinhação! Mas provavelmente sabiam que Leslie fazia... E então, Riddle, marcara uma reunião com os monitores para afastar Rose de Leslie.. E tendo assim também os outros monitores ocupados.

Não fazia sentido... Sua cabeça doía, suas mãos tremiam e um temor sobrepôs seu corpo. Leslie estava em perigo. Era a única coisa que sabia! Ela estava em perigo, Voldemort poderia matá-la. E se Leslie morrer, sabe-se lá o que mudaria no futuro. Talvez alguma das pessoas que conheceu não existiria...Talvez, ela não conseguisse mais matar Tom Riddle. Além disso, Leslie era sua amiga! Era uma das únicas amigas que tinha na vida. Rose e Leslie eram suas amigas, e não podia deixar que Voldemort matasse uma delas.

'Hermione, você está bem?' Perguntou Hugo de repente ao vê-la descer ás escadas. 'Está meio pálida...está tudo bem?'

'Hugo.. Você estava em uma reunião dos monitores?' Ela perguntou preocupada.

'Está louca? Você estava comigo quando eu estava no Campo de Quadribol, ajudando Fox com os testes...'

'Rose. Preciso falar com Rose...' Ela disse engolindo em seco.

'Aconteceu alguma coisa?' Ele perguntou preocupado.

'Acho que Leslie corre perigo.' Ele arregalou os olhos castanhos. 'Acho que ela está em perigo, Hugo. Precisamos fazer alguma coisa..'

'O quê? 'Hermione, por que ela correria perig-?'

'Escute, vá até a sala de Adivinhação!' Mandou Hermione e Hugo franziu as sobrancelhas. 'Veja se Leslie está lá e depois encontre-me no saguão do Great Hall! Depressa!' Hugo pareceu não concordar com isso, mas assentiu e subiu dois andares para ir até a sala de Adivinhação. Hermione desceu ás escadas e foi em direção ás masmorras. Talvez Rose estivesse por lá. Riddle poderia ter marcado a suposta reunião em seu próprio território.

Ela piscou os olhos ao perceber a monitora da Grifinória cruzar o corredor. 'Rose' Chamou. Rose olhou pra castanha. 'Finalmente te achei!'

'Que está fazendo aqui?' Ela perguntou com o cenho franzido.

'Você estava numa reunião dos monitores?' Ela indagou a ela e Rose piscou os olhos azuis.

'Sim, estava.' Ela respondeu sem entender.

'Riddle estava aí?' Ela perguntou nervosa. Rose juntou os olhos, mas não respondeu. 'Rose, Tom Riddle estava nessa reunião?'

'Não.' Ela disse, por fim. Hermione respirou fundo e sentiu o estômago doer.

'Escute, Leslie corre perigo! Riddle pode fazer algo a ela. Precisamos salvá-la!'

'O quê?' Ela indagou perplexa. Depois, negou com a cabeça. 'Hermione, o que está dizendo?'

'Que Riddle pode fazer algo a Leslie! Ele a pegou...'

'A pegou?'

'Sim, acho que ele fará algo contra ela... precisamos salvá-la.' Ela soltou colocando as mãos sobre o rosto.

'Onde ela está?' Rose perguntou com o rosto um pouco vermelho.

Hermione estancou pensativa. Onde Leslie está? Onde Leslie estaria? Poderia estar em qualquer lugar... não..Riddle não seria idiota de levar Leslie a qualquer lugar. Independente do lugar, aconteceria algo. Não poderia ser no castelo, embaixo dos narizes dos professores. Eles notariam. Tampouco na Floresta. Glast Heim? É! Glast Heim! Lá não tem vestígios de magia e ele sabia disso.

'Glast Heim...' Respondeu Hermione convicta. 'Ela está em Glast Heim!'

Rose recuou dois ou três passos. Hermione franziu a testa. 'Não vou.' Disse por fim.

'O quê?' Indagou Hermione alarmada. 'Rose, Leslie está em perigo, ela pode morrer!'

'É? Podemos morrer indo pra lá também, não volto pra aquela cidade nem fudendo, Hermione!'

Hermione sentiu como se um balde de água fria a tivesse atingido no meio do inverno. 'O quê? O que está dizendo? Leslie é sua amiga, Rose...'

'Olha, Hermione, você nem sabe se ela realmente está lá! E por que não chamamos um professor? Diretor Dippet! Ele pode ir pra lá, não precisamos nos meter nessa!'

Hermione fez uma careta. 'Você não entende...Diretor Dippet protege Riddle.'

'Nada a ver. Está inventando coisas!' Ela disse um pouco alta, andando em direção contrária a Hermione.

'Inventando coisas?" Indagou a castanha com a voz um pouco aguda. Ela correu e se colocou à frente da monitora. 'Acha que estou inventando coisas?'

'Sim! Diretor Dippet não pretege Riddle! Isso não faz sentido! Leslie deve estar na Aula de Adivinhação!'

'Rose, precisa acreditar em mim! Leslie não está lá!' Ela respondeu sabendo que, de alguma forma, Hugo não encontraria Leslie Burke na aula de Adivinhação.

'É? E como você sabe?' Rose perguntou virando-se para Hermione um pouco irritada. 'Por que diz que Riddle a pegou? Por que ele a pegaria?'

'Leslie é Trouxa!' Ela respondeu alta. Aquilo começava a formar um bolo na cabeça de Hermione que sua mente buzinava dizendo que aquilo fazia mais sentido do que parecia.

'E o que tem? Você é Trouxa, não é? E você está aqui!'

'Mas ele não sabe que eu sou!' Ela rebateu já se desesperando por Rose não acreditar no que ela dizia.

'Ah, por favor, Hermione. Está obcecada por Riddle!' Reclamou Rose de forma irritada. 'Riddle é o Monitor-chefe de Hogwarts e ele não iria se dar ao luxo de acaso perder o distintivo que sempre quis por raptar Leslie só porque ela é Trouxa!'

Hermione abriu os olhos castanhos, sentindo o coração explodir. "_Você não pode passar por cima de seu emblema, Riddle! Isso é abuso de poder e poderá perder seu distintivo se o fizer. Deveria saber disso melhor do que eu." _

"_Este é Brewster van der Alden, do sétimo ano."_

"_Até mais, srta Granger?"_

"_Para alguém que é donzelo até que ele não parece ser tão mal." _

_'_Brewster van der Alden...' Murmurou Hermione piscando os olhos. Rose franziu as sobrancelhas. 'Você conhece Brewster van der Alden, Rose?'

'Ele é do sétimo ano da Sonserina. É meio burro. Faz algumas matérias conosco...'

'Ele faz Adivinhação?' Hermione perguntou com o coração em sobressalto com o que sua mente estava propondo.

'Não sei, não faço Adivinhação...'

"_Até mais, srta Granger". _Hermione arregalou os olhos castanhos. Senhorita Granger? Só Riddle a chamava de srta Granger! 'Ele vai usar Brewster...' Disse a menina e Rose negou com a cabeça.

'O quê?'

'Ele vai usar... Brewster pra se salvar...' Hermione deu as costas à monitora e passou a correr, mas Rose a puxou pelo braço, fazendo-a estancar.

'O que está dizendo, Hermione? Onde pensa que vai?'

'Tom Riddle está como Brewster van der Alden enquanto Brewster van der Alden está como Tom Ridlde!' Ela respondeu com as mãos trêmulas. Seus olhos brilhavam num tom âmbar estranho e seu cérebro soltava aquelas informações como sendo convicções. 'Usaram Poção Polissuco para se trocarem. Riddle marcou uma reunião com os monitores então vocês estariam ocupados enquanto ele e Malfoy iriam para a Aula de Adivinhação para pegar Leslie. Só que ninguém suspeitaria pois Bruce van der Alden estaria como Tom Riddle na reunião, mas Brewster não está na reunião, pois está com a garota sonserina no Salão Comunal, já que a garota acha que Brewster é Tom Riddle, mas não é...'

'Hermione, você está bem?' Perguntou Rose piscando os olhos sem entender. 'Não sei do que está falando...'

'Tom Riddle está como Brewster van der Alden em Glast Heim! Ele vai usar Leslie!'

'Usar Leslie? Pra quê?'

'Pra descobrir meu segredo!'

'S-seu segredo?' Indagou Rose abaixando a voz. Hermione tinha os olhos fixos no chão, enquanto a sua mente ligava os pontos daquela conversa. Ela já parecia fora de si. Só estava focada em saber a verdade do que poderia estar acontecendo.

'Ele vai usar Leslie para saber meu segredo... Se algo acontecer com Leslie, ele não iria se importar, pois ela é Trouxa!'

'Isso não faz sentido...'

'Não faz sentido?' Indagou indignada Hermione olhando para a menina. 'Faz todo sentido, Rose! Ele não poderia se importar em perder o distintivo, já que ele está como Brewster van der Alden! Ele vai usar o garoto para, se acontecer algo a Leslie, Brewster ser o culpado!'

'Você está louca, Hermione... Isso não é possível!'

'Não é possível?'

'Não! Claro que não!'

'Você não entende, Rose, você não o conhece! Não sabe do que ele é capaz!'

'Não o conheço? Estudo com ele desde o primeiro ano, Hermione! Riddle não machucaria Leslie, não tem porquê ele machucar Leslie!'

'MAS É CLARO QUE TEM!' Falou Hermione um pouco alto revoltada. Queria sacudi-la. Quera fazê-la entender que Leslie corria sério perigo.

'Não, não tem!'

'ELE É TOM RIDDLE, ROSE!'

'E O QUE TEM A VER RIDDLE NESSA HISTÓRIA?'

'ELE É VOLDEMORT!' Falou de uma vez. Seus olhos se abriram mais do que o normal ao perceber o que dissera. Rose franziu a testa confusa. Hermione expirou forte, soltando o ar das bochechas de forma pesada. 'Ele é...Voldemort...'

'V-voldemort?' Indagou Rose confusa. 'Quem é Voldemort?'

Hermione olhou fundo nos olhos azuis da monitora. Era isso. Não tinha como. Teria que dizer. 'Você tinha razão, Rose. Eu não sou de Durmstrang, não vim pra cá via chave de portal, e realmente estou aqui por causa do Riddle.'

Rose franziu a testa e trancou os dentes. 'Quem é você, Hermione? Se o seu nome é Hermione...'

'Eu sou de 1979, Rose.' Respondeu com a voz baixa e sem ânimo. Rose esbugalhou os olhos azuis. 'Vim do futuro pra matar Tom Riddle.'

'Isso é impossível! Não pode ser do futuro. Vira-Tempos não têm essa capacidade de voltar anos...'

'Não vim pra cá através de um Vira-Tempo, Rose. Vim através de um feitiço.' Disse Hermione calmamente.

'F-feitiço?'

'_Chronum_ _Extracto_' Vim pra cá matar Tom Riddle antes que ele se torne Lord Voldemort.'

'Quem é esse Voldemort?' Perguntou ainda sem entender. Hermione respirou fundo e tinha os olhos um pouco vermelhos. Queria se jogar de um lugar bem alto por ter dito aquilo. Queria ter a coragem necessária para sair dali correndo sem ter que dizer a Rose o seu verdadeiro segredo.

'É o bruxo das Trevas mais poderoso que já existiu! Tom Riddle se tornou Lorde Voldemort e tenho que impedi-lo que se transforme nisso! Ele pegou a Leslie, precisamos salvá-la.'

'Por que ele iria querer Leslie?'

Hermione respirou fundo. 'Leslie é capaz de ter visões do futuro.'

Rose arregalou os olhos azuis. 'Leslie pode ver o futuro?' Indagou Rose assustada.

'Por isso ela se transforma num Lunático. Pêlos de Lunáticos são utilizados para poções a fim de predizerem o futuro.' Completou Hermione esperando que a menina compreendesse.

'Aqueles sonhos... 'Comentou de repente Rose abrindo os olhos azuis. 'Eram sonhos premonitórios.'

'Sim. E se ela sabe que eu sou do futuro, provavelmente dirá a Tom Riddle e ele irá descobrir e aí...' Hermione estancou. Se ele soubesse, ela poderia morrer! Morrer antes de nascer?

'Peraí...' Disse Rose levantando a palma da mão interrompendo o raciocínio de Hermione. 'Você veio do futuro para matar Tom Riddle e impedir que ele vire esse tal de Valdemort.'

'Voldemort.' Corrigiu Hermione. 'É, pois é.'

'E esse tal de Voldemort é o bruxo mais poderoso que já existiu...' Falou Rose ainda não convencida. Hermione notou um tom de zombaria.

'Murta!' Disse Hermione de repente. Rose olhou para Hermione assustada. 'A garota da Corvinal que morreu no seu quinto ano, lembra? No banheiro feminino?'

'Como sabe disso?' Perguntou desconfiada. 'Diretor Dippet fez de tudo pra que a escola não fosse fechada e que não soubessem desse caso.'

'Expulsaram Rúbeo Hagrid acusando-o de ser o responsável pelo ocorrido.'

'Impossível.' Rose disse negando com a cabeça.

'Não, não é impossível. Rose, escute, Riddle é perigoso, ele pode fazer algum mal á Leslie. Está com ela em Glast Heim, pois lá não tem vestígios de magia. Tem que acreditar em mim! Precisamos salvar Leslie!'

Rose olhou pro chão pensativa. Aquilo não fazia sentido. Era insanidade. Ela fechou os olhos azuis com força. Depois, negou com a cabeça. 'Sinto muito, Hermione, mas eu não vou.'

'O QUÊ?' A indignação tomara conta de Hermione.

'Não volto pra Glast Heim!'

'Isso é por que Leslie é Trouxa?' Ela indagou com raiva. Rose piscou os olhos azuis.

Hermione fez uma careta de asco, sentindo a garganta começar a arder. Olhou para Rose de forma que nunca havia olhado para alguém antes. Era...desprezo. 'Pensei que se importasse com seus amigos...' Falou com a voz baixa.

'Não é isso... Hermione...'

Hermione engoliu em seco e abaixou a cabeça e foi para onde havia combinado de se encontrar com Hugo. 'É, você realmente é de família Sonserina.' Ela disse com desgosto.

'Hermione...' Rose chamou, mas a garota preferiu não ouvir. Hermione passou a caminhar indo em direção ao Great Hall. Não deixaria que Voldemort matasse Leslie. Iria quebrar todos os ossos de Tom Riddle se fosse necessário, mas iria salvar Leslie. Nem que tivesse que morrer por isso.

**Continua no próximo capítulo.**


	7. Capítulo 6  Glast Heim

**Capítulo VI: Glast Heim**

Hermione caminhava para longe das masmorras, indo ao Hall de Entrada de Hogwarts, onde havia combinado de esperar Hugo. Com um pouco de raiva xingou Rose. Ela não conseguia aceitar que a menina deixaria Leslie em perigo em Glast Heim por ser Trouxa. Mentalmente, Hermione rezava para que Leslie estivesse bem. Ela piscou os olhos e estancou quando viu Hugo e os outros meninos chegarem.

'Onde está Leslie?' Perguntou Fox parecendo preocupado.

'O que eles estão fazendo aqui?' Perguntou Hermione a Hugo. O monitor piscou os olhos.

'Chamei-os para vir conosco'.

'Por quê?'

'Não pense que irão sozinhos nessa.' Rematou Presto fazendo um gesto negativo com a cabeça. 'Hugo nos disse que Leslie está em perigo e nós vamos juntos resgatá-la!'

Hermione se lembrou da Armada de Dumbledore em seu quinto ano e confirmou com a cabeça, sentindo de certa forma, um pouco aliviada por saber que alguns grifinórios ainda eram grifinórios.

'Onde está Rose?' Perguntou Hugo olhando para os lados e percebendo que a garota não estava ali.

'Ela não vem.' Respondeu Hermione rispidamente.

'Por quê?' Indagou o monitor com o cenho franzido.

Hermione sentiu o estômago torcer. Deveria dizer? Deveria contar a eles que Rose era a favor da supremacia sanguínea e não iria para Glast Heim porque não se arriscaria por uma Sangue-Ruim?

'Não sei, mas ela disse que não vem.' Ela respondeu engolindo duro.

'E o que aconteceu com Leslie? Onde ela está?' Perguntou Fox.

'Glast Heim.' Respondeu Hermione. Os meninos prenderam a respiração repentinamente.

'Glast Heim? Hermione, não podemos ir pra Glast Heim...' Disse Hugo cerrando os punhos. 'É perigoso. A cidade está fantasma e tem monstros por lá...'

'E como sabe que ela está lá?' Perguntou Fox piscando os olhos verdes.

'Lá não tem vestígios de magia.'

'Por que ela está lá?' Perguntou Hugo franzindo as sobrancelhas. Hermione sentiu o coração bater forte outra vez. Não poderia contar a eles o que contou a Rose. Aquilo poderia sair do controle. De certa forma, nem queria contar a Rose, mas a própria resposta saiu como instinto. Embora Hermione também gostasse de Hugo, Fox e Presto, não poderia contar a eles.

'Eu não sei. É isso que temos que descobrir. Eu só sei que ela está lá e temos que salvá-la'.

'E como quer que chegamos lá? Sabe, é longe daqui de Hogwarts e não podemos ir andando.' Argumentou Eric Presto.

Hermione olhou para o chão pensativa. Presto tinha razão, não podia ir andando, era muito longe, e até chegar lá, Leslie já teria virado comida pra vermes. Mas outro pensamento lhe veio á mente. Se Glast Heim era tão longe assim, como Tom Riddle conseguiu chegar lá tão rápido? Aparatação era impossível.

'Voando! Podemos ir voando nas nossas vassouras!' Tentou Fox batendo nas mãos.

Hermione teve um estalo. 'É isso! Voando!' Disse correndo em direção ao portão de entrada do castelo.

'Ei, broto, pra onde está indo? Temos que pegar nossas vassouras no dormitório.'

'Não, Fox, há um outro meio de irmos voando. Vamos.' Chamou os meninos com a mão direita.

Hugo e Fox abriram o portão, Hermione saiu com Presto e logo em seguida vieram os dois. Hermione desceu o morro em direção á Floresta Proibida.

'Não podemos ir pra floresta, Hermione, seremos expulsos.' Disse Hugo parando de repente no meio do caminho.

Hermione estancou e olhou para o garoto que continuava parado. Partilhava com o sentimento do garoto, no entanto, era para salvar Leslie, e de certa forma, já fora tantas vezes à Floresta Proibida e não fora expulsa em seu tempo, que não parecia que naquele tempo ela finalmente iria. Era difícil para ela, mas quando necessário, precisava quebrar certas regras. 'Tá, Hugo, eu sei que podemos ser expulsos, mas ninguém vai saber que entramos na floresta, não nos verão aqui, e estamos fazendo isso para salvar Leslie! Não podemos dar mais valor a pontos do que a vida dela.'

Hugo cerrou os punhos e engolindo em seco confirmou com a cabeça, passando a caminhar com eles. Hermione ficou ao lado do garoto e colocou o braço direito sobre as costas dele. 'Eu também não gosto disso, mas é o único jeito. Será mais rápido e se tudo der certo talvez conseguiremos voltar a Hogwarts antes do amanhecer e ninguém saberá o que aconteceu.' Falou baixo para o garoto e novamente ele confirmou com a cabeça.

'Hermione, não acha que você deveria ir à frente?' Indagou Fox voltando o rosto a Hermione.

Hermione olhou para Fox e sorriu sem jeito. Ela pegou a dianteira, enquanto Fox ia em seguida, depois Presto e por último Hugo. Ás vezes, Hugo olhava para trás para ver se realmente ninguém estava vendo os quatro grifinórios entrarem na Floresta Proibida. Estava inseguro de que realmente poderiam ser expulsos, mas sabia que Hermione tinha razão. Não podia deixar Leslie em perigo para detrimento de pontos e prêmios.

Hermione aumentou o _Lumus_ ao adentrar-se mais na floresta. A noite já havia chegado e a escuridão na floresta aumentava quanto mais adentravam. Estavam todos calados, alertas com o mínimo ruído enquanto seguiam a menina.

'O que estamos procurando, Hermione?' Perguntou Hugo curioso com a voz baixa.

'Testrálios.'

'O que é isso?' Perguntou Fox atrás de si.

'São os animais que puxam a carruagem...' Quem respondeu fora Presto.

'As carruagens se movem sozinhas, Presto.'

'Não, não se movem. Elas são conduzidas por Testrálios...temos que achá-los, eles vão nos levar a Glast Heim.' Falou Hermione olhando para todos os lados da floresta em sinal de algum deles. Mas estava bastante escuro e à parte do que seu próprio Lumus iluminava ela pouco enxergava.

'E por que nunca vimos esses animais?' Perguntou Fox apontando a varinha para o lado leste e tentando ver algo por ali.

'Eles só podem ser vistos por quem já presenciou a morte.' Respondeu Hermione com o tom melancólico. Havia visto, em seu quinto ano, a morte de Sirius no Ministério da Magia. Partilhava a dor que Harry também sentira ao ver Bellatrix Lestrange matá-lo.

Fox franziu a testa. 'Presenciou a morte? Está se referindo ao ver alguém morrer?' Hermione confirmou com um baixo monossílabo. 'Acho que temos um problema... Eu nunca vi ninguém morrer...' Ele disse virando o rosto para os três amigos.

'Eu também não.' Adicionou Hugo.

'Mas Presto e eu já. Se nós dois conseguíssemos encontrá-los seria o bastante. Precisamos apenas de dois deles, já que podemos ir em duplas.'

'Eu ainda não compreendo porque não poderíamos ter usado nossas vassouras...' Disse Hugo um pouco apreensivo.

'Porque eu não sei o caminho para Glast Heim.' Ela respondeu levantando os ombros. Não estava relativamente mentindo. Embora tenha ido a Glast Heim caminhando com Rose e Leslie, Hermione não sabia o caminho que faria indo pelo céu. E também tinha Hermione que não era a maior fã de vassouras. 'Os Testrálios são confiáveis e possuem grande senso de direção. Basta dizer-lhes onde quer chegar e eles nos levarão até lá.'

'Como vamos achá-los? Eles são como os unicórnios?' Perguntou Fox interessado.

'Não. São parecidos com cavalos, mas são bem magros, negros e alados.' Respondeu Presto ajeitando os óculos retangulares. 'Eu realmente não sei como vamos achá-los por aqui nessa escuridão.'

'Não acham que seria melhor se chamássemos Rose?' Indagou Hugo aumentando um pouco mais a intensidade do Lumus. Estavam entrando numa parte densa da floresta.

Hermione sentiu o coração se contorcer ao se lembrar de Rose. Havia preferido ficar no castelo a salvar Leslie, sua amiga, pela loira somente ser de natureza Trouxa. Hermione se perguntou se acaso fosse ela em vez de Leslie, se Rose também não iria ajudá-la. Provavelmente não. Leslie era mais amiga de Rose do que Hermione e se por isso a monitora não se importara, também não se importaria com Hermione. 'Ela não quis vir, Hugo, não podemos fazer nada. Muito ajuda quem não atrapalha na verdade.' Ela respondeu um pouco amargurada. Hugo pareceu sentir, mas se calara.

'Não pode fazer nada para atraí-los, Hermione?' Perguntou Fox.

Hermione franziu a testa, tentando se lembrar do que sabia sobre Testrálios. Então ela se lembrou de algo. 'Na verdade tem.' Ela apontou a varinha para a palma da mão esquerda e usando o feitiço _Cut _de forma não verbal, um corte fino e um pouco fundo se fez na mão de Hermione enquanto ela deixara soltar um muxoxo de dor. Um filete de sangue escorreu pela mão esquerda de Hermione e ela pediu para que os Testrálios conseguissem sentir aquele cheiro.

'Acha que ela está bem?' Perguntou Presto se referindo a Leslie.

'Eu realmente espero que sim, Presto.'

Logo as folhas nas copas das árvores se mexeram e Hermione sabia que eram os Testrálios. Os garotos levantaram o rosto para cima, encarando o céu escuro, esperando ver alguma coisa. Hermione recuou alguns passos e viu quatro Testrálios pousando sobre o chão da floresta negra. Ela rapidamente usou a varinha para estancar o machucado na mão e limpar o sangue.

'Vamos.' Ela chamou se aproximando de um.

'Pra onde?' Indagou Fox sem jeito.

'Os Testrálios estão aqui.' Ela respondeu se colocando ao lado de um. Hugo e Fox piscaram os olhos e passaram a ir onde estava Hermione. 'Iremos em duplas. Presto, já que consegue também vê-los, pegue um.' Eric confirmou com a cabeça e se aproximou de outro Testrálio.

Hermione ajudou Hugo a montar sobre o animal e logo fez o mesmo, ficando à frente dele. Ela olhou para o lado e viu Presto e Fox já prontos em cima do outro Testrálio. Ela abaixou um pouco o corpo e fechou os olhos castanhos quando disse alto 'Glast Heim'.

As asas negras do animal se abriram e pegando impulso, o Testrálio levantou vôo. Hermione sentiu Hugo segurar-se em sua cintura, talvez um pouco inseguro por estar voando montado num animal invisível. Eric fez o mesmo e logo os quatro grifinórios estavam sobrevoando o céu escuro em direção a Glast Heim. Fox soltou uma risada de satisfação.

'Se Quadribol fosse jogado com esses Testralhos seria bem mais interessante!' Hermione soltou um sorriso amarelo e engoliu em seco com a velocidade crescente com que voavam os Testrálios.

'Hermione?' Chamou Hugo baixinho atrás de si.

'Huh?'

'Por que acha que Leslie está em Glast Heim?'

'Porque lá não tem vestígios de magia.' Ela respondeu com os olhos fechados.

'E por que acha que ela está lá?' Ele repetiu a pergunta novamente e Hermione trancou os dentes. Ela não queria dizer. Não queria que aquilo saísse de seu controle. Não queria que outra vez alguém soubesse de seu segredo. Mas Hugo era monitor da Grifinória, amigo de Leslie, filho do Ministro da Magia, e sabia que ele não se acalmaria até saber pelo menos uma razoável explicação por Leslie estar naquela cidade fantasma.

'Leslie parece ter sonhos premonitórios.' A voz também saíra baixa e ela ainda tinha os olhos fechados. Ela sentiu o vento bater-lhe no rosto e seu corpo ficara mais tenso ao perceber que voavam mais alto. Hugo continuou calado. 'Acho que alguém pode fazer algum mal a ela se isso descobrir.'

'Então esse alguém a pegou e pode machucá-la de alguma forma porque ninguém saberia pois não se pode detectar magia em Glast Heim?' O coração de Hermione bateu mais rápido e ela confirmou com a cabeça. 'Quem você acha que a pegou?'

'Eles são meio lerdos, né?' Comentou Fox alto para eles e Hermione abriu os olhos castanhos, se arrependendo no mesmo instante. Ao mesmo tempo, agradecia por não ter que responder a pergunta de Hugo.

'É só pedir para irem mais rápido.' Ela disse tentando não se sentir tão mal. O Testrálio aumentou a velocidade do vôo, fazendo com que Fox soltasse um grito de diversão. Hermione reconheceu a Casa dos Gritos quando passaram por ali perto. Lembrou-se quando havia estado ali para salvar Ron de Sirius Black em seu terceiro ano. Seus olhos arderam. Queria vê-lo de novo. Daria tudo para rever Ron, Harry, Luna...Sirius. Gostaria de voltar aquela época. Época que não precisava matar ninguém, só usar estudar e ajudar Harry no que desse.

Hermione sentiu o seu estômago dar uma guinada. Percebeu que os Testrálios estavam descendo enquanto dobravam um caminho. Hermione ainda viu um conjunto de árvores. Então, aterrissaram em frente á uma grade preta e fina já comida pela ferrugem e uma parte também destruída. Hermione desceu do animal e respirou melhor quando tocou o chão. Hugo também pareceu melhor ao colocar os pés no chão. Fox e Presto, pouco tempo depois, desceram do outro Testrálio.

Os animais logo partiram de volta a Hogwarts e os quatro alunos encararam a entrada daquela cidade. Hermione parecia atenta se acaso não escutava os grunhidos característicos dos zenorcs.

'Eu to com um mal pressentimento.' Disse Presto inseguro.

'Como iremos encontrar Leslie nesse lugar?' Perguntou Fox curioso.

'Não faço ideia.' Respondeu Hermione.

'Bom, acho que teremos que revirar esse lugar de cima a baixo.' Propôs Hugo levantando as sobrancelhas.

'Tomem cuidado com os Zenorcs!' Alertou Hermione ao começar a caminhar e adentrar na cidade fantasma. Eles passaram pelo portão destruído da cidade. Hermione percebeu que o caminho que fizera com Leslie e Rose quando foram resgatar Fenrir não era aquele. Elas haviam passado por um caminho de pedras que logo chegariam a uma praça, mas aquele caminho, estavam à orla de um bosque, com árvores cheias, os caules grossos e tortos.

'Estamos perdidos?' Indagou Hugo enquanto olhava para os lado com a varinha acesa em _lumus _para enxergar algo. 'Como vamos achar Leslie?' Perguntou novamente.

Hermione apontou a varinha para frente. '_Me oriente.'_ Disse Hermione e uma luz pequena de coloração azulada apontou para o seu lado esquerdo. 'Vamos por aqui.' Ela disse baixinho seguindo a luz azulada por onde sua varinha apontava. Hermione havia descoberto aquele feitiço em seu quarto ano e ensinara a Harry caso ele se perdesse no labirinto quando estava no Torneio Tribruxo. Aquele feitio simples de orientação, fazia com que a varinha apontasse o norte, revelando assim, os quatro pontos cardeais.

Eles continuaram andando pelo bosque. Hermione agradeceu pelos Zenorcs não terem aparecido, nem os dementadores nem outros animais. Além de ser perigoso, era de certa forma perda de tempo. Quando finalmente conseguiram sair do bosque, Hermione reconheceu a praça da cidade. O chafariz jorrava sua água para cima e nenhum som, além dos morcegos, parecia perigoso.

'Eu realmente não gosto desse lugar.' Falou Presto limpando os óculos. Hermione aproximou do grande chafariz e viu uma placa, que estava enferrujada, no entanto, ainda legível.

Bem-vindo á Glast Heim  
Ao Norte, Catedral  
Á Leste, Cemitério de Glast Heim  
Á Oeste, Hogwarts  
Ao Sul, Floresta de Mjolnir

'Bem grande essa cidade, não?' Indagou-se Fox mais para si mesmo do que para alguém.

'Então, Hermione, onde Leslie poderia estar?' Perguntou Hugo aproximando-se da menina.

Onde ela poderia estar? Bom, eles haviam vindo do Sul, que de acordo com aquela placa era a Floresta de Mjolnir, ao Oeste também era impossível, pois era o caminho que seguiria para Hogwarts. A Catedral era obviamente a igreja a qual ela, Leslie, Rose, Riddle e Malfoy haviam passado a noite quando estiveram por ali. Ele poderia estar lá. Mas também poderia estar no tal Cemitério, já que não haviam estado lá. Ao mesmo tempo, por nunca terem estado lá, Riddle poderia pensar que Hermione iria para lá e então levaria Leslie para a Igreja. O caminho para a Igreja poderia haver zenorcs e dementadores e o quer que Riddle esteja fazendo com Leslie, ele não gostaria de ter aquele bando de animais atrapalhando, fazendo assim ficarem no cemitério, local que como aquela cidade, poderia ser tão abandonado quanto. A probabilidade de Riddle estar com Leslie no Cemitério era de 95,7%.

'Vamos para o cemitério.' Disse Hermione firme.

'C-cemitério?' Indagou Eric com a voz fina. Hermione olhou para o garoto e viu o espanto em seu rosto.

'Vamos, Presto, não pode ficar com medo.' Emendou Hugo ao lado de Hermione.

'Sim, mas é que...'

'Relaxa, cara!' Falou Fox dando um pequeno tapa em suas costas. 'Nós estaremos juntos nessa.'

'Além disso, precisamos salvar Leslie!' Relembrou Hugo.

Presto olhou para o chão um pouco desconcertado. 'É um medo ridículo.'

'Bom, cada um tem seu medo de acordo com sua personalidade.' Disse Fox levantando os ombros. Eric levantou o rosto e Fox franziu a testa. 'Digo...'

'Não há medos ridículos, Presto.' Disse Hermione tentando animá-lo . 'A verdadeira coragem não está em não ter medo de nada e sim em superar seus medos. Não pode deixar que seu medo por cemitérios te impeça de salvá-la.' Presto piscou os olhos castanhos e confirmou com a cabeça, cerrando os punhos, passou a seguir Hermione e Hugo ao lado de Fox.

Hermione então passou a ir para o lado leste. Seu coração batia cada vez mais depressa. Será que Leslie estava bem? Ela retirou o feitiço de orientação e usou novamente o _Lumus, _deixando-o forte o suficiente para iluminar algumas lojas destruídas. Algum tempo depois, desceram um caminho curto e viram mais algumas árvores caídas. O chão de pedra logo se passara a ser um campo gramado. Algumas lápides começaram a aparecer por aquele caminho enquanto a ansiedade e insegurança de Hermione crescia de forma espantosa. Hermione pôde ler em uma das lápides 'Lucario H. Hoenheim.'

Ela desviou o olhar do epitáfio e procurou por alguma evidência de Leslie enquanto passavam por aquele cemitério. Um crescente medo se apossava de Hermione. E se Tom Riddle realmente não tivesse pegado Leslie? E se ele estivesse somente na biblioteca estudando para ser Lorde Voldemort? E se a hipótese que tivera na cabeça fora somente uma histeria fruto de sua própria obsessão por Tom Riddle, como dissera Rose? E se Tom Riddle tivesse a induzido pensar desta forma, apenas para fazê-la ser expulsa de Hogwarts? Hermione mordeu os dentes e apertou a varinha com força. Estava levando Fox, Hugo e Presto para a sua própria condenação. Estava fazendo com que eles corressem riscos muito altos. Hermione parou de andar repentinamente. Os garotos também estancaram atrás dela.

'O que foi?' Perguntou Fox preocupado com a súbita parada de Hermione.

'Desculpem-me.' Ela disse piscando os olhos. 'Acho que cometi um erro.'

'Um erro?' Indagou o loiro de novo.

'Sim. Eu não deveria ter trazido vocês aqui...'

'Você não nos trouxe aqui, viemos porque quisemos!' Remendou Hugo.

'Sim, mas eu...'

'Estamos perdendo tempo.' Disse Fox de repente pegando a dianteira.'Precisamos salvar Leslie o quanto antes.'

Hermione quis contrariar, mas se calara. Hugo fora quem apoiara a mão em suas costas e a fez voltar a caminhar. 'Ela pode não estar aqui.' Disse baixinho a ele um pouco temerosa de aquilo estivesse certo.

'Mas ela pode estar, não é?' Ele indagou curioso.

'Acho perigoso vocês estarem aqui por uma probabilidade de 14,5%.' Respondeu piscando os olhos.

'A pior luta é aquela que não se enfrenta.' Disse Hugo com um sorriso tímido. Hermione confirmou com a cabeça e mesmo continuando a pensar que aquilo não era uma boa ideia passou a acompanhar Fox e Presto que iam à frente.

'Obrigada, Hugo.' Ela agradeceu baixinho ao monitor que sorriu novamente.

'Leslie?' Hermione escutou Fox dizer de repente.

Ela levantou o rosto, desviando o olhar do rosto do monitor da grifinória, e apontou a varinha à frente, fazendo o feitiço Lumus aumentar, e reconheceu Leslie presa à uma lápide que de tão grande era cabível o corpo da menina. Leslie estava presa à lápide, pelo visto, pelas correntes prateadas que atavam-na. O estômago de Hermione se revirou em alívio e aflição ao mesmo tempo.

Hermione correu até a lápide que estava a menina. 'Leslie?' Chamou Hermione alto. Leslie levantou o rosto e piscou os olhos verdes. 'Você está bem?' Ela perguntou preocupada.

'Sim.' Ela respondeu normalmente. Fox se aproximou de Leslie e com as mãos puxou as correntes.

'Oi, Foxy...' Ela disse parecendo alegre ao reconhecê-lo.

'Oi, broto, não se preocupa, a gente vai tirar você daí, viu?' Ele emendou puxando as correntes com mais força.

'Não adianta!' Ele exclamou com raiva batendo as mãos nas pernas. Hermione apontou a varinha para as correntes que atavam Leslie e disse _Finite Incatatem_, mas nada aconteceu.

'Leslie, quem te pegou?' Perguntou Hugo atrás de Fox.

'Malfoy.' Ela respondeu tentando se mexer, mas sem sucesso. Hermione juntou os olhos castanhos.

'Eu juro que arrebento aquela cara de mamão-macho!"

Então ela estava certa. Riddle havia raptado Leslie para Glast Heim! Mas então, onde ele estava?

'Onde ele está?' Perguntou preocupada.

Leslie negou com a cabeça como se dissesse 'não sei'.

'Ele não te machucou?' Perguntou Hermione novamente. Leslie novamente negou com a cabeça.

'Ele não fez nada com você?' Perguntou Hugo com a voz ainda em raiva.

'Bom, ele me deu um copo de suco de limão, mas tinha gosto de tamarindo... acha que estava estragado?' Perguntou curiosa a Hermione e ela franziu a testa.

Suco de limão? Com gosto de tamarindo? Aquilo não fazia sentido! Por que Malfoy daria suco de limão a Leslie? Hermione arregalou os olhos castanhos. Uma poção. Havia uma poção que tinha a consistência de um suco de limão, mas de gosto azedo. Era... a Poção Vlengar! "_Hoje, vamos aprender a Poção Vlengar, alguém pode me dizer para que ela serve? Sim, senhor Riddle." "_'Faz com que bruxos com poderes de Clarividência sejam capazes de prever o futuro."

'O que você viu, Leslie?' Perguntou Hermione de repente.

'O que eu vi?'

'Sim, ele te deu algo e você viu alguma coisa, não viu?' Ela perguntou engolindo em seco e pedindo que o quer que Leslie tenha visto, que nada tenha a ver com o segredo de Hermione.

Leslie calou-se, como não sabendo muito bem o que dizer. Ela pareceu morder o lado direito interno da bochecha e piscou os olhos verdes.

'Eu não entendo! Do que vocês estão falando?' Perguntou Fox ainda um pouco irritado.

'É também não estou entendendo nada. Hermione, como sabia que Leslie já estaria aqui?' Tentou Presto, mas Hermione ignorou tanto ele quanto Fox.

'Leslie?' Ela chamou novamente e Leslie levantou os olhos verdes. 'O que você viu?'

'Eu vi um animal.' Ela respondeu inexpressiva. 'Não parecia ser um animal comum. Ele era grande, preto e selvagem.'

Fenrir? Indagou Hermione em sua mente. Era a única explicação. Fenrir era um lobisomem, pelo menos quando adulto. Talvez seja o animal do qual Leslie estava falando. 'Que mais?' Perguntou Hermione instigando Leslie. A loira levantou as sobrancelhas.

'Ele atacava você, Hermione.'

Os garotos se entreolharam e Hermione esbugalhou os olhos. Ela seria atacada por Fenrir?Ela seria um lobisomem? Seria uma lobisomem? Hermione tentou ver sua vida como uma lobisomem... Acaso Harry e Ron iriam aceitá-la se ela fosse alguma?

'Você contou isso a Malfoy?' Perguntou Hugo a Leslie. Hermione abaixou os olhos e encarou as mãos como se elas estivessem prontas para ficarem peludas, grandes e perigosas.

'Não contei que ele atacava Hermione.' Ela respondeu negando com a cabeça. 'Mas falei sim do animal e da floresta.'

Hermione franziu a testa. 'Floresta?'

'Sim, você era atacada em alguma floresta. E depois, no céu, aparecia uma caveira.'

'Você contou isso a ele?' Indagou Hermione um pouco rude. Leslie arregalou os olhos e assentiu. Hermione passou as mãos no rosto.

'Por que isso é importante, Hermione?'

'Aparecia no céu, uma caveira?' Perguntou Eric assustado.

'Sim.' Respondeu Leslie.

'Com uma cobra?' Indagou Hermione olhando no olhos verdes de Leslie. 'A caveira tinha uma cobra saindo pela boca?'

Leslie piscou os olhos verdes. 'É. Como sabe disso?' Perguntou Leslie curiosa.

'É, como sabe disso?... Senhorita Granger?' Hermione virou-se para encarar o rosto de Tom Riddle.

**Continua no Próximo Capítulo.**


	8. Capítulo 7 Marvolo

**Capítulo VII: Marvolo**

Hermione olhou nos olhos grafites de Tom Riddle pesadamente enquanto seu coração batia desesperadamente dentro do peito. Ela engoliu em seco sentindo suas mãos mesmo naquela noite fria, suarem. O frio que sentia havia desaparecido e o medo começara a tomar conta do seu corpo. Tom Riddle não desgrudava os olhos de Hermione. O único movimento de Hermione foi somente engolir em seco. E agora? O que faria? O que deveria fazer? Tom Riddle por acaso soubera de seu segredo? Que ela viera do futuro para matá-lo? Como ela iria fazer com que aquela situação se desdobrasse para algo seguro?

'O que está fazendo aqui, Riddle?' Perguntou Hugo franzindo as sobrancelhas.

'Solte a Leslie!' Mandou Fox apontando a varinha para o peito de Riddle. 'Agora!'

Tom Riddle soltou um mínimo sorriso no canto dos lábios e ignorou Fox. Ele continuava olhando para os olhos castanhos de Hermione. Aqueles olhos o lembravam alguém, mas ao mesmo tempo ele não sabia quem exatamente.

Fox, repentinamente, lançou o feitiço _Stupefy__, _no entanto, Riddle nada sofrera pelo aparente feitiço de proteçãoque conjurara de forma não-verbal. Fox novamente apontou a varinha para o rosto de Riddle, mas Hermione colocou o seu braço esquerdo a frente do loiro.

'Solte-a, Riddle... Solte a Leslie!' Pediu Hermione encarando os olhos grafites do garoto enquanto tentava impedir um novo duelo. 'Não sei com que propósito trouxe-a aqui, mas o melhor que façamos é voltar para Hogwarts antes que algum professor perceba que não estamos lá.'

O sorriso dele se alargou e Hermione percebeu que era assustador ver Voldemort sorrindo daquela forma. 'Não sabe com que propósito? Senhorita Granger, sua capacidade de lógica é, de fato, impressionante, e tenho a certeza que você sabe bem o motivo de Leslie Burke estar aqui.'

'O que está querendo dizer?' Perguntou Hugo aproximando-se de Riddle. Hermione piscou os olhos.

'Ao contrário de você, seus amigos grifinórios não parecem serem lá muito inteligentes.' Ele disse sorrindo.

'Ora seu... _STUPEFY!' _Gritou Fox com raiva. O feitiço rebateu no _Protego _de Riddle e voltou, acertando Hugo com força. Ele rodopiou no ar e caiu no chão. Hermione correu até ele, ficando de joelhos, e ajudando-o a levantar.

'Você está bem?' Ela perguntou preocupada.

'O que ele quis dizer? Você sabia que ele havia raptado Leslie?' Ele perguntou juntando os olhos. Hermione não respondeu, se limitando a olhar para o chão.

'Não... Eu só achei que...' Hermione não continuou. Ela franziu a testa um pouco curiosa com o que Riddle havia dito e levantou o rosto olhando-o nos olhos. 'Você sabia?' Riddle levantou as sobrancelhas negras, aparentemente, sem entender. 'Você sabia que eu saberia... Digo.. Você realmente planejou tudo para que eu descobrisse isso?'

'Se eu não quisesse que você descobrisse, senhorita Granger, você jamais teria se dado conta.' Hermione piscou os olhos castanhos e sentiu certa raiva de ele ter dito aquilo. 'Contudo não posso de deixar de me sentir impressionado pela sua rapidez. Calculei que por ventura você fosse descobrir o que eu tinha feito apenas por amanhã de manhã ao não ver o retorno de Leslie Burke.'

'Estava pensando em mantê-la aqui até amanhã?' Ela indagou com raiva. 'Você é louco, Riddle!'

'Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo?' Perguntou Presto aparentando estar confuso.

'Hermione, o que está dizendo? O que ele quer dizer?' Tentou Hugo para a garota. Hermione ignorou os amigos. Tom Riddle também parecia ter facilidade em ignorar os garotos ali presentes.

'Você se utilizou de Brewster apenas para enganar os professores?'

'Não. Brewster é talvez o garoto mais idiota de Hogwarts e ele jamais conseguiria se passar por mim perante os professores, principalmente perante o professor Dumbledore.'

'Então...' Hermione abriu os olhos castanhos. 'Os monitores! Brewster seria o suficiente para enganar os monitores e fazer que você tenha um álibi, não podendo ser assim o culpado com qualquer coisa que possa acontecer a Leslie.' Ela completou com a voz seca. Ele sorriu mais uma vez.

'Está querendo dizer que Riddle está enganando a todos no castelo?' Indagou Hugo franzindo a testa.

Hermione piscou os olhos castanhos e, desta vez, fora ela quem dera um sorriso no canto dos lábios. 'Você só parece ter perdido algo, Riddle.' Ele ficou sério de repente com o comentário da menina. 'Brewster van der Alden não foi à reunião dos monitores!'

A parte inferior do olho direito de Tom estreitou-se e ele pareceu ter mordido os dentes. Aquele idiota! Poderia ter colocado tudo a perder! Por que diabos ele fora confiar logo em Van der Alden?

'Tá legal! Eu não sei do que vocês estão falando, mas, Riddle, é melhor você soltar Leslie!' Recolocou Fox apontando a varinha para o sonserino.

'Hermione, pode nos dizer o que está acontecendo?' Pediu Hugo ao lado da menina. Hermione respirou fundo antes de responder.

'Riddle utilizou-se de uma Poção Polissuco para se transformar em Brewster van der Alden, da Sonserina, e trazer Leslie para Glast Heim. A fim de que ninguém desconfiasse, Riddle marcara uma reunião para com os monitores de Hogwarts e assim Brewster van der Alden estaria na reunião como Tom Riddle enquanto Tom Riddle estava como Brewster van der Alden à procura de Leslie. Riddle, no entanto, não contara que Brewster poderia não ir à reunião fazendo assim seu plano dar errado. Se por acaso nenhum professor ou monitor de Hogwarts tiver visto Riddle no castelo no horário comum, Riddle poderá ser, no mínimo, expulso de Hogwarts. No entanto, se ele tiver sido visto, quem será expulso será Brewster já que ele seria o único a não estar presente em Hogwarts em tal horário.' Terminou Hermione com o cenho franzido em amargura.

'Poção Polissuco? Como Riddle conseguiu uma?' Perguntou Leslie piscando os olhos verdes. 'Demoram meses para ficar pronta!'

'Pegou dos estoques do Professor Slughorn.' Completou Hermione determinante.

'Mas mesmo assim, o professor iria se dar conta que estaria faltando poções!'

'Não, não iria.' Negou Hermione com a cabeça. 'Aprendemos na aula de Feitiços, o feitiço _Geminio_ que permite duplicar objetos. A partir de uma, fez várias.'

'Mas... Isso é contra as regras da escola!' Emendou Hugo com a voz dura.

'Ninguém saberia disso. É ingenuidade pensar que um aluno de Hogwarts iria cumprir sempre com todas suas regras e axiomas.'

'Isso é loucura!' Juntou Presto nervoso. 'Riddle deveria ser expulso!'

'Isso se Diretor Dippet não ajudá-lo, não é mesmo, Riddle?'

Tom Riddle sorriu novamente e começou a bater palmas para Hermione. Ela franziu a testa um pouco insegura enquanto os garotos encaravam Tom atônitos. O sorriso se alargara em seu rosto e os olhos grafites se tornaram brilhantes. 'Você realmente me impressiona, senhorita Granger! Sua capacidade de observação e lógica é formidável.'

'Por que pegou Leslie, Riddle?' Perguntou Fox com raiva.

'Ela me fez ver algo que não sabia até então.' Respondeu olhando para Fox. 'E pelo visto, senhorita Granger suspeitou desde quando chegou a esta escola.'

Hermione engoliu em seco um pouco assustada. Não sabia o que dizer. 'Não suspeitei de nada... nem suspeito.' Tentou mentir, mas sabia bem do que Riddle estava falando.

'Ah, você é uma péssima mentirosa, senhorita Granger.' Comentou ele com uma voz mais suave. Hermione não soube dizer o que lhe dava mais medo, se era a voz fria de sempre de Voldemort ou a voz suave dele. Certamente, não queria ouvir a sua risada maléfica.

'Não estou mentindo...não sei do que está falando...'

'O que lhe fez ficar preocupada quando Leslie Burke me contou o que vira?'

Hermione permaneceu calada enquanto mirava a grama do cemitério. Ele saberia? Ele havia se dado conta de que talvez ela fosse do futuro? Uma coisa, Hermione sabia, Riddle havia percebido que Leslie possuía o dom da clarividência.

'E como sabia que eu tinha visto uma caveira com uma cobra?' Perguntou Leslie confusa.

Hermione fechou os olhos com força. Havia se esquecido disso, e supostamente Riddle também. Leslie acabara por lembrá-lo. O que diria? "Ah, é que eu já sabia porque eu vim do futuro para matá-lo!". Hermione pela primeira vez na sua vida não sabia o que fazer. Viu Riddle apontá-la a varinha, e ela se sentiu inerte.

'Nem pense nisso, Riddle!' Falou Hugo apontando a varinha para ele. 'Se fizer alguma coisa a Hermione, faço essa sua varinha entrar pela sua bunda!'

Hermione arregalou os olhos. Viu Tom Riddle sorrir. De forma maníaca.

'Tente, Stradivarius!' Provocou Voldemort.

Hermione agora tinha o coração completamente descompassado. Eles estavam em Glast Heim, uma cidade se vestígios de Magia! Facilmente Riddle poderia vir à matá-los!

'Hugo, não faz isso...' Pediu Hermione com a voz falha. 'Ele vai matar você.'

'Ele não vai me matar...' Disse com um sorriso divertido. 'Eu sou o filho do Ministro, Hermione!'

Hermione segurou o braço sujo do amigo com força. 'Vai, ele vai matar você! Se tem uma coisa de que Tom Riddle não teme de fazer é matar alguém...'

Hugo franziu a testa para Hermione. 'Por que parece que você o conhece?'

'Não é que eu o conheço, é que eu sei do que ele é capaz...'

'Como?'

'Intuição...' Disse Hermione. 'Hugo, por favor, não duele com ele...'

'Qual o problema, srta Granger? Não confia no filho do Ministro da Magia?' Indagou Tom ainda com o sorriso no rosto. 'Deixe que duelamos. Sua madrinha não está aqui bem como também não está o meu padrinho, então não precisa interromper'.

'É, Hermione, vai ficar tudo bem. Será só um duelo normal.'

Hermione arregalou os olhos. Um duelo normal? Aquilo não poderia ser um duelo normal! Hermione se assustou mais quando viu Tom Riddle apontar a varinha em direção ao peito de Hugo e o sorriso maníaco de Tom se alargar.

_'Crucius!'_

Hermione, assustada, empurrou Hugo para o lado com os braços. O feitiço de Riddle acabou por atingi-la e ela caiu no chão do cemitério se contorcendo. A sensação de agulhas e facas penetrando todos os membros do corpo era latente e ela gritava de dor. Seu coração se contorcia junto ao corpo e Hermione não se assustaria se ele entrasse em espasmo. Escutava as vozes de Leslie, Hugo, Fox e Presto, mas não conseguia bem entender o que eles estavam dizendo. "_Qual a diferença? Qual a diferença entre o meu crucius e o seu aspersio? Ambos mataram aqueles zenorcs." _Agora Hermione sabia a diferença. Jamais seria capaz de torturar algo ou alguém daquela forma. Jamais poderia se sentir bem causando aquilo a uma pessoa. Ela parou de gritar e percebeu que a dor estava indo embora. Suas mãos tremiam enquanto saliva passava a escorrer um pouco pelo canto direito da boca. A respiração ofegante e a vista um pouco embaçada deletava o efeito do feitiço. Hermione reconheceu o rosto de Hugo à sua frente. Viu-o apontar-lhe a varinha.

'_Ennervate!' _

Hermione piscou os olhos castanhos e uma leve sensação boa a fez se sentir melhor. Ela apagou as remanescentes dores e com a ajuda de Fox e Presto conseguiu se levantar.

'Hermione, você está bem?' Perguntou Leslie preocupada amarrada à lápide do cemitério. Ela se mexia, tentando, inutilmente, afrouxar as correntes e sair dali. 'Droga! Riddle, me tire daqui!'

Hermione levantou os olhos e fitou os grafites de Tom. Eles estavam negros e o rosto aparentava um semblante sério. 'Como pode fazer isso? Como pode gostar disso? De ver alguém sofrendo desse jeito?' Ela perguntou ainda de pé com a ajuda de Fox e Presto.

Ele piscou os olhos negros. 'Eu não quis machucá-la.'

Ela ouviu o coração bater forte entre os pulmões. "_Eu não vou machucá-la, senhorita Granger, eu prometo." __'_Não quis machucar? Você lançou um _Cruciatus _emHugo_!'_

_'_Sim. Era para atingir Stradivarius, mas você o empurrou permitindo se machucar. Eu jamais a machucaria deliberadamente.'

Hermione sentiu algo quente e latente percorrer o estômago. Ela abaixou o rosto e fechou os olhos com força.

'Seu maldito!' Xingou Fox. 'Eu vou arrebentar essa sua cara!'

'Ah, isso será interessante.'

Hermione arregalou os olhos castanhos quando Fox ficou à sua frente, encarando Riddle. Tom Riddle conjurou um feitiço, mas assim que o fizera, Presto lançara um _Stupefy_ estuporando o sonserino. Hermione virou o rosto de Riddle para Eric Presto.

Presto tinha os óculos extremamente sujos, mas aquilo parecia não impedi-lo de encarar Voldemort. Hermione percebeu que Presto não parecia estar nervoso.

'P-presto?' Indagou Hermione se recuperando das dores ao lado do amigo.

'Tenho medo de cemitérios, mas não tenho medo de sonserinos metidos, Riddle!' Falou com uma voz que não lembrava nem de longe Eric Presto. 'E se mexer com meus amigos, mato você!'

'Você não consegue duelar comigo e salvar seus amigos ao mesmo tempo, garoto.' Falou Tom Riddle levantando-se do chão com a voz já séria de sempre.

'Posso sim...sabe, as pessoas ficam mais fortes quando têm alguém pra quem proteger.'

Hermione foi bombardeada por imagens na sua mente. Desde o seu primeiro ano, quando Harry e Rony protegeram-na do Trasgo montanhês até o instante em que encontrou com Voldemort para realizar o Chronum Extracto. E percebeu que realmente Presto tinha razão! As pessoas ficam mais fortes quando tem algo por qual lutar ou alguém por quem proteger! E aquilo era algo que Voldemort nunca iria saber. Ele nunca entenderia aquilo, e, por um momento Hermione sentiu pena de Tom Riddle. Ele nunca saberia o que representa o valor da amizade e companheirismo.

'Errado...as pessoas ficam mais fortes quando não dependem das outras. Amizade e cumplicidade são sentimentos que tomam conta de você e, por isso, tornam-se suas fraquezas.' Respondeu olhando para Presto. 'O único sentimento que lhe faz mais forte é o ódio.'

Sem aviso, Tom conjurou um feitiço não-verbal e Eric foi estuporado. Tom observava Presto caído e Fox tentou pegá-lo desprevenido. Porém Tom usou _Protego_ pra proteger-se do feitiço repentino de Fox. 'Não pense que vai conseguir me vencer num duelo, Mulder. Enquanto você treinava para ir atrás de uma bola e marcar gols, eu estudava pra me tornar o melhor bruxo que esse mundo já viu...'

'O melhor bruxo do mundo é Alvo Dumbledore.' Respondeu Hermione interrompendo Voldemort. Tom Riddle olhou pra ela curioso. '…E você, Riddle, nunca vai tirar esse título dele'.

Tom Riddle olhou diretamente nos olhos castanhos de Hermione. A garota sentiu o medo voltar para o seu corpo. _"Não devia ter medo dele, senhorita Granger._ _O medo nos faz realizar coisas terríveis"._ Ela arregalou os olhos quando viu Hugo apontar a varinha para Voldemort de forma automática

'Solte Leslie.' Mandou Hugo com a varinha apontada para o peito de Voldemort. A voz do garoto estava firme e dura. 'Não tenho medo de machucar você, Riddle.'

_'Crucio!'_

Hugo caiu no chão gritando e se contorcendo de dor. Hermione correu até o monitor. Ela se ajoelhou ao lado do amigo, pensando em fazer algo, mas não sabia o quê. Desesperada, ela perguntava se ele estava bem. Leslie novamente tenta se soltar das correntes e por não conseguir xingava e gritava de raiva. Hermione então percebeu que quem tinha lançado o feitiço não fora Voldemort e sim Lethar Malfoy.

'Eu também não tenho medo de machucar o filho do ministro da magia. Na verdade, eu adoraria...'

Hermione cerrou os punhos com raiva ao vê-lo ali e mordeu os dentes de insegura. Precisava fazer alguma coisa! Aquilo estava começando a sair de controle. Tinha que manter a calma e pensar. Pensar em alguma forma de perder tempo com aqueles sonserinos enquanto Presto e Hugo se recuperam dos feitiços. Precisava pensar em uma forma de tirar Leslie dali e voltar para Hogwarts. Lethar Malfoy abaixou-se e ficou cara a cara com Hermione. Talvez seus olhos estivessem a menos de um metro de distância. Hermione engoliu em seco enquanto encarava os olhos azuis esverdeados do loiro.

'Você chega a ser um desperdício na companhia desses idiotas... Hermione.'

Hermione sentiu o sangue ferver. 'É Granger pra você, Malfoy!'

'O que está fazendo aqui, Malfoy?' Perguntou Fox.

'Não poderia deixar de avisar que tudo ocorrera como planejado.'

Hermione franziu a testa. 'Planejado?'

'Sim. Os professores não se deram por falta de Riddle. Já não sei se posso dizer o mesmo quanto a vocês.'

'Seu merda! 'Solte a Leslie ou eu juro que estrincho esses seus olhos de peixe morto.' Disse Hugo levantando-se do chão. Hermione olhou pra ele assustada. Hugo tinha as mãos trêmulas e o rosto machucado. 'Não torre minha paciência, Malfoy...'

Ele sorriu enquanto se levantava e portando-se altivamente. 'Vamos, Stradivarius, mate-me.'

Hugo ficou de pé, com as mãos trêmulas, mas antes que conseguisse apontar a varinha para o loiro, foi atingido por um novo feitiço. _Rictusempra._ Hugo começou a rir como se sentisse cócegas nos pés. Hermione notou que arranhões começavam a aparecer no rosto dele. Ele ria forçadamente enquanto seus músculos ainda sentia as dores do feitiço _Cruciatus. _

_'_Pare com isso!' Mandou Hermione. Hugo foi atingido pelo feitiço _Petrificus Totalus _e caiu no chão duro com os braços colados no corpo.

Hermione segurou a varinha com força.

"_EXPELLIARMUS!"_ A varinha de Hermione voou e foi em direção a Tom Riddle. Hermione cerrou os punhos. Ela encarou o rosto do garoto enquanto tentava não se desesperar. Riddle caminhou aproximando-se de Hermione. Ela engoliu duro com a aproximação do sonserino. 'Por que está aqui?' Ele perguntou a ela com um voz melodiosa.

Hermione arregalou os olhos. "_Promete_?". Hermione fechou os olhos. _"Harry, eu não posso!"_ "_Promete_?" _"Senti tanto a sua falta, Hermione."_ Contaria? Contaria a ele que viera para matá-lo? "_Você não parece bem, Hermione." "Não há medos ridículos, Presto. A verdadeira coragem não está em não ter medo de nada, mas em superar seus medos." "Promete?" "Prometo_". Nunca! Nem que morresse por não dizer, nunca diria o real propósito de estar ali. Ela abriu os olhos e todo o temor que sentia por Voldemort havia desaparecido por uma força que sabe-se lá de onde vinha. Ela encarava os olhos cinzas de Tom e sentiu sua circulação sanguínea em cada parte do seu corpo. Começava no coração e ia até a ponta dos dedos dos pés.

'Gosto dos seus olhos.' Disse Riddle abrindo um sorriso. 'Eles se pintam de âmbar quando você parece determinada a fazer algo.'

Hermione não disse nada. 'Como soube de Leslie?' Perguntou seca.

'Eu só prestei atenção á aula de Transfiguração. E mais tarde a encontrei na biblioteca lendo sobre sonhos estranhos. Suspeitei que fossem os de Leslie Burke.'

'Você não mente...' Ela disse franzindo a testa. 'Por que não mente?'

'Eu deveria mentir?'

'Por que diz a verdade?'

'Porque não tenho razão para escondê-la. O que já acontece com você, não é mesmo?'

'Você tem seus segredos, eu tenho os meus. Não minto, só omito eles.'

'É realmente um desperdício no meio de tolos.' Disse com uma voz diferente enquanto disfarçada em um sorriso. 'Tem algo de magnífico em você.'

Magnífico? Voldemort estava dizendo que ela era magnífica? O bruxo mais temido do mundo estava a elogiando? Hermione não conseguiu deixar de sentir orgulho próprio, e ao mesmo tempo em que percebeu isso, repreendeu-se.

'Não se repreenda por se achar superior aos outros, o que, de fato, é. Não é errado pensar dessa forma.'

'Não sou superior a ninguém, Riddle. Sua ideologia é extremamente desviada!' Hermione fixou os olhos castanhos nos olhos cinzas de Tom.

'Não se pode dizer de uma ideologia que ela é desviada. Ela só é mal compreendida.'

Hermione soltou uma risada abafada. 'Você é ridículo, Marvolo.'

Os olhos de Riddle se transformaram no que Hermione poderia chamar de raiva, mas sabia que ia muito além daquilo. Os olhos não se pintaram de negros como antes, mas de vermelhos. A voz de Voldemort saiu dura e baixa para que somente Hermione escutasse, embora a castanha tenha tido a impressão de que Tom não poderia falar aquele nome mais alto do que aquilo. 'Não me chame de Marvolo.'

'Marvolo...' Disse Hermione com um sorriso largo. Hermione achou curioso e engraçado o fato de Riddle se incomodar tanto com aquele nome. Para ela soava como uma singela diversão. Era uma maneira estranha de se divertir, ela sabia, mas ao mesmo tempo era um pouco engraçado. O sorriso se desfez quando sentiu a varinha de Riddle encostar-se no local certo do seu coração. Hermione sentiu o coração bater vertiginosamente. A pressão sanguínea agora era mais forte, e Hermione sentia seus dedos das mãos se encherem de sangue quatro vezes por segundo.

'Você sabia que quando um feitiço é lançado diretamente no coração ele dura mais tempo do que o normal e causa mais danos?' Indagou Voldemort para Hermione. Ela engoliu em seco. 'Com exceção do Avada Kedavra logicamente...  
Hermione fechou os olhos com força.

'Você disse que não me machucaria deliberadamente.'

'Me chame de Marvolo mais uma vez.' Hermione respirou forte e mais uma vez engoliu o bolo de saliva que se formara na boca.

'Mar-vo-lo.' Disse numa voz baixa e fraca.

Ela sentiu o feitiço sair da ponta da varinha e ir direto ao coração. Ela caiu no chão se debatendo sobre o chão daquele cemitério. Finas agulhas e facas cortavam seus órgãos internos vagarosamente. Hermione sentia uma pontada das facas em cada órgão e tecido de seu corpo. Suas costas começavam a arde enquanto suas mãos arranhavam-se de dentro pra fora; suas veias e artérias se afinavam e o sangue não passava direito para o coração, nem voltava para o resto do corpo.  
O nariz começava a sangrar, talvez obstrução nasal, e a traquéia pareceu fechar-se. Hermione ficou com falta de ar, tentava respirar, mas não conseguia.  
Respirava pela boca com dificuldade, e o peito doía a cada vez que o ar entrava em seus pulmões. Sua perna direita entrou em espasmo e Hermione sentiu uma cãibra acentuar-se na batata da perna. A dor em todo seu corpo era tão forte que som algum saia da sua boca, tinha medo de que se forçasse o grito, doeria mais. Hermione cerrou os punhos pela cãibra na perna, agarrando terra e grama do chão. O sangue escorria pelo nariz e algumas lágrimas de dor desciam dos olhos.  
A traquéia abriu-se novamente. Ela trancou os dentes e um pouco de saliva escorreu pela boca. Os dedos dos pés dobraram-se dentro das meias do uniforme de Hogwarts. As mãos paradas sobre o solo daquele cemitério enquanto o corpo se contorcia. E parecia que nunca pararia de se contorcer. Talvez tivesse sido assim que os Longbottom ficaram loucos, _Crucius_ lançados diretamente no coração de cada um.  
Hermione sentiu um fino corte proveniente do feitiço na garganta, talvez no esôfago, e ela cuspiu sangue. O gosto de ferrugem na boca se misturava com o sal das lágrimas. Uma dor aguda nos dedos das mãos começou e Hermione soube que a artrite que já tinha acabara de piorar com aquele _Crucio_.  
O coração se debatia vorazmente dentro do corpo, e não sabia em que órgão doía mais. Doía em lugares que ela nem sabia que existia. Seus olhos ardiam, e seus músculos pareciam perder a força. Hermione sentiu seu rosto cortar-se e seu ouvido esquerdo começou a sangrar, teria uma inflamação no ouvido ou quem sabe labirintite. Seu músculo do pescoço doeu de forma medonha. Zumbidos começavam a incomodar seu ouvido esquerdo e o sangue no nariz não parava de escorrer. Hermione não agüentava mais, talvez se contasse a verdade ele a mataria de uma vez e assim acabaria com aquele tormento.

Os olhos da menina começavam a pesar como toneladas, e a ardência do corpo era imensa. Hermione sentiu seu coração doer. Tentou colocar a mão sobre o peito, mas o feitiço a impediu, se contorcia e gemia de dor. Hermione sentiu a cãibra voltar na sua perna, ela franziu a testa pela dor, mas não gritou. Seu pé esquerdo ficou dormente.

Sentiu as veias a artérias se abrirem, e o fluxo sanguíneo voltar ao normal, embora o coração continuasse batendo dolorosamente. Ela respirou tentando inalar a maior quantidade de ar possível, mas arrependeu-se quando sentiu seu pulmão queimar de dor. Hermione fechou os olhos. E quando fechou sabia que estavam pesados demais parar abri-los novamente.

* * *

'_Com licença, viram um sapo por aqui? É de um garoto chamado Neville, parece que ele o perdeu. Estou ajudando-o a encontrar. Oh, está fazendo magia? Posso ver?'_

_'Sol, Margaridas, Amarelo Maduro, torne amarelo esse rato velho e burro!' Mas nada aconteceu._

_'Tem certeza que fez o feitiço, certo? Sabe, eu andei lendo alguns feitiços em casa.' Ela apontou a varinha para o rosto do outro garoto. 'Oculus Reparus! Oh, você é Harry Potter. Li sobre você em quase todos os livros que comprei. Sou Hermione Granger e você é?' Perguntou para o ruivo._

_'Rony. Rony Weasley.'_

_

* * *

_

_'Desculpe, mas foi minha culpa, professora. Eu li sobre trasgos montanheses e achei que pudesse detê-lo, mas se não fosse por eles...'_

_'Bom, então tiro cinco pontos seus da Grifinória, senhorita Granger, pela sua atitude, e quanto a vocês dois, cinco pontos cada um pela sua sorte. E estou profundamente desapontada com você, senhorita Granger.'_

_'Quase nos meteu numa encrenca das grandes.' Reclamou Rony. 'Mas pra que serve os amigos, não é?'_

_

* * *

_

_'Você vai conseguir, Harry, é um grande bruxo.'_

_'Não tanto quanto você.'_

_'Ah, livros e inteligência, há coisas mais importantes nessa vida, como amizade e coragem. Vai lá, sei que vai conseguir.'_

_

* * *

_

_Hermione estava atrás de Rony e ao lado de Harry quando foram visitar Hagrid. Viram Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle._

_'Ah, vieram ver o show?' Indagou Malfoy. Hermione cerrou os punhos. 'Vejam aquele idiota, chorando pelos cantos como um bebezão...'_

_Hermione passou rapidamente por Harry e Rony e seus dedos atingiram o rosto de Malfoy. A marca vermelha na face esquerda. Seu peito subia e descia num ritmo frenético. Sentiu uma onda de felicidade ao ver que Draco passara a mão no rosto como resposta da dor. Bem-feito._

_

* * *

_

'_Acho que era meu pai...'_

_'Harry, seu pai está...'_

_'Morto! Eu sei. Sei que é estranho, mas eu tenho a certeza que era ele. E não deve demorar pra ele aparecer. Foi bem ali que ele me salvou.'_

_'Harry, vocês estão morrendo...'_

_'Tudo bem, papai vai salvar a gente, vai ver!'_

_'Harry, escuta! Ninguém vai aparecer ali'._

_'Vai, vai sim, ele vai aparecer!' Harry estancou. Hermione viu o garoto correr, Hermione levantou-se assustada e viu o menino lançar um Expecto Patronum na forma de um cervo._

_

* * *

_

_'Ele voltou. Voldemort voltou.'_

_

* * *

_

_'Também não seria mal se dissesse que você me acha feia.'_

_'Mas eu não te acho feia'. _

_

* * *

_

_'Eu adoro você, Mione'._

_'Não deixe Lilá ouvir isso, Rony.' _

_

* * *

_

_'A verdadeira coragem não está em não ter medo de nada, mas em superar seus medos.'_

_

* * *

_

_'Pensei que se importasse com seus amigos'._

_

* * *

_

_'A pior luta é aquela que não se enfrenta.'_

_

* * *

_

_'Eu não vou machucá-la, senhorita Granger. Eu prometo.'_

_

* * *

_

_'Promete?'_  
_'Prometo!'_

_

* * *

_

_'Me chame de Marvolo mais uma vez.'_

* * *

Hermione sentiu pingos d'água atingirem-na. Mexeu seus dedos devagar. Ela abriu os olhos e viu as nuvens cinzas e pesadas no céu de Glast Heim. Suas mãos ardiam quando os pingos tocavam os arranhões. O coração batia normalmente e as dores embora eram constantes, já estavam se dissipando. Ela percebeu os olhos negros de Tom Riddle encarando-a. "_Me chame de Marvolo mais uma vez". _Sentiu sangue seco na boca. Fechou os olhos com força e disse num fraco porém sonoro: Mar-vo-lo.

Riddle piscou os olhos negros e novamente apontou encostou a varinha no local exato de seu coração. Ela não tinha forças para fazer algo. Nem mesmo para se levantar. E fazer aquilo era assinar um atestado de suicídio. 'Não adianta me torturar, Marvolo... Nunca vai saber meu segredo. E se um dia souber, eu contarei ao pé do seu ouvido no seu leito de morte...'

Hermione sentiu-se tonta de repente, mesmo deitada naquele chão, mas não demonstrou. Viu as imagens um pouco embaçadas.

'Eu a mataria primeiro, senhorita Granger.'

'Não mataria não.' Duvidou Hermione ainda fraca. Tom olhou pra ela curioso. 'Eu sou magnífica, e você não deixaria uma pessoa desse calibre sair das suas mãos...não é, Marvolo?'

'NÃO ME CHAME DE MARVOLO!' Gritou Riddle forçando a varinha agora no pescoço da menina. Ele estava por cima da menina e seus olhos fixados um no outro. A chuva fraca escorria pelo rosto de Tom. 'E não duvide de mim, senhorita Granger, posso matar você antes que diga Marvolo.'

'Marvolo.' Falou. Hermione achou divertido chamar Riddle de Marvolo. Era uma maneira estranha de se divertir, mas não perderia essa chance. Ela sabia que ele não a mataria, pelo menos não agora e não na frente daqueles garotos.

Sua idéia pareceu mudar quando sentiu Marvolo agarrar seu pescoço com força. Hermione quis segurar o braço de Voldemort, mas não conseguia. Estava fraca demais. Sentiu os dedos apertarem mais sua traquéia. Riddle caiu no chão quando alguém se jogou sobre o tronco de Tom.

'Não machuca Hermione!' Disse um garotinho por cima do sonserino. Fenrir! Hermione olhou assustada pra ele. O que ele estava fazendo ali? Fenrir batia e chutava Riddle. Tom tentava se soltar, mas não conseguia. Riddle pegou uma pedra e bateu com força na cabeça de Fenrir. Ele gemeu de dor e colocou a mão sobre a cabeça que começara a sangrar. Tom deu um soco no rosto de Fenrir e ele caiu pro lado desmaiado. Tom levantou-se e apontou a varinha para Fenrir. Hermione engoliu em seco assustada.

'_Crucio_!

Hermione arregalou os olhos quando viu Riddle se contorcer no chão. Ela franziu a testa. Hermione piscou os olhos castanhos quando, pela vista embaçada, pareceu ver Rose. Ela viu a menina estender a mão direita e ela fez força para levantar o braço esquerdo. Rose ajudou Hermione e a puxou com força para cima. 'Vamos, levante-se daí, sua cyborg!' Ela sorriu para a garota enquanto tinha o braço esquerdo em volta dos ombros da monitora. Depois de alguns minutos, Tom levantou-se do chão, com o uniforme de Hogwarts e o rosto sujos. Ele respirava forte, com os ombros subindo e descendo num ritmo acelerado. Riddle pegou a varinha que estava no chão e apontou para Rose. A menina engoliu duro e juntou as sobrancelhas negras.

'Já cansei desse jogo... E você será a primeira a morrer, Lestrange...'

**Continua no Próximo Capítulo.**


	9. Capítulo 8  Desmundo

**Capítulo VIII - Desmundo**

O coração de Hermione bateu com força. Os olhos castanhos se abriram mais que o normal. O cérebro parou de funcionar. O corpo ficara imóvel.

Rose... Lestrange? Rose... Lestrange? Rose era uma Lestrange? Rose pertencia a aquela família diabólica?

Não... Ela negou com a cabeça minimamente. Rose não podia ser uma Lestrange!

Os olhos que estavam parados assustados com a revelação de Tom Riddle se contraíram em conjunto com as sobrancelhas, e um cenho de raiva e inconformação tomara conta da menina. Ela virou os olhos torcidos para a garota que ainda lhe ajudava a ficar de pé.

'L-lestrange?' Rose piscou os olhos azuis e os virou para encarar Hermione. 'Você é uma... Lestrange?'

'Por quê?' Ela perguntou confusa. Hermione engoliu saliva e mordeu os dentes. Sentindo uma fina dor em sua orelha esquerda, impulsivamente colocou a mão sobre a orelha e sem força, com raiva, e tonta se afastou da menina olhando-a assustada. 'Hermione?'

A chuva começara a engrossar, molhando o uniforme e aumentando a dor e a ardência em alguns lugares do corpo. Hermione pensou que talvez estava tendo febre pela coisa quente e forte que tomara a alma.

Não. Não era febre.

Era... raiva.

'Você é uma Lestrange?' Indagou com força, com raiva e alta para menina. Rose novamente piscou os olhos azuis. 'Por que não me disseste?'

Rose franziu as sobrancelhas e apertou a varinha com força. Os olhos azuis da monitora perderam um pouco o brilho. 'Ah e por quê deveria?' Ela perguntou também aumentando a voz . 'Acha que só você tem o direito de saber de tudo? Acha que só você pode ter segredos?'

Hermione cerrou os dentes e fez uma careta de dor pelas reminiscências do feitiço Cruciatus que recebera. _"Mas é claro que tem!_ _Puro-Sangue são superiores aos Sangues-Ruins!_ _Sangues-Ruins não são nada. Não podem ser nada! Não no mundo bruxo!" _

'Agora faz sentido!' Ela comentou mais para si mesmo. 'Você fazer parte dessa família ridícula.'

'Não fale da minha família!' Bravou Rose com raiva para a Hermione.

'Eu falo o que bem entender da sua família, Lestrange!'

'Ah, agora é Lestrange não é?'

'Sim. Vou tratá-la assim como trato essa sua família ridícula e amoral!'

'Ridícula e amoral?"

'Sim! Ridícula e amoral!'

'Ridícula é você, sua Sangue-Ruim!'

A raiva que Hermione sentira passara um estágio. E por isso, com raiva, deu um tapa forte no rosto de Rose. Os olhos azuis se pintaram de negros, ficando torcidos, também, de raiva. Rose devolveu o tapa em Hermione.

'Você não pode me bater!' Esbravejou Rose.

As bochechas de Hermione arderam. 'Ah não? E por quê? Por que sujo você com meu sangue? Não se preocupe, se você não percebeu, está chovendo, assim você pode se lavar!'

Rose empurrou Hermione com força fazendo com que ela caísse no chão molhado, sujando mais o uniforme. Hermione se levantou do chão. Cerrou os punhos com força com a raiva latente crescendo dentro do peito. Tremendo, também empurrou Rose.

'Parem com a violência!' Disse Leslie para as duas.

'Ora essa... EU SALVEI SUA VIDA!'

'É? E NÃO PEDI PARA VOCÊ ME SALVAR!'

'_STUPEFY!' _Gritou Rose. Um jato vermelho saiu de sua varinha e atingiu Hermione, fazendo-a rodopiar e cair no chão molhado daquele cemitério.

Hermione piscou os olhos e encarou o céu completamente nublado. Os pingos d'água caía em seu rosto e a incomodava de certa forma. Alguns zumbidos surgiram em seu ouvido. A chuva escorria pelo rosto, pescoço e pernas de Hermione. A saia cinza estava escura e a camisa branca oxford, graças aos feitiços dos elfos domésticos, não se tornava transparente. Os lábios estavam um pouco roxos pelo frio e ela tremia de raiva, frio, fraqueza e impotência.

"_Eu matei Sirius Black... Eu matei Sirius Black!" _Cantarolava uma certa Lestrange na sua cabeça. Hermione escutou passos e logo seus olhos castanhos se encontraram com antes azuis, agora negros, de Rose. "_Os Lestrange causaram a loucura dos Longbottom. Bellatrix, Rabastan e Rodolphus Lestrange torturaram Frank e Alice Longbottom até ficarem loucos." _

Rose encarou o rosto de Hermione. Os dentes da morena rangiam também pelo frio que a noite e a chuva causavam. O uniforme já completamente molhado pesando sobre o corpo da monitora.

'Quê? Vai me torturar até me deixar louca, Lestange?' Ela perguntou com uma careta no rosto. Rose apertou os olhos e segurou com mais força a própria varinha. Hermione piscou os olhos ao ver Tom Riddle observá-la por trás de Rose. O brilho avermelhado ainda se fazia presente em seus olhos grafites.

'Mudblood.' Ele disse com uma voz arrastada. Hermione sentiu o coração na boca. 'Em pensar que eu já a olhei como uma igual...'

Hermione viu um sorriso no rosto de Tom. Ela olhou confusa pra ele. Tom encarou o rosto em perfil de Rose, que engolia em seco e parecia tremer de frio mais do que qualquer pessoa ali presente no cemitério. 'Você quer torturá-la, Lestrange?'

Rose não respondeu. Ela mordeu os dentes e piscou os olhos mostrando a própria raiva nas pupilas negras. Hermione franziu a testa ao ver Rose apontar-lhe a varinha. Ela realmente iria torturá-la?

'Rose, o que está fazendo?' Perguntou Leslie assustada.

'Vamos, você pode fazer isso...' Hermione prendeu a respiração e levantou as sobrancelhas assustada ao ouvir a voz de Riddle ' Você tem a raiva. Você sabe o feitiço. Você tem a varinha.' O coração de Hermione batia quase na boca pela voz de Riddle e sua persuasão. Rose apertou os olhos e pareceu prender a respiração. O próprio rosto tremia, como se estivesse sentido alguma dor por dentro. A menina não parecia bem. 'O que a impede? Tem algo no meio que te faça proibi-la fazer isso? Ela desrespeitou sua família... Ela é uma Mudblood, Lestrange. Ela não merece a compaixão de um Puro-Sangue.'

Rose apertou forte a varinha enquanto apontava para o coração de Hermione. A castanha tinha a visão embaçada e as gotas da chuva atrapalhavam a sua própria visão enquanto deitada fracamente no chão do cemitério. Ela encarou os olhos da morena. O pescoço de Rose se inclinou um pouco para o lado enquanto os olhos azuis também se pintaram de vermelhos. Ela cerrou os punhos e virou o rosto para encarar os olhos de Tom Riddle.

Hermione piscou os olhos assustada quando percebeu Rose dar um soco no rosto de Voldemort. Tom cuspiu saliva e com expressão séria apontou a varinha para a monitora da Grifinória. Rose fez o mesmo. Hermione se forçou a levantar do chão e se pondo ao lado de Rose, encarou Voldemort. Ele viu a sombra de um sorriso se formar no canto dos lábios.

'Você acha que pode me derrotar?' Ele indagou a Rose desdenhoso.

'Do que está rindo, Marvolo?' Perguntou Hermione curiosa. Tom desviou os olhos para Hermione e o sorriso dele se alargou. Hermione sentiu as pernas tremerem. 'Agora tenho um bom motivo para matá-la, Mudblood.'

Hermione, pela primeira vez, notou que Mudblood suava muito diferente vindo de Tom Riddle. Ele conseguia colocar todo o nojo e desprezo naquela palavra, o que fazia Hermione se sentir realmente inferior.

'Não gosta quando eu a chamo de Sangue-Ruim, Mudblood?'

Hermione cerrou os dentes enquanto respirava forte. 'E você é muito limpo, não é, Marvolo?'

Tom Riddle franziu a testa confuso. Hermione se aproximou mais de Riddle. 'Pelo que sei, seu papai também era sangue-ruim, e isso não impediu da sua querida mamãe se apaixonar perdidamente por ele.' Hermione notou que Tom havia prendido a respiração. Hermione deu mais um passo a frente, seus corpos quase colados um no outro.

'O quê?' Ele indagou com os olhos grafites um pouco abertos. Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas um pouco confusa. 'O que está dizendo?'

'Você é mestiço por parte de seu pai, não? Você tem sua parte sangue-ruim...'

'Está...dizendo que... meu pai é... Trouxa?' Ele indagou com os olhos torcidos. Hermione piscou os olhos. Ele não sabia? Tom Riddle não sabia que seu pai era Trouxa?

'Você não sabia?'

Hermione percebeu que ele havia voltado a respirar, mas estava um pouco alterado. Ele negava com o rosto e tinha uma expressão dura. 'Achei que minha mãe fosse a Trouxa! Ela morreu de uma forma tão patética...'

'E o que tem? Só porque ela é bruxa não pode morrer?' Perguntou Rose levantando as sobrancelhas negras.

'Bruxos não morrem daquela forma! Bruxos são.. superiores! São.. melhores...' Ele disse olhando para o chão. A chuva escorrendo pelo rosto. Então era isso. Tom Riddle tinha a tola ideia de que bruxos poderiam evitar a morte. Riddle tinha a tola ideia de que bruxos jamais pudessem morrer de forma patética. 'Aquele... desgraçado!' Xingou o garoto com raiva.

Hermione fechou os olhos com força e sentiu uma fina dor de cabeça. Ela gemeu de dor e apoiou a mão direita sobre o lado temporal do crânio. "_Droga! O que é isso agora?"_

'Hermione, você está bem?'Perguntou Leslie ainda amarrada na lápide grande do cemitério. Rose virou o rosto e com um feitiço tentou afrouxar as correntes que prendiam a loira, mas não adiantara.

Quando a fina enxaqueca finalmente passara, Hermione respirou forte. Ela levantou o rosto e percebeu ainda a expressão de ódio de Riddle em saber que seu pai era o Trouxa. Ela viu os olhos se desviarem para o dela. 'Como sabe disso?' Hermione não respondeu. 'Como sabia do meu pai?'

'Quê? Achou que só você se divertia em Hogwarts espionando os outros, Riddle?' Tom manteve a expressão dura no rosto. 'Não me subestime, Marvolo. Sei mais coisas sobre você do que pode imaginar.'

Hermione aproximou-se do ouvido direito de Riddle.  
'Não gosta de lembrar da sua natureza, Marvolo? De ser filho de um Sangue-Ruim que abandonou sua mãe? Que tem que viver naquele orfanato rodeado de trouxas? Que -'

'_CRUCIO!' _Tom Riddle gritou repentinamente. O feitiço atingiu Hermione com força e ela caiu no chão gritando e se contorcendo. As mãos trêmulas sangravam e mais alguns cortes no esôfago e nos pulmões pareceram existir. Os zumbidos voltaram em seus ouvidos e cãibras nas pernas fizeram Hermione torcer o rosto de dor. As agulhas e facas se misturavam com a força das gotas da chuva e mais forte parecia o efeito do feitiço. Os olhos castanhos exalaram lágrimas.

No entanto, sentiu um feitiço a atingir. _Ennervate_ talvez? Outra vez sentiu um feitiço a atingir. Seu coração começava a entrar no seu ritmo normal. Os sentidos que antes se dissipavam agora haviam voltado com alguma força. Hermione abriu os olhos e viu que Riddle estava de pé e apontava a varinha para alguém á sua frente.

'Hermione, você está bem?' Perguntou Lestrange. Hermione sentiu uma onda de ódio ao lembrar aquilo. Ela reuniu a maior quantidade possível de força e tentou levantar. Respirando com dificuldade, ela apoiou a mão esquerda na chão do cemitério e forçou as pernas, as costas e o corpo subir para ficar de pé. Suas pernas tremiam pelo cansaço e o frio causado pela chuva estava deixando seus lábios arroxeados. Tom Riddle estava á sua frente, apontando a varinha para Rose.

'Você é fraca, Lestrange, por isso seus pais a desertaram.' Rose franziu as sobrancelhas irritada. 'Não irá fazer diferença se você morresse, não é?'

Hermione por um momento pensou que não seria tão mal. Menos uma Lestrange no mundo. Ela arregalou os olhos castanhos. O que estava pensando? Ficaria feliz se Riddle a matasse?

'Avada Kedav...'

Tom Riddle estancou repentinamente. Algo quente e desconhecido inundou seu corpo e o coração bateu forte.

Hermione tinha os braços encaixados sobre o corpo dele. O braço direito da menina apoiava-se sobre o tórax e o esquerdo estava um pouco mais embaixo, no abdômen. A respiração quente da menina perto do seu ouvido esquerdo fazia os pêlos da nuca se arrepiarem. Embora estivesse chovendo forte, Tom sentiu seu corpo todo se aquecer.

Hermione tinha o coração batendo desesperado dentro do peito. Seus braços estavam tão bem encaixados no corpo de Tom que ela tinha a impressão que se os tirasse, doeria. Sua circulação sanguínea estava incrivelmente fora do ritmo, e ela sentia todo o sangue percorrer pelo seu corpo. Ela viu gotas molharem o rosto de Riddle e acompanhou uma descer até o queixo e pingar na gravata verde-prateada de Hogwarts. O seu próprio sangue manchara um pouco as vestes do garoto e pela aproximação dos corpos, manchava também um pouco o rosto.

'Pare...' Pediu Hermione fracamente no ouvido dele. 'Não faça isso...'

Hermione tirou o braço direito de cima do tórax de Tom e sua mão alcançou a dele, entrelaçando-a. Ela foi abaixando a mão dele lentamente até que ele ficasse com a varinha apontada para o chão. Ela percebeu que Tom tinha a respiração acelerada. Hermione sentiu seu corpo entrar em torpor.

'Tire... suas mãos...imundas...de mim.' Mandou Riddle.

Hermione piscou os olhos e só então percebeu o que havia feito. Havia abraçado Voldemort. Abraçou Voldemort para impedir que ele matasse Rose! Ela sentiu a inércia ir embora. O que diabos deu nela pra ela abraçar Tom Riddle? Ela tirou os braços dele e se afastou. Ele virou e encarou os olhos castanhos dela.

Ela se perdeu nos olhos cinzas de Tom. Sua mente estava em branco, não pensava em nada, e só o que conseguia fazer era fitar os olhos de Voldemort. Voldemort... Voldemort! Ela piscou os olhos novamente e engoliu em seco. Outra vez, sua visão ficara turva.

Tom apontou a varinha para a de Hermione que estava no chão. Ele disse _Accio_ e a varina de Hermione foi até a mão de Riddle. Ele a entregou. Hermione entendeu o que aquilo representava. Um duelo. Mais um duelo. Mas aquilo era muito perigoso. Ele poderia matá-la a qualquer momento, o que o impedia de fazê-lo antes era a vaga idéia de ela ser uma bruxa puro-sangue. E bem sabia que Riddle não teria compaixão dela, se logo antes já havia conjurado dois _Cruciatus_ em seu peito.

'Ah, está com medo.' disse Tom sério.

'Não tenho medo de você, Marvolo.' respondeu Hermione olhando-o nos olhos. 'Quer duelar?'

'Vocês não vão duelar, têm que voltar a Hogwarts!' disse Rose de uma vez próxima a Leslie.

'Não, Lestrange! Só voltamos a Hogwarts quando salvemos Leslie, e se para salvá-la terei que duelar contra Riddle, assim seja.' Respondeu Hermione ainda encarando o garoto.

Riddle soltou um sorriso. 'Seu labirinto está afetado pela maldição _Cruciatus_, o que prejudica seu equilíbrio e sua visão. Sua mão direita está tremendo, o que faz os seus movimentos da varinha ficarem lentos, e suas pernas estão quase dormentes, o que a faz ser incapaz de desviar dos feitiços.'

'É? Então por que não aproveita esta maravilhosa chance para me matar, Riddle?' perguntou Hermione tentando não soltar gemidos de dor.

'Cheguei a conclusão que és masoquista, Mudblood.' disse Tom sorrindo. 'Quer duelar, não é? Então vamos. Só nós dois. Se sua madrinha interferir, ela morre; se os seus amigos interferirem, morrem; se Malfoy interferir, ele morre. Justo, não é?'

Hermione arregalou os olhos. Duelar valendo vidas não era exatamente o que ela queria. Hermione olhou para o cemitério em volta. Percebeu que Hugo estava caído no chão desacordado, bem como Fenrir. Fox e Presto estavam presos pelo feitiço _Incarcerous_ de Malfoy. Abraxas provavelmente não interferiria, Rose também não, mas tinha Hugo e Fenrir, que Hermione não sabia o que iriam fazer se acordassem. E de certo modo, Riddle estava certo, ela estava fraca pra um duelo intenso e qualquer feitiço muito forte poderia ser capaz até mesmo de matá-la.

'Importando-se com seus amigos, não é?' Indagou Tom para Hermione. 'Por isso não compartilho amizade. Ela se torna nossa maior fraqueza e nos impede de ser quem gostaríamos de ser. Olhe pra você, Mudblood, tem um raro talento para magia, mas sua integridade, moralidade e generosidade impedem de ser quem poderia se tornar.'

'Você é vil, Riddle, pensa dessa forma porque deixa a maldade te corromper...' Ela respondeu engolindo saliva.

'Não existe o bem e o mal, só existe o poder.' Respondeu calmo. 'Bem e Mal são os nomes que colocamos para designar nossas próprias ações de acordo com o que os outros acreditam.'

'Não é verdade! Existe o bem e o mal, você só se deixou levar pela ganância de poder e isso o impede de ver as coisas tais quais elas são!'

'Acredita realmente que há o bem e o mal?' Perguntou Riddle para Hermione curioso. 'Sabe, na verdade, o bem é apenas algo abstrato que precisa do mal para existir. E a maldade só existe para que o bem triunfe sobre ela!'

Hermione continuava apenas mirando o garoto. Ela achava curioso o fato de que Riddle _pareci__a _gostar de conversar com ela. Ele parecia querer dividir com ela sua filosofia e suas visões. Hermione não soube dizer o porquê, mas ela realmente achava que o garoto ainda era um garoto. Não Lorde Voldemort. Era apenas um garoto tendo um embargo de uma filosofia extremista. Um garoto que passara a vida inteira sozinho e que achara forças nas trevas e escuridão porque ninguém realmente tentou mostrar que se importava com ele. Era apenas um garoto que tinha medo de morrer...

'Eu estou além do bem e do mal, Mudblood...'

'Tom, deixe-me duelar com a sangue-ruim.' Pediu Malfoy do outro lado. Hermione viu Riddle olhar pesadamente para o loiro.

'Ah, quando ela está fraca demais, você quer enfrentá-la, não é, Malfoy? Não me lembro de você parecer forte quando ela está em inteiras condições de duelar..'Falou para o loiro desgostoso. 'Sempre tão corajoso...' Ironizou Riddle.

'Fale o que quiser, Riddle. Palavras não me ferem.'

'Não se preocupe, Malfoy, o que usarei para ferir você não serão palavras...' Ele apontou a varinha para Malfoy.

Hermione, automaticamente, encostou a varinha no coração de Tom. Ele a olhou curioso. 'Não se distraia, Marvolo, pode morrer a qualquer segundo.'

Ele sorriu parecendo divertido. Hermione não entendeu a graça que ele sentia. 'Ah, vai me matar, Mudblood?' Indagou Riddle sorrindo. Hermione sentiu seu sangue esquentar ao ouvir mudblood. 'Você não tem a coragem para me matar...mesmo se soltar um Avada Kedavra não será capaz de me matar pois não tem o ódio necessário para realizar tal feitiço. Se não fosse tão previsível, talvez, me sentiria desconfortável nessa situação, mas na verdade, não estou. Nem um pouco.'

Hermione trancou os dentes. Como ele conseguia? Como ele conseguia manter-se tão calmo e frio diante daquilo? Como ele era capaz de saber que ela não o mataria? Ela tinha que matá-lo! Prometera a Harry! Prometera a Ron! "_Por favor, Hermione!" _Talvez aquela fosse a hora. Na verdade, era a única chance que ela teria! Havia percebido isso! Nunca conseguiria outra oportunidade daquela. Estava em Glast Heim, uma cidade sem vestígios de magia … Mataria Tom Riddle, livraria Leslie, voltaria para Hogwarts e voltaria para a sua época, viveria com seus amigos e Harry teria seus pais de volta! E todos aqueles que Voldemort matou estariam vivos...

'Viu? Você não consegue..' Hermione abaixou os olhos castanhos. Por quê? Por que ela não conseguia? Qual era a verdadeira diferença de um _Aspersio _para um Avada Kedavra? 'Você tem medo de matar... e o medo é o pai da moralidade.'

Hermione abaixou a varinha. Ele tinha razão...ela não conseguia. Não tinha raiva suficiente para matá-lo. Ele teria que fazê-la ficar com ódio necessário. Mas para isso precisava aborrecê-lo também, mas se ela o aborrecesse, ela que poderia morrer. Mas...se todo aquele tempo ele não foi capaz de matá-la, então ele realmente não a mataria. Não naquela hora. Hermione abriu um sorriso. Tom franziu a testa.

'Vê a si mesmo como o melhor bruxo de todos os tempos, não é, Tom?' Indagou Hermione olhando para ele. 'O que é capaz de fazer?'

Ele piscou os olhos confuso. Hermione soltou outro sorriso. 'O que é capaz de fazer? Digo, além de matar ou soltar _crucius_? O que realmente de grande você faz?'

'O que quer dizer?'

Hermione respirou fundo. Seu peito doeu um pouco. 'Você é um animago?' Perguntou gentilmente para ele.

'Não...'

'Você é capaz de inventar feitiços próprios?'

'Não...'

'Você consegue realizar feitiços sem o uso da sua varinha?'

'Não...'

'Você é imortal?'

'Não...'

'Então o que faz você achar que é o melhor bruxo de todos os tempos?' Perguntou curiosa e meio divertida. 'Sabe, há tantos bruxos melhores do que você!... Merlin, Morgan Le Fay, Alvo Dumbledore, Nicholas Flamel, Paracelso, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor e seu ídolo, Salazar Slytherin. Todos eles são e foram mais poderosos que você. Só porque é capaz de matar, não quer dizer que seja realmente um grande bruxo.'

'Você também não é capaz de realizar as coisas das quais falou...' Comentou Tom apertando os olhos.

'Eu nunca me achei a melhor bruxa de todos os tempos.' Respondeu normal.

'Se não se achar grande, nunca será.'

'E se eu nunca quiser ser?'

'É mais medíocre do que pensei'. Respondeu. Hermione cerrou os punhos. 'Talvez, tenha um pouco de razão...eu ainda não sou o maior bruxo de todos os tempos porque ainda não sou completo. Mas o fato de haver bruxos mais poderosos do que eu não significa que não posso tentar ultrapassá-los.'

'Pode tentar o quanto quiser, nunca será melhores do que eles. Esses bruxos passaram todas suas vidas em prol da magia e fizeram contribuições que você não fará. Sua ambição de ser o melhor bruxo do mundo chega a ser ridícula.'

'Não existe ambições ridículas... Só o que existe são pessoas ridículas que não são capazes de lutar pelo que acreditam. E você parece ser uma delas... o que é patético, senhorita Granger.'

Hermione sentiu seu coração bater forte. Fazia tempo que ele não a chamava de senhorita Granger. Ela piscou os olhos e inexplicavelmente, viu que ele tinha razão. Se as pessoas não lutarem pelo que acreditam nunca serão capazes de serem que gostariam de serem. Se ela não tivesse lutando com o F.A.L.E contra a escravidão dos elfos domésticos, estaria aceitando sistemas podres e injustos. Estava sendo, de fato...patética.

'Vamos, Senhorita Granger, mostre-me o que é capaz de fazer de verdade.' Hermione levantou os olhos castanhos. O corpo todo ardia e uma febre parecia se instalar. Hermione tinha o coração batendo forte e arrítmico. Ela não podia duelar com ele. Estava fraca demais e poderia ser perigoso.

Tom sorriu para ela. 'A verdadeira coragem não está em não ter medo de nada, mas em superar seus medos.' Hermione abriu os olhos e o corpo enrijeceu.

'O quê?'

'Não foi isso que disseste ao seu amigo grifinório? Se o induz a ultrapassar seus medos, porque não faz o mesmo consigo?' Hermione recuou um passo engolindo em seco. De nada adiantara, pois Riddle avançara um passo novamente. 'Sente-se bem em manipular os outros, Mudblood? Sente-se bem em forçá-los a passarem seus medos enquanto você se protege numa moralidade anônima? Não parece justo, não é?'

Hermione respirava forte e ofegante com o coração batendo quase entre as tripas. O quê? O que ele estava dizendo? Ela não era manipuladora! Ela não se escondia numa máscara de moralidade! 'Está engando, Riddle! Você não me acuse de manipuladora...Você não me conhece!'

'Sim, é verdade, não lhe conheço. Embora seja uma das coisas que mais quisera, senhorita Granger.'

Uma tontura a embriagou; os olhos castanhos ficaram imóveis; e a partir dos dedos das mãos fora capaz de sentir a circulação sanguínea forte. Tom deu um sorriso torto e apontou a varinha em direção a Rose. Hermione franziu a testa.

'Quero ver até que ponto você é capaz de chegar.' Ele desafiou sorridente. '_CRUCIO!'_

_'NÃO!' _Gritou Hermione.

Rose gritou e caiu no chão se contorcendo. Hermione arregalou os olhos. Ela negava com a cabeça e recuou alguns passos. 'Não... Pare! Riddle, PARE COM ISSO!' Ela mandou.

'Por que deveria?' Indagou normal para ela. Hermione cerrou os punhos. 'Leve isso para o pessoal, Mudblood.'

Hermione caminhou até ficar mais perto dele. 'Não pode fazer isso! Deixe-a em paz!'

'Você se importa? Se bem me lembro você pareceu ficar com raiva dela quando descobriu que ela era Lestrange...'

'É diferente, Riddle! Pare com isso!' Pediu Hermione ao ver que Rose gritava e se contorcia de forma violenta contra o chão do cemitério.

'Não.'

Ódio.

Foi o que sentiu. Esse ódio resultou num soco no rosto de Riddle. Sua mão direita ainda estava no ar, com o punho cerrado e uma dor nos ossos a incomodava. Seu peito subia e descia num ritmo frenético. Riddle estava com o rosto virado para a esquerda, e um filete de sangue descia do canto direito da boca. Hermione puxou Riddle pela gravata de uma vez e o olhou nos olhos.

'Não queira me ver com raiva, Marvolo, pois verá o demônio. Desfaça esse feitiço ou vai encontrar sua mãe no inferno! E acredite, minha moralidade foi lá para baixo.'

Hermione viu um sorriso no rosto de Riddle. 'O ódio é um dos mais belos sentimentos! Ele reergue suas pernas e faz você caminhar por caminhos de vidro e brasa. Vamos, Mudblood, mostre-me seu ódio.'

'CRUCIO!' Disse Hermione de repente. Ela deu as costas a Riddle e correu em direção a Rose que ainda se contorcia no chão do cemitério. 'Você está bem?' Ela perguntou preocupada. Rose não respondeu por ainda se contorcer.

'Hermione, precisamos sair daqui!' Disse Leslie com a voz dura. Hermione olhou para a loira e viu que a menina havia exalado algumas lágrimas. 'Precisamos voltar a Hogwarts!' Hermione olhou em volta do cemitério procurando por algo que ela nem sabia o que era exatamente. Viu Abraxas Malfoy com os braços cruzados enquanto apoiava as costas em uma árvore grossa. Ele parecia ter um sorriso no rosto.

Hermione levantou-se e apontou a varinha para o garoto. 'Solte a Leslie, Malfoy!' Ele parou de rir e olhou para a ponta da varinha de Hermione parecendo um pouco preocupado. Ele desviou os olhos verdes para Leslie presa à lápide e com um feitiço não-verbal, as correntes que prendiam Leslie se soltaram. Ela correu e ficou ao lado de Rose tentando ajudá-la a se levantar.

Hermione franziu a testa quando ouviu uma risada. Ela virou o rosto e percebeu Tom Riddle Jr rindo enquanto se levantava do chão. Os olhos grafites novamente se pintaram de vermelhos e o filete de sangue estancara no canto da boca. Tom ria. Não como uma risada divertida. Era uma risada quase de satisfação. Alta, fria e sínica. "_Ele é louco..." _Pensou Hermione.

'Sua moralidade foi lá para baixo?' Ele riu ainda passando a boca nas costas da mão direita, limpando o sangue. 'Vamos, Mudblood, faça sua moralidade desaparecer.'

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. 'Quer que eu mate você?'

'Quero ver você tentar.' Ele instigou.

'Hermione?' Chamou Leslie e a castanha olhou para ela. 'Faça-os parar... HERMIONE CUIDADO!'

Hermione virou o rosto e viu Abraxas conjurando um feitiço não-verbal. O feitiço a atingiu um pouco abaixo do peito e ela caiu mole no chão. Como se facas invisíveis machucassem Hermione, ferimentos na testa, rosto, mãos, pernas, costas, peito pareciam ser feitos. A camisa branca oxford logo se tingiu de vermelho no vale dos seios. No rosto, sangue escorria por um ferimento sobre a testa no canto superior esquerdo. As narinas também sangravam, assim como os ouvidos. Parecia que Hermione sangrava por todos os poros possíveis do corpo. Um sangue vermelho escuro.

Quando o feitiço finalmente cessou, Hermione se surpreendera por ainda estar viva. Ela nunca havia sentido tão fraca e tantas dores antes na vida. A vista estava embaçada e algumas bolinhas brancas existiam em conjunto. Ela respirava fracamente enquanto tinha as forças restantes para encarar o rosto humano de Voldemort. Iria morrer ali? Iria morrer sem ver Harry e Ron de novo?

'Está morrendo, Mudblood.' Ele disse com uma voz diferente. 'Seu corpo está muito desgastado pelos feitiços. Mesmo que queira se levantar e duelar, seu corpo não a obedece pela fraqueza. Se continuar a forçar seu corpo a receber feitiços bruscos pode morrer.' Disse friamente olhando para os olhos âmbares de Hermione. 'Não tem medo de morrer, Mudblood?'

Hermione sentiu algumas gotas de chuva entrar no seu ouvido. A visão dela se embaçou mais. _"Não tem medo de morrer, Mudblood?" _Mais uma lágrima desceu de seus olhos castanhos, se misturando com o sangue, escorrendo para os cantos do rosto de Hermione. Ela respirou, sentindo dor, mas fez um sorriso simplório.

'Não.' Respondeu fracamente. A respiração diminuía vagarosamente enquanto os olhos pesavam.

'Por quê?' Perguntou Riddle franzindo as sobrancelhas negras.

Hermione esboçou um sorriso singelo. Depois de alguns segundos, seus olhos cor de mel brilharam intensamente.'É a vida... não é?' Ela indagou fazendo o máximo para não fechar os olhos. 'Nascer... para viver... sem saber...como ou quando... morrer...' Ele se calara, pensativo. 'É.. a única.. certeza da vida...'

'Única certeza da vida?'

'A única... certeza da vida humana... é... sem exceções... a morte.'

Ele cerrou os dentes parecendo inconformado com aquilo. 'Como pode aceitar a morte desse jeito?'

'E por que não... aceitar?'

'VOCÊ ESTÁ MORRENDO, MENINA!' Ele gritou com os olhos negros assustados. Ele não entendia. Não fazia sentido alguém aceitar tão pateticamente a morte!

'Não é ruim... Tom...' A voz saíra fraca, leve e gentil. O nome Tom soara, de alguma forma... bonito. Hermione se perguntou porque as pessoas o chamavam de Riddle e não somente de Tom. Ele piscou os olhos e o tom negro que existia desapareceu. Os olhos grafites retornaram e Hermione, sem saber o porquê, sorriu.

'Não é ruim?'

'Encontrarei... as pessoas que... me ajudaram a ser quem...eu sou. Mamãe, papai... Ron... Harry... Luna.. Gina... Bichento...' Ela disse quase inaudível. 'E você, Tom... quem encontraria?'

Hermione percebeu que ele ficou mirando o chão do cemitério. Parado. Talvez pensando em alguém que poderia encontrar. Ele encontrou os olhos castanhos. 'Ninguém...' Respondeu friamente levantando as sobrancelhas.

'Ninguém? Hm...' Respondeu timidamente. 'E-espero que... encontre alguém.' E aquilo foi sincero. Ela realmente esperava que ele encontrasse alguém.

'Onde vai encontrá-los?' Ele perguntou curioso.

'Talvez em um campo de lírios... ou um jardim...' Os pingos de chuva machucavam Hermione e pela força dos feitiços que levara a fazia pesar os olhos.

'O campo de lírios que você fala é o céu?' Perguntou com uma voz baixa, misturada de curiosidade e informalidade.

'Não... é só o meu céu.' Disse sorrindo. Hermione pode-se ver num campo de lírios brancos. Ela esboçou outro sorriso. Viu dentes-de-leão voarem calmamente sobre o campo enquanto alguns borrões apareciam a ela. Poderiam ser seus amigos. 'Como seria o seu?'

Hermione ficou esperando a resposta de Riddle, mas ela não veio. Ficara um silêncio entre eles. Hermione pôde sentir que, naquele silêncio bruto, escondia-se a bruta vontade de Riddle de gritar. 'Você... está acima...do bem e... do mal... que não consegue ver... nada de bom... ou mesmo de ruim... é só um vácuo, não é? E estás sozinho, sem ninguém...'

'Não tenha pena de mim...' Ele rebateu a interrompendo. 'Eu não me importo de estar sozinho!' Disse cerrando os punhos.

Hermione sentiu os olhos começarem a se fechar. 'Se importa...sim. Todos se importam... Ninguém gosta...da solidão... da indiferença... da rejeição...' Os olhos embaçados de sangue e lágrimas fitaram os grafites. "_São bonitos". _

_'_E se não for como imagina?' Ele perguntou parecendo preocupado com aquilo. Os olhos de Hermione fechavam-se vagarosamente. 'Se não tiver lírios e não encontrar ninguém? Nem seus amigos ou o Bichano?'

'É... Bichento.'

'E se não encontrá-lo? Se o seu céu também for só um vácuo?'

Um vácuo? Seria só um vácuo também? 'Então não sou muito diferente de você... Tom.'

Hermione sentiu seu coração entrar em espasmo e doer. E ela finalmente se permitiu fechou os olhos embaçados, sentindo a consciência partir e escuridão profunda intervier em sua mente.

* * *

Hermione mexeu seus dedos e sentiu algo sobre eles. Era áspero e parecia estar enrolado em ambas as mãos. Talvez fossem bandagens. Ela respirava tão vagarosamente que o movimento natural de subida e descida do peito era quase imperceptível. Sentia frio. Muito frio. Ela abriu os olhos pesados e quase não foi possível reconhecer algo com a vista tão embaçada.

'Ah, vejo que finalmente acordaste, senhorita Granger...' Disse uma voz melodiosa.  
Hermione demorou a reconhecer o teto de Hogwarts. Quando o fez, percebeu que estava de volta à escola e na Ala Hospitalar. A voz melodiosa e conhecida que escutara era proveniente de Tom Riddle que estava sentado em um banco ao lado de sua cama. Ela não precisou falar nada para que ele começasse a se explicar. 'Você ficou por mais de três dias desacordada.'

Hermione desviou o olhar para o teto. Três dias? Estava há mais de três dias desacordada? Sem assistir aulas? Hermione quis falar algo, mas não conseguiu. Deixou-se ficar mirando o teto de Hogwarts. 'Você está bem?' Ele perguntou e ela não respondeu.

'Não se preocupe, senhorita Granger, sua labirintite está curada. Suas mãos estão enfaixadas pelo ferimento que tivera com o feitiço de Malfoy, mas poderá sair dentro de dois dias, segundo o curandeiro da escola. Teve danos maiores internamente, obviamente pelos feitiços recebidos no peito, mas já está bem.'

Hermione pôde perceber que a voz dele estava diferente. Tinha um leve sotaque escocês misturando-se com a rouquidão de um típico garoto daquela idade. Ao mesmo tempo, era calma e segura._ Agradava _Hermione.

Hermione quis fugir, correr dali. Ela desviou os olhos e fitou os cinzas do sonserino. 'Você devia saber que Malfoy é oportunista e passional, fazendo, ocasionalmente, besteiras.'

Hermione o xingou mentalmente. _"Deveria tê-lo matado!_ _Droga, Hermione!_ _Sua burra!"._

Ele continuara falando sobre algo que Hermione não se dera a atenção de escutar. Hermione continha os punhos cerrados e os olhos cor de mel sobre o garoto. Alguns segundos depois, seus olhos percorreram todo o rosto de Riddle. O rosto pálido e jovem; o nariz fino; as sobrancelhas negras e grossas; os olhos. Ela pareceu perder a capacidade de piscar os olhos, pois suas pálpebras nem se mexiam. Seus ouvidos não escutavam o que o garoto dizia. Seus olhos apenas encaravam o garoto ali á sua frente, vendo-o abrir e fechar os lábios, sem que um som audível saísse da sua boca.

"_E se eu o desse veneno?"_ Perguntou-se. Era uma boa idéia. Ela o envenenaria, e ninguém saberia que fora ela. Por que desconfiariam dela? Era isso que ia fazer, ela ia esperar os dias até melhorar e faria o veneno, daria a ele de algum jeito, arrumaria um jeito. Pronto. Tudo resolvido. Se ela não tinha coragem de matá-lo com _Avada_ _Kedavra_ então o mataria da forma mais simplória que existia.

Hermione congelou quando ela subiu os olhos e viu os cinzas de Riddle. Ele não estava mais de perfil e sim com o rosto de frente a Hermione. A postura ereta e as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça escura. Ela sentiu o coração bater forte. Medo. Ela piscou os olhos. Não. Não era medo. Hermione já não tinha mais medo de Tom Riddle. Então, porque seu coração estava batendo daquele jeito?

'Não está mais com ódio?' Perguntou Riddle curioso. 'Pena. Você fica interessante quando está com ódio.'

'Como...consegue?' Perguntou Hermione confusa. Ela respirou fundo e descobriu que estava mais com sono do fraca. 'Como consegue...se manter tão... calmo, tão frio?' 'Quero dizer... você sabia que naquela hora eu estava com raiva... e sabia que provavelmente estava no meu limite... e se eu o ultrapassasse... eu poderia matá-lo... Mas você não se intimidou... na verdade, você estava alimentando...propositalmente aquele ódio... por quê?'

'Porque eu quis.' Respondeu normal.

'Eu fiquei...com medo do que poderia fazer.' Disse Hermione olhando para ele. 'Eu sabia o que estava fazendo...mas tinha medo de perder o controle e...'

'Não poder mais se controlar e fazer coisas das quais se arrependeria...'

'Exatamente!' Falou piscando os olhos. 'Mas eu não posso... me arrepender das coisas que faço... E não poderia me arrepender... se eu... matasse você!'

'É pelas suas próprias virtudes que se é mais bem castigado.'

'O quê?' Indagou Hermione surpresa.

'Você acredita na bondade e na perversidade. Assim sendo, você é boa. E essa é sua virtude...sua virtude não a deixa fazer as coisas que realmente precisa fazer, e isso se torna sua própria tortura e castigo. Você queria me matar, não queria?' Ele perguntou com os olhos juntos. Hermione não soube o que dizer, mas, por fim, respondeu.

'Queria...'

'Mas não o fez, nem ao menos tentou...'

_"Quer que eu mate você?"_

_"Quero ver você tentar..."_

"_Quero ver até onde você é capaz de chegar."  
_  
'Falaste aquilo porque sabia que eu... não conseguiria. Só queria fazer com que eu pelo menos... tentasse porque se eu tentasse, talvez... eu realmente... pudesse matá-lo. Você só queria ver aonde eu poderia ir...' Falou Hermione para si mesmo.

'Mas de fato, Mudblood, você é previsível.'

Ela fechou os olhos e dobrou os dedos dos pés pelo frio que sentia. 'O que está fazendo aqui?' Ela perguntou tomando coragem para perguntar o que estava querendo desde o momento em que vira ele ali.

'Um bom monitor-chefe deve sempre zelar pelos alunos de Hogwarts.'

'Sínico.' Ela chutou.

'Não, eu não sou sínico, senhorita Granger. Eu salvei você, deveria me agradecer.' Hermione franziu a testa. Ela se forçou e sentou-se sobre a cama. Só então percebeu que também tinha faixas em volta dos seios por baixo da camisa oxford. Ela cerrou os dentes e o encarou.

'O quê?'

'Eu a salvei. Você estava morrendo...'

"_VOCÊ ESTÁ MORRENDO, MENINA!" _

'E por que me salvou?' Perguntou Hermione olhando para ele.

'Não sei, mas não queria que morresse.'

Hermione prendeu a respiração incisivamente. Seus pêlos do corpo se arrepiaram e sentiu uma pequena sensação de calor. Alguns segundos depois, engoliu duro. Seu corpo estava tenso e não sabia bem o que fazer para ocultar a insegurança que tomava conta da própria alma.

'Por quê?'

'Porque não gostaria.'

'Impulso?'

'Não. Eu não queria que morresse, então, a salvei, propositalmente. Pessoas normais agradeceriam.' Ele disse entre os dentes.

'Pessoas normais não têm a idéia do que você é capaz.'

Hermione viu um sorriso no rosto dele. 'E você tem?'

'Depois do que fez comigo?' Ela indagou com raiva.

'Você pediu por aquilo, Mudblood.' Ele respondeu duro.

'Não faz sentido.' Ela disse negando com a cabeça. 'Você me detesta pelo que sou e pelo que disse. E me salva da morte?'

'Eu a salvei. De propósito.' Repetiu abrindo um sorriso. Hermione juntou os olhos. 'Sei exatamente o que fiz, Mudblood. Você agora tem uma dívida comigo e terá que pagá-la quando eu precisar. E isso não se pode recusar pois é uma dívida bruxa. E você sabe como são as leis bruxas, não sabe?'

Hermione estancou, arregalando os olhos castanhos. Ele tinha razão. Ela agora tinha uma dívida com ele. Ela então não poderia mais matá-lo. Se ela o matasse, ela morreria também! "_MERDA!" "DESGRAÇADO!" _Hermione fechou os olhos com força e escutou uma risada de Riddle.

'Você pensou nisso?' Ela perguntou com dores no peito. 'Você calculou isso? Calculou para que...'

'Aprendesse a não ser patética.' Ele completou fechando a cara. Hermione olhou para ele. 'Morrer daquele jeito... Ninguém pode morrer daquele jeito!'

Hermione franziu a testa. Seu coração bateu forte. Lembrou-se então de quando havia abraçado Tom em Glast Heim num ato de desespero. Pôde sentir seus pelos se arrepiarem e seu corpo entrar em torpor mental.

'Você me salvou...' Ela disse olhando no fundo dos olhos grafites de Tom. Ela percebeu que os rostos dos dois estavam tão próximos que a respiração de cada um atingiam-lhes. 'Mas não pense que por isso você se livrou de mim... Marvolo...'

Ele sorriu torto. 'Eu não quero me livrar de você...Mudblood...'

Seu corpo enrijeceu ao escutar aquilo. O coração batia estrondosamente fora de ritmo e sua respiração pareceu cansar-se de sentir presa. Hermione apenas deixou-se a sentir e escutar os batimentos cardíacos um pouco exagerados dentro do peito.

De uma vez, repentinamente, Hermione pressionou os próprios lábios nos de Tom. Ela sentiu seu corpo enrijecer e esquentar-se completamente. Hermione sentiu sua língua encontrar a dele e então percebeu o que estava fazendo e empurrou-o de uma vez. Ela respirava de forma paranóica.

Riddle olhou pra ela com uma expressão dura. 'Eu odeio você, Mudblood.' Soltou com uma careta de asco.

Hermione não respondeu. Ela sentiu os olhos castanhos arderem e com força, empurrou Tom, fazendo-o cair no chão da enfermaria. Ela fechou os olhos e correu para fora da Ala Hospitalar deixando algumas lágrimas escorrer pelos olhos.

Riddle ficou a mirar a menina ir embora com o coração descompassado. Ele engoliu em seco e levantou-se do chão, batendo as mãos nas calças, limpando-as da sujeira. Guardou as mãos nos bolsos da calça do uniforme novamente e deixou a enfermaria caminhando devagar cabisbaixo. O que diabos ela fizera? Por que fizera aquilo? Estaria ela fazendo um jogo também? Estaria ela manipulando ele? Ele passou a língua sobre os lábios. Uma coisa ele sabia...

Ele queria Hermione. Todinha pra ele.

* * *

_Sabe quando você encontra alguém bem FILHO DA PUTA, (e consideravelmente bonito) mas que, de alguma forma, fala uma COISINHA de nada que te deixa toda sem ação e que a única coisa que vem na sua cabeça é...(Acho que vou beijar ele)... Acho que foi isso que deu na Mione. Em sã consciência, NINGUÉM ficaria com alguém tipo Riddle. Mas ele fala umas coisas que pá, parece te afetar mais que uma lapada na cara. Fora que gosto de pensar que Hermione não é tão bobinha assim. Quem sabe ela realmente não fez isso para confundir o iludido? Como ele mesmo disse, ela é bem manipuladorazinha... _

_Não deveria dizer isso, mas preciso. Esse capítulo é talvez o MAIS importante de quase toda a fic. Não pelo final dele, mas por TODOS os diálogos que acontece entre Tom e Mione. De alguma forma, tudo daqui pra frente, estará relacionado com este capítulo._

_Eu coloquei o Riddle chamando Hermione de Mudblood (no original em inglês) para mostrar que o Sangue-Ruim dele afeta mais Hermione do que os outros. Além de como começar com M, combinar com o Marvolo do garoto. _

N/A: _Sei que o finalzinho do capítulo é igual ao 2 capítulo de Beauty and the Beast, mas achei que combinou tanto com o Riddle que não me contive em colocar novamente. Peço desculpas acaso ficar repetitivo. _

_Respondendo ao comentário de **valoisbarbara... **Não. A Leslie não é quem você acha que é e a Rose também não é quem você acha que é. Leslie tem algo legal, e os mais atenciosos vão poder saber com quem ela se relaciona no 'futuro' de Hermione. Ah e é sempre bom receber comentários daquele tamanho =]. Vou tentar atualizar Ponto de Vista o mais rápido que puder._


	10. Capítulo 9  Inescrupulosidade

**Capítulo IX - Inescrupulosidade**

Hermione corria o mais rápido que podia para longe da enfermaria. Seus pés estavam descalços e costumavam arder de frio e dor pelo chão de pedras do castelo de Hogwarts. Os olhos castanhos não pareciam enxergar qualquer coisa à sua frente, apenas exalavam lágrimas tão naturalmente quanto ela podia respirar, embora respirava de forma rápida, ininterrupta e quase desesperada.

Ela queria desaparecer. Desaparecer como conseguia aparatar e desaparatar de um lugar para o outro tão facilmente na sua época. Mas ali, ela não podia. Estava em Hogwarts. Estava presa aquele castelo. Estava presa aquele maldito garoto chamado Riddle. Estava presa aquela maldita promessa.

Hermione sentiu uma dor forte no peito e ela parou de correr, apoiando a mão direita no local dolorido. A mão esquerda, que estava livre, aproximou-se da parede gelada e lá, Hermione se encostou, procurando ficar em pé. Certa tontura a invadiu e a dor se estendeu a todo corpo, principalmente na cabeça. A fina enxaqueca aumentara e ela sentiu a visão se embaçar. Bolinhas transparentes brincavam à sua frente de aparecer e desaparecer. Com dificuldade, deixou-se sentar sobre o chão e encostar as costas contra a parede. Instintivamente, colocou as mãos enfaixadas sobre a cabeça com a inútil tentativa de tirar a dor.

Talvez ainda não estivesse bem. Certamente não estava bem. Havia deixado a Enfermaria ainda sem estar totalmente recuperada dos feitiços que levara de Malfoy em Glast Heim. Mas ela não podia voltar a Ala Hospitalar. Ela não queria vê-lo novamente. Não queria lembrar-se daquilo novamente. Por que fizera aquilo? Por que o beijou? Como fora capaz de beijar Voldemort?

Sua garganta trancou e mais algumas lágrimas desceram dos olhos. '_Sabe que é a única que confio para fazer isso, Hermione. Por favor! Promete?' _Hermione passou a mão direita sobre os olhos, limpando-os das lágrimas salgadas.

Ao seu lado, uma armadura se mexeu levemente, mas não assustou Hermione. Ela se deixou levantar do chão, embora com dificuldade, e caminhando em passos lentos foi se dirigindo para o dormitório feminino da Grifinória. Talvez o que merecia era um descanso. Um descanso mental. Iria aproveitar a chance que tinha ali para dormir e aliviar a dor que sentia. Depois, pensaria no que fazer. Só depois, planejaria o que deveria fazer. Uma coisa Hermione sabia. Ela tinha que cumprir a promessa.

* * *

'Agora, me diga Tom, já faz muito tempo desde que anda se encontrando com a srta Javert?' Perguntou Professor Slughorn curioso.

Tom Riddle levantou os olhos da sobremesa de profiterólise e piscou os olhos negros para o professor de Poções que parecia ansioso para saber a resposta. 'O quê?'

'Fiquei sabendo que está tendo um relacionamento com a sra Javert do quinto ano, é verdade?'

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas negras um pouco inseguro do que responder. A verdade era que ele nem sabia quem era Javert e tampouco ela lhe interessaria para ter um relacionamento. '_Você não contou que seu plano poderia estar errado, Riddle. Brewster não foi à reunião dos monitores!' _Ah, então era aquilo que o idiota estava fazendo. 'Não é algo muito sério.' Ele respondeu por fim.

'Ah, sim, compreendo. Eu realmente não pude achar um pouco curioso. Além disso, sei que não posso me meter na sua vida, mas não acredito que Javert seja a melhor escolha para você, embora ela seja de puro-sangue.' Complementou o professor levantando o cálice até a boca e bebendo um pouco de vinho. 'Pelo fato dela não fazer parte do nosso grupo, posso bem dizer que ela não é lá tão importante.'

'Mas isso não quer dizer nada, professor Slughorn.' Integrou Hugo Stradivarius que estava sentado ao lado de Fabian Prewett. 'Hermione Granger, por exemplo, não faz parte do clube, mas é uma excelente aluna.' Riddle instigou os olhos grafites para o garoto.

'O que me lembra algo, sr Stradivarius. Faz algum tempo que venho pensando em chamá-la para o clube. O desempenho dela nas aulas é realmente formidável, como o senhor é amigo da srta Granger, pode chamá-la para nos prestigiar algum dia?' Pediu o professor sorridente.

'Sim, claro que sim.' Hugo respondeu feliz.

'O senhor sabe se ela é de sangue puro, professor?' Perguntou Tom abaixando os olhos novamente para a sobremesa à sua frente. 'Sabe, todos nós aqui do Clube somos puro-sangue e seria desagradável contar com alguém completamente Trouxa.'

Professor Slughorn piscou os olhos um pouco sem jeito. 'Bom, ela veio de Durmstrang. Durmstrang não aceita Trouxas.' Tom piscou os olhos. 'E entendo a sua preocupação, Tom, mas o Clube serve justamente para nos aproximar com os outros. Claro que cada um aqui tem a sua peculiaridade, mas em geral estão aqui pelo seu desempenho escolar e devo dizer que o da srta Granger é bem admirável. E isso não interessa se ela é puro-sangue ou nascida Trouxa.'

Tom cerrou os dentes imperceptivelmente e acenou de leve com a cabeça como se concordasse com o pensamento do professor.

'Além disso, você não é puro, Riddle.' Quem disse isso foi o monitor da Corvinal, Lezard Valeth. Tom estreitou os olhos para o garoto. 'Aliás, você é o único mestiço aqui. Acho que seria legal a participação da srta Granger, podemos conhecer mais sobre Durmstrang!'

'Sim, será realmente formidável.' Disse o professor sorridente. Tom Riddle olhou depressa para os alunos do clube.

O Clube do Slugue era um clube fundado pelo professor Slughorn. De acordo com ele, os melhores estudantes de Hogwarts participavam do clube e promoviam a interação entre as casa. Todos os participantes do Clube do Slugue eram de famílias importantes no mundo, sendo a única exceção o próprio Riddle.

O Clube de 1944 era formado por 11 alunos. três grifinórios, seis sonserinos, um corvinal e um lufense. Os grifinórios eram: Hugo Stradivarius, Minerva McGonagal e Fabian Prewett. Os Sonserinos eram: Tom Riddle, Lethar Malfoy, Eileen Prince, Anthony Rosier, Lysander Black e Mark Avery. O único Corvinal era o monitor Lezard Valeth e a única integrante da Lufa-Lufa era Hepzibah Smith. Todos eram puros. Menos Riddle.

'Professor, gostaria de saber como será a festa de Halloween...' Falou Lysander Black, do sétimo ano da Sonserina. 'Será a nossa última em Hogwarts...'

'Sim, srta Black, bem lembrado. Falei com professor Dumbledore e ele me pareceu satisfeito com o baile que eu propus. Estamos há dez dias do Dia das Bruxas e tenho certeza que ocorrerá tudo bem.' Sorriu o professor contente. Lyzander Black também aparentou felicidade.

'Você está bem, Riddle?' Perguntou baixinho Malfoy ao seu lado. Tom preferiu não responder. Ele logo percebeu que a sobremesa de profiterólise estava derretendo. A cobertura de mel o lembrava dos olhos da Mudblood e ele trancou os dentes ao imaginar que a partir da próxima semana teria que encarar os olhos da garota ali também.

Quando o clube acabou, lá para as seis horas da noite, Riddle saiu da sala do Professor Slughorn acompanhado de Malfoy que falava algo em seu encalce que Tom não fazia questão de escutar.

_'_Oiy, Riddle, estou falando com você!' Irritou-se Malfoy com o silêncio do amigo. 'Qual o seu problema?'

'Nenhum.' Respondeu seco de uma vez.

'Como nenhum? Você não parece estar muito bem.' Comentou o loiro observando o semblante de Riddle. 'Está mais misterioso do que o costume'.

'É a Mudblood.' Ele respondeu por fim. Seu tom de voz estava baixo, firme e incisivo. Ele controlava a voz para que somente Malfoy fosse capaz de ouvi-la.

'O que tem a Sangue-Ruim?'

'Por algum motivo desconhecido não consigo parar de pensar nela.' Ele disse piscando os olhos grafites.

'Seja cuidados com seus pensamentos, Riddle, ele pode vir a traí-los.'

'Algo me incomoda sobre ela.' Ele continuou ignorando o comentário de Malfoy.

'De verdade, acho que é você quem a incomoda. Certo que ela é misteriosa, mas você está sempre atrás dela.'

'É exatamente isso, Malfoy. Ela está na minha frente.'

'Na sua frente?' Indagou o loiro franzindo as sobrancelhas um pouco confuso.

'Estamos numa corrida. Já deveria ter percebido isso. Eu a espiono. Ela me espiona. Ela guarda um segredo com ela. Algo que está ligado a mim. Preciso descobrir esse segredo, só assim, saberei o que ela quer. Ela precisa fazer algo contra mim e por isso me observa.'

'Tome cuidado, Tom, ou não vai ser o melhor bruxo do mundo.' Ele instigou com um sorriso amarelo.

'Não poderei ser o maior bruxo do mundo se não tiver alguns obstáculos.'

'Você vai matá-la?'

'Depende da forma como transcorra a situação. Não posso deixar que ela estrague minha ambição.'

'Você já pensou na possibilidade de levá-la para o Lado Negro?' Indagou Malfoy. Tom olhou para o companheiro intrigado. 'Seria uma boa, não é? Ela é poderosa, poderia ser uma grande serva. Além de que com ela ao seu lado, fica mais fácil observá-la...

'Você realmente não tem noção das coisas, não é, Malfoy?' Rebateu Tom. Lethar levantou as sobrancelhas. 'Levá-la ao Lado Negro estaria causando minha própria morte. Ela verá como uma chance de descobrir o que procura. Estaria em desvantagem.'

'Não, não estaria. Ela que estaria em desvantagem. Você tem a nós. Se ela tramasse algo contra você, nós a deteríamos. E assim, você teria a possibilidade de espioná-la e descobrir o segredo dela!'

'Não. Não posso levá-la ao Lado Negro. É perigoso demais. Mesmo que ela fosse poderosa, estaria correndo riscos muito altos.'

'Acha que ela o matará?' Perguntou Malfoy intrigado.

'Ela não pode me matar, Malfoy. Salvei a vida dela naquele cemitério.'

'Se ela não pode matá-lo, por que se preocupa tanto?'

'Porque não a impede de me matar indiretamente.' Respondeu calmo. 'E mesmo que visse uma hipótese dela vir para o Lado Negro, ela nunca aceitaria.'

'Force-a.'

'Não se pode forçar uma garota a fazer parte de algo da qual ela não aceita nem com suas vísceras.'Respondeu honestamente. 'Mudblood tem princípios, Malfoy. Ela não passaria por cima deles. Não porque quer, mas porque não pode. É questão do ser real, não pode ir contra.'

'Pare de falar asneiras, Riddle, se lhe lançar um Imperius, fará o que quiser.' Comentou Malfoy com desleixo.

'Não.' Respondeu negando a cabeça. 'Pessoas com alta capacidade mental é capaz de se libertar da maldição Imperius. Não sei ao certo a capacidade mental de Hermione Granger, mas tudo indica que é elevado, o que seria fácil se livrar do feitiço.'

'Rosier é especialista em Imperius, acha que nem ele consegue?'

'Mesmo que consiga, não se pode ter a pessoa sobre a maldição para sempre.' Respondeu normal. 'Não... ela vindo para o Lado Negro seria arriscado. A única alternativa seria a própria aceitação da Mudblood, o que está completamente descartada.'

'E o que vai fazer?'

'Terei que ter cautela. Agora cada um sabe que está sendo alvo do outro. Além disso, qualquer pessoa do nosso ciclo social poderá ser afetado, por isso, é bom ser cuidadoso.'

'Sinto que não demorará muito para que ela venha até você tentando lhe surrar a cara pelo que fez aos seus amigos.' Malfoy disse sorrindo parecendo divertido.

'Ah... Será bem interessante o que ela poderá fazer quando ver que seus amigos não se lembram do ocorrido em Glast Heim.' Tom abriu um sorriso realmente divertido.

'Não entendi porque não distorceu a memória da Sangue-Ruim...'

'Porque não teria graça, Malfoy.'

'Inescrupulosidade é o seu mal, Tom.'

'Eu sei. Esse foi sempre o meu problema.'

* * *

Hermione saiu do banheiro já vestida, mas ainda de cabelos molhados. Usava as roupas que gentilmente Dumbledore havia lhe entregado no dia em que ali chegara. Respirando fundo, deitou-se em sua cama fechando os olhos.

Ela precisava fazer alguma coisa. Sabia disso. Havia prometido a Harry e Ron que iria destruir Tom Riddle. Não importava o que estava por acontecer. Ele a salvou, mas ela não podia deixar que aquilo virasse um jogo de favores. Ela teria que fazer algo para destruí-lo, para impedi-lo de ser Voldemort.

Ela cometeu um erro gritante em tê-lo beijado por motivos tão desconhecidos quanto o porquê de ter aceito aquela promessa, mas ela tinha que consertar o que havia feito de errado! O maldito beijo não era nada demais. Não poderia ser nada demais. Não fazia diferença se ela beijara Riddle ou Krum, fora apenas um mero beijo. Se ela beijasse Malfoy também não seria nada demais.

Como então faria para destruí-lo? Se ela o matasse deliberadamente, ela morreria também. E ela não podia morrer! Provocar a morte de Riddle de maneira indireta era uma alternativa. Outra alternativa era ficar quites com ele. Em determinado momento, ela o salvaria da morte e então estando quites, ela o mataria. Mas como iria salvar a vida dele? Por que salvaria a vida dele para depois matá-lo?

'É como se dissesse que Presto iria ser o melhor apanhador da Inglaterra.' 'Hermione reconheceu a voz de Rose, e ainda de olhos fechados, trancou os dentes.

'Isso não é muito justo.' Disse outra voz. Era Leslie. As duas entraram no dormitório e piscaram os olhos ao ver Hermione ali.

'Hermione? O que está fazendo aqui? Achei que você só ia sair da Enfermaria depois de uns três dias...'

'Acabou que não.' Respondeu um pouco sem paciência.

'Você tem certeza que está bem ficando aqui?' Perguntou Leslie mais uma vez. 'Sabe, não é muito aconselhável ficar sozinha depois que se foi atacada por um Kappa.'

Hermione abriu os olhos e encarou as meninas à sua frente. 'O quê?'

'Você não sabia que eles são venenosos?' Indagou a loira esbugalhando os olhos verdes. Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas confusa.

'Do que estão falando? Eu não fui atacada por um Kappa!'

'Amnésia é um dos sintomas.' Comentou a menina para Rose que ainda estava calada. 'Volte a enfermaria. O Curandeiro vai ajudá-la...'

'Não! São vocês que não estão entendendo! Eu não fui atacada por um Kappa!' Rebateu mais uma vez, agora levantando-se da cama. 'E amnésia não é um dos sintomas do veneno do Kappa...'

'Você foi!' Rose finalmente disse alguma coisa. 'Sabe-se lá o que você foi fazer no lago à noite, mas foi atacada por um Kappa. Ele a atacou pelas pernas e arranhou o seu peito.'

'Riddle foi quem a ajudou. Se não fosse por ele, estaria em situação pior.'

Hermione negou com a cabeça. Não! Aquilo não era verdade. O que acontecera em Glast Heim era fruto da sua cabeça? Uma produto de sua histeria? 'NÃO! NÃO FUI! Rose! Leslie! Vocês não se lembram? Estávamos em Glast Heim!'

'Glast Heim? O que estariamos fazendo em Glast Heim, Hermione? Aquela cidade é amaldiçoada, nunca que voltaríamos para lá!' Rebateu Leslie Burke levantando os ombros.

'NÓS FOMOS! Riddle a pegou e...' Hermione trancou os dentes e os punhos. O coração bateu em sobressalto e ela não demorou a entender a situação. Riddle. Aquele nome era a explicação do que estava acontecendo.

'Hm... como eu estava envenenada, pode me dizer o que aconteceu com Brewster van der Alden?' Ela perguntou olhando para o chão.

'Nada, ué.' Respondeu Rose sentando-se em sua cama. 'Por quê?'

'Como nada? E todo o plano bolado não serviu para nada?' Ela indagou ás duas. Rose levantou as sobrancelhas negras sem entender. Hermione piscou os olhos mais uma vez.

Van der Alden não seria expulso. Ele só seria expulso em caso de extrema necessidade de Riddle. Fazia todo sentido! Riddle só quis usar Leslie e Glast Heim como forma de descobrir o seu segredo, se tudo saísse de controle, a única opção seria a expulsão do bobo sonserino. Indo para Glast Heim através de uma Chave de Portal e voltando para Hogwarts através da mesma, ninguém em Hogwarts sentira a falta deles. Afinal era quase de madrugada quando tudo ocorreu no cemitério.

Tom, enquanto Hermione estava desacordada, alterou a memória de todos que estava em Glast Heim para cobrir o que tinha feito com Leslie e salvar Brewster da suposta expulsão. Então ninguém se lembraria do ocorrido. Nem Rose, nem Leslie, nem Hugo, nem Fox, nem Presto, talvez nem mesmo Malfoy! Só ela e Riddle.

Mas por quê? Por que ele não aproveitou a oportunidade para alterar a memória dela também? Por que ele a deixou para que soubesse da verdade?

'Hermione?' Chamou Rose um pouco insegura. 'Está tudo bem?'

Hermione a olhou e engoliu em seco. Rose não se lembraria da discussão que tivera com ela, não se lembraria dos xingamentos soltos pelas duas e não se lembraria raiva sentida tanto por Hermione quanto por ela naquele cemitério. Hermione, nesse ponto, não sabia se era algo bom ou ruim. Hermione estava sozinha. Sozinha subjugada nos sentimentos mais latentes que já sentira.

Então, como se uma força potente tivesse a subjugado completamente, Hermione deixou o dormitório feminino da Grifinória e seu salão Comunal. Era isso então que Riddle fazia. Manipulava os sentimentos e a memória dos outros para conseguir o que queria. Se era assim que ele fazia as coisas... Ela teria que fazer algo a respeito. De uma coisa ela sabia, ela não iria deixar que ele ganhasse aquela corrida.

_Continua no próximo capítulo._

* * *

N/A: Atualizada depois de um período em que o tempo foi distorcido a quase nada na minha vida. Isso não é uma desculpa, eu sei. E nem quero dar uma realmente. Então espero que esteja tudo bem. Respondendo alguns comentários (recebi muitos falando sobre isso)...

_A_) Leslie Burke não tem parentesco nenhum com Sibila Trelawney. Ela é importante na fic e tem algo que sim a liga ao tempo de Harry, mas não é isso.

_B_) Rose Lestrange não é Bellatrix. Rodolphus Lestrange, irmão de Rose que está no 4º Ano, é na verdade o pai de Rodolphus e Rabastan Lestrange. Rodolphus Lestrange Filho é o marido de Bellatrix que ainda não nascera nessa época.

_C_) Minerva McGongal estava em Hogwarts no tempo de Tom Riddle e era da Grifinória. Só não se sabe se cursava o último ano. Na fic, ela está no sexto ano. (Até porque se tivesse no último, Hermione teria problemas).

_D_) Sim, Eileen Prince, a monitora-chefe e da Sonserina, é a mãe do Snape.

Bom, por enquanto é isso. Espero que tenha ficado melhor para o entendimento da fic. Até o próximo capítulo.


	11. Capítulo 10  Uma Conversa

**Capítulo X –** **Uma Conversa**

Hermione andava pelos corredores de Hogwarts com a cabeça baixa e pensativa. Uma forma de matar Riddle, ela tinha que descobrir. Quando Hermione acordara na Ala Hospitalar depois do acontecido em Glast Heim, havia pensado em dar a Riddle veneno. Era uma ideia simplória, mas talvez a que fosse a mais plausível. Não suspeitariam dela, não teriam o porquê daquilo e ela enfim retornaria para Harry e Ron.

O potencial problema era ele ter-lhe salvado a vida. Estava em débito com ele. E aquilo a atrasava em todos os momentos. Não muito além disso, tinha algo que a incomodava.

Por algum motivo que ela não conhecia, algo dentro de si a impedia de seriamente machucar Riddle. Ela tinha o momento oportuno em Glast Heim para matá-lo. Ele havia torturado ela, havia machucado ela, havia torturado Rose, mas algo a impedira de causar um mal tão grande a ele e Hermione não entendia aquilo. É como se uma força maior a fizesse ficar estagnada.

Por quê? _"O Medo é o pai da moralidade."_ Por que ela tinha medo de matá-lo? Ele era Voldemort, o cara que destruiu a vida de Harry, que espalhou terror no mundo bruxo, que fez os trouxas serem caçados, humilhados... Por que ela não conseguia? Ela tinha realmente medo de perder o controle e se encontrar perdida nas ondas da loucura? Tinha medo de se considerar assassina tanto quanto os próprios Comensais da Morte?

Ela não sabia. Ela não tinha a resposta. Algo muito forte a fazia não querer matar Riddle. Algo muito irritante a fazia pensar nele com certa frequência. Algo muito chato a fazia escutar a voz dele em sua cabeça várias e várias durante o dia. Algo muito dolorido a fazia chorar de saudades de Harry, Ron e seus pais.

Hermione levantou a manga da veste bruxa para limpar os olhos um pouco marejados e repentinamente viu algo semelhante a um cartão cair de dentro da roupa para o chão. Caíra com o verso branco para cima. Hermione piscou os olhos e pegou o suposto cartão, virando-o. Seus olhos castanhos se arregalaram quando percebeu que aquilo não era um cartão e sim uma fotografia.

Uma fotografia bruxa, em preto e branco, de Hermione. Hermione e... Harry, Ron, Neville, Fred, Jorge, Ginny, Luna...

Como? Como aquilo era possível? Como poderia haver uma fotografia de Hermione e todas as pessoas que conhecia ali?

Dumbledore? Aquelas roupas foram dadas gentilmente por ele, será que ele aproveitou para entregar-lhe aquilo? E por que ele tinha uma fotografia daquela? Como ele conseguira? Além disso... Dumbledore sabia de Hermione? Ele saberia que ela era do futuro? Ele saberia do fardo que ela estava carregando?

Dumbledore era o maior bruxo do mundo, ela tinha certeza disso, ele poderia saber de tudo aquilo com extrema facilidade, mas por que entregar aquilo a Hermione? Seria um guia, uma forma de não fazê-la esquecer daquela maldita promessa? Seria para entender o que aquilo significava?

Hermione encarou o rosto de Harry se abrindo num sorriso e ela trancou os dentes sentindo os olhos marejarem. Ela soltou um soluço forte e tampou o rosto – ou o que conseguia dele- com a mão esquerda enquanto a direita segurava a fotografia. "_Droga_, _droga_, _droga_" dizia a si mesmo com a tentativa de parar o sentimento de nostalgia. Queria tanto que eles estivessem ali...

'Você não parece bem...'

Hermione estancou de repente. Os olhos se abriram ainda cobertos pelos dedos de Hermione enquanto o coração pareceu sair em sobressalto. As pernas tremeram minimamente e ela pareceu perder a força do próprio corpo. A fotografia tão bem segurada em uma das mãos logo caiu de forma lenta e quase graciosa no chão novamente.

'Não deveria retornar a Ala Hospitalar, Mudblood?'

Hermione levantou o rosto e encarou o de Tom Riddle à sua frente. Ele tinha um sorriso torto no canto da boca parecendo satisfeito com algo. Hermione prendeu a respiração quando Riddle abaixou-se para pegar a fotografia que estava com o verso à vista. Ele iria pegar a foto, olhá-la, veria os uniformes de Hogwarts e perceberia Hermione ao lado de seus amigos e saberia que ela não viera de Durmstrang, que ela era do futuro e...

Os olhos castanhos piscaram-se quando Riddle pegou a fotografia e sem nem mesmo olhá-la estendeu a mão para entregá-la a Hermione. 'Isto é seu, não é? Não deixe suas coisas jogadas por aí, principalmente as que são importantes para você, Mudblood.'

Hermione não sentira raiva pela primeira vez ao ouvir o mudblood de Riddle, apenas respirara fundo. Sem força, seus braços ainda continuava imóveis. Tom puxou a mão direita de Hermione e entregou-lhe a fotografia, fechando os dedos da menina por cima com força.

'Proteja seus tesouros ou alguém pode roubá-los. Ou pior, destruí-los.'

Hermione sentiu certa tontura e fechou os olhos com força. Os braços imóveis e sem força, agarraram-se em Riddle para que ela não caísse. Seus dedos sentiram pano entre eles e ela encostou a cabeça no peito do garoto. 'Por quê?' Ela perguntou baixinho. 'Por quê?' Continuou, desta vez aumentando a voz rouca. 'Por que não consigo matar você?' Ela indagou com força e nunca Hermione quis tanto saber uma resposta. Ela estava desesperada. Estava sendo sufocada. 'Por quê?'

'Não sei.' Riddle respondeu com a voz séria. 'Mas também não consigo matar você.'

Hermione piscou os olhos e foi capaz de sentir o coração de Riddle. Ela riria da ocasião se o dela não estivesse pior. O que eles estavam fazendo? O que ela estava fazendo? Por que estava ali perto dele? Ainda mais depois do ocorrido na Enfermaria? E depois do que ele próprio fizera com os outros? Ela tinha que se afastar dele! Hermione resgatou uma força descomunal e afastou-se de Riddle, recuando três ou quatro passos. Por algum motivo, ele havia se esquecido de respirar. Então os dois se fitaram nos olhos. Os olhos castanhos de Hermione se pintaram em uma cor âmbar e Riddle pareceu sorrir de lado.

'Está com raiva?' Ele perguntou curioso e parecendo um pouco satisfeito.

'Raiva?'

'Sim. Está com raiva pelo que fiz aos seus amigos?'

Hermione piscou os olhos. Então disse: 'Não realmente.'

Os olhos negros dele se estreitaram com a resposta. 'Sabe, Marvolo, na verdade você me foi de grande ajuda.' Ela disse com um sorriso. Ele piscou os olhos.

'Ajuda?'

'É. Sabe, se não tivesse apagado as memórias deles, eles estariam em sérios problemas em Hogwarts, pois eles iriam procurar Diretor Dippet e Professor Dumbledore para contar-lhes o que houve naquele cemitério, e isso poderia expulsá-los. E seria horrível se isso acontecesse. Então, você os privou de um sério problema. Claro que provavelmente pensaste primeiro em seu interesse, mas não tira o fato de você os ter ajudado. Por isso você tem minha gratidão.' Ela respondeu de forma honesta. 'Além disso, termos isso só entre nós é a melhor alternativa. Embora tenha quase a certeza de que você não alterara a memória de Malfoy.'

'Não, realmente não alterei.'

'Normal, todos precisamos de alguém para confiar nossos segredos.'

'Assim teremos que lidar com duas ou mais pessoas deixando tudo mais divertido.' Ele completou sorridente.

'É, só não se esqueça que essas pessoas podem agir por conta própria causando a sua própria destruição.' Alertou Hermione.

'Fique tranqüila, Mudblood, tenho total controle sobre meus segredos e amigos.'

'Pena que você não deixa os outros terem a mesma oportunidade, não é?' Ela instigou.

'Eu realmente gosto de você.'

Hermione arregalou os olhos para o garoto. 'Hein?' Ela indagou sem jeito, um pouco trêmula.

'Bom, na verdade, eu a odeio.' Ele respondeu de forma sincera e Hermione pareceu se sentir melhor. 'O que gosto em você é seu raciocínio.'

'Pois eu lhe odeio por completo.' Disse de uma vez. Tom sorriu mostrando os dentes brancos.

'Não faço questão de lhe causar outro sentimento'.

'Justo.' Ela respondeu confirmando com a cabeça. Ao fazer isso, percebeu que a fotografia havia caído novamente no chão – quando abraçara o garoto – e rapidamente ela a pegou impedindo que Riddle a olhasse. Tom afastou-se da garota e deu-lhe as costas, voltando para o caminha que estava fazendo. Ele logo estancou.

'Ah, estava por esquecer, Professor Slughorn lhe convidou para participar do clube.' Ele disse retrucando o rosto.

'Clube?' Depois Hermione logo percebeu que se tratava do Clube do Slugue. Ah, ele já fazia aquela idiotice naquele tempo?

'Ele tem um clube idiota com os melhores alunos da escola. Ele achou suas notas bem impressionantes nessas duas semanas que estivera por aqui e pediu para lhe convidar para participar.'

Ela não podia. Estaria correndo riscos muito altos participando do clube. Ela havia voltado ao passado, os problemas acarretados com aquilo poderiam ser inúmeros. Ela estava ali para destruir aquele garoto não para comer profiteroles num clube idiota. 'Não estou interessada.'

Riddle riu. 'Ninguém é interessado nesse clube estúpido, Mudblood, contudo Professor Slughorn vai ficar bastante descontente com sua negatória sem um motivo plausível.'

'Diga a ele que não estou interessada.'

'Eu não sou sua coruja.' Ele respondeu irritado. Novamente, Riddle deu as costas para Hermione e colocou as mãos nos bolso da calça do uniforme caminhando para longe do corredor em que estavam. Hermione encarou as costas do menino.

'Riddle?' Chamou Hermione. Ele virou-se ficando de frente para ela. 'Por que me salvou?' Ela perguntou novamente. Parecia que ela iria para sempre perguntar aquilo a ele.

'Por que não queria que morresse.' Ele respondeu sorrindo. 'Você me diverte, Mudblood, faz algum tempo que anda meio entendiado por Hogwarts e perder você seria algo muito chato.' Hermione piscou os olhos. 'Não se meta muito em encrencas, posso não estar lá para lhe salvar quando precisar.'

Ele voltou a caminhar pelo corredor e Hermione continuou a mirar as costas do sonserino.

"_Ah, Hermione, não diga isso..._ _Eu não me meto em encrencas, elas que se metem no meu caminho!"_

"_Hermione, você é a única que confio para fazer isso._ _Sabe disso!_ _Por favor!"_

"_Promete?"_

'Oyi, Riddle!' Chamou Hermione de uma vez. Tom parou de andar e virou o rosto em perfil para olhá-la.

'Quê?'

'Eu ainda vou te mostrar do que sou capaz!" Tom Riddle deu um sorriso satisfeito.

'Estarei esperando, Srta Granger.'

_Continua no próximo capítulo..._

* * *

N/A:Capítulo bem curtinho só pra uma conversa básica entre Tom e Mione. Estou a três semanas das férias então por isso os capítulos curtos já que trabalhos, provas, trabalhos e provas e estágio nunca foram tão recorrentes na minha vida. Nas férias, volto aos capítulos grandes, podem ter certeza.

**Respondendo alguns comentários:**

**Astoria: **Bom, acho que deixei vocês mal-acostumadas(os). Eu gosto de ação e muito, mas ás vezes, um capítulo leve, de conversa, acalma um pouco os nervos, não é? Os capítulos 7/8 foram de ação, ter dois básicos e simples também é bom. Mas não se preocupe que o próximo terá ação sim.

**Lia Croft: **Hm, eu não ignorei sua mensagem, quando eu fui respondê-la, sua PM estava 'disabled' e não era possível enviar-lhe a resposta. Mas isso é o de menos eu acho. Hermione psicótica não acho lá agradável de se imaginar (me vem uma imagem estranha da Maka (do bom anime Soul Eater) consumida pelas sangue negro)... Mas acho que pode ser um pouco necessários ás vezes. Sobre Beauty of the beast, vou tentar atualizar nas férias.

De resto, muito obrigada pelos reviews de todos. Vou tentar seriamente em terminar esta fic antes de setembro (quando começa minhas aulas de novo T.T) Então até o próximo capítulo.


	12. Capítulo 11  O Plano

**Capítulo 11 – O Plano**

Hermione, mais uma vez, olhou para a fotografia que misteriosamente havia aparecido em seu bolso e fitando os rostos de Harry e Ron, ela a levou até a boca, dando um pequeno beijo na fotografia. _'Não se preocupe, Harry, eu vou cumprir o prometido!' _Então, guardou a fotografia no bolso da calça e deu as costas para aquele corredor, caminhando na direção contrária.

Descendo ás escadas que se moviam, foi para o Grande Salão a fim de comer alguma coisa. Estava sem se alimentar apropriadamente por três dias, de acordo com Riddle, e ela realmente precisava sentir o gosto de comida descendo pela garganta. Estava mesmo se sentindo com fome. Ao chegar, sentou-se na mesa da Grifinória e em silêncio colocou sobre o prato, um pouco de purê de batatas, carne e frango.

Enquanto jantava, Hermione passou a observar o Grande Salão e os alunos que ali estavam. Não muito tempo depois, seus olhos desviaram-se para a mesa dos professores e pôde perceber os Professores Slughorn, Hildegard e Flitwick conversando. Se Slughorn estava ali, o Clube já havia acabado. Hermione se perguntou se Slughorn ao menos desconfiava do que fizera Tom Riddle, roubando uma de suas poções e colocando não só ela, mas vários alunos em perigo naquela noite. Muito provavelmente não.

Hermione percebeu os amigos grifinórios entrarem no salão. Hugo, Rose, Presto e Leslie. Ela engoliu em seco e piscou os olhos, tentando agir naturalmente. Eles não se lembravam do que havia acontecido em Glast Heim e nem ela queria que eles tivessem problemas com aquilo. Então de certa forma, ela realmente agradecia Riddle por ter feito aquilo com eles. Foi um mal necessário.

'Ah, finalmente te achei, Hermione.' Disse Hugo já sentando ao lado da menina. 'Professor Slughorn me pediu para convidá-la para participar do Clube.'

'Não estou interessada.' Ela respondeu sem entusiasmo. Hugo piscou os olhos um pouco surpreso.

'Sério? Sabe, o clube é ótimo! Conversamos sobre várias coisas lá. E são praticamente os melhores alunos da escola!'

'É, Hermione. Ser chamada para o Clube do Slugue é quase uma honra!' Finalizou Eric à frente de Hermione e ao lado de Rose. 'Todos querem fazer parte dele.'

'Eu não estou interessada.' Ela repetiu. 'Peça desculpas para o Slughorn por mim, Hugo, mas não farei parte desse grupo.'

'Acho que seria uma boa você fazer parte.' Continuou Hugo. Hermione respirou fundo e Rose pareceu perceber. 'Todos lá estão curiosos para saber mais sobre você, Durmstrang e a Alemanha.'

'Bom, diga a eles que eu sou britânica, que Durmstrang é uma escola magnífica e que a Alemanha está sendo destruída e perderá a Guerra.' Ela respondeu friamente logo se levantando da mesa. Ela soube que foi um pouco rude com Hugo, que não tinha a mínima ideia do que havia acontecido, mas ela não queria ser pressionada a fazer algo que poderia perturbá-la mais do que já estava. Hermione, sem nem mesmo terminar a tão necessitada janta, levantou-se da mesa e se encaminhou para o Salão Comunal sozinha.

Quando Hermione chegou ao terceiro andar, ouviu mais uma vez alguém chamando por ela. Ela respirou fundo em raiva quando percebeu que era Lethar Malfoy. Parecia ter saído da biblioteca, pois levava nos braços uns três livros. Hermione não lhe deu atenção e voltou a subir as escadas, mas ele logo a bloqueou, deixando os livros caírem no chão e colocando as mãos sobre os corrimões.

'Não sabia que iria sair tão cedo da Enfermaria, Granger. Seu vigor realmente me espanta.'

'Não jogue os livros por aí!' Ela reclamou irritada.

'Não me importo com livros.' Ele rebateu com uma careta. 'Mas sério, achei que você ia ficar na enfermaria pelo menos uma semana.'

'Eu não tenho tempo para isso, Malfoy. Saia da minha frente!' Reclamou com seriedade, deixando de lado os livros caídos.

'Oiy, oiy, não seja tão durona. Sabe do que sou capaz de fazer, não sabe?' Malfoy levantou uma das sobrancelhas finas em um tom de diversão.

'Não banque o todo-poderoso. Você só fez aquilo comigo, pois estávamos em Glast Heim. Jamais faria algo assim embaixo do Diretor Dippet. Diferente de Riddle, ele não parece gostar de você.' Ela retrucou seca.

'Você não deveria irritar sonserinos por aí. Nós somos perigosos, sabia?'

'Sei. Só o que você sabe fazer é chamar os outros de idiotas...Ah, por favor, me deixe passar!'

Mas ele não deixou. Ele continuava bloqueando a passagem. Hermione olhou para baixo e chegou a bufar de raiva. Fitando os livros grossos no chão, ela conseguiu ler o título de um deles. _Legitimência._

'Você por acaso está sabendo sobre o Baile de Halloween?'

Hermione levantou o rosto em descrença. 'Baile de Halloween?'

'Sim, professor Slughorn deu a ideia ao Diretor Dippet de fazer um Baile de Halloween para os alunos do sétimo ano. Foi dito hoje no Clube.'

'Mas será que ele só tem ideias para essas coisas idiotas?' Ela indagou indignada. Malfoy riu. Quem iria se importar com um baile acontecendo uma Guerra lá fora? Como ela iria se importar com isso quando tinha muito mais coisas importantes a se fazer e levar em consideração?

'Não deixa de ser verdade. Bom, parece que o Baile será daqui a 10 dias.'

10 dias? Já? 'E o que tem?'

'Você por acaso já tem um par?' Ele perguntou levantando uma das sobrancelhas. Hermione contorceu o rosto.

'Esqueça, Malfoy. Jamais iria a um baile com você!'

'Não é isso. Claro que eu não iria a um baile com você.' As sobrancelhas voltaram a altura normal e o rosto pálido do garoto se tornou mais sério. 'Refiro-me ao Riddle.'

Hermione prendeu a respiração instantaneamente. Piscou os olhos umas três ou quatro vezes e ouviu um zumbido chato em seu ouvido direito. 'Quê?'

'Ir a festa de Halloween com Riddle.'

'Não estou interessada num baile de Halloween, muito menos indo com Riddle! Você enlouqueceu? Saia logo da minha frente, Malfoy!' Ela mandou com certo nervosismo.

'Sabe, Riddle não tem um par.'

'E eu com isso?' Ela perguntou completamente nervosa. 'Isso não me interessa!'

'Você é a que melhor se dá com ele.' Hermione estancou no mesmo instante. O que ele estava dizendo? Ela era a melhor pessoa que se dava bem com Riddle?

'Ele quase me matou! Isso é o que você chama de se dar bem com alguém?' Ela perguntou um pouco alterada. Malfoy era louco, só podia ser.

'Sim.' Ele afirmou com a cabeça. 'Se ele não se desse bem com você, você teria morrido naquele dia.'

'Muito bom saber!' Ela ironizou. 'Saia da minha frente, Malfoy. Pare de falar asneiras! O sentimento que Riddle e eu temos um pelo outro não é nada exceto o ódio, e ele seria o último homem com quem eu iria em uma festa!'

'Então prefere ficar no dormitório, sozinha, chorando em vez de ir a uma festa?' Ele indagou curioso.

Hermione, estranhamente, lembrou-se do que Ron havia comentado com Harry sobre ela ficar sozinha no Baile de Inverno no seu quarto ano. Acabou que Hermione foi com Viktor Krum enquanto Ron foi quem pareceu ficar a maior parte do baile sozinho. Hermione não havia aceitado ir com o Krum para o baile porque ela iria ficar sozinha, mas porque Krum havia realmente a encantado. Ele havia sido educado e bem gentil com ela, e partilhavam conversas interessantes na biblioteca. Dizer sim a Krum foi um acúmulo de situações que ocorreram naquele ano e não por um simples capricho de não querer ficar sozinha. Ela sabia diferenciar as coisas. E principalmente as que estavam acontecendo ali em 1944.

'Eu não me importo de estar sozinha.' Ela respondeu firme.

'Verdade?'

'Antes só do que mal acompanhado.'

Lethar afastou a cabeça um pouco para trás, enquanto estreitava os olhos claros. Hermione percebeu que ele estava desconfiado. Não só pelo que ela dissera, mas como estava se comportando. Estava obviamente querendo sair do assunto Riddle, e isso intrigava Malfoy. Ela sabia. Malfoy desviou os olhos dos castanhos de Hermione quando ouviu alguém o chamar. Hermione olhou para a direção da voz e viu uma garota de cabelos castanhos escuros, ondulados e longos; os olhos eram verde cor de azeitona e era um bem mais alta do que Hermione. A castanha notou o brasão de Monitora-Chefe no uniforme sonserino da menina.

'Professor Binns mandou-me dizer que ganhaste uma detenção pelas constantes faltas. Encontre-o amanhã, ás oito, na sala de aula!' Disse a menina. Ela então desviou os olhos para Hermione. 'Não deveria estar com o uniforme da escola, garota?'

'Não.' Respondeu Hermione friamente. 'E meu nome é Hermione Granger.'

A garota ignorou Hermione e voltou sua atenção a Malfoy. Hermione fechou a cara para a monitora. 'Black está te procurando também, Malfoy. Disse que precisa discutir a relação de vocês.'

Malfoy bufou. 'Diga a ela que não me interessa, Prince.'

'Bom, não é assunto meu. Ela quer falar com você. E se a conheço bem, deve ser sobre o baile de Halloween.'

'Não pode me livrar dessa?'

'Não me importo com idiotas, Malfoy.' Prince deu de ombros e desceu os degraus para o provavelmente ás masmorras. Hermione ficou a mirar a garota sair.

'Quem é ela?' Perguntou a Malfoy curiosa.

'Eileen Prince. Monitora-Chefe. É do nosso ano. Faz três cadeiras conosco.' Respondeu Malfoy diferente. 'Ela é bem bonita, mas parece não gostar de mim.'

'Ninguém seria louco de gostar de você.' Rebateu Hermione com um sorriso.  
Eles se entreolharam estranhos. Então percebeu que Malfoy havia parado de bloquear a passagem. 'Ahm... Eu vou ao dormitório!' Ela disse começando a subir as escadas novamente.

'Não precisa anunciar o que vai fazer, Sangue-Ruim, não me interessa!' Malfoy deu as costas, pegou os livros grossos do chão e desceu as escadas também.

Ao chegar no dormitório, Hermione apenas se trocou de roupa, colocando o pijama, e deitou-se na cama quase que instantaneamente. E assim como se deitou, também adormeceu. Sentiu sua cabeça doer mais forte. Como se tivesse um dedo cutucando a parte superior do seu cérebro. Sua mente formou um borrão disforme. Depois, foi se moldando, bem aos poucos. Hermione sorriu ao ver Rony Weasley. Estava no meio do vácuo, e só o que via era Rony. Ela correu e viu o ruivo abrir um sorriso, ela se jogou nos braços do amigo e o abraçou forte.

_"Senti tanto a sua falta, Rony."_ Disse no ouvido do menino.

_"Eu também senti a sua, Hermione._" Hermione sentiu as mãos do amigo apertarem-na forte. "Eu amo você, Mione".

Hermione sorriu, mas depois fechou o sorriso. Ela piscou os olhos várias vezes. Estava sentido um vazio dentro dela. Um vazio que nunca havia sentido antes. Como se não tivesse abraçando ninguém e sim só o vácuo. Mas ela estava abraçando Rony! E ela sentia falta do ruivo, muita falta, e realmente acreditava que Rony poderia ser o garoto que ela sempre procurara na vida. Mas estava tudo tão indiferente. Tão...vazio.

Hermione livrou-se de Rony e olhou nos olhos azuis do ruivo. Ela viu os olhos azuis claros mudarem de cor lentamente para cinzas grafites. Ela sentiu o coração bater forte. Não. Não ele! Não queria sonhar com ele! Queria sonhar com Rony, não com Riddle!

As sardas foram desaparecendo e o rosto foi ficando mais branco e livre de quaisquer sardas. O nariz ficou fino e os cabelos pretos e bem penteados. Hermione negou com a cabeça. Ela fechou os olhos com força, e quando abriu, Tom Riddle estava por completo à sua frente. Tom aproximou o rosto do de Hermione.

_"E se eu for o seu céu?"_

Hermione sentiu o coração bater forte. "NÃO!" Ela se afastou do menino. Viu um sorriso no rosto de olhou para o que supostamente seria o chão. O peito respirava ofegante. Sentiu a respiração de Tom no seu ouvido.

_"Mudblood."_

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. "_Marvolo_".

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas. Ela ficou encarando os lábios de Tom. Sentia algo que a empurrava para aquilo. Ela sentiu a necessidade de alarmante de beijá-lo novamente, o que a fez engolir em seco confusa. Hermione arregalou os olhos quando sentiu os lábios de Tom tocarem os seus. Ela fechou os olhos e sentiu a língua dele na sua. Suas pernas ficaram amolecidas e ela sentiu as mãos dele na cintura. Hermione sentia um gosto doce enquanto beijava Tom, aquilo era normal? Hermione sentiu algo quente percorrer pro todo seu corpo. Eles começavam a aumentar o ritmo.

"_Hermione, você está sendo tão irracional." Falou uma voz que parecia a sua consciência. _

Hermione abriu os olhos. Estava deitada na cama do seu dormitório. Ela respirou fundo. Sentiu o gosto doce da boca de Tom Riddle. Aquilo era normal?

_"Você quer mais?"_ Perguntou Tom em pé ao lado da sua cama. Hermione arregalou os olhos assustada. Como diabos ele conseguiu entrar ali? Ela franziu a testa.

"_Quero_." Respondeu sentindo um calor extremamente anormal possuir seu corpo.

Hermione acordou respirando forte. Abriu os olhos e percebeu que já era de manhã. Talvez pela claridade que emanava da janela umas oito horas da manhã. Estava atrasada para as aulas, mas ela não estava com muita vontade de ir, por isso se deixou ficar deitada na cama. Sentia sua cabeça ainda doer e suor escorria da sua testa. Ela limpou com as costas da mão direita. Ainda sentia o calor remanescente do sonho em seu corpo. Hermione sentiu um calafrio. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Por que estava daquele jeito?

"_Hermione, você vai pro inferno por isso._" Alertou sua consciênca novamente.

'Hermione?' Alguém a chamou e ela se virou para ver quem era. Reconheceu Rose Lestrange. Lestrange...'Posso falar com você?' Ela perguntou piscando os olhos. Rose estava vestida com o uniforme, mas não parecia também ter ido à primeira aula daquele dia.

'Pode ser depois? Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça.' Não era bem uma mentira. Ela realmente estava com dor de cabeça. Desde que voltara para aquela época, Hermione estava tendo enxaquecas que nunca tivera antes e não importava o que fazia, não pareciam acabar. Além do sonho tido não ter ajudado muito.

'Não. É importante.' Ela finalizou em um tom sério, quase mandão. Hermione franziu a testa e, ainda deitada, deu atenção ao que ela tinha a dizer.

Rose pareceu pensar bastante antes de falar algo. Ela piscava os olhos azuis um pouco inseguro, olhava para o chão do dormitório e ás vezes parecia morder o lado interno da bochecha direita. Então, depois de mais ou menos três minutos de completo silêncio, ela falou.

'Ele é realmente Voldemort, não é?'

'Heh? Acredita em mim agora?' Hermione indagou revirando os olhos.

'Achei que não fizesse sentido. Nunca havia notado que ele poderia se comportar daquela forma...'

Só então um estalo pareceu fazer dentro da mente de Hermione. 'Espera aí.' Ele sentou-se na cama e fitou o rosto da monitora. 'Você se lembra disso?' Rose apenas confirmou com a cabeça. 'Riddle não havia distorcido suas memórias?' Hermione pensou em como aquilo era possível. Depois, lembrou-se que havia dito a Rose que Tom Riddle era Voldemort antes de irem a Glast Heim. 'Ou então Riddle alterou apenas o que sucedeu no cemitério naquela noite e não antes. Assim, Leslie pode se lembrar de como foi raptada...'

'Ela não lembra.' Rose interrompeu. Hermione levantou o rosto e ficou a encará-la. 'Esqueça. Leslie, Hugo, Fox e Presto não se lembram de nada.'

'E por que você se lembra?' Perguntou curiosa.

'Riddle não alterou minhas lembranças.'

'Por quê?'

Rose levantou os ombros sem saber a resposta. 'Não sei dizer. Acho que ele pensou que não somos mais amigas pelo que aconteceu entre nós. E se tivesse apagado minhas memórias, eu poderia voltar a ser sua amiga. E talvez ele quer que você esteja sozinha então me deixou com as lembranças para ver o que aconteceria conosco daqui em diante.'

Hermione piscou os olhos castanhos e se pôs a ficar calada. Rose e Hermione haviam discutido e brigado no cemitério em Glast Heim. Haviam xingado uma a outra, machucado uma a outra, e quem visse de fora poderia muito bem imaginar que as duas jamais se falariam novamente. E Riddle assim pensara também. Parecia realmente o jeito de Riddle fazer as coisas.

Embora as duas estivessem conversando ali, Hermione achava muito difícil haver um acordo mútuo entre as duas. As duas não seriam tão amigas quanto eram antes do ocorrido naquela noite. Hermione sabia disso. E, de certa forma, sentia-se mal por isso.

'Então, o que vai fazer?' Rose perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas.

'Como assim o que vou fazer?'

'Você disse que precisa destruir Voldemort, não? E para destruí-lo, precisa matar Tom Riddle...Então, como vai fazer?'

'Não sei!' Ela disse exasperada. 'Estou tentando o melhor que posso, mas não consigo.'

'Não, não está.' Respondeu Rose franzindo as sobrancelhas negras. Hermione levantou o rosto para olhá-la. 'Não seja ingênua, Hermione. Não se engane. Você está longe de tentar o melhor que pode.'

Hermione sentiu o peito ficar acelerado. Perguntou-se se era de raiva, de confirmação ao que ela tinha dito ou a desespero interior. 'Não. Estou realmente tentando.'

'Não está. Você tem medo de machucá-lo. Não só a ele, mas a qualquer outra pessoa. Você tem medo dele te machucar. Não só a você, mas também a qualquer outra pessoa.'

'E daí? É inatural não querer machucar ninguém? É inatural querer que ninguém se machuque?' Ela indagou aumentando um pouco a voz.

'Você não está brincando de ser bruxinha, Hermione. Está enfrentando um cara que vai ser o responsável pela destruição do mundo. O problema é que você tem medo dele. Fica se tremendo a cada vez que se encontra com ele. O problema é que você quer enfrentar um bruxo sem a mínima disposição necessária!'

'E qual seria a disposição necessária? Matar pessoas?' Ela levantou-se da cama, jogando a pergunta para a monitora.

'Não. A de apostar a sua própria vida.'

Hermione calou-se. Ela não tinha resposta. Ela não tinha nenhuma outra pergunta para jogar. Ela sabia que Rose tinha razão. E ela já havia tantas vezes apostado a vida com Harry e Ron, por que então naquele tempo ela não conseguia? Seria por que ela estava só? Por que poderia morrer sem ver Harry e Ron de novo?

'Eu não quero morrer.' Ela disse baixinho com os olhos lacrimejados. Rose abriu um pouco os olhos, insegura. 'Eu não quero morrer sem vê-los de novo. Eu não quero morrer antes de nascer. Eu não quero não conhecê-los.' Lágrimas desciam dos olhos âmbares de Hermione. 'Eu não quero apostar a minha vida nesse lugar, sozinha.'

'Apostar apenas a sua vida ainda pode não ser suficiente.' Disse Rose olhando para os sapatinhos de boneca. Hermione fechou os olhos e respirou. Rose não precisava dizer aquilo. Ela sabia.

'E o que você quer que eu faça? Apostando ou não a minha vida, tudo pode ainda dar errado, não é?'

'Tente apostá-la comigo.' Ela respondeu. Hermone abriu os olhos ainda lacrimejados e a fitou. 'Sou sua amiga, não sou?'

Hermione soltou um soluço e se pôs a chorar. Os ombros se levantavam num ritmo descordenado, e o peito se enchia de algo muito forte que ela própria desconhecia. Rose estava falando sério? Ela havia a perdoado? Havia deixado de lado a briga que tiveram? Estava querendo ser amiga dela novamente? Ainda se considerava amiga de Hermione depois daquilo?

E quanto a Hermione? Estava realmente deixando que uma amizade acabasse com Rose por causa de algo que ela não havia feito? Estava transferindo a raiva de Bellatrix para Rose que nada tinha a ver com a história? Bom, talvez Rose viesse a ser da família de Bellatrix ou coisa parecida, mas ela não deveria ser culpada por crimes que não fez.

Rose havia dado um pulseira que pertencia a sua própria família a Hermione – que ainda usava no seu pulso direito –, havia a salvado contra Tom Riddle em Glast Heim quando estava sendo torturada... Não se pode fazer certas coisas sem gostar um do outro. E ela não podia desgostar de Rose apenas por ser Lestrange.

'Desculpe, Rose.' Ela disse olhando nos olhos azuis da menina. 'Eu não deveria ter agido daquela forma. Eu estava chateada, estava nervosa, estava com medo. Tudo isso se juntou dentro de mim naquela hora. Não importa se você é ou não é uma Lestrange, ainda não é culpa sua. Você não pode ser culpada pelo que sua família fez..-'

'Pare de falar!' Reclamou a menina interrompendo. Hermione piscou os olhos assustada com a resposta de Rose. 'Eu não ligo pelo que você sentiu. Também não me importo com o passado ou o futuro. Não me importa o que minha família fez a você, não estou a fim de escutar. Então pare de falar sobre isso!'

Hermione soltou um sorriso no canto da boca e sentou-se na própria cama, começando a se sentir melhor. Talvez fosse o melhor a se fazer. Deixar aquilo de lado. Não se importar com aquilo. Não naquele momento.

'Então, quem é ele?' Rose perguntou se sentando ao lado de Hermione. 'Quem é esse Voldemort?'

'Você disse que não se importa com o futuro.' Retrucou.

'Com pessoas que não conheço. Mas estudo com Riddle desde o primeiro ano, acho que realmente devo saber sobre ele.'

Hermione coçou a cabeça meio sem jeito. Ela tirou a fotgrafia que estava guardada dentro do bolso da calça e deu a menina. Rose franziu a testa enquanto observava a fotografia bruxa.

'São seus amigos do seu tempo de Hogwarts?'

'Não bem amigos. São mais conhecidos...eu só tenho de três a cinco amigos de verdade. O menino de óculos e com a cicatriz de raio na testa é o Harry. Rony é o ruivo do lado dele, são meus melhores amigos.'

'Hmm... por que seu amigo tem uma cicatriz de raio na testa? É de nascença? Nunca vi isso.' Ela perguntou juntando as sobrancelhas.

'Não, não é uma cicatriz normal.' Respondeu respirando fundo. 'Tom Riddle, agindo como Voldemort, descobriu através de uma profecia que Harry poderia destruí-lo. Então, ele foi atrás dele quando soube da profecia. Harry tinha um pouco mais de um ano de idade.'

'Pra matá-lo?' Rose indagou seguindo a linha de raciocínio.

Hermione confirmou com a cabeça. 'Ele matou o pai de Harry, James Potter, e quando foi tentar matar o Harry, Lily, a sua mãe, não deixou. Ela se jogou na frente do feitiço e acabou morrendo também. Com isso, ela liberou um feitiço antigo causando a proteção de Harry pelo amor que ela sentia por ele. O feitiço de morte de Voldemort atingiu Harry, mas não foi capaz de matá-lo, causando essa cicatriz em forma de raio.'

'O feitiço voltou para Voldemort?'

'Foi. Daí, Harry descobriu que na profecia dizia que nenhum dos dois podem viver simultaneamente, um deve morrer para o outro viver. Só que ele teve medo de falhar, e eu prometi a ele que se ele falhasse em deter Voldemort, eu voltaria no tempo para impedir que Tom Riddle virasse Voldemort, ou seja, para que eu matasse Tom. ' Completou Hermione respirando forte.

'Ele morreu?' Perguntou Rose.

'Quem?' Perguntou Hermione surpresa.

'Seu amigo. Você disse que ele pediu pra você voltar no tempo se ele falhasse em deter Voldemort, e você voltou, então, seu amigo morreu?'

'Não. Eu só encontrei Voldemort primeiro do que ele...' Respondeu encarando seus sapatos. 'Fui só um pouco covarde.'

'Não confunda coragem com burrice, Hermione. Se não tivesse voltado, teria morrido nas mãos de Voldemort, e a promessa não poderia ser cumprida.'

'Talvez.' Ela confirmou sem jeito.

'E agora não pode mais matá-lo porque ele salvou sua vida no cemitério.'

É, obrigada por não me deixar esquecer isso.' Comentou com certa raiva. Não de Rose, mas de toda a situação.

'Então como vai fazer para impedí-lo de ser Voldemort?'

'É aí que eu empaco.' Respondeu levantando-se da cama. 'Eu tenho medo do que ele pode fazer comigo. Eu tenho medo de matá-lo, pois se eu fizer vou para Azkaban! Não posso contar a todo mundo que vim do futuro para destruí-lo, chega a ser ridículo!'

Rose olhou pra foto em suas mãos sem responder a castanha. Ela franziu a testa. ' Ainda não entendi uma coisa.'

'O quê?' Perguntou virando para ouvi-la.

'Se o feitiço _Avada_ _Kedavra_voltou para Tom Riddle, por que ele não morreu?' Perguntou perplexa.

'Ah, Tom criou Horcruxes. São objetos que atuam como portadores de alma. Ou seja, elas guardam partes da alma de Tom Riddle e isso o deixa "imortal".' Respondeu dando de ombros.

'Guardam partes da alma?' Indagou perplexa. 'Como assim?'

'Tom Riddle divide a alma dele em partes e as guarda nesses objetos.'

'Como? Como ele divide a alma dele em partes?' Perguntou a menina completamente atônita.

Hermione olhou pra Rose curiosa. 'Magia...' Respondeu com uma voz enfeitada de felicidade.

Rose negou com a cabeça. 'Não, Hermione...mesmo no mundo da magia, é impossível dividir a alma de uma pessoa.'

'Não é não. Se fosse, Tom não teria conseguido.'

'E isso é que é estranho!' Falou de uma vez. Ela pegou o livro "Animais Fantásticos e onde habitam" de cima da escrivaninha e mostrou a Hermione. 'Se eu rasgar esse livro, não estarei dividindo ele em dois iguais. Estarei destruindo ele e fazendo duas metades que se completam.'

'Mas você pode dividi-los em dois iguais usando magia.' Completou Hermione.

'É, sabe por quê?' Ela emendou. 'E não diga que é porque é magia!'

'Bom, meu palpite era o "porque é magia."' Disse sem graça.

'Porque esse livro possui uma coisa que mesmo na magia não se pode desconsiderar...dentro desse livro compreende uma lei que permite dividi-los em quantas partes quiser, duplicá-lo, aumentar seu tamanho ou diminuí-lo, destruí-lo e reconstruí-lo de novo!'

'O quê?' Hermione perguntou completamente interessada.

'Conservação de massa.' Hermione arregalou os olhos. Conservação de massa? Aquilo se aplicava a magia? 'Esse livro possui uma massa definida e uniforme que permite a magia fazer efeito pois sua massa nunca é perdida. Você pode transformar água em vinho, pode transformar um coelho num copo e ainda fazê-lo comer uma cenoura. Mas não pode transformá-lo se o coelho estiver morto. Não se pode separar duas moléculas de hidrogênio de uma de oxigênio e se o fizer, não será mais água e assim não poderá transformá-la em vinho porque...

'A massa conservada não existe mais, pois a essência se esvairou.' Completou entendendo pensamento de Rose. 'Não sabia que no mundo da magia tinha leis entre própria magia.'

'E a alma não é um objeto, muito menos um coelho, ou água. É algo que não sabemos o que é, sem massa definida, sem forma, mas que através dela sobrevivemos. E não podemos perder metade dela porque ela é indivisível. Ou você a perde completamente ou você a tem completamente. Acredite, Tom Riddle não dividiu a alma dele, apenas fez algo inimaginável que causa sua "imortalidade".'

Hermione tinha o cérebro trabalhando a mil. Ela entendia o que Rose estava dizendo e naquilo ela tinha razão. Se Tom Riddle não dividiu a alma dele, então como faz para se tornar imortal e ter sua alma dentro das Horcruxes? E se não era as almas dele que estavam dentro de tais relíquias, então o que era? E porque agiam como se fossem parte de Riddle? Rose parecia pensar nisso também. Hermione teve um estalo. Parecia loucura, mas foi o único pensamento que lhe veio.

'Rose, se o principio da conservação de massa pode ser aplicada a magia...' Começou Hermione devagar, tentando acompanhar o raciocínio. 'Então a lei da troca equivalente também, não é?'

'Lei da troca equivalente?' Indagou-se Rose.

'Há a lei da troca equivalente, ela atua junta a lei de conservação de massa. Na natureza, nada se perde, nada se cria, tudo se transforma! É o principio da Alquimia. Você não cria algo do nada, você o transforma, utilizando algo de valor equivalente ao reagente e assim ocasionando o produto!'

Rose pareceu não entender de principio, mas depois compreendeu. 'Então, ele utilizou algo de valor equivalente a alma dele para criar esses horcruxes?'

'Exatamente!'

'Mas o que pode ser de valor equivalente a alma de Tom Riddle?'

'A alma de uma outra pessoa!' Respondeu de uma vez falando um pouco mais alto. 'Todas as mortes que ele causou foram de uso para conseguir essas Horcruxes.'

'Mas se não é a alma dele que está dentro desses objetos, e sim de outras pessoas, como essas almas se comportam como se fossem a alma dele?'

'Não sei.' Ela respondeu de forma sincera. 'Talvez tenha outra lei dentro disso que permita que isso aconteça. Olhando pelo ponto científico, não tem como uma alma se comportar como outra, mas na magia pode haver um meio para isso. E Riddle descobriu como isso era possível.'

'Agora já sei o que ele faz tanto na biblioteca.' Completou Rose coçando a cabeça. Depois, ela esbugalhou os olhos. 'Ei, você não acha que pode tentar impedir dele criar essas coisas?' Ela perguntou com os olhos brilhando. Sentia que era uma boa ideia.

'O quê?'

'Se você impedir que Riddle crie essas coisas, ele morrerá quando for tentar matar seu amigo. Não é?' Hermione piscou os olhos e pensou naquilo com calma. Depois percebeu que não daria certo.

'Não dá. Não tem como eu impedi-lo de fazer isso. Ele construiu essas Horcruxes em tempos diferentes e em objetos que eu nem sei quais são.'

Rose se emudeceu rapidamente e voltou a sentar na cama que pertencia a Hermione.

'Não tenho escolha, Rose. Tenho que matá-lo.' Ela afirmou.

'Acha mesmo que não pode fazer isso de outro jeito?' Rose tentou. 'Você disse que tinha prometido ao seu amigo Harry que impediria Riddle de ser Voldemort, impedir não quer dizer matar.' Ela levantou o rosto e olhou para a amiga.

Hermione franziu a testa. 'O que quer dizer?'

'Não sei. Você parece se dar bem com ele.' Ah, mas aquilo de novo? Como as pessoas naquela época achavam que 'quase matar um a outro' era se dar bem? 'Digo, ele aparenta gostar de conversar com você. Ele a salvou naquele dia e ele disse achar você interessante...' Os olhos azuis caíram sobre o edredom vinho da cama. Hermione continuou não entendo. 'E sabe, Hugo me disse ontem à noite, que haverá um Baile de Halloween e-'

'Tá legal, já entendi.' Ela reclamou jogando os braços para cima. 'Esqueça. Eu tenho que matá-lo. Cortar-lhe o pescoço. Triturar os ossos. Eu não vou a um baile idiota com aquele garoto!'

'A questão não é ir ao baile com ele.' Ela tentou se corrigir. 'Bom, também. Mas você poderia tentar ir para um caminho diferente. Por que você não tenta aproveitar o baile para se aproximar de Riddle? Ficar próximo a ele pode fazer com que você o conheça melhor e saber o que ele está pensando em fazer, assim podendo bolar um plano.' Finalizou. Hermione não sabia o que fazer ou responder. Deixou-se a pensar e esperou que não tivesse que realmente fazer aquilo.

'Eu não sei o que dizer.' Hermione adicionou.

'É uma alternativa válida, não é? Você tem dois caminhos a seguir, Hermione. Ou você o mata, e, acredite, precisará de um plano bem feito para isso ou você vai para o caminho oposto.'

'Que caminho oposto?'

'Aproximar o suficiente dele e fazê-lo desistir da ideia de ser Voldemort. Considerando o jeito de Riddle, há uma possibilidade de 1,29% disso acontecer. Mas há uma, e pelo que consigo ver você é a única que pode realizá-la.'

'Por que eu sou a pessoa que mais se dá bem com ele?' Ela tentou ironicamente. Rose confirmou com a cabeça.

'Tenha um relacionamento com ele.'

A traquéia de Hermione fechou instantaneamente e ela começou a tossir forte. Rose usou a própria varinha para fazer parar a tosse de Hermione. Os olhos ficaram lacrimejados pela falta de ar e ela respirava com certa dificuldade. 'O quê? Você endoidou?'

'Não estou inferindo que você se apaixone por ele, sabe disso. Mas causar o efeito contrário. Ter um relacionamento com ele pode fazer com que ele tenha um laço forte com você e aí pode ser que ele desista da ideia de ser Voldemort.'

'Isso é ridículo. É a coisa mais absurda que eu já ouvi na minha vida!' Hermione rebateu de forma quase violenta. 'Acho que tenho mais coragem para matá-lo do que para ter um relacionamento com ele. '

'Bom, então vai precisar de um bom plano.' Complementou a monitora. Hermione ainda se recuperava do ataque de tosse.

'O problema é que eu não sei quanto tempo vou levar.' Ela disse já agindo naturalmente. 'Ter um plano infalível requer várias opções e não posso ficar fazendo suposições. Tenho que realmente entendê-lo melhor... Mas eu não vou ao baile com ele!' Ela adicionou antes que a monitora falasse algo sobre aquilo. 'Deve haver outro jeito de me aproximar dele, sem que dependa desse baile. Algo que chame menos atenção. Ele certamente desconfiaria se eu o chamasse para esse baile.'

'Eu tenho uma ideia'. Informou Rose. Hermione pediu para que não fosse tão ridícula quanto ter um relacionamento com ele. 'Eu não sei como Riddle levou Leslie a Glast Heim, mas você tinha me dito que ele estava como Brewster van der Alden. Ou seja, hava usado a Poção Polissuco.'

Hermione olhou pro chão, lembrando-se do seu segundo ano. Ela fez uma careta, sua primeira tentativa com poção polissuco não dera muito certo. Hermione piscou os olhos e deixou que Rose continuasse, ao mesmo tempo que pensava sobre a ideia.

'Então, podemos usar o mesmo plano para isso. Transformarmo-nos em estudantes sonserinos para espioná-lo'.

'Podemos? Transformamo-nos?'

'Eu disse para apostar comigo, não disse?' Disse levantando as sobrancelhas. 'Além disso, você não saberia passar por uma sonserina perfetamente. Precisa de ajuda.'

Hermione olhou para a janela do quarto enquanto pensava se acarretava a ideia de Rose. Não parecia ser má ideia. E pelo menos era um começo de um plano. E era um plano. Coisa que Hermione ainda não tinha.

'Não é má ideia... Mas como vamos fazer isso de forma certa? Não podemos ser pegas pelos professores ou alunos. Além disso, precisaríamos nos tansformar em pessoas próximas de Riddle, não tão próxima quanto Malfoy, já que fatalmente perceberia.'

'Sim, verdade. E não acho que dará certo com o Van der Alden também, ele não é muito próximo a Riddle e deve ser dfícil se passar de burro tão naturalmente quanto ele é, e só sobra o Rosier- que anda sempre com um bando de garotas idiotas do sexto ano.'

'E quanto as meninas?'

'De meninas as mais próximas são Eileen e Lysander. Elas são do sétimo ano e participam do clube do Slugue junto com Riddle.'

'Hm, Eileen Prince e Lysander Black?' Ela perguntou esperando a resposta afirmativa. 'Por acaso Black tem algum relacionamento com Malfoy?'

'Como é que vou saber? Mas não me espanta se for verdade...Por quê?' Ela perguntou curiosa.

'Porque ouvi Prince, ontem à noite, dizer a Malfoy que Black gostaria de conversar sobre a relação deles. E também que Malfoy tem uma detenção hoje à noite ás oito horas com o Professor Binns.'

'Acha que podemos nos aproveitar disso?' Perguntou Rose ansiosa.

'Sim. Podemos pensar em algo sobre isso.'

'Certo e então iremos nos transformar nessas meninas e espionaremos Tom. Temos que pegar muitas poções.'

'Não precisamos. Basta apenas uma. Podemos utilizar o feitiço _Geminio _para duplicá-las quando necessário. Além disso, Slughorn não sentirá falta de Poções Polissucos no seu estoque.'

'Certo. Acho que é um bom plano. Mas se formos pegas, seremos expulsas.' Relembrou Rose.

Hermione se deixou respirar fundo. 'Eu sei... mas temos que apostar, não é?' Rose sorriu e afirmou com um aceno.

'Vamos, precisamos tomar café.' Chamou Rose levantando-se da cama.

'Ei, preciso tomar banho, primeiro.' Ela disse indo em direção ao banheiro.

'Hermione?' Chamou a menina mais uma vez. A castanha virou para olhá-la. 'Então estamos bem? Somos amigas de novo?'

'Promete não me chamar de Sangue-Ruim?' Considerou Hermione para a menina.

'Só se você prometer que não vai me chamar de Lestrange.'

'Acho que posso fazer isso bem facilmente.' Ela respondeu sorrindo. Rose também sorriu e as duas apertaram as mãos. Hermione então foi ao banheiro para tomar banho. Hermone naquele momento notou que ela estava errada. Ela não estava sozinha.

**Continua no próximo capítulo.**

* * *

**N/A: **As coisas ficando cada vez mais interessantes.

(Não vou comentar sobre o atraso, vocês não precisam de desculpas idiotas).


	13. Capítulo 12  Alquimia

**Capítulo 12 – Alquimia**

Hermione e Rose desceram as escadas para o Salão Principal a fim de tomarem café. Além disso, Hermione lembrava constantemente a Rose para que não dissesse sobre o plano ali nos corredores, pois os quadros de Hogwarts poderiam ouvir e de certo modo delatá-las. Ali em Hogwarts, a expressão 'As paredes têm ouvidos e os matos têm olhos' fazia todo o sentido.

Os outros alunos estavam em aulas e por isso a escola estava quase que deserta, e isso era ainda mais evidente nos Salão Principal, em que as mesas estavam vazias, sem alunos ou professores.

'Não tem ninguém, está tudo vazio. Até as mesas...' Reclamou Rose olhando para as mesas das casas sem nem mesmo um prato de refeição.

'Os elfos da cozinha sabem quando os alunos chegam no Salão Principal. Então não se preocupe, assim que nos sentarmos, as refeições irão aparecer.' Respondeu Hermione se colocando a frente da menina e sentando na mesa pertencente a Grifinória. Não demorou muito para a mesa inteira da Grifinória fosse carregada de pratos do mais variados tipos.

'Eles são realmente muito úteis.' Comentou a menina sentando-se à frente de Hermione e começando a fazer o prato, colocando croissants, torradas, ovos e geléia. 'Não sei como viveríamos sem os elfos.'

'Eles são tratados como escravos, sabia disso?' Indagou Hermione levantando as sobrancelhas um pouco irritada. 'Não ganham salário, são obrigados a trabalharem e se não o fizerem o serviço bem-feito são castigados. Isso é horrível. Alguém tem que fazer alguma coisa!'

Rose levantou os ombros sem saber muito bem o que responder. 'Eles nasceram para isso, não? Deve ser o instinto deles...'

'Ninguém nasce para ter como instinto trabalhar dessa forma!' Rebateu Hermione na mesma hora.

'Você parece aquelas pessoas que fazem movimentos para a libertação dos elfos...' Adicionou a monitora sem parecer levar a sério o comentário de Hermione.

'Bom, eu sou.' Hermione confirmou, e ela achou estranho o fato de Rose parecer se assustar com aquilo. 'Se tivesse no meu tempo, você poderia fazer parte do F.A.L.E...'

'Fale?'

'Não é Fale. É F.A.L.E. Fundo de Apoio a Libertação dos Elfos.' Ela levantou com um ar de soberania. 'Um projeto criado por mim... mas que infelizmente conta com apenas quatro integrantes. Sendo que três deles só estão dentro, pois são meus amigos.'

'Ninguém se interessa para libertar os Elfos, Hermione. Principalmente se forem bruxos. Sendo nascida-Trouxa, você consegue ver isso por um outro ponto, que pode vir a ser válido, mas o mundo bruxo nunca iria se inclinar para a libertação total dos Elfos. Precisamos dele. E eles precisam de nós.' Terminou Rose bebendo um pouco de suco.

'Eu só quero que eles sejam tratados de forma melhor. Sem sofrer abusos, castigos ou coisas do tipo. Não custa nada ser gentil com eles.' Rose fez um aceno com a cabeça que parecia representar concordância com o que Hermione havia dito.

'Bom, quem sabe as coisas mudem a partir dos anos, não é?'

Hermione deixou o assunto de lado e comeu um pouco do _waffle_ que tinha posto no prato.

'Sobre o plano, como vamos fazer?' Perguntou Rose puxando o assunto. 'Como vamos atrair Prince e Black? E como podemos ter certeza que elas não nos atrapalhará na hora em que estivermos lá? E como vamos pegar as poções sem que professor Slughorn desconfie?'

Hermione tomou um pouco de suco de abóbora e de forma natural respirou fundo. 'Eu não faço ideia.'

'Hermione!'

'Não sei, Rose. No meu segundo ano, fiz uma Poção Polissuco, mas as pessoas que Harry, Ron e eu íamos nos transformar eram idiotas. Black não deve ser idiota e Prince também não, visto que é Monitora-Chefe e está no Clube do Slugue. A única opção que temos é pensar em algo a fazer hoje à noite, ás oito horas, quando Malfoy estiver na detenção com Professor Binns, mas não sei como isso nos ajudaria a atrair as duas sonserinas.'

'Talvez não precise ser ás oito horas da noite. Podemos fazer isso mais cedo.'

'Não pode perder aulas. Você é monitora e as pessoas estranhariam faltar todas as aulas do dia. Além disso, temos que fazer com que não só Hugo, Fox, Presto e Leslie nos vejam, mas também Malfoy e Riddle, pois se nós sumíssemos de repente, ficaria evidente que algo estranho está acontecendo.'

'Faz sentido.' Disse Rose concordando com Hermione. 'Mas precisaríamos pegar as poções mais cedo. Ás nove horas começam as rondas pelo castelo e não sabemos quando acabará a detenção de Malfoy.'

'Onde fará a ronda, hoje?' Perguntou Hermione curiosa.

'No sétimo andar da Torre. Não tem como eu ir para as masmorras.'

Hermione piscou os olhos, se pondo a pensar. 'Não podemos pegar no horário de aula, na frente de Slughorn. E pelo que sei o encontro do Clube foi ontem, e não haverá outro esta semana. Também não sabemos quem estará nas masmorras fazendo as rondas...É, complicado.' Ela finalizou com um sentimento que aquele plano podia realmente não dar certo.

'Só se enganarmos o professor.' Tentou Rose, mas logo descartou a ideia. 'Mas não acho Slughorn tão burro assim. Além disso, não podemos pedir ajuda de Hugo, que se não me engano, estará no jardim.'

'Seria bom se tivéssemos alguém para nos ajudar. Mas não podemos colocá-los em perigo. Acho que temos que em uma hora, atrair as meninas e pegarmos as poções. Só não sei como.' Complementou Hermione.

'Você disse que Black queria falar com Malfoy, não foi?' Indagou Rose e Hermione confirmou com a cabeça. 'Podemos usar isso a nosso favor. Talvez se nós marcássemos alguma coisa com ela, passando-nos por ele...'

'Mas para isso precisaríamos da Poção.'

'Não, não precisamos. Apenas marcamos algo com ela, tipo um encontro, certamente ela irá.' Hermione até que achou uma boa ideia. Rose continuou. 'Marcamos algo com ela, uma hora antes da detenção do Malfoy com o Professor Binns, ou depois, e aí é só ir atrás da Prince. Quando as prendermos, aí vamos atrás da Poção Polissuco.'

'É meio arriscado, mas parece ser nosso único ponto de partida.' Hermione analisou friamente. 'E como vamos marcar algo com Black?'

'Mandamos uma coruja.'

'Hm, e a letra?' Indagou Hermione para a menina segurando uma torrada. 'Tenho certeza que minha letra não tem nada a ver com a do Malfoy.' Rose olhou um ponto inexistente ao seu lado, pensativa. Depois, levantou os olhos, deixando claro que havia pensado em algo.

'Você ainda tem aquele pergaminho que ele te mandou marcando nosso duelo?' Ela perguntou ansiosa.

'Acho que sim.' Disse Hermione soltando a torrada repentinamente, limpando as mãos, e abriu a mochila que estava ao seu lado. 'Deve tá aqui por algum lugar...' Mexendo os vários bolsos que havia naquela bolsa de couro que Dumbledore havia gentilmente lhe dado no primeiro dia de aula. Ela encontrou depois de alguns segundos. 'Aqui.' E então as duas afastaram os pratos e Hermione jogou o pergaminho em cima da mesa.

'Certo. Com isso é fácil. Basta lançarmos um feitiço que troque as letras e faça parecer um convite a Black.' Rose disse tirando a varinha de dentro do cinto e apontando para o pergaminho. 'Só precisamos decidir o horário.'

'Bom, acho que pode ser depois da detenção do Malfoy. Se for antes, será muito cedo, e poderá haver gente percebendo. Mas a que horas pode terminar a detenção dele?' Ela perguntou curiosa.

'Eu não acho que o Professor Binns dará uma detenção muito severa a ele. Independente da punição, Malfoy deve terminar a detenção uma ou duas horas depois. Então podemos marcar ás dez, na sala de Transfiguração, já que fica no mesmo andar de História da Magia.'

Hermione confirmou. Ela realmente achou um bom horário. 'É. É um bom horário. E teremos das oito ás dez para tentarmos pegar as poções. Se caso não conseguirmos, tentamos depois de atrairmos Black e Prince.'

Rose apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Ela se ajeitou na mesa e leu o pergaminho já desgastado escrito por Malfoy.

"Combinado então, Srta Granger. Sexta-feira, nas sala quatro das masmorras, ás dez. Esteja lá com seu/sua padrinho/madrinha.

_Abraxas Malfoy."_

Rose fez o feitiço de forma não-verbal, e as letras começaram a se embaralharem no pergaminho degastado. Logo, o nome de Hermione havia sumido, assim como padrinho/madrinha e, no final, havia um combinado que realmente parecia ter sido escrito por Malfoy.

"_Black,_

_Prince me disse que gostaria de falar comigo. Esteja hoje na sala seis do quarto andar, ás dez. _

_Abraxas Malfoy."_

'Acho que está realmente bom.' Comentou Hermione segurando o pergaminho e lendo-o com atenção.

'Agora só temos que ir ao Corujal e deixá-lo lá para que o correio entreguem hoje ao entardecer.'

Hermione concordou e então as duas terminaram de tomar café. Hermione colocou a mochila sobre o ombro direto e com o pergaminho nas mãos saiu do Salão Principal ao lado de Rose. Saíram dos portões do castelo e logo foram caminhando pelos terrenos de Hogwarts em direção ao Corujal.

'Estava pensando, Rose...' Ela começou caminhando ao lado da morena. 'O que vamos fazer lá?'

Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou para a menina. 'Como assim, o que vamos fazer lá? Vamos nos aproximar de Riddle, não é? Saber o que ele planeja?'

'Sim, mas como saberemos isso em uma noite?' Ela perguntou curiosa. 'Riddle não nos diria e não podemos nos transformar em Prince e Black por todo o tempo, as pessoas sentiriam nossa falta. E não podemos ter Prince e Black presas para sempre, sentiriam falta delas. Então o que vamos fazer lá?'

Rose parou de andar no mesmo instante e Hermione acompanhou o movimento da garota. A mão direita da castanha ainda segurava o pergaminho desgastado. Rose estava calada e não sabia o que dizer. Hermione esperava que a monitora viesse com alguma ideia para aquilo.

'Acho que um dia pode ser suficiente.' Rose disse levantando os ombros. 'Não acho que sentiriam nossa falta ou delas por apenas um dia.'

'Sério? Acha que Leslie não estranharia ficarmos desaparecidas por um dia inteiro?' Indagou Hermione em um tom sarcástico. Rose fez uma careta.

'Se fosse pelo menos ela, ainda tem os outros...' Emendou a monitora com um pouco de insatisfação. 'Então, o que vamos fazer? Vamos abortar a missão?'

_'_Eu não sei. Mas não sei como, à parte disso, podemos nos aproximar de Riddle.' Ela respondeu sincera.

Hermione respirou fundo e logo virou o rosto para o lado esquerdo, pensando em algo. Aquele era de fato um bom plano se visto no geral, mas na prática não parecia dar certo por outros fatores. E Hermione certamente não queria se aproximar de Riddle por outro jeito, menos ainda indo com ele para um baile, ou levando em consideração o que Rose havia dito, ter um relacionamento com ele.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas quando percebeu que algo parecia encará-las dentre as árvores que se juntavam a Floresta Proibida. Era um aluno? E poderia ele ter escutado?

'Rose... acho que tem alguém ali.' Ela disse baixo para a menina. Rose virou o rosto para onde Hermione se referia e repentinamente saiu correndo em disparada para o local. Hermione esbugalhou os olhos.

'Oiy, Rose!' Ela chamou e ajeitando o pergaminho dentro da mochila sobre os ombros, saiu correndo atrás da amiga também. 'Ei, espera!'

Hermione tentou correr mais rápido, mas o peso da mochila a atrapalhava. Ainda conseguia ver Rose quando as duas entraram naquela parte da Floresta.

'Droga!' Reclamou a monitora já parada entre as árvores. Hermione caminhou para chegar até ela. 'Perdi-o de vista...'

'Não viu quem era?' Perguntou respirando rápido.

'Não. Ele correu no mesmo instante que eu.'

'Acha que ele escutou nossa conversa?'

'Não sei. É meio longe de onde estávamos, mas ele pode ter usado algum feitiço para escutar melhor.'

'Se ele tiver escutado, pode dar tudo errado.' Disse Hermione olhando em volta a procura de alguma evidência. 'Ele pode dizer a um dos monitores ou professores.'

'Qual é? Não confiam em mim?' Perguntou uma voz em meio às árvores. Hermione e Rose se entreolharam e buscaram a voz. Dentre as brechas das árvores, saiu um garotinho. Hermione e Rose o reconheceram.

'FENRIR!' As duas exclamaram alto e ele sorriu de orelha a orelha. Fenrir estava parecendo mais sujo e tinha alguns machucados no rosto e nas pernas, já que suas calças estavam rasgadas na altura dos joelhos. Haviam olheiras bem profundas embaixo dos olhos do garoto e a cicatriz sobre o olho direito estava mais acentuada.

'Por que está aqui?' Perguntou Hermione se aproximando do garoto e deixando a mochila sobre o chão. 'Não acha perigoso ficar aqui na floresta?'

'Não.' Ele respondeu negando com a cabeça. 'Na verdade é o lugar mais seguro. Não posso ficar com vocês no dormitório, eu vou morrer de tédio.' Ele reclamou. 'E fome.'

'A quanto tempo está aqui?' Perguntou Rose se colocando ao lado de Hermione.

'Uns dois dias. Consegui comida, algumas frutas...tentei entrar no castelo antes, ver se encontrava alguma de vocês, mas não achei. Daí decidi ficar aqui. Só tenho medo dos centauros, mas os outros animais não parecem perigosos.' Ele acrescentou sentando sobre o chão.

'Você tá machucado.' Disse Hermione percebendo sangue escuro sobre topo da cabeça de Fenrir. 'Não pode ficar com ferimento aberto, Fenrir, pode pegar doenças.'

'Já está estancado, eu acho.' Ele disse levantando uma das mãos e passando em cima da região machucada. Fez uma careta de dor. Hermione retirou a varinha e fez um feitiço de cura. 'Aquela pedrada doeu.'

Hermione se lembrou que Fenrir esteve em Glast Heim com eles. Ele havia tentado ajudá-la, mas acabara desmaiando quando Riddle acertou uma pedra em sua cabeça. Percebeu então que assim como Rose, Fenrir não teve suas memórias alteradas. Talvez Riddle não soubesse quem ele era e por isso não se importou com o garoto.

Fenrir havia sozinho voltado para Hogwarts? De Glast Heim para lá?

'Como veio para cá, Fenrir?' Ela perguntou curiosa. Fenrir colocou a mão direita dentro do bolso e retirou de lá um giz branco. Então, entregou a Hermione. 'Um giz? Veio para cá com um giz?'

'Eu já deveria saber.' Acrescentou Rose. Fenrir pareceu encher o peito de orgulho.

'Ainda não entendi.'

'Fenrir tem um ótimo olfato, sabia?' Indagou Rose para Hermione, que apenas franziu as sobrancelhas. 'Quando eu percebi que talvez você estivesse certa sobre Leslie em Glast Heim, decidi que deveria ir também, mas não sabia como iria chegar até lá. Fenrir havia encontrado esse giz nas coisas de Leslie e então me disse que com aquilo, ele podia me levar até vocês. Daí peguei a vassoura de Hugo e fomos a Glast Heim.'

'E como Fenrir pode encontrar Leslie por este giz?' Hermione ainda perguntou não entendendo.

'Esse giz tem o cheiro de Leslie.' Respondeu Fenrir naturalmente.

Cheiro? Hermione piscou os olhos e rapidamente a aula que tivera com Professor Dumbledore veio à sua mente. Leslie havia se transformado em um Lunático e Dumbledore havia mostrado aos alunos sobre o giz feito de pêlo de Lunático. Então, ela entendeu.

'Se utilizou do cheiro de Leslie para levar Rose até Glast Heim e fez o mesmo processo para retornar a Hogwarts.'

'Exatamente.' Ele disse sorridente mais uma vez.

'Foi esperto.' Elogiou a castanha ainda olhando o tal giz com curiosidade. 'Bom, parece que você tem os sentidos apurados, não é, Fenrir?' Ela indagou um pouco ansiosa. Isso poderia ser um mal sinal. Poderia ser uma característica do lobo dentro dele, mas Hermione preferiu pensar que não era.

'Sim.' Ele confirmou.

'Seus ouvidos também, né?' Ela levantou as sobrancelhas. 'Você escutou o que Rose e eu estávamos conversando?'

'Só a partir da onde você diz 'O que vamos fazer lá, Rose?'

'Isso é desde o começo!' Rebateu Rose indignada.

'Não pude evitar.' Ele se desculpou no mesmo instante. 'Então o que vão fazer lá?'

'Isso não lhe interessa!' Revidou Rose novamente.

'Hm... Fenrir?' Chamou Hermione pensativa. Ele olhou para a castanha. 'Você pode nos ajudar em algo?'

'Ajudar?' Ele indagou inseguro.

'Oiy, Hermione, o que está pensando?' Perguntou Rose não entendendo o que Hermione queria também. 'Como Fenrir pode nos ajudar?'

'Temos que pegar poções, não é? Fenrir pode nos ajudar com isso. Escute, Black talvez será a mais fácil parte do plano. E acho que você deveria lidar com ela, Rose.' Argumentou Hermione olhando para a monitora. 'Assim que vir que Black está na sala de Transfiguração, faça-a desmaiar. Espere lá por mim e Fenrir.'

'O que vai fazer?' Ela perguntou curiosa.

'Prince é Monitora-Chefe, mas ainda tem a ronda como um de seus deveres. Preciso saber onde ela estará. Fenrir pode me ajudar com isso. Entregarei algo a ele pertencente a Prince e ele pode se guiar pelo cheiro. Depois disso, vamos ao armário de poções do professor Slughorn. As poções não são etiquetadas, e não temos tempo para ver a consistência de cada uma para saber quais são as poções. Fenrir também pode fazer isso por nós, daí só precisamos duplicar uma delas e levá-la conosco.'

'Como vai conseguir algo pertencente a Prince?'

'Nós temos o dia inteiro para conseguir. Malfoy me disse que ela faz umas três matérias conosco, talvez Prince esteja em uma delas hoje. Podemos no utilizar de um momento para conseguir algo dela.'

'Hm, então assistiremos aulas, hoje?' Ela perguntou interessada.

'Você sim. Eu não.' Hermione respondeu, depois, ao ver o rosto da monitora, continuou. 'Tenho uma desculpa para não ir as aulas, nem hoje e nem amanhã. E talvez essa desculpa possa fazer com que Leslie não suspeite de nada por um dia inteiro.'

'Qual?'

'Eu acabei de sair da enfermaria. Posso fingir que ainda estou mal pelo que aconteceu quando fui envenenada pelo tal Kappa. Talvez isso funcione com os meninos também. O problema será a sua ausência.' Ela terminou com a voz já um pouco baixa.

Rose também pareceu preocupada com aquilo. Ela não tinha motivo para não ir ás aulas ou 'desaparecer' por um dia sem ninguém notar. Ela ainda era monitora. 'Talvez podemos pensar nisso depois.' Ela tentou rapidamente. 'Tenho certeza que vou conseguir pensar em algo viável.'

'Está decidido. Vamos realizar o plano. Se conseguirmos agir com naturalidade e sem fazer com que mesmo Prince e Black entendam o que aconteceu, podemos fazer isso mais algumas vezes. Vamos para a Sonserina hoje à noite, e passaremos o dia de amanhã observando Riddle.' Disse Hermione confiante.

'Hum, eu realmente tenho que fazer isso?' Perguntou Fenrir levantando as sobrancelhas grossas.

'Você não quer nos ajudar?' Indagou Hermione agora olhando para o garoto. 'Precisamos de você para isso dar certo, Fenrir. Será o nosso herói.'

'Eu não quero ser um herói.' Ele disse sério. 'Heróis são legais, mas não quero ser um. Eu sou um órfão.' Ele disse batendo o dedo indicador no chão.

'E o que tem a ver? Ser órfão não te impede de ser um herói...' Respondeu Hermione negando com a cabeça.

'Você sabe o que é um herói, Hermione?' Ele perguntou com a voz firme. 'Supomos que temos carne, certo? Um órfão iria comer a carne inteira. Um herói dividiria com os famintos. Eu quero a carne inteira!'

'Ué, se você quer carne, posso te dar.' Ela respondeu levantando os ombros.

'Sério?' Ele perguntou levantando a cabeça. Hermione acenou, sorridente. 'Tá legal!'

'Está resolvido?' Indagou Rose espantada.

'Vamos fazer isso direito! Oiy, Rose, vá atrás de Black!' Mandou Fenrir.

'Cale a boca!' Disparou Rose irritada. Hermione riu.

'Bom, então está resolvido. Fenrir irá nos ajudar em troca de carne. Não importa os tempos, uma criança sempre será criança.' Ela comentou levantando-se do chão e limpando o uniforme da sujeira. 'Fenrir, não saia dessa parte da floresta. Voltarei mais vezes aqui para vê-lo, certo?'

'Não se esqueça da carne!' Ele emendou logo temendo que ela se esquecesse.

'Não irei. Vamos, Rose, temos que ir ao Corujal.' Rose acenou e também se levantou do chão, limpando a saia do uniforme. As duas deram mais algumas instruções a Fenrir e saíram da floresta em direção ao Corujal.

Hermione não sabia se o plano daria certo ou não, nem se realmente iriam conseguir se aproximar de Riddle, mas ela tinha que tentar algo. Havia percebido que Rose estava certa. Ela não estava tentando. Ela estava empurrando aquela promessa, pois tinha a esperança de voltar ao seu tempo sem ter que realmente matar Tom. Ela achou que quando mais tempo passava naquela época, mais o feitiço _Chronum_ _Extracto_ se extinguia, fazendo com que ela volte para Harry e Ron sã e salva. Só que voltar sem ter, ao menos, tentado algo, a fazia sentir-se culpada e com remorso. E ela não podia viver com aquele sentimento. Ela era a melhor aluna de Hogwarts, e ela não falhava em seus deveres e em seus planos, e era evidente que ela não podia falhar ali, naquele lugar, com aquela missão.

Hermione retirou o pergaminho de dentro da mochila e entregou a Rose que chamou uma coruja parda para fazer a entrega. Então, ela amarrou o pergaminho numa das patas da coruja. 'Entregue isso a Lysander Black, da Sonserina, ao entardecer.' A coruja soltou um baixo pio, mas que demonstrara entendimento e logo voou o corujal para se colocar novamente no poleiro em que estava.

Rose juntou-se a Hermione, que estava na entrada do local, e as duas grifinórias fizeram o caminho de volta para o castelo. Elas conversavam e trocavam informações ainda sobre o plano.

'Então, você quer que eu tire algo pertencente a Prince?' Rose indagou acompanhando os passos de Hermione.

'Sim. Eu não poderei. Eu só não sei quais matérias ela faz conosco. Nunca prestei muita atenção nos alunos, a exceção de nós e Riddle.'

'Ela faz Poções, Transfiguração e Feitiços. Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas ela faz com a professora Merrythought.'

'Por quê?' Perguntou a castanha interessada.

'Porque ela escolheu. Professora Merrythought é a professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas até o quinto ano. Depois disso, os alunos podem escolher entre ela e o Professor Hildegard. A maioria das meninas fazem com ela, enquanto os meninos fazem com o Hildegard.'

'Não sabia disso. Bem que estranhei não terem muitas meninas na aula de DCAT.'

'É. Eu estou lá porque os meninos também estão. Não queria ficar com Leslie tendo aula com Merrythought, embora ela seja uma boa professora. Só acho que ela ensina pouca prática e mais teoria, mas tem gente que prefere assim.'

'Eu não tive que escolher entre os professores.' Comentou Hermione achando aquilo um pouco estranho.

'Não tinha como você escolher. Você nem os conhece. Só teve que dizer para qual ramo queria fazer seu N.I.E.M's e aí provavelmente Professor Dumbledore lhe colocou conosco.'

'É, faz sentido.'

'Ei!' Rose parou de andar instantaneamente. 'Você não acha que ele pode nos ajudar?'

'Não quero falar com ele sobre isso.' Ela disse convicta. 'Não quero que ele saiba disso. Não conte a ele, Rose. Além disso, se contarmos a ele, nós estaríamos nos colocando em perigo de sermos expulsas. Mexer no tempo é ilegal e principalmente pelo feitiço que fiz.'

'Tá, entendi.' Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

'Você tem alguma matéria com ela hoje?' Perguntou Hermione.

'Transfiguração. É com a Sonserina. Riddle e Malfoy provavelmente estarão lá.' Rose respondeu pensando sobre aquilo.

'Tente pegar algo dela então. Qualquer coisa pode ser útil. Se Dumbledore perguntar sobre minha ausência, tente se mostrar desinteressada e diga que estou me recuperando do veneno do Kappa.'

'Como vai fazer para que Malfoy e Riddle não desconfiem de nada?'

'Eu não preciso fazer algo. O máximo que pode acontecer é Malfoy e Riddle virem até mim me perguntarem o real motivo de não ter ido as aulas e eu posso responder que é por realmente não estar me sentindo bem. Os dois sabem que eu tenho motivo para isso.'

'Hm, certo.' Concordou a monitora. Hermione e Rose entraram no castelo e não demoraram a ver os alunos saindo das salas para encher os corredores, masmorras e outros lugares. As aulas haviam sido terminadas por aquele horário e as próximas só seriam em meia hora.

'Vá atrás dos meninos, Rose. Quanto mais cedo isso for contado, mais verdade parecerá. Além disso, diga a Leslie que dormirei na Enfermaria hoje à noite.' Ela indicou já se pondo à frente da menina.

'Onde vai?'

'À biblioteca. Riddle gosta de estudar as matérias dadas em salas de aula no intervalo, provavelmente ele estará lá.' Ela disse não se sentindo muito bem por saber que parecia estar realmente próxima de Riddle.

Se ela tinha que se aproximar do garoto, ela não conseguiria apenas se utilizando de Poção Polissuco, sabia disso. "_Você é a melhor que se dá com ele."_ Se aquilo era realmente verdade, não tinha como transformada em outro alguém ficar próxima dele. Ela estava usando aquele plano de forma despretensiosa, apenas para se aceitar que está fazendo algo , do que realmente achando que iria descobrir tudo que deveria em apenas uma noite.

Ainda assim, um dia inteiro perto do garoto, poderia realmente fazê-la ver o que ele poderia estar tramando. Se ele estivesse por ter um plano tão louco quanto raptar alguém novamente, ela iria descobrir.

Hermione entrou na biblioteca e com os olhos rápidos procurou por Riddle, mas não o encontrou. Talvez, ele ainda não havia chegado no recinto. Sem demonstrar descontentamento, ela se dirigiu a uma estante, de Historia da Magia, e ficou a procurar algum livro interessante para passar o tempo ali. Anotou mentalmente que não poderia passar mais de horas naquele lugar.

Passando pelas estantes, conseguiu ver um livro que tinha como título "_A Alquimia Perdida" _e sentindo o peito bater forte sem (aparente) razão, pegou o livro e o levou para uma das mesas redondas da biblioteca. Sentou-se, colocando a mochila em cima da mesa, e se pôs a ler o livro. Ela passou uma página e seus olhos castanhos brilharam. Havia anotações, rabiscos, desenhos, observações escondidas e esquemas em várias partes. Eram escritas à mão, e a tinta ainda estava presente embora enfraquecida na página. No canto esquerdo da página havia uma espécie de livrinho com um pentagrama na capa.

Seus olhos piscaram-se. Hermione abriu o livrinho, que não tinha mas de cinco páginas, e começou a lê-lo.

"_A Alquimia foi estudada na Idade Média com seu inicio por volta do século V. Alguns bruxos e cientistas trouxas tinham a certeza que havia um elemento comum entre todos e através dele era possível a transmutação: O Sal._

_O Sal ao misturar-se com o Mercúrio, elemento feminino, e o Enxofre, elemento masculino, era capaz de transmutar todas as coisas. A partir do século VIII, alquimistas descobriram que através da transmutação era possível criar a Pedra Filosofal, pedra possuidora do Elixir da Vida que dá ao usuário a imortalidade. Além de outros feitos, poderia transformar chumbo em ouro._

_No século XIV, Nicolas Flamel desvendou o segredo da Alquimia e foi o único a conseguir a tal admirada Pedra Filosofal._

_Em meados do século XV, os Bruxos se viam ofuscados pelos alquimistas. Muitos bruxos não aceitavam a Alquimia como parte da Magia afirmando que os procedimentos realizados não são mágicos, mas apenas misturas simples que os Trouxas chamam de Química. A partir daí, bruxos deduravam os alquimistas para as fogueiras, pois sabiam que diferentes deles, alquimistas não realizavam magia e morreriam queimados pelas chamas._

_Os alquimistas então decidiram se calar e passar por Trouxas comuns._  
_Guardavam suas anotações em sete chaves e utilizando o círculo da Transmutação transformavam em outros objetos._

_Não há muito conhecimento sobre Alquimistas a partir do século XIX. Muitos acreditam que morreram guardando seus segredos e mistérios."_

Hermione sentiu o coração bater ainda mais forte. Pentagrama. Símbolo da Bruxaria. Símbolo da Alquimia. Em que aqueles dois campos estavam ligados? Apenas suas leis e princípios? Teoria da Conservação de Massa, Troca Equivalente...São leis presentes nos dois mundos.

"_Como? Como ele dividiu a alma dele em partes, Hermione?" _

"_Magia." _

Não, não era magia. Era Alquimia. Pura e simples.

"_É isso. A resposta é Pentagrama." "Você é muito inteligente. Por mais que o Pentagrama seja o símbolo da bruxaria, eu jamais pensaria nisso como resposta."_

"_Mas quem iria construir um Salão de Ossos?"_

"_Há algumas poções ali e provavelmente não deram certo. Era comum fazer experimentos com ossos para fazer poções. Algumas delas eram feitas para tentar vida eterna."_

"_Nicolau Flamel não foi o único a tentar vida eterna. Teve outro também. Salazar Slytherin."_

Hermione por um ínfimo segundo, pareceu compreender aquilo. Ou ao menos aquela situação. Era Alquimia disfarçada de Magia. Salazar Slytherin usava o Salão de Ossos para estudos e experimentos, sem ao menos os outros Fundadores saberem, e pôde ter tentado construir Horcruxes utilizando-se poções, que obviamente nunca deram certo. Então, Salazar decidiu partir para Alquimia e com Círculos de Transmutações realizou novos experimentos. Ao abandonar a Escola, o que já deveria ter descoberto o segredo da imortalidade, escondeu o Salão com uma equação matemática com princípio na Alquima, coisa que poucas pessoas ou mesmo ninguém saberia.

De acordo com Harry, Riddle havia feito a primeira de suas Horcruxes ainda ovem e tudo indica que tenha sido em Hogwarts. Muito provavelmente, Riddle usou o Salão de Ossos para criar a tal Horcrux. Fazia sentido. Fazia total sentido!

Hermione levantou o rosto e respirou fundo, massageando a nuca, tentando tirar a dor que se instalara ali. Ela sentiu um leve sentimento de orgulho próprio e de repente sentiu-se como realmente pudesse fazer algo contra Voldemort. Não sabia bem o quê, mas já ter descoberto sobre Alquimia, Salão de Ossos e as Horcruxes era algo a que se considerar. E se ela descobriu aquilo, talvez ela realmente pudesse pará-lo.

Percebeu que a biblioteca esvaziara-se com os alunos indo para a próxima aula. Riddle não havia aparecido na biblioteca, mas isso não a preocupou. Colocou a mochila sobre o ombro, levantou-se da mesa e saiu do local um pouco aliviada. Seu coração batia forte, e não era de ansiedade ou medo, sentimentos tão frequentes naquele tempo, mas de uma fina esperança.

Vendo que a escola estava deserta, ela fez o caminho para a saída do castelo, e então foi até a altura da floresta em que antes havia encontrado Fenrir. Chamou por ele e após uns dois minutos, Fenrir saiu de dentro das árvores, levantando os braços e sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

'CARNE!' Ele parou e estancou quando viu que Hermione não tinha carne. 'Cadê a carne?'

Hermione sorriu. 'Vamos, vou te levar a cozinha.' Ela chamou fazendo um movimento com a mão. Fenrir voltou a sorrir e acompanhou Hermione para o castelo.

'Cozinha? Quer dizer que posso comer mais coisa? Quero carne, frango, linguiça, coração, bacon, salsicha, presunto...' Disse contando nos dedos os mais variados tipos de comida que queria.

'Você é bem faminto, Fenrir.' Comentou a menina assustada com o estômago do garoto.

'Estou em fase de crescimento.' Ele respondeu parecendo orgulhoso. 'Vai ver como vou ficar alto e forte!'

Hermione não respondeu. Lembrou-se de como Fenrir seria no futuro. Um lobisomem. Um adulto alto, forte, perigoso e partidário de Voldemort.

'Está tudo bem, Hermione?' Ele perguntou percebendo que a menina se calara.

'Sim. Só lembrei de algo, não é importante.' Ela logo respondeu.

'Então... eu vou realmente ter que ajudar vocês?' Fenrir perguntou levantando o rosto para Hermione.

'Sim. É só por hoje, prometo.'

'Tá. Mas e se me pegarem?'

'Não vão te pegar. Além disso, sei de lugar em que você pode ficar aqui no castelo sem ter problemas.'

'É? E qual é?' Ele perguntou ansioso e curioso. 'É perto da cozinha?'

'Não. Vamos deixar isso pra depois. Temos que ir primeiro à cozinha.' Ela respondeu sorrindo.

Os dois subiram o campo, entraram no castelo e foram juntos, sem muitas preocupações, à cozinha de Hogwarts. Hermione começava a pressentir que aquilo realmente poderia dar certo.

_Continua no próximo capítulo..._

* * *

_N/A: Fenrir está de volta, :D_


	14. Capítulo 13  Paradoxo

**Capítulo 13 – Paradoxo**

'Então, está namorando a Javert?' Perguntou Abraxas para Tom Riddle ao seu lado enquanto esperavam as ordens de Dumbledore na sala de aula. Professor Dumbledore estava ensinando a transfigurar partes do corpo, como rostos, orelhas, nariz, para ser possível se passar por outras pessoas. Tom Riddle havia transfigurado o rosto de Malfoy, mas ele já havia voltado ao normal. E enquanto os outros alunos testavam-nos, os dois sonserinos conversavam sentados.

'Não.' Ele respondeu sem querer conversar sobre aquilo.

'Ela está dizendo aos quatro ventos que anda namorando com você.'

'Eu não me importo com o que ela diz, Malfoy.'

'Sabe... Sei que não gosta dela, mas ela vai achar estranho você não se interessar por ela. Van der Alden me contou o que aconteceu naquele dia, e as garotas são mais sensíveis a isso, Riddle, ela vai querer uma explicação por você nem procurá-la.'

'A culpa não é minha.' Ele respondeu sem alterações. 'Se Alden tivesse seguido o plano, não precisaria me preocupar com bobagens como essa.'

'Não acho que é bobagem. Sabe, ela pode vir a ser um obstáculo para você.'

'Acho que devia se preocupar mais consigo mesmo, Malfoy.' Riddle cruzou os braços. 'O que eu tiver de fazer a Javert, hei de fazer.'

Lethar soltou um sorriso desdenhoso. 'Eu sei. Só estou pensando a respeito.'

'E você? O que vai fazer quanto a Black?' Perguntou Tom Riddle sem a mínima curiosidade.

'O que quer dizer?' Ele indagou estreitando os olhos verdes.

'Parece que o interesse de Rosier nela está crescendo.'

'Eu não me importo com isso. Estou dando um tempo a libertinagem.'

'Você dando um tempo a libertinagem? Estranho ouvir isso vindo de você.'

'Ela só está querendo me causar ciúmes. Todos sabem disso. Mas eu não me importo.' Ele disse parecendo irritado.

'Você é bem paradoxal...Diz não se interessar por ela, mas ao mesmo tempo não gosta quando ela se interessa por outros garotos.'

'Você não entende desses assuntos, Riddle...'

'Acho que isso é mais psicológico do que concreto.' Comentou Tom Riddle percebendo os alunos transformarem uns aos outros. 'Você se acha superior o suficiente para ter quantas garotas quiser, mas não se aceita que elas façam o mesmo com você, pois borra sua imagem de macho-alfa.'

'Com você é assim?' Ele perguntou curioso.

'Eu não me envolvo com garotas, Malfoy. Não tenho tempo para elas.'

'Heh? Você tem 17 anos, Riddle, de verdade, não se interessa por nenhuma garota?'

Tom ignorou a pergunta do companheiro como uma negatória.

'Vão acabar achando que você é um daqueles que apóiam a diversidade.¹' Ele comentou com uma careta. 'E se for, afaste-se urgentemente de mim'. Mandou nervoso.

'Eu realmente tenho a necessidade de calar-te a boca, Malfoy.'

'Entendo perfeitamente você não gostar da Javert ou qualquer outra garota da nossa casa. Mas e quanto a Granger?' Ele perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas finas. Tom Riddle nada respondeu. Seu dedo mindinho involuntariamente se mexeu levemente para a direita.

'Bem paradoxal, não acha?' Ele indagou sorrindo.

'O quê?'

'Seus sentimentos pela Sangue-Ruim'.

'Não sinto nada por ela, Malfoy.'

'Você não me engana, Riddle. Tenho olho para essas coisas.'

'Tome cuidado ou vai perder esse seu olho se continuar falando disso.' Malfoy parou de rir com o timbre de voz usado pelo garoto. Então, ele desviou os olhos para a aula e percebeu que de fato fora um pouco idiota.

Tom Riddle continuou ignorando o garoto. Sentiu-se um pouco estranho, mas logo ignorou aquilo e voltou a atenção na aula. Já estava próxima de acabar e ele agradecia por aquilo. Ter que ouvir Malfoy falar aquelas baboseiras lhe dava nos nervos.

* * *

Hermione saiu do dormitório feminino vestida com mais uma roupa que Dumbledore havia lhe dado. Ela havia deixado Fenrir na Sala Precisa depois de ter ido á cozinha para se alimentar enquanto decidira ir ao dormitório feminino trocar de roupa. Ela estava vestindo o uniforme da Grifinória e se ela fosse ficar sem atender as aulas, ela não deveria estar de uniforme. Não fazia muito sentido. Então aproveitou o horário de aula para trocar o uniforme.

Hermione disse a senha para o quadro da Mulher Gorda. O retrato abriu para o lado direito e Hermione saiu da Grifinória. Literalmente. Naquele dia e no próximo, deveria fazer parte da Sonserina.

Saiu do Salão Comunal da Grifinória e foi para a cozinha novamente ver Fenrir. Caminhava de forma lenta e despretensiosa, olhando para os ambientes tranquilamente enquanto passava por eles.

Hermione estancou de repente no corredor em que estava quando ouviu Pirraça. Ela soltou um palavrão. Justo naquela hora tinha que encontrar aquele Poltergeist?

'Granger, Granger... seu pai é dono de granja?' Pirraça soltou uma risada alta irritante. Hermione cerrou os punhos com raiva.

'Pirraça, faça silêncio!' Mandou Hermione com a voz baixa.

'Se não falar alto, não escuto.'

'Faça silêncio!' Falou um pouco mais alto.

'Se não falar alto, não escuto.'

Pirraça repetiu o que tinha dito e Hermione respirou fundo com certa raiva quando notou que ele estava brincando com ela. Ele dava gargalhadas e saltos pelo ar.

'Vá embora, Pirraça, por favor!'.

'Pirraça, fale baixo!' Hermione ouviu uma voz atrás de si. Virou o rosto para encontrar o dono da própria, que não lhe parecia muito familiar. Arregalou os olhos castanhos assustada ao ver que o garoto era extremamente parecido com Harry Potter. Tão extremamente parecido que Hermione não se conteve e o abraçou forte prestes a chorar.

'Me perdoa, Harry, por favor! Me perdoa. Eu não queria...eu não...' As mãos de Hermione agarram o uniforme do garoto com tanta força que chegava a amassá-lo. Hermione lembrou-se do que já fizera até ali e escondeu o rosto sobre o ombro do garoto sentindo-se completamente mal. Havia beijado Tom Riddle, havia machucado Rose, por causa dela, Leslie havia sido raptada, havia se deixado deliberadamente 'morrer'... 'Por favor... me perdoa!'

'Tudo bem. Eu te perdôo.' Ele disse sem jeito.

'Sério?' Ela indagou levantando o rosto e logo percebeu o que estava fazendo. Ela afastou-se dele e completamente envergonhada abaixou os olhos para o chão, virando o rosto para o lado contrário. 'Desculpe... eu me confundi...'

'Não sabia que namorava a Granja, Lezado!' Emendou Pirraça dando gargalhadas. Hermione cerrou os punhos.

'Saia daqui, Pirraça!'

'Heh? Quer ficar a sós, é?'

'Se não sair daqui, chamarei o Barão Sangrento.' Emendou o garoto seco.

'Quando ele te obedecer, Lezado, andarei pelo castelo só de cueca!'

'Você não pode sair de cueca, é um poltergeist.'

'Exatamente, Lezado!'

Ele negou com a cabeça e fez um sinal com a mão chamando Hermione para acompanhá-lo. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas um pouco desconfiada... Mas depois pensou que talvez precisava explicar o que tinha feito. Ainda se sentia um pouco envergonhada. Acompanhando-o percebeu que embora ele se parecesse com Harry, tinha lá suas diferenças. Os óculos de armação redonda eram dourados, os olhos do garoto eram castanhos e ele vestia um uniforme da Corvinal com o emblema de Monitor. Isso fez Hermione chamar a si mesmo de burra por mais de seis vezes.

'Me desculpe, de verdade. Eu me confundi...' Ela tentou sem jeito com o rosto corado.

'Tudo bem. Me desculpe passar por seu amigo, mas você parecia tão desesperada que achei que ia ajudar se a desculpasse.' Ele disse com um sorriso singelo. Hermione apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Não soube o que dizer.

'Hm, por que me chamou?' Ela perguntou curiosa.

'Achei que queria se livrar do Pirraça.' Ela riu e disse mais um 'obrigado'. 'Você é a novata, né? Que veio de Durmstrang?'

'Sim. Sou Hermione Granger.' Estendeu a mão direita e ele a cumprimentou.

'Lezard Valeth, a seu serviço.' Hermione chamou-se de burra mais uma vez ao ver que ele não tinha nada a ver com Harry Potter. Harry nunca seria tão educado. 'Estou curioso sobre você.'

Hermione piscou os olhos surpresa. 'Sobre mim?'

'Sim, como por exemplo, por que está sem uniforme?'

'Ah... eu estou um pouco mal, então passarei hoje e amanhã na Enfermaria. Achei que não precisaria estar de uniforme por isso.'

'Entendo. E por que está se sentindo mal?'

'Ah, eu fui atacada por um Kappa.' Ela respondeu levantando os ombros.

'Bom, Sr. Rush é um ótimo curandeiro, aposto que cuidará bem de você.' Ele disse sorrindo. 'Embora pareça meio estranho um Kappa querer machucar você..'

'Se fosse você, ele o mataria, não é?' Perguntou alguém atrás deles. Hermione não precisou virar o rosto para ver quem era. Aprendera naquele tempo a reconhecer aquele timbre de voz. No entanto, a forma como ele dissera aquilo a intrigou, e ela fitou o garoto em curiosidade.

'Se metendo na conversa dos outros, Riddle?' Indagou sorrindo o corvino.

'Eu não me importo com conversas idiotas, Valeth, mas faço questão de me intrometer quando são do meu interesse.'

'E por que isso é do seu interesse?' Ele perguntou ainda parecendo divertido. Hermione desviou o olhar para Tom e sorriu internamente ao vê-lo não responder. 'Desculpe, Hermione, mas eu não pretendo aturar Riddle em meu tempo livre, já me basta ter que aturá-lo no Clube.' Lezard respirou fundo e virou as costas para sair dali. 'Espero que melhore.' Disse fazendo um aceno com a cabeça. 'E que nos encontremos mais por aí'.

Hermione piscou os olhos e confirmou com a cabeça vendo-o se afastar. 'Ele parece ser uma ótima pessoa, não é?' Ela indagou a Tom sorridente.

'Não se aproxime dele.' Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou para ele.

'Por que não?'

'Não confio nele.'

'E eu não confio em você.' Ela respondeu retrucando o sonserino. Tom piscou os olhos grafites. 'O inimigo do meu inimigo é meu amigo, Riddle. Se você não gosta dele, quer dizer que ele é uma boa pessoa.'

'Você é bem extremista.' Ele comentou.

'E você é muito cabeça aberta, não é?' Ironizou a grifinória, Riddle sorriu. 'Por que não confia nele?' Quis saber Hermione.

'Ele está sempre sorrindo. Isso é irritante.'

'Essa é a coisa mais ridícula que eu já ouvi!' Negou com a cabeça não acreditando que o motivo era aquele.

'Tom!' Ele trancou os dentes parecendo com raiva. Hermione achou aquilo curioso e olhou para trás para ver quem o havia chamado. Viu uma garota loira, um pouco menor que ela, com o uniforme da Sonserina; estava com as bochechas coradas e os olhos verdes brilhantes. Ela correu até ele e o abraçou forte. Ele mordeu os próprios dentes enquanto ficava imóvel. 'Você nunca mais falou comigo depois daquele dia...'

Ah, parecia que Malfoy tinha razão. Aquele idiota, por acaso só tinha razão para aquele tipo de coisa?

Hermione franziu a testa curiosa. Depois, entendeu. Aquela garota havia ficado com Van der Alden enquanto ele estava com a Poção Polissuco transformado em Tom Riddle. Então ela achava que o verdadeiro Tom Riddle gostava dela.

'Hein? Você nunca mais se interessou por mim... não me procurou mais... Você deixou de gostar de mim?' Ela perguntou com a voz chorosa.

'Eu nunca gostei de você.' Hermione arregalou os olhos.

'O quê?' A menina perguntou levantando o rosto atônita. 'Você só me... usou?'

'Sim'.

Hermione levantou as sobrancelhas assustada com a sinceridade do garoto. Como ele conseguia dizer aquilo para ela? Então ela percebeu a mão da garota levantar-se e preparar-se para um tapa. Antes que ela o fizesse, Hermione, por instinto, ou outro sentimento indeterminado, segurou o braço da garota.

'Não faça isso.' Ela recomendou séria. A garota sonserina olhou para Hermione. Parecia irritada de ser impedida a fazer aquilo. 'Está querendo atacar o Monitor-Chefe na frente de toda a escola?'

'Você ouviu o que ele fez?' Perguntou a sonserina se alterando.

'E a escola inteira não precisa saber. Além disso, a culpa foi mais sua do que dele.' Respondeu analisando a situação. 'Não seja ingênua de achar que homens nesta época se preocupem com seus sentimentos ou o quer que seja. Você quis ter o relacionamento, mesmo sabendo que ele não gostava de você. Não culpe os outros por seus erros.'

Hermione arregalou os olhos quando a menina usou a outra mão para dar-lhe o tapa que reservava para Riddle. Ela olhou assustada para a menina sentindo a rosto arder. Mas o que diabos? Por que ela que fora o alvo? A sonserina ainda chegou a empurrá-la com força.

'VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE FALAR ASSIM COMIGO!' Gritou nervosa fazendo os outros alunos se assustarem. 'Merda!' Ela xingou chorando e correndo para longe dali.

'Eu não gosto dela.' Disse Riddle se aproximando de Hermione.

'Nem eu.' Emendou sentindo certo desprezo pela garota.

'Parece que sua opinião extremista não faz mais sentido agora.' Ele comentou. Hermione olhou para ele e não conseguiu segurar o sorriso. 'Não precisava me ajudar.'

'Eu não o ajudei. Ajudei a ela.' Respondeu já tirando o sorriso do rosto. 'Pelo menos era minha intenção. Senti que se ela o espancasse, você faria algo com ela.'

'Eu não me importo com ela. É insignificante.'

'Tome cuidado com ela quando for para seu salão comunal.'

'Por quê?'

'Suponho que suas partes baixas são significantes para você.' Ela comentou levantando as sobrancelhas. Ele apenas se deixou piscar os olhos grafites. Hermione passou a mão direita sobre o local dolorido.

'Então decidiu voltar a enfermaria?' Ele indagou curioso. Hermione engoliu em seco antes de confirmar. 'É realmente a melhor coisa a se fazer. Pode demorar para que se recupere totalmente.'

Hermione sentiu um incômodo no estômago. Parecia oco, enquanto o próprio peito pareceu apertado. Ela tentou entender aquilo, mas não conseguiu.

'Algum problema?' Ele perguntou curioso.

"_Você é a melhor que se dá com ele."_

Ela olhou para o chão do castelo. Aquilo não estava certo. Como ela podia se dar bem com ele? Como conseguiam conversar sobre aquilo e tudo mais? Como ela conseguia aturá-lo? Como ela conseguia ficar ao lado dele de foma tão... natural? Meu Deus, estava até rindo com ele! "_Aproxime-se dele!" _Ela tinha que se afastar dele! Mas como ela poderia se afastar se ao mesmo tempo tinha que se aproximar? Por que ela tinha que se aproximar? Por que ela tinha que conhecê-lo? Aquilo só estava a atrapalhando.

Hermione recuou dois passos assustada. Ela não podia fazer aquilo. Ela não podia continuar com aquele plano. Ela não podia se aproximar daquele garoto. Precisava encontrar Rose e cancelar o plano.

'E-eu...Eu vou a Enfermaria.' Ela disse sem jeito, impedindo os próprios olhos de encarar os dele.

Tom ajeitou a própria mochila nos ombros e deu as costas para Hermione, caminhando para longe do corredor. Ela subiu os olhos castanhos e encarou as costas do garoto. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Por que estava sentindo aquilo?

Ela realmente precisava se afastar dele. Tinha que achar Rose e convencê-la a não fazer aquele plano. Hermione teve a sensação que Rose estaria esperando por ela na biblioteca. Se ela não estivesse, Hermione a esperaria. Então rumou para lá, pedindo aos céus que Riddle não estivesse indo para a biblioteca também.

Rose encontrou Hermione encostada na parede próxima a entrada da biblioteca. Estava sem uniforme e com a cabeça baixa, como se esperando que o chão fosse se abrir sob os pés. Ela aproximou da castanha e estendeu a mão direita. Um lenço verde-musgo com as iniciais EP em tons prateados presenteava Hermione.

'Aqui.' Ela disse sorrindo.

'Rose, acho que devemos cancelar o plano.'

Rose arregalou os olhos azuis. 'O quê? Hermione, sabe o sacrifício que foi pegar isso? Era a aula de Dumbledore! Acha que é fácil pegar algo na frente dele? Principalmente com uma aula tão interessante como aquela?'

Hermione piscou os olhos. Ela se desencostou da parede e puxou Rose com a mão, fazendo-a segui-la.

'Oiy, está tudo bem?' Rose perguntou preocupada.

'Apenas venha comigo.' Rose piscou os olhos e seguiu Hermione. Foram até as escadarias e começaram a subir os andares, até chegarem ao sétimo andar. Rose pensou que estavam indo para a Grifinória, mas achou estranho quando passaram do Retrato da mulher-Gorda e continuaram pelo corredor, até chegarem em frente a uma parede.

Rose levantou as sobrancelhas. 'Hm. Temos que responder alguma outra equação novamente?' Ela perguntou pedindo que não.

Hermione não respondeu. Depois, a porta dupla apareceu na parede e Rose recuou um pouco assustada. 'Wow, o que é isso?'

'Sala Precisa. Deve-se pensar três vezes naquilo que se precisa e ela lhe dará.'

'Hogwarts é tão mais legal na sua época, Hermione!'

'Pode-se dizer que não, já que a escola sempre foi a mesma desde 980.'

As duas entraram na sala e Rose reconheceu Fenrir dormindo numa das camas ali presentes. 'É o único lugar seguro para ele.' Hermione foi logo dizendo antes que ela perguntasse.

'Escute, Rose... Nós não podemos fazer isso.' Disse encarando os sapatos.

'Por que não?'

'Eu preciso me afastar dele. Tudo está saindo de controle!'

'Por quê?' Ela perguntou sem entender.

Hermione piscou os olhos. 'Você não entende? É perigoso demais! Ficar próximo a ele só me causa problemas!'

'Por quê?' Ela repetiu ainda sem entender.

Hermione não soube o que responder. Ou como responder. 'Olhe, não me sinto bem ficando próxima dele... já aconteceram tantas coisas...nós até já conseguimos conversar informalmente.'

'Heh? Isso é ótimo!'

'O QUÊ?' Hermione indagou levantando o rosto olhando assustada para Rose. 'Como isso pode ser ótimo?'

'Não percebe, Hermione, pode começar a ter laços com ele.'

'ESSE É O PROBLEMA!' Ela falou assustando desta vez Rose. 'Eu não quero ter laços com ele! Eu não quero ficar próxima dele! Isso está fazendo ficar mais difícil do que sempre foi!

'Mas se você ficar distante, também não será capaz de fazer nada.'

Hermione xingou a si mesmo por ter aceitado aquela promessa. 'Não posso viver nesse paradoxo infernal!'

'Hermione, ter laços com ele não se implica se envolver com ele de forma afetiva. Sabe disso. Use esse laço para destruí-lo...'

'Como eu poderia fazer isso? Toda hora que chego perto dele fico pensando no Harry, no que diabos estou fazendo aqui, na maldita promessa..eu não aguento mais.'

'Não pense nisso então.' Ela disse levantando os ombros. 'Deixe as coisas acontecerem naturalmente. Se ficar se pressionando mentalmente só está te causando mal, então não o faça.'

'Eu juro que quero desistir.' Disse Hermione sem força, sentando em uma das poltronas do quarto.

'Pressão mental é a pior que existe. Sei que é perigoso e é algo que você não aguenta por ter que viver com isso por tanto tempo, mas não pode desistir porque está cansada Hermione. Você nem tentou fazer algo. Está tentando arrumar motivos na sua cabeça para impedir a si mesmo de matá-lo porque tem medo.'

'Ah, não me venha com essa!' Ela se irritou. 'É fácil dizer isso, porque não é você que tem que matar alguém! Eu dizia a mesma coisa para Harry antes de estar na mesma situação que ele! Eu juro que quando voltar a primeira coisa que direi é desculpas a ele.' Reafirmou abaixando o rosto. 'Eu realmente agradeço por você estar tentando me ajudar, Rose, é muito importante pra mim. E tem seu lado reconfortante. Mas ainda assim, sou eu que tenho que matá-lo, e isso torna nossas visões diferentes. Eu não consigo suportar isso.'

'Tem que se livrar dos seus pudores, Hermione.'

'Você já matou alguém, Rose?' Ela perguntou levantando o rosto novamente para a monitora.

'Hum, não.' Respondeu piscando os olhos. 'Mas nós matamos aqueles Zenorcs em Glast Heim.'

'Não compare Zenorcs com Humanos, Rose.' Ela rebateu irritada.

'Por que não? Ambos possuem vidas, não é?'

'Mas é diferente.' Realmente era? Hermione se perguntava aquilo. '_Qual a diferença? Qual a diferença entre meu Crucius e o seu aspersio? Ambos foram feitiços para nos proteger, ambos mataram aqueles Zenorcs.'_

'Hermione.' Chamou Rose com a voz baixa. Hermione deu atenção a menina. 'Se decidir ficar se lamentando, podemos cancelar o plano. Você fala com Dumbledore, talvez ele possa enviá-la de volta.'

Hermione pensou sobre aquilo. Contar a Dumbledore? Ele a faria retornar? E se retornar, por acaso Harry a perdoaria? Ele a perdoaria por ter falhado naquilo de forma tão miserável? Sem nem ao menos tentar?

'Como posso tentar matá-lo, Rose?' Ela perguntou pedindo que a amiga a respondesse.

'Não é tentar, Hermione. É fazer ou não fazer.'

Hermione fechou os olhos. Não sabia dizer se aquilo ajudava ou a pressionava ainda mais. 'Peço que, se vir que estou saindo do controle, por favor me ponha de volta no Lado Bom da Força.' Rose, mesmo sem entender, confirmou com a cabeça. 'Vamos, vamos fazer isso.'

'Então como vai ser?'

'Fenrir e eu ficaremos aqui. Quando você conseguir pegar Black, traga-a para cá. Depois, Fenrir e eu iremos atrás de Prince e as poções.'

'Tá okay.' Rose entregou o lenço pertencente a Prince para Hermione, e saiu da Sala, indo para a próxima aula do dia, que já havia começado há alguns minutos. Hermione ficou a mirar o lenço de seda da sonserina. Rezava para aquilo realmente dar certo.

Ela respirou fundo e aproveitou a cama de Fenrir para também deitar-se e dormir.

Quando Hermione acordara, percebera que já era tarde. Fenrir já estava acordado e ele brincava com uma pequena haste de metal que brilhava na ponta quando passava por cima de algo suspeito.

'O que está fazendo, Fenrir?'

'Vendo o que são essas traças aqui.' Ele respondeu enquanto caminhava pela sala. 'Quando poderei ir a cozinha?'

'Você já está com fome?' Ela indagou assustada.

'Um pouco. Mas é mais por saber mesmo. Sei que vocês não vão poder ficar comigo por todo o tempo, tem que assistir aulas, e então não poderei sair daqui, não é?'

'Você acabou de responder sua pergunta.' Ela disse sorrindo. Fenrir olhou pra Hermione sem entender.

'Você sabe onde fica a cozinha. Sabe chegar lá sozinho?' Ele confirmou fortemente com cabeça.'Então, pode ir para lá quando estivermos em aula, já que os outros alunos também estarão. Além disso, você ainda tem o giz da Leslie, pode-se criar passagens secretas com ele por alguns instantes. Então se tiver correndo perigo de ser visto, crie uma, assim estará tudo bem.'

Fenrir sorriu feliz. 'Heh? Sério! Aha!' Hermione riu com a felicidade inócua do garoto. Ele era realmente apenas criança. Só se preocupava em se alimentar praticamente. Não tinha que ficar escondendo segredos, nem ter medo de matar pessoas ou ainda se preocupar se ficaria preso para sempre num espaço de tempo.

'_Não pense nisso.'_Ela se martirizou tentando seguir o conselho de Rose e não se pressionar com aquilo.

Hermione piscou os olhos e lembrou-se do lenço de Eileen Prince. 'Hum, Fenrir. Pode ver isso?' Ela pediu aproximando-se dele, ajoelhando-se no chão e entregando a ele o lenço.

'Ah, é...esqueci que tenho que fazer isso.' Ele falou um pouco sem graça. Ele colocou o lenço embaixo das narinas e respirou forte, inalando o máximo que conseguia. 'Tem cheiro bom.' Ele disse sorrindo e devolvendo o lenço para Hermione.

'É só isso?' Ela perguntou.

'É, ué. O que você espera que eu faça?'

'Não sei dizer.' Ela respondeu sem graça, mas certamente esperava algo diferente de apenas aquilo. Ela percebeu Fenrir fungar mais.

'Está perto daqui.' Ele disse virando o rosto para a porta. Hermione franziu a testa e acompanhou o olhar do garoto para a porta dupla.

'Muito perto?' Perguntou ansiosa.

'Aproximando-se. Rose também.'

'Rose?' Ela indagou sem entender. Será que aquele lenço era realmente de Prince? Rose era para ficar encarregada de trazer Black...

A porta dupla da Sala em que estavam foi se abrindo e Fenrir por instinto se jogou embaixo da cama. Hermione achou que aquilo não era realmente necessário por parte dele. Rose entrou na Sala trazendo as duas meninas. Black e Prince. Hermione piscou os olhos sem entender.

'Bom, aparentemente, Prince achou estranho Black se encontrar com Malfoy. Segundo suas palavras: "Malfoy tinha me dito que não queria conversar com você. Aí, do nada, você recebe uma carta escrita por ele marcando um suposto encontro logo na sala de Transfiguração? É muito longe das masmorras. Se eu ou o Riddle os pegassem lá, provavelmente a gente relevaria, mas tão longe assim não teria como. Ademais, a detenção de Malfoy não terminaria dez horas, mas lá para meia-noite! Tem alguma coisa estranha..."' Ela disse levantando os ombros. 'Então aparentemente, matamos dois coelhos com uma cajadada só.' Disse sorrindo.

'Isso realmente facilita nosso trabalho.' Hermione comentou levantando-se do chão.

Fenrir saiu debaixo da cama aliviado. 'Vamos, Fenrir. Temos ainda mais uma coisa a fazer.'

Ele confirmou com a cabeça e seguiu Hermione.

'Quem está vigiando as masmorras, Rose?' Ela perguntou.

'Não faço ideia.'

'Hm, temos que ser rápidos.' Hermione e Fenrir saíram da Sala Precisa e pegaram o caminho para as escadarias. Andavam rápidos, mas não chegavam a correr, pois a velocidade dos passos podiam deletá-los. Quando chegaram ao Térreo pegaram o caminho que levava ás masmorras.

Hermione entrou na primeira sala do corredor e Fenrir entrou logo atrás. A sala estava completamente escura e gelada, e Hermione utilizou-se de _Lumus _para iluminá-la o suficiente.

'Dê-me o giz, Fenrir?' Ela pediu com a voz baixa.

Fenrir tirou novamente o giz de dentro dos bolsos e a entregou. 'Certo, faremos passagens secretas pelas paredes até chegarmos a Sala de Poções.' Ela explicou.

'Por que não vamos pelo corredor? As salas são mais frias...' Ele disse abraçando o próprio corpo pelo frio que sentia.

'Podem nos ver pelos corredores. E se não me engano, a Sala de Poções é a terceira sala a partir daqui.'

Fenrir confirmou apenas com um aceno. Hermione se aproximou da parede e usando o giz fez uma passagem secreta desenhando um retângulo alto, do seu tamanho, na parede de pedras. As pedras se moveram para o lado, lembrando a Hermione os tijolos do Caldeirão Furado que levava ao Beco Diagonal. Quando a passagem se abriu por completo, os dois passaram por ela. E fizeram o mesmo mais duas vezes em ordem para chegar na sala de poções de forma segura.

Quando chegaram na sala de poções, Fenrir estancou e tampou o nariz com as duas mãos. Hermione franziu a testa. 'O que foi?'

'Tem algo que cheira mal aqui.' Ele disse enjoado.

Hermione não ligou e foi direto ao armário de poções para abri-lo. 'Oiy, Fenrir, venha até aqui!' Ele negou com a cabeça recuando. Hermione franziu as sobrancelhas. 'O que está sentindo?'

'Tem algo me deixando enjoado. Quero ir embora!'

'Vamos embora daqui a pouco. Agora venha até aqui.' Ele continuou parado onde estava.

Hermione foi até ele e se abaixou para ficar a sua altura. 'O que foi? O que está sentindo?'

'Enjoo.' Disse ainda tampando o nariz. Hermione percebeu que ele ainda prendia a respiração.

'Você consegue sentir o cheiro de ararambóia?'

'Eu não sei nem o que é isso! Sinto cheiro de algo podre. Quero ir embora, Hermione!'

Hermione respirou fundo e trancou os dentes. 'Espere aqui.' Ela deixou Fenrir onde estava e voltou ao armário. Começou a procurar por Poção Polissuco pela própria consistência. Toda a situação a deixou nervosa e ela não conseguia se concentrar direito. '_Droga.' _Irritava-se por dentro. '_Posso perder a noite inteira aqui'. _Ela começou a pensar sobre os ingredientes da Poção Polissuco. Hemeróbios, sanguessugas, descurainia, pó de chifre de bicórnio, pele de ararambóia...Fenrir não conhecia nenhum daqueles ingredientes. Talvez precisasse ser mais específica. Ela pensava no que podia usar. Hemeróbios eram um tipo de insetos... Hermione teve um estalo.

'Oiy, Fenrir, consegue sentir o cheiro de insetos queimados?'

Fenrir ainda fez uma careta pelo suposto cheiro que o enjoava. Hermione se perguntou o que o fazia sentir-se tão mal. Ela sentiu-se aliviada quando ele confirmou com a cabeça.

'Está no alto. Na quarta prateleira.' Ele disse com a voz fina pela respiração prendida. Hermione sorriu e utilizou o Wingardium Leviosa para uma poção da quarta prateleira. A Poção Polissuco flutuou no ar e foi parar nas mãos de Hermione. Fez o feitiço _Geminio_ e para sua não surpresa a poção se multiplicara em mais uma. Ela sorriu. Devolveu a poção ao local em que estava e fechou o armário de poções.

Com a Poção Polissuco entre as mãos, Fenrir e Hermione saíram das salas pelas mesmas passagens secretas que entraram. Logo após usá-las, as passagens se fecharam completamente, mostrando a parede de pedras como sempre fora.

Fenrir respirou fundo e aliviado por estar fora daquele lugar. Hermione e ele rapidamente foram voltando ao Sétimo Andar para a Sala Precisa. Os dois conseguiram chegar em segurança ao local, mas respiravam com dificuldade.

'Eu nunca mais volto para aquele lugar!' Reclamou Fenrir correndo e se jogando na cama, embaixo das cobertas.

'O que houve?' Perguntou Rose curiosa.

'Fenrir passou mal. Sentiu náuseas por alguma poção desconhecida.' Informou Hermione. Ela sentiu-se mal um pouco por ele ter passado por aquilo.

'Desculpe, Fenrir, não sabia que você era sensível a certos aromas.'

'Quero vomitar.' Ele disse embaixo do cobertor.

'Tem um banheiro ali se quiser...' Emendou Rose apontando para o suposto banheiro.

'Certo, Rose, vamos fazer isso logo'. Rose confirmou.

Hermione usou mais uma vez o feitiço _Geminio_ e a poção em sua mão se multiplicou. Ela entregou a Rose. As duas deixaram as poções em cima de uma mesa e com suas varinhas trocaram as roupas com as duas sonserinas que ainda estavam desacordadas. Vestiram-se com os uniformes da Sonserina. Hermione não deixou de sentir-se um pouco estranha.

'Um gole é o suficiente para nos transformarmos, Rose. Tente não beber muito, pois só temos uma. Caso sinta necessidade, multiplique-a.' Aconselhou Hermione e a morena acenou.

As duas pegaram as poções em cima da mesa. Então, brindaram, batendo o vidrinho da poção levemente contra o outro. Hermione tampou o nariz com os dedos e bebeu a poção. Ela começou a sentir seu estômago embrulhar. Ela enchera a boca de ar e fechou os olhos com força. Seu corpo começara ter espécies de bolhas por todo o corpo. Como se tivesse sendo fervida. Viu suas mãos ficarem um pouco maior, seus dedos ficaram finos e as unhas deram lugar a unhas bem feitas graças ao trabalho dos elfos domésticos que supostamente Eileen teria em casa e (como todo bruxo naquela época) não dava a mínima para os pobres criados.

Ela viu os olhos azuis de Rose se transformarem em castanhos claros e os cabelos pretos de Rose não mudaram de cor, apenas de cumprimento, enquanto Hermione percebeu que seus cabelos ficaram mais compridos e mais claros. Quando a transformação estava completa, seu corpo terminara de ferver. Olhou suas mãos como se elas fossem sobrenaturais, e percebeu que Rose fazia o mesmo. Elas sorriram.

Hermione não teve sorte na sua primeira tentativa de Poção Polissuco. Ela havia roubado um fio de cabelo das vestes de Emilie Bulsstrode no seu segundo ano, a fim de espiar Malfoy com Harry e Rony, mas no final, o fio se revelara pêlo de gato e Hermione acabou se transformando em um meio gato. Até hoje, a lembrança de como aquele rabo nasceu doía.

'Funcionou!' Exclamou Rose. 'Rá, funcionou.' Comemorou feliz.

'Vamos, vamos para as masmorras... Fenrir?' Chamou Hermione e ele abaixou o cobertor. 'Você vai ter que ficar aqui por um tempo sozinho, tudo bem?'

'Sim.' Ele disse.

'Você pode me dizer algo?' Ela perguntou olhando para o garoto. 'Qual o meu cheiro?'

'Baunilha.' Ele respondeu piscando os olhos. 'E pergaminho. Por mais que esteja com a aparência dessa garota, seu cheiro continua o mesmo.'

Hermione sorriu e não pareceu muito preocupada com aquilo. Fenrir era o único capaz de descobrir a identidade de alguém somente através pelo cheiro. Ela pegou o giz , aproximou-se de Fenrir e o entregou. 'Se por acaso quiser sair, use isto.' Ele acenou.

Hermione e Rose respiraram fundo e juntas saíram da Sala Precisa para as masmorras, local onde ficava a Sonserina. Hermione tinha feito a primeira parte do plano. Estava tentando quebrar seus pudores e libertar-se dos seus medos. Libertar-se daquele paradoxo infernal que tanto a maltratava. Era hora de realmente mostrar a Tom Riddle o que ela era capaz de fazer.

_Continua no próximo capítulo..._

* * *

'Vão acabar achando que você é um daqueles que apóiam a diversidade.¹' Aqui Malfoy se refere a diversidade sexual. Ou seja, chamando Tom de homossexual.

N/A: Engraçado, eu passei muito tempo sem poder escrever essa fic. Por vários motivos. Mas bastou eu ter escutado apenas três músicas da Emilie Autumn (Juliet, Shalott e Misery Loves Company) para poder escrever mais de cinco capítulos de uma vez. Mas enfim, isso não interessa QQQ.

Uma bala pra quem acertar o que fez Fenrir ficar enjoado.

**Ryuni Uchiha: **Obrigada pelo seu review. Fiquei super feliz. E não se preocupe, não tenho intenção de fazer uma fic em que impedem as pessoas de fazerem algo, isso não é muito saudável. Pelo menos eu acho. Enfim, espero que goste dos novos personagens.

**Amie Malfoy: **Não tem porque eu te chamar do outro nome já que o seu agora é esse... Hm, sobre os palavrões, não é que não goste, acho eles importantes quando usados na hora e na entonação certa. Mas tenho certa relutância em colocar em certas histórias porque, não sei, seria a mesma coisa de ver o Legolas dizendo 'porra' em Senhor dos Anéis e eu acho estranho. Mas não ligo quando é dito informalmente. Mas se você gosta, =] beleza.

**Laress S. M.: **Vamos ter que ver como vai desenrolar a história sobre o Fenrir. Vocês vão começar a entender a fic realmente daqui a uns três capítulos e vai responder todas essas suas perguntas. Hahaha,sobre Beauty eu realmente peço desculpas pela demora a TODOS. Mas estou passando por uma crise de criatividade imensa para continuar aquela fic. Já escrevi o Ato VI umas oito vezes e não gosto. Mas não se desesperem que ainda termino. Ou então coloco um FIM no final do Ato V QQQ.


	15. Capítulo 14  Previsível

**Capítulo 14 - Previsível**

'Rose, não se esqueça que o efeito da poção demora apenas uma hora.' Avisou novamente Hermione-Prince para a amiga ao lado. As duas andavam juntas, utilizando-se Lumus com as varinhas respectivas de Price e Black. Haviam deixado suas próprias varinhas na Sala Precisa como medida de precaução.

'Eu sei, não precisa se preocupar com isso. ' Ela disse já sabendo daquilo. 'Além disso, quando estivermos juntas me chame de Emilie.'

'Por quê?'

'Porque Black não gosta do nome Lyzander e os mais próximos dela a chamam de Emilie por ser seu segundo nome.' Explicou. Hermione confirmou com a cabeça. 'Hm, você sabe onde fica o Salão da Sonserina?' Perguntou Rose já curiosa.

'Harry me disse que ficava nas masmorras.'

'Sim, mas que lugar das Masmorras?'

Hermione negou com a cabeça. 'Não sei.'

'Não sabemos nem a senha...'

'Black!' Hermione congelou. Sentiu seu coração bater desesperado dentro do peito, embora fosse capaz de senti-lo quase na goela.

'É o Riddle...' Disse Rose desviando os olhos para Hermione em busca de ajuda. Hermione engoliu em seco. O que ele queria ali? Será que suspeitaria delas?

As duas viraram-se e o viram aproximar-se delas. 'O que está fazendo aqui? Deveria estar no dormitório.' Falou Riddle de forma firme.

Hermione olhava para o chão. Não fazia idéia do que faria se olhasse nos olhos cinzas do garoto. Tinha medo de dizer besteiras e ele descobrir sobre aquilo. Como ela se comportaria como Eileen Prince? Ela nem a conhecia! Hermione sentiu suas mãos começarem a suar. Não queria nem pensar o que ele poderia fazer se descobrisse que elas eram na verdade Rose e Hermione.

'Malfoy me mandou uma carta marcando um encontro na sala de Transfiguração ás dez.' Rose-Black respondeu piscando os olhos. Hermione percebeu que ela estava um pouco nervosa, mas conseguia se manter lúcida. Pelo menos de maneira mais natural que ela.

'Malfoy está em detenção.' Ele respondeu franzindo as sobrancelhas desconfiado.

'Exatamente.' Hermione respondeu ainda contemplando o chão. Sentiu o olhar de Riddle em cima dela. Ela levantou os olhos. Olhava para todos os pontos possíveis, menos para os olhos de Marvolo.

'Volte para o dormitório, Black, ou tirarei pontos da Sonserina. ' Completou Riddle. Ele se aproximou de Rose. 'E eu não gosto quando a Sonserina perde pontos!'

Rose afirmou com a cabeça. 'Já estava por ir, Riddle.' Ela seguiu o caminho e Hermione logo foi atrás da amiga, sem atrever-se a olhar para trás para encará-lo.

'Como vamos para a Sonserina sem nem sabermos onde fica?' Quis saber Hermione perguntando baixo para a amiga.

'Boa pergunta. Mas continue andando. Iremos para as masmorras ou Riddle desconfiará.'

'Sinto que isso não dará certo.' Ela rebaixou nervosa. Hermione piscou os olhos quando viu Tom Riddle passar por elas, caminhando com certa velocidade. 'Nós o seguimos?' Ela indagou a Rose.

'Oiy, Riddle...' Chamou a menina. Tom virou o rosto para ela. 'Está indo para o Salão Comunal?' Hermione achou muito pretensiosidade de Rose perguntar aquilo, mas nada fez.

'Sim.' Ele respondeu tranquilo.

'Já acabou a ronda, é?'

'Sim. Embora não possa dizer o mesmo de Prince, não é?' Hermione levantou os olhos verdes-azeitonas para ele.

'O quê?' Hermione sentiu um incômodo no estômago.

'Sua ronda não deveria ser pelo Salão Principal e adjacentes?'

'Sim, mas achei suspeito Emilie ter um encontro com Malfoy tão longe de nosso Salão. Não pude deixar de vir conferir.' Ela respondeu tentando se postar firme.

'Entendo. E descobriram algo?' Ele perguntou dando as costas e voltando a andar. As duas o seguiam.

'Não. Não havia ninguém. Talvez zelador Pringle tenha pego quem quer seja e levado a um dos professores.'

'É. Talvez.' Hermione teve a forte sensação que Riddle desconfiava de algo. Além disso, dizer a ele que alguém supostamente tenha tentado enganar Black possa ter-lhe feito achar que Rose e Hermione tinham algo a ver com aquilo. Ele sabia que ela o espionava também e aquilo era uma brecha. Hermione xingou-se mais uma vez de burra por não ter pensado naquilo.

Hermione seguia Tom Riddle sentindo-se cada vez mais desesperada. Não tinha como ela manter as aparências pra alguém tão manipulador, detalhista e atencioso quanto Riddle. Andava sobre o chão apenas se deixando levar pela força das pernas, pois sua mente negava-se a fazer aquilo.

Desceram os degraus e foram para as masmorras ainda seguindo Riddle. Os três estavam calados e isso fazia Hermione se sentir melhor. Quanto mais conversavam mais Riddle podia notar as diferenças entre elas e as verdadeiras Lyzander Black e Eileen Prince.

Dobraram o corredor já nas masmorras e viram Riddle parar em frente à parede. As duas piscaram os olhos.

'Elfos berrantes!'

Hermione fechou a cara. Até em senhas os elfos eram marginalizados... Uma porta secreta apareceu de repente e logo se abriu para a passagem dos alunos. Hermione entrou primeiro, seguida por Rose e por último Riddle. Hermione viu dezenas de alunos conversando no salão comunal. Era bem diferente do Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Era fria, diferente da Grifinória que era quente e acolhedora, mas bastante luxuosa. Além do salão ser bem grande, havia sofás e poltronas de couro preto, velas e tochas com fogo verde pendiam do teto. Tapeçarias e flâmulas verde-pratas enfeitavam o local junto com castiçais e objetos bruxos.

Os estudantes conversavam, riam e pareciam beber cerveja amanteigada, whiskey de fogo e até mesmo hidromel. Ela se perguntou se faziam aquilo todos os dias, pois era apenas quinta-feira e supostamente não se podia fazer festas.

'Ah, olha só quem chegou!' Comentou um garoto percebendo a entrada dos três. Ele segurava uma garrafa de hidromel na mão direita.

'Não vim para participar das suas festas.' Avisou Riddle e Hermione viu o garoto ir para o lado esquerdo subindo umas escadas, provavelmente indo para o dormitório masculino.

'Não estava falando dele.' Disse o garoto soltando uma careta. Então ele abriu um sorriso largo e olhou para as duas meninas. 'Ei, Emilie, Alden quer saber se é verdade o que consegue fazer com a língua.' Disse piscando um olho para a menina e não só Rose como Hermione ficou extremamente corada.

'O quê?' Indagou Rose completamente atônita. 'O que andou dizendo a ele?'

Todos ao redor riram e Rose ficou ainda mais vermelha.

Hermione percebeu que o salão comunal parecia de certa forma uma ambiente bem parecido com uma taverna. Não só pelo ambiente de pedras, mas pelas pessoas bebendo ao redor da lareira para se aquecerem.

'E por que você não bebe, Prince?' Perguntou um garoto que Hermione não conhecia.

'No dia que a Eileen beber, Avery, eu charlo a Granger só de cueca.'

Hermione arregalou os olhos assustada com o que ele havia dito. Percebeu Rose rir. Ela fechou a cara para amiga. 'Pare de rir! Não tem graça!' Mandou completamente sem graça.

'Quem é ele?' Ela perguntou baixinho.

'Anthony Rosier. É artilheiro da Sonserina. É do sétimo ano também.' Devolveu Rose no mesmo tom de voz.

'E então vão ficar paradas aí?' Ele perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas. Hermione percebeu que os cabelos do garoto estavam desarrumados, um pouco espetados, pela brilhantina já tirada do cabelo. Eram castanhos, bem marrom, e curtos. Os olhos eram da mesma cor dos cabelos. Hermione o achou bonito.

'Hm, nós só vamos trocar o uniforme.' Disse Rose de uma vez puxando Hermione para as escadas que levaria ao dormitório. Era uma escada em espiral, escura e alta. As duas subiram e quando chegaram ao topo viram que estavam no meio de um pequeno corredor. Em cada fim do corredor, havia uma porta. As duas se entreolharam. E se elas fossem acidentalmente para o dormitório masculino?

'O que vamos fazer?' Hermione perguntou.

'Temos que escolher uma.'

'E se entrarmos no dormitório dos meninos?'

'Inventamos uma desculpa.'

Hermione acenou. Ela deixou que Rose escolhesse a porta. Sentia-se completamente tensa. Seguiu Rose e engoliu em seco quando ela abriu a porta escolhida. Viu Rose respirar aliviada. Então ela chamou Hermione com a mão esquerda.

As duas entraram no dormitório e viram que as camas estavam vazias. Eram apenas duas camas. Hermione se sentiu melhor com aquilo. Na verdade, ela nem se perguntara se havia mais meninas estudando no sétimo ano com Riddle, mas aquilo indicava que não.

Hermione e Rose aproveitaram para beber mais um gole de Poção Polissuco. 'O que fazemos?' Perguntou Rose. 'Nós vamos para a festa?'

'Eu não sei. Acho arriscado.' Ela se sentou na cama próxima da parede. 'Mas até que poderia ser útil. Saber o que conversam, de quem falam. Talvez possam falar algo relevante de Riddle.'

'Bom, pelo que entendi, Black costuma participar das festas.' Rose indicou ainda corando. 'Já disseram que Eileen não é muito de beber, o que pode significar que você só vai para lá quando realmente acha necessário... então não estranhariam você deixar de ir hoje. Ainda mais depois da suposta ronda.'

'Faz sentido.'

'Então, acho que vai ser assim.' Ela disse estalando os dedos. Hermione franziu a testa. 'Você fica aqui se quiser, enquanto eu fico lá, observando a todos e ouvindo as conversas.'

'Ainda acho perigoso. Se Black costuma ir as festas, supostamente bebe. E você deverá beber, mas se beber, acabará se esquecendo de tomar a poção e todos saberão da verdade.'

'É só misturar a poção com a bebida.' Respondeu levantando os ombros.

'E como vai fazer isso sem eles verem?'

'Eu dou um jeito. A coisa mais fácil é enganar bêbados, Hermione.'

Hermione levantou as sobrancelhas e concordou com o 'plano'. Rose procurou o malão de Black e encontrou quando viu as iniciais L.E.B. Ela trocou de roupa, colocando uma mais de frio, e desceu do dormitório para o salão. Hermione respirou fundo e se deitou na cama que pertencia a Eileen Prince, apoiando a cabeça nos braços. Ela encarou o céu negro estrelado. Ali, a um corredor de distância, estava Tom Riddle.

O que ela iria fazer? Será que deveria agarrar a chance e matá-lo enquanto dormia? Ela teria coragem para aquilo? Era coragem que precisava? Coragem ou Desumanidade? Hermione passou as costas das mãos na testa que começava a suar, embora fosse quase seis graus lá fora.

Hermione virou o rosto e viu a mesa-de-cabeceira de Prince. Ela sabia que aquilo era errado, mas não se podia deixar levar-se por princípios. Talvez tivesse algo ali que a pudesse ajudar. Ela levantou-se da cama e abriu a primeira gaveta. Viu apenas alguns pergaminhos. Redações de Herbologia, Aritmancia e Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Ela guardou novamente os pergaminhos e fechou a gaveta. Então abriu a segunda gaveta e viu mais pergaminhos. Ela achou estranho Prince não guardá-los juntos com os outros, talvez não fossem sobre aulas. Ela os tirou para analisá-los e seus olhos castanhos caíram sobre o que parecia um livro pequeno de capa preta e dura que estava lá.

Ela a pegou, deixando de lado os pergaminhos. Não tinha nada escrito. Nem na capa ou contracapa. Todo o livro estava em branco, como se fosse novo para ser escrito. Hermione pensou que ele estava mais próximo de uma agenda que um livro, mas não havia nada ali. Mas como pode? Hermione tirou a varinha que estava presa no cinto e utilizou o feitiço de revelação. Letras começaram a aparecer em uma cor prateada. Ela sorriu orgulhosa. Então Hermione fechou o sorriso quando leu: Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Hermione pelo susto jogou-o longe de si. Tom Marvolo Riddle? Harry havia lhe falado que ele fizera um diário. Diário que ficou com Gina por todo o segundo ano antes do próprio Harry destruí-lo com o dente de basilisco. O que o diário de Tom Riddle estava fazendo ali? Prince sabia daquilo? Ela o estava guardando? Prince e Riddle eram partidários? Poderia ser aquele diário uma Horcrux? Já naquele tempo? Riddle já havia matado alguém naquele tempo para criar aquela Horcrux?

"_Murta". _Sua própria mente respondeu. Mas Murta não foi morta por Tom. Segundo Harry, quem a matou tinha sido o Basilisco. Não tinha como ele conseguir a alma de Murta sem ter a matado diretamente, tinha? E se tinha por que então Murta continuava no banheiro feminino?

Com as mãos trêmulas, pegou novamente o diário caído e segurou com ambas as mãos. Analisava se seria uma boa ideia ler o que tinha escrito ali. Poderia ter algo relacionado ás trevas, já que Harry tivera que destruí-lo. Mas ela precisava descobrir coisas, não? Hermione engoliu em seco, ansiosa.

Tomando coragem, se aquilo era de fato coragem, abriu o diário para ler o que tinha escrito na primeira página. Mas ela franziu a testa ao não ver nada escrito. Estava vazio. Como se fosse totalmente novo. Achou aquilo estranho. Por que Prince guardava o diário de Riddle se não havia nada escrito?

Hermione piscou os olhos. Talvez tenha. Mas o feitiço de proteção usado por Riddle fora superior ao '_Revelius'_ usado por Hermione e por isso não fora descoberto. Mas Hermione só conhecia aquele feitiço revelatório, como Tom Riddle poderia esconder sob um feitiço tão forte a ponto de anular o '_Revelius'_? Já seria uma feitiço das trevas? Como faria para descobrir o feitiço que revelasse as anotações?

Hermione levantou o rosto pensativa. Depois, teve um estalo. Os pergaminhos. Deveria haver uma razão para Prince guardar aqueles pergaminhos junto ao diário. Hermione pegou os pergaminhos que soltara e começara a ler. Conseguia ler as anotações de Eileen sem muita dificuldade pela letra caprichada da garota.

_Revelius _

_Revelius Maxima_

_Abafecian_

"**Alocse avon ahnim an ossergni euq aid o e ejoh. Orbmetes ed oriemirp e ejoh."**

Hermione coçou a cabeça sem entender aquilo. A frase escrita por Prince parecia outra língua. Não fazia sentido. Havia outras anotações no pergaminho, mas Hermione ficou a pensar mais sobre aquilo. Então, percebeu que Prince havia escrito três feitiços, sendo inclusive um deles o que Hermione tentara, o _Revelius_. Talvez precisasse usar aqueles feitiços em conjunto... Ela pegou a varinha mais uma vez e recitou os três feitiços.

_'Revelius, Revelius Maxima, Abafecian."_

Os olhos castanhos de Hermione se arregalaram quando palavras, frases e textos apareceram e preenchiam páginas e mais páginas do diário de Tom Riddle. Ela sorriu animada e encantada com aquilo.

Então voltou a primeira página do diário e leu a primeira frase.

"**Alocse avon ahnim an ossergni euq aid o e ejoh. Orbmetes ed oriemirp.**

Então ela entendeu o que Prince tinha feito. Havia anotado a primeira frase do diário em ordem de analisá-la e descobrir do que se tratava. Ela voltou ao pergaminho e viu as outras anotações.

_Ejoh possui apenas quatro letras. Podendo ser anagrama, pode-se ler Hejo, Ojeh, Oejh, Eohj e Hoje. _

_Se assim seguir, não está escrito em anagramas, mas apenas espelhado. Então a frase não começa em 'Alocse', mas em 'Primeiro'. _

_Então precisa-se apenas desembaralhar as letras. _

Hermione sorriu de orelha a orelha. Ela nunca havia se sentido tão ajudada em toda sua vida. Agradeceu mentalmente por Eileen Prince ter feito aquilo. Então voltou a atenção ao diário. Lembrou-se do feitiço utilizado por Rose para embaralhar as letras e fazer o convite de Black se passando por Malfoy, então fez o mesmo, com o propósito de desembaralhar as letras e colocando-as na ordem natural das palavras. Assim era possível ler o diário sem muitas complicações.

Ela passou a ler o diário com toda a atenção.

"_Primeiro de Setembro. Hoje é o dia que ingresso na minha nova escola."_

_Moro no orfanato da Sra. Cole. Fica em Edimburgo, Rua Greens River, casa 204. Faz algum tempo que Alvo Dumbledore me visitou._

_Alvo Dumbledore é um bruxo. E parece ser dos melhores. Não sei bem explicar, mas me sinto confortável quando olho nos seus olhos. Ele veio me visitar há três semanas. Em todos esses anos, foi a primeira visita que recebi. Ele disse que eu sou um bruxo também, por isso consigo queimar e explodir coisas._

_Eu não tinha dinheiro algum, mas ele comprou pra mim todas as coisas que precisava para a escola. Uniforme, varinha, caldeirão, livros, tudo. Desde então, passei a ler sobre magia. Saber que não fazia parte desse mundo patético de pessoas comuns me fazia feliz. Eu sou melhor que eles! E eles não podem mais judiar de mim!_

_Estou, agora, a bordo do expresso de Hogwarts. É o nome da escola. Ela foi criada pelos maiores bruxos da época. São Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuffle e Salazar Slytherin. Assim, a escola é dividida em quatro casas, cada uma delas tendo o nome de seu respectivo criador. Eu não sei qual ficar, também não me importo muito com isso. Acho que elas não têm diferença alguma, só os nomes mesmo._

_Escuto o pino do trem. Olho para a janela e vejo que chegamos. Já é de noite. As coisas parecem durar mais quando esperamos ansiosamente. Hoje, me torno um bruxo. Assim como Dumbledore._

_Ingressei em Hogwarts._

_1º de Setembro de 1938. Primeiro Registro."_

Hermione passou a mão nuca tentando aliviar o torcicolo que acabara de ter por ter ficado olhando pra baixo por muito tempo. Hermione achou aquilo meio cômico, não achara necessário Riddle ter tanto cuidado com aquela narração, não havia nada demais. Ela desviou os olhos mais uma vez para os pergaminhos de Prince. Eileen havia anotado datas e passagens curiosas. Passagens que Hermione nem chegara a ler ainda.

"_15 de março de 1942.  
Diretor Dippet diz que ia fechar a escola caso os ataques continuassem a acontecer. A partir de amanhã, não ocorrerão mais e Rubeus Hagrid deverá ser expulso por manter a fera dentro do castelo."_

Hermione não deixou de sentir raiva ao ler aquilo. 'Idiota'. Xingou ao lembrar-se que Hagrid havia sido expulso sendo inocente por causa de Riddle. Então, decidiu voltar a atenção ao diário e virou a segunda página para lê-la.

"_São duas horas da manhã agora._

_Fui sorteado para a Sonserina e não posso dizer que não me sinto em casa. Conheci as pessoas que vão estudar comigo. Os meninos são três._

_O mais importante deles é Anthony Rosier. Ele é neto da sétima duquesa de Mandelborough. O único título passado por mulheres. Ela trabalha para o Ministério da Magia e muitos acreditam que ela pode vir a se tornar a primeira ministra da história. Rosier é muito orgulhoso e parece se importar muito com o título que pode ter no futuro. Além disso, parece ser boa pessoa._

_O segundo mais importante é Lethar Abraxas Malfoy. Ele é o herdeiro da família mais rica da Grã-Bretanha. Também tem linhagem co-sanguinea com os Grenuille, grande família bruxa francesa. É bem tagarela, o que me faz odiá-lo cada vez que abre a boca. É o mais sensato e o que mais odeia os não-bruxos. Acho que vamos nos dar bem._

_O menos importante é Brewster Van der Alden. Não parece ser muito inteligente, mas tem orgulho por ser bruxo. Acho que por isso está na Sonserina. Diz que quando for adulto, vai criar a lei que tornar possível a escravização dos Trouxas. Malfoy é a favor, já que os elfos domésticos parecem não trabalhar bem._

_As meninas são somente duas. Eileen Prince e Lyzander Emilie Black._

_Eileen é bruxa mesmo. Ela me disse que os nascidos bruxos são chamados de Puro-Sangue e os Trouxas de Sangues-ruins. Eu sou um mestiço. Acho que por isso eles não me odeiam tanto. Prince se parece com Rosier. Pensa bastante no futuro e no que pode vir a tornar-se, já que a família dela não é influente no mundo Bruxo. Além disso, os parecem próximos._

_Lyzander Black não gosta do nome porque diz que é nome de homem, por isso pede que a chamam de Emilie. Ela é uma Black, grande família tradicional. Vive a gabar-se dos elfos que tem a sua disposição e de toda sua família. Malfoy diz que ela pode vir a se tornar muito poderosa se seguir os passos da família._

_São três horas agora. Não consigo dormir por alguma razão. Amanhã, terei minha primeira aula com Dumbledore. Ele é professor de Transfiguração. Talvez seja por isso. Mal posso esperar..._

_Primeiro de Setembro de 1938, Segundo Registro."_

Hermione não deixou de achar aquilo curioso. Parecia que Riddle admirava Dumbledore quando chegara em Hogwarts. Então, o que fizera ter parado de admirá-lo para seguir os passos de Salazar Slytherin?

Hermione achou que era preferível ler as últimas narrações de Tom Riddle. Se por acaso ele estivesse planejando algo, escreveria ali. Não tinha como Hermione descobrir coisas pelo ano de 1938. Então foi para as últimas páginas do Diário. O diário estava muito longe de ser completo, talvez por ser mágico, mas certamente Riddle não escrevia nele com tanta frequência quanto costumava. Os olhos de Hermione caíram em seu próprio nome em uma das páginas. Ela leu a narração com o coração em sobressalto.

"_Hermione Granger ingressou em Hogwarts. Ela é de Durmstrang. É boa em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Transfiguração, Poções e Feitiços. Mas isso não é pra ser surpreendente já que Durmstrang é uma escola de alto nível._

_Surpreendente nela é o fato de saber demais das coisas. De todas as coisas. Relacionadas até áquilo que parece não acontecer. Estou curioso sobre ela. Tem algo nela diferente do que costumo ver em outras pessoas, mas não sei bem o que é._

_Ela tem um raciocínio apurado, o que me faz forçar a ser mais cauteloso do que costumo. Ás vezes, tenho a impressão que ela me conhece. Outras vezes, tenho a impressão que nunca vamos nos conhecer. Não sei dizer qual me incomoda mais._

_Tenho que descobrir o segredo dela e por isso preciso me aproximar. Mas essa aproximação pode ser perigosa. Terei que ficar bem atento. Talvez ela esteja querendo se aproximar de mim também._

_Tom Riddle, 5 de Outubro de 1944."_

Hermione molhou a garganta apreensiva. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Virou a página seguinte e viu mais sobre si.

"_Não gosto dela. Acho que deve ser porque ela está no mesmo nível que eu, afinal, quando odiamos algo, odiamos porque é superior ou igual a nós._

_Ela admira Alvo Dumbledore mais do que qualquer outro bruxo. Isso me incomoda um pouco. Não sei o porquê, mas tenho vontade de mostrar a ela que Alvo Dumbledore não é o que ela pensa._

_Ela acredita na bondade e na maldade. Isso a torna frágil, ingênua e previsível. Se ela soubesse que eles são apenas um ponto de vista..._

_Descobri que ela é Sangue-ruim. E isso me faz odiá-la mais ainda. Como ela pode ser Sangue-ruim e ser uma das melhores alunas da escola? Como pode ela ser Sangue-ruim e estudar em Dumstrang? E por que não consigo descobrir o segredo dela? As coisas estão começando a sair do controle._

_Tom Riddle, 19 de Outubro de 1944. Último Registro."_

Começando? Já tinha saído do controle há muito tempo! Hermione não viu mais nada escrito, realmente tinha sido o último registro. A apreensão, a ansiedade, o medo e a solidão de Hermione aumentou de forma considerável depois de ler aquilo. Ela deixou o diário de lado e enterrou o rosto no travesseiro de penas do dormitório. O peito estava tão apertado, parecia que um balão estava inflado dentro de seus próprios órgãos. A um corredor dali, Riddle estava dormindo tranquilamente, enquanto Hermione sentia-se estranha, oca e cinzenta.

Ela nem mesmo se importou quando a porta do dormitório foi aberta e Rose-Black surgiu, com o rosto um pouco corado e os olhos quase fora de órbita. Ela olhou para Hermione.

'Por gue voxe está assim?' Ela perguntou sem parecer notar a bebedeira.

'Não é nada. Dorme de uma vez, Rose.' Hermione teve a sensação de mesmo que Rose tenha descoberto alguma coisa, ela não se lembraria então não adiantaria de nada. E Hermione já havia descoberto o diário de Tom. Mais ajuda que aquilo, talvez não conseguisse.

'A vesta foi óbima. Devia ter ido, Hermionini.' Ela disse se jogando na cama vazia. Hermione não se importou com o seu nome dito errado, nem mesmo que a amiga estivesse bêbada. Ter lido o diário de Tom a fizera se sentir mal. Embora não conseguisse achar a razão para aquilo.

'Todos já se foram, Rose?' Ela indagou para a menina enquanto estudava as anotações de Eileen Prince.

'Xim.'

Hermione respirou fundo. Ela usou a varinha mais uma vez e guardou os pergaminhos e o diário onde antes estavam. Ter o Diário era de extrema importância, ela sabia, mas com Prince fazendo anotações, delatava que a monitora da Sonserina estudava o Diário e se Hermione o pegasse, certamente Prince sentiria falta.

Hermione só achou realmente estranho aquele diário estar com ela em vez de estar com o próprio Riddle. Ele precisaria do diário quando lhe fosse útil... Hermione teve um estalo na sua mente. _Só_ quando lhe fosse útil.

_Era isso. _

_Utilizando-se_ de um feitiço de segredo poderoso, pediu para Eileen Prince guardar o livro. Sabia que os meninos não podiam entrar no quarto das meninas, então ninguém encontraria nada do Tom no quarto de Tom! Mesmo no quarto dos monitores-chefe, não deve ter nada lá, pois suspeitariam que ele guardasse algo importante.

Ele só não suspeitava que Prince havia conseguido quebrar o feitiço revelatório, mas obviamente Riddle poderia ter pensado nisso, caso contrário nunca teria deixado o seu diário com alguém tão inteligente quanto Prince. Talvez ele não tivesse medo do que ela poderia encontrar lá.

Então ele realmente não escrevia nada de importante no diário. Pelo menos não o que poderia lhe condenar! Seus planos não estavam naquele diário. Aquilo era uma maneira de se livrar de Malfoy, Rosier e Alden, assim como as duas meninas.

"_Ele é muito astuto." _Pensou Hermione consigo enquanto trocava o uniforme de Eileen Prince para outra roupa. Ao término, Hermione percebera que a poção havia perdido o efeito. Ela havia voltado a ser o que sempre fora.

Ainda assim, Hermione bebeu mais um gole da poção. 1/3 da poção já havia ido embora. Ela memorizou em duplicar a poção quando fosse de manhã. Então, já voltando a ser Eileen Prince, decidiu sair do dormitório.

Estava sem sono. Estava sem ânimo para qualquer tipo de ação. O motivo nem ela sabia. As narrações escritas por Tom voltavam à sua mente. "_Não gosto dela..." _

Hermione começou a ouvir um zumbido chato em seu ouvido. Ela desceu a escadaria em espiral indo para o Salão luxuoso da Sonserina. Viu as garrafas de cerveja, hidromel e whiskeys jogadas pelos lugares. Geralmente, ela se irritaria com aquilo, mas ela não se incomodara. Queria sair dali, dar um tempo.

Ela percebeu a silhueta de alguém sentado no sofá de couro preto. E ela engoliu em seco quando a reconheceu. Era Tom Riddle. Estava acordado, lendo um livro em cima das pernas.

'Está estudando a essa hora?' Ela indagou curiosa aproximando-se dele.

'Sim. Mas não estou estudando há muito tempo.' Ele respondeu sem desviar os olhos.

'Por que está aqui? Por que não estuda no quarto?'

'Alden está passando mal e eu não gosto disso.' Ele respondeu sério.

'Você não bebe?'

'Não. A bebida faz com que perdemos o controle dos nossos atos. Não gosto da ideia de não saber o que estou fazendo.'

'Sim, mas você poderia estudar no quarto dos Monitores, não?'

'Sim, mas não quero. Além disso, estava esperando por você.'

Hermione arregalou os olhos assustada. O coração bateu forte e ela começou a se arrepender de ter saído do dormitório. 'O que quer de mim?'

Ele fechou o livro que lia e o deixou de lado. 'Preciso dele.' Disse aproximando-se dela. Hermione levantou as sobrancelhas e engoliu em seco com a aproximação do garoto. Dele? Ele estava falando do diário? Por que ele estava tão próximo dela?

'Está querendo o diário?' Ela indagou quase certa que ele se referia aquilo.

Ele deu um sorriso torto. 'Não.' Então a beijou. Ligeiramente encostou os próprios lábios nos de Hermione. Hermione ficou imóvel, enquanto ele aproximava o corpo ainda mais, chegando a pressionar contra o dela. Hermione sentia as mãos dele sobre sua cintura e o movimento dos lábios dele, e os dela, ficarem mais rápidos.

"_Hermione, você está sendo tão irresponsável."_

Hermione empurrou o garoto com força para longe. Ele piscou os olhos grafites. Ela respirava ofegante e temerosa.

'O que deu em você?' Ela perguntou sentindo a garganta travar. Riddle e Prince tinham um 'affair'? Por isso ele confiara a ela o seu diário?

'Você é realmente muito previsível... senhorita Granger...'

_Continua no próximo capítulo_

* * *

_n/a: Sim, o nome Emilie de Lyzander tirei de Emilie Autumn. Mas quem se importa não é? (depois do que houve no capítulo). =]_


	16. Capítulo 15  Revelação

**Capítulo 15 - Revelação**

Os olhos verdes-azeitonas de Hermione se abriram mais. Ela engoliu saliva e deixou-se sentir o coração batendo vertiginosamente. Ele havia descoberto? Como? Não. Não era possível! Não tinha como ele ter descoberto... Hermione abaixou os olhos para o chão, apreensiva.

'Devo admitir, Mudblood, espionar-me desta maneira poderia ser bem interessante. Se não é que já foi.' Ele disse ainda mantendo o sorriso torto no rosto. 'Descobriu algo importante?' Ele indagou levantando as sobrancelhas negras.

Hermione não respondeu. Continuou calada. Ela pensava e analisava o que poderia ter dado errado no plano. Como ele havia conseguido descobrir aquilo de forma tão rápida? Teria ela agido tão diferente de Eileen Prince?

'Deve estar se perguntando como descobri...' ele comentou caminhando pelo Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Hermione levantou os olhos e encarou as costas do garoto. 'Dê os parabéns a Srta. Lestrange pela ótima atuação, realmente me surpreendeu.'

'Desde...quando você sabia?' Ela perguntou baixinho como se tivesse envergonhada por ele ter descoberto o plano.

'Desde o começo.' Ele respondeu levantando os ombros. Hermione sentiu o estômago embrulhar. 'Desde Lestrange disse sobre ter recebido o bilhete de Malfoy.' Ele virou o rosto para Hermione-Prince. 'Malfoy não mandara nenhum bilhete para Black. Ele não está mais interessado nela. E ele não mandaria um bilhete encontrando-se com ela na Sala de Transfiguração. Para que se encontrar em uma sala de aula se podia usar o nosso próprio Salão?'

É. Era realmente muito óbvio, pensou Hermione. 'Além disso, ele estaria em detenção. Não teria motivo para marcar um encontro no mesmo dia.' Novamente, muito óbvio. Hermione sentiu-se burra e incompetente ouvindo o garoto dizer todas aquelas coisas.

Ele completou sério, sem alteração no tom de voz. 'Mas não tem com o que se preocupar. Tenho certeza que conseguiram enganar os outros alunos.'

Ela não se importava com aquilo. Não mais. Haviam falhado no plano. Deveriam sair dali o mais rápido possível para que ninguém mais suspeitasse delas. Com Riddle sabendo do segredo, como conseguiriam espioná-lo? Como ele confiaria nelas? Não tinha como. Iria acordar Rose, saírem dali e voltarem para a Grifinória, casa a qual pertenciam.

Seus olhos viram o garoto segurar o livro com a mão direita e ele aproximou-se da saída do Salão Comunal.

'Não sei se vai continuar com o plano, mas estou com expectativas com o que vai fazer daqui em diante.'

Hermione piscou os olhos. 'Se você sempre soube que era eu...' Ela começou. 'Por que me beijou?' Ela perguntou curiosa. Ela entenderia ele ter beijado ela achando que fosse Prince se os dois tivessem um caso, fossem namorados... Mas sabendo que era na verdade ela, não tinha sentido. Riddle não respondeu. Ele passou pela passagem, deixando Hermione sozinha no Salão.

Ela ficara ali por mais alguns instantes. Chegou a sentar-se à mesa ao lado, tampando o rosto com ambas as mãos. O que deveria fazer? Ela agarrou aquele plano como uma verdadeira chance de estar à frente dele, de saber o que planeja, mas parece que ele está sempre sabendo das coisas. De certo modo, ele que aparenta estar à sua frente.

Hermione levantou-se e voltou ao dormitório feminino. Seus olhos caíram sobre o diário do garoto. Estava ali em meio aos pergaminhos escritos por Eileen Prince. Ela guardou os pergaminhos na mesma gaveta em que os encontrou. Pensou em até guardar o diário lá, mas decidiu ficar com ele. Riddle sabia que ela estava como Eileen Prince e sabia que ela havia encontrado o diário, afinal ela mesmo tinha dito. E não demoraria muito para que ele descobrisse que ela havia conseguido ler. Então, melhor ficar com aquele diário do que com nada. Precisava pelo menos ter algo a que se agarrar. Hermione guardou o diário de Tom Riddle dentro da própria roupa.

Ela aproximou-se de Rose e a chamou, tentando acordá-la. Vendo que não adiantara, chamou um pouco mais alto, chegando a empurrar de leve o corpo da menina em cima da cama. Rose franziu as sobrancelhas e abriu os olhos escuros de Black.

'Ah~~...Guê?' Ela indagou piscando os olhos com força.

'Temos que ir embora. Vamos voltar.' Ele falou com a voz mandona. 'Vamos, levante-se. Riddle descobriu o plano'.

'O GUÊ?' Rose indagou levantando-se da cama no mesmo instante. 'Isso é um apsurdo! Você contou a ele?'

'Não, claro que não. Ele descobriu sozinho. Temos que sair daqui, Rose!'

'Mas e agora? O gue vamos fazer? Gomo vamos espioná-lo?'

'Eu não sei. Não faço ideia.' Hermione respondeu negando com a cabeça. 'Vamos voltar. Temos que soltar Prince e Black.'

'Soltar?' Rose esfregou as mãos sobre os olhos tentando tirar o sono.

'Sim. Não podemos deixá-las presas lá pra sempre. Vamos. Nós vamos soltá-las e dormiremos lá o restante da noite. Depois nós pensamos no que fazer.'

Rose bocejou forte e confirmou com a cabeça. Ela passou a seguir Hermione com um pouco de dificuldade pelo sono. Hermione chegou a puxar a menina pela mão.

'Ah~~ por gue não saímos pela manhã~~?'

Hermione nem tentou responder. Queria sair daquela casa o mais rápido possível. Saíram da Sonserina e foram em direção a Sala Precisa que ficava no sétimo andar da Torre. 'Vamos, Rose, acorde!' Ela disse um pouco irritada. Rose bocejou mais uma vez com força.

As duas passaram a caminharem normalmente. As paredes, corredores e halls do castelo sendo iluminados por tochas graças aos feitiços que Hermione fazia. Rose estava tão sonolenta que quase caiu quando elas tiveram que parar para esperar as escadas certas.

Quando lá chegaram, as duas empurraram a porta dupla da sala e entraram. Perceberam que as duas sonserinas ainda estavam lá dormindo, amarradas, no chão. Logo, Hermione e Rose voltaram a serem Hermione e Rose. Hermione notou Fenrir dormindo abraçado com um travesseiro na cama.

Hermione pegou a própria varinha, que estava em cima de uma mesa, e fez um feitiço para trocarem as roupas delas com as Prince e Black. Rose percebeu as duas meninas se mexerem incomodadas com alguma coisa.

'Acho que~~elas estão acordando...'

Hermione aproximou-se da amiga e realmente percebeu que as duas meninas acordavam. Prince e Black viram que estavam amarradas e tentaram se soltar, mas fora inútil. Então as duas levantaram os rostos e encararam Hermione e Rose.

'Ei, o que pensam o que estão fazendo? Por que nos prenderam aqui? Solte-nos já!' Mandou Black irritada ainda tentando se soltar. 'Droga, você vai se arrepender, Lestrange! Vai se arrepender de ter se metido comigo!'

'Calma, calma, Black. Nós já vamos soltá-las.' Respondeu Rose. Depois, ela falou baixinho só pra Hermione escutar. 'Vamos realmente soltá-las? Assim, normal? Elas podem nos machucar, de alguma forma...' Ela comentou já voltando ao seu estado mental normal.

Hermione respirou fundo, pensativa quanto aquilo.

'Por que nos prenderam?' Perguntou Black de novo. Estava impaciente.

'Precisávamos de algumas informações e vocês eram as únicas que podiam ajudar.' Respondeu Hermione normalmente. Rose olhou confusa para a castanha, mas não disse nada. Prince tinha os olhos verdes em cima de Hermione.

'Que tipo de informações?' Perguntou Eileen.

'Ah, isso já não é da sua conta.' Hermione viu um sorriso se alargar no rosto de Prince.

'Não é da nossa conta? Tem certeza?' Ela indagou ainda sorrindo. Hermione franziu a testa.

'Tenho. Não é da sua conta. Mas agora não precisamos mais de vocês, então nós vamos soltá-las.'

'Vocês vão ver! Quando sairmos daqui, iremos acabar com vocês!' Cuspiu Black.

'Emilie cale-se!' Mandou Prince autoritária. 'Não temos motivos para "acabar" com elas, porque afinal, as informações desejadas não têm a ver conosco, segundo a menina aí, e bom, elas provavelmente estão prontas para qualquer ataque que fizermos. Sendo assim, não há nada que se possa fazer contra elas.'

Rose deixou escapar um sorriso vitorioso. Hermione levantou as sobrancelhas castanhas.

'Mas de qualquer jeito... ' Continuou Prince. 'Vocês se transformaram na gente usando a Poção Polissuco e, querendo ou não, nos torna parte do plano. Seria idiotice não nos contar que tipo de informações colheram sabendo que se contarmos ao Diretor Dippet estariam enrascadas.'

'O que ganharíamos dizendo a vocês o nosso plano?' Perguntou Rose.

'Nada. Mas quem sabe vocês não percam nada também. Até porque se não for realmente do nosso interesse, ficaríamos caladas.' Respondeu a Monitora-Chefe.

'Acha que confiamos em vocês?' Indagou Rose estalando a língua.

'Não, mas estou vendo que sua amiga parece estar levando em consideração.'

Rose olhou para a Hermione. A castanha olhava para certo ponto focal. Os pergaminhos escritos, o diário... tudo aquilo estava com Eileen...E talvez, realmente, não teria nada a perder. Hermione decidiu arriscar.

'Não era sobre vocês duas. Era sobre Tom Riddle.' Respondeu Hermione. Ela percebeu os olhos verdes-azeitonas estreitarem.

'Riddle? Ele vai matar vocês!' Despachou Lyzander Black parecendo assustada.

'Achou alguma coisa?' Perguntou Prince. Hermione e Rose olharam para ela.

'Não.'

'Não minta pra mim.' Rebateu a garota. Hermione engoliu em seco 'Você o encontrou, não foi? E conseguiu lê-lo, não foi?'

'Mas eu não encontrei nada.' Ela respondeu com sinceridade. Rose ao seu lado franziu a testa confusa com o que estava acontecendo. Ela não estava entendendo o que aquelas duas estavam falando.

'Se não encontrou nada, por que está nos soltando?' Ela perguntou curiosa.

'Riddle descobriu.' Hermione respondeu olhando para o chão. Prince abaixou a cabeça, os olhos verdes contorcidos. Depois, Prince levantou o rosto.

'Então, acho que não tem porque contarmos.'

Hermione levantou os olhos para as duas meninas e se perguntou se podia realmente confiar nelas.

'Tem certeza, Eileen?'

'Você a ouviu, Emilie? Riddle descobriu! Por que haveríamos de contar se ele já sabe do que aconteceu?'

'Podemos contar ao Diretor Dippet.'

'Não vamos dizer a ninguém. Contar ao Diretor Dippet traria problemas para mim. Não vou perder meu distintivo por um plano mal sucedido'.

Hermione se sentiu de forma aliviada. Ela não sabia se podia confiar nas duas, mas sentia que Prince realmente não contaria aquilo a Diretor Dippet nem ninguém.

Hermione e Rose, juntas, soltaram as duas. Eileen e Emilie pegaram suas varinhas e saíram da Sala Precisa, deixando-as para trás. Rose e Hermione continuaram lá.

'Acha que elas vão dizer?' Perguntou Rose para Hermione.  
Hermione negou com a cabeça. 'Elas não ganham nada se contarem também.'

'Não acha que seria melhor se tivéssemos apagado a memória delas?'

'Não. Saber dos fatos implica saber como deve se comportar ou não. Provavelmente, Malfoy poderá saber do que fizemos se Riddle o contar, mas Prince e Black sabem o motivo e por isso vão saber o que fazer para que eles não descubram.'

'Entendi.' Respondeu Rose. 'Se tivéssemos apagado a memória delas, quando encontrassem Malfoy e Riddle, elas estariam confusas e aí, eles saberiam o que fizemos.'

'Exatamente. Embora tenha a sensação de que Riddle não contará a Malfoy o que fizemos, mas mesmo assim, o que precisamos agora não é de complicações com Malfoy e ele.' Disse Hermione. 'Sem contar que...'

'Que o quê?' Perguntou Rose curiosa quando viu Hermione parar de falar de uma vez.

'Acho que nós não somos as únicas que espiamos Riddle nesta escola.' Os olhos azuis de Rose abriram-se e ela olhou para a porta da Sala Precisa, como que querendo olhar para Black e Prince.

'Como sabe disso?'

Hermione tirou o diário de dentro do cós da calça que vestia, mostrando-o a Rose. A menina segurou o objeto, lendo as letras que se formavam Tom Marvolo Riddle.

'É o Diário dele. Encontrei-o nas coisas de Eileen. Era isto que ela se referia quando disse que eu o havia encontrado e lido.' Ela explicou sentando na cama com cuidado para não acordar Fenrir. 'No entanto, só consegui ler este diário com a ajuda de alguns pergaminhos que foram escritos por Prince.'

'Por que isto estava com ela? Não seria melhor Riddle guardá-lo consigo?'

'Presumo que Riddle achou perigoso ficar com o diário pelo fato de ter muitos garotos no mesmo dormitório. Além disso, deixar o diário no dormitório feminino o deixaria livre de preocupações, já que ao mesmo tempo que isso é especial para ele, é também uma prova de seus pensamentos e ações.'

Rose escutava o que Hermione dizia enquanto lia algumas páginas avulsas do diário. 'E por que acha que Prince e Black estão o espionando?'

'Não sei quanto a Black, mas Prince é só um pensamento. Este diário está infestado de feitiços protetores, em que eu só fui capaz de livrá-lo com a ajuda das anotações de Prince nos pergaminhos. Provavelmente, Riddle não sabe que Eileen conseguiu libertar o diário dos feitiços e por isso ainda continua com ela. Ainda assim, tem algo que me incomoda...'

'O quê?'

'Se Riddle se dispôs a entregar este diário a Eileen Prince, ele também pensou na possibilidade dela conseguir lê-lo. E se ele o deixou com ela sem muitas preocupações, isso quer dizer que não tem nada de valor escrito neste diário. Não para nós.'

'Então ele só deixou o diário com Eileen para o protegê-lo de certa forma?' Indagou Rose esperando a resposta afirmativa. Hermione confirmou. 'Protegê-lo de quê? E se ele queria protegê-lo, não seria melhor ficar com ele próprio?'

Hermione piscou os olhos castanhos. 'Você está pensando a mesma coisa que eu, Rose?'

'Sobre isso ser um portador de alma?' Ela indagou levantando as sobrancelhas. 'Pode apostar.'

'Bom, sabe, este diário irá ser destruído por Harry em 1993.' Comentou Hermione olhando para o chão. 'E sendo uma Horcrux, isso faz com que Riddle já tenha dividido a alma dele de alguma forma...'

'Ele já matou alguém mesmo tão jovem...'

'É. Só que a única pessoa que realmente morreu esses anos foi a Murta, né?' Ela indagou voltando os olhos castanhos para os azuis de Rose. 'Mas Murta não foi morta por ele, e sim pelo monstro que habita o castelo.'

'Habitava o castelo. O monstro foi retirado quando Hagrid foi expulso.' Hermione negou com a cabeça. Rose piscou os olhos.

'Habita o castelo. Hagrid não abriu a Câmara Secreta e o suposto monstro ainda habita Hogwarts. Tanto o verdadeiro quanto o que era de Hagrid. Dentro de Hogwarts, dentre os canos, há o monstro da Câmara Secreta. Monstro que só pode ser controlado por uma pessoa, que é Tom Riddle.'

'Por quê?' Rose indagou extremamente apreensiva.

'Riddle é ofidioglota. O monstro da Câmara Secreta é um basilisco. E ele só pode receber ordens de Tom Riddle porque Riddle é descendente de Salazar Slytherin.'

Rose jogou o diário para longe com medo de que aquilo a infectasse com algo. 'Não...não..não tem como.' Ela disse negando a cabeça. 'Riddle ser descendente de Salazar? Ele nem Sangue-Puro é!'

'Eu não vou comentar sobre isso.' Disse Hermione achando que Rose já havia parado de pensar aquelas coisas sobre mestiços e nascidos-trouxas. 'Você está entendendo a situação, Rose? Considerando que Riddle tenha mandado o Basilisco matar Murta, por que ela continua no banheiro se a alma dela deveria estar no próprio diário se comportando como a de Riddle?'

Rose ficou a pensar e assim como Hermione não chegou a nenhuma resposta. Pelo menos não uma plausível. 'Não faço ideia. Talvez ele não tenha usado a alma dela para ficar no diário... Ele não a matou diretamente, mas usando o monstro, não é? Vai ver ele usou outra pessoa para fazer isso...'

Hermione franziu a testa. 'Outra pessoa?'

'Sim. Fora do castelo. Ele não mataria alguém pessoalmente embaixo do nariz de Dumbledore e Dippet, mataria?'

Hermione levantou os ombros. 'Não acho impossíve-' Os olhos castanhos de Hermione se abriram em susto e epifania. O coração começou a bater violentamente dentro do peito.

'Hermione?' Chamou Rose.

Como se uma mão invisível espremesse seu coração, Hermione sentiu uma dor aguda começar no peito. Algo quente, incômodo e latente corroía todos os músculos e órgãos da menina. Sua mente estava em branco e seus olhos ardiam. Ardiam como brasas.

'Hermione?' Chamou Rose novamente.

_'Você é mestiço por parte de seu pai, não? Você tem sua parte sangue-ruim...'_

_'Está...dizendo que... meu pai é..._ _Trouxa?'_

_'Você não sabia?'_

_'Achei que minha mãe fosse a Trouxa!_ _Ela morreu de uma forma tão patética...'_

_'Aquele... desgraçado!_

Hermione levantou-se da cama, sentindo-se tonta, fraca e seca. O corpo estava quase completamente frouxo. 'Ele vai... matar o pai dele.' Disse Hermione sentindo uma febre subir ao corpo. Rose segurou Hermione quando percebeu que ela estava por cair.

'Oiy, Hermione? Você tá bem?'

Então tudo se clareou na mente de Hermione. Aquilo estava de certa forma tão óbvio que nem ela havia parado para pensar. Suas mãos se fecharam e agarraram o tecido do uniforme da grifinória de Rose.

"___O melhor bruxo do mundo é Alvo Dumbledore. E você, Marvolo, nunca tirará esse título dele!"_

_"__O fato de existirem bruxos mais poderosos do que eu, não quer dizer que não posso tentar ultrapassá-los."_

_"__Não existem ambições ridículas. Só o que existem são pessoas ridículas que não são capazes de lutar pelo que acreditam!"_

_"__Você é imortal?"_

_"__Não."_

_"__Você é capaz de criar feitiços próprios?"_

_"__Não."_

_"__Então, o que lhe faz achar que é o melhor bruxo do mundo?"__  
_

Seu corpo todo doía. Sua cabeça girava, girava. Hermione colocou as duas mãos sobre a cabeça e seus joelhos tocaram o chão. Rose ainda segurava Hermione, que parecia nem ter forças para se levantar. Os olhos azuis de Rose se arregalaram quando a pele de Hermione ficou extremamente pálida e bolhas começaram a surgir repentinamente no corpo da castanha.

Os olhos castanhos de Hermione se fecharam e não demorou muito para que ela desmaiasse.

******Dormitório Feminino da Sonserina. Três horas da madrugada.**

'Você tá bem, Eileen? Perguntou Black curiosa. As duas estavam sentadas nas suas respectivas camas com as costas próximas a parede verde do dormitório. A mesinha ao lado da cama de Eileen estava com a gaveta aberta, vazia. Pergaminhos, penas e redações por cima da cama e do chão. 'Você sempre foi obcecada por limpeza, mas agora isso tá parecendo um vértice de um redemoinho'.

'Sumiu... 'Disse baixinho Prince. 'O diário sumiu...'

'Como?' Perguntou assustada Lyzander.

'Você é uma aberração, Emilie. Pessoas sem cérebro não são capazes de viver por 18 anos, mas você realmente é um caso especial. Talvez devêssemos te levar ao St. Mungos pra ver o que tem nessa sua cabeça!' Respondeu nervosa. 'Granger! Granger pegou o diário!'

'Ai, pra que esse desespero?' Indagou calmamente. Eileen olhou pra ela com o cenho franzido. 'Acalme-se, não precisa desse seu piti.'

'Piti?' Indagou Prince injuriada. 'Piti? Você não consegue entender a situação, não é?'

'Calma, bete, calma.' Disse Black levantando os braços.

'Granger achou alguma coisa naquele diário. Se ela não tivesse encontrado, teria deixado aqui!'

'Ah, Eileen, não acho que é preciso esse seu desespero. Olhe, mesmo que ela tenha conseguido liberar o feitiço de proteção do diário, duvido muito que ela encontre algo perigoso sobre o Riddle. Ele não é burro de escrever tudo ali. Mesmo que ele guarde aquele diário a sete chaves, sempre tem alguém que consegue descobrir os segredos. Riddle não seria burro de deixar isso á vista... Só o que Granger vai encontrar naquele diário será o dia-a-dia de Tom, assim como você encontrou. Nada de mais.'

'Não sei. Algo me diz que ela está aqui em Hogwarts apenas para espioná-lo. Ter o diário dele é uma boa ajuda, mesmo que ele tenha escrito somente o seu dia-a-dia.'

'Por que se incomoda tanto?' Perguntou curiosa. 'Você sempre andou espionando ele também...'

'É, mas se o Riddle soubesse que eu o espiono, ele faria algo terrível comigo. Mas parece que ele sabe que a Granger o espiona e mesmo assim ele não faz nada contra ela. Não entendo o porquê. '

'Também não, mas é melhor você deixar isso quieto. Como você mesma disse, ele poderá fazer algo contra você.'

Eileen encostou a cabeça na parede do quarto. 'Você não acha estranho, Emilie? Riddle ter pedido aquela garota em namoro?'

'Que garota? Javert? Não.' Disse negando com a cabeça. 'O problema é que você não participa das festas e aí, não fica sabendo das fofocas.'

'O que isso tem a ver?' Indagou confusa.

'Ela sempre se interessou por ele. Pedia ao Rosier e ao Lethar para que falasse dela pra ele.' Falou esticando suas pernas. 'Parece que finalmente o Malfoy falou.'

'Mas o problema não é ela, é o Riddle!' Respondeu um pouco estressada. 'Ele não se interessa por garotas!'

Emilie arregalou os olhos assustada. 'Eileen... Eileen, você acha que o Tom joga pro outro time?' Perguntou perplexa. Eileen revirou os olhos. 'Será que por isso o Malfoy não quer nada comigo? Oh, My! Malfoy também?'

Prince respirou fundo. 'Eu desisto. Não me admira Malfoy não querer nada com você. Vem, vem me ajudar a limpar essa bagunça pra podermos dormir.' Pediu Prince levantando-se da cama. Black fez uma careta.

'Heh? Mas você bagunçou sozinha!' Reclamou a menina. Eileen fuzilou a menina com os olhos. A morena soltou o ar. 'Tá, eu vou ajudar...'

******Ala Hospitalar de Hogwarts. Três horas da Madrugada. **

'Senhor Rush! Senhor Rush!' Chamava Rose assustada. Ela colocou Hermione em cima de uma maca. Uma das primeiras daquela enfermaria.

Senhor Rush saiu do quarto da enfermaria ainda de pijama. 'O que aconteceu?' Perguntou preocupado.

'Hermione está doente!' Falou nervosa e assustada. 'Não sei, ela está cheia de bolhas e... está estranha!'

O medibruxo chegou perto da cama e olhou para Hermione, analisando-a. Ele arregalou os olhos.

'O que ela tem?' Perguntou Rose preocupada.

'Senhorita Lestrange, por favor, vá embora.' Mandou o medibruxo afastando Rose da cama de Hermione.

''Não... Peraí! Oiy! O que ela tem? Como ela teve isso? Assim, do nada?' Perguntou tentando se soltar do Curandeiro.

'Vá embora! Se ficar pode pegar, por favor, vá embora!'

'Pegar? Pegar o quê? Oiy!' Rose foi praticamente empurrada para fora da Enfermaria. A porta se fechou a sua frente e ela cerrou os punhos irritada.

'O que vamos fazer, Rose?' Perguntou Fenrir ao lado da menina. Ele havia usado o giz de lunático para criar passagens e chegarem mais rápido a Enfermaria. Ficara do lado de fora para o Curandeiro não o vê-lo.

'Acho que vamos ter que esperar.' Ela disse piscando os olhos. 'Já está tarde, vamos, temos que voltar. Iremos dormir e amanhã veremos Hermione.'

* * *

Hermione abriu os olhos. Ela sentia que não podia mexer os olhos muito bem. A febre insuportável no seu corpo a impregnava e sentia muito frio. Ela viu o Curandeiro da escola preparando algumas poções com sua visão periférica.

'Está com bastante febre, senhorita Granger. E você quase matou a senhorita Lestrange de susto.'

Hermione piscou os olhos, sem emoção, sem força e sem muita vontade. 'O que...aconteceu?'

'Você teve um surto mágico.' Ele respondeu mexendo um tubo de ensaio. 'Teve sorte de senhorita Lestrange ter lhe trazido até aqui. Felizmente, já está estável.'

A porta dupla da enfermaria foi aberta e Rose entrou na enfermaria, vestida com o uniforme da grifinória e com a mochila no ombro esquerdo. Hermione sentiu o coração fornicar.

'Bom, vou deixar as duas a sós. Peço que se sentir mal, beba a poção wiggenweld em cima do criado-mudo.' Ele disse sorrindo e voltando para o cubículo onde pertencia.

'Você está bem?' Perguntou Rose deixando a mochila no cair no chão levemente. 'Você me deu um baita susto! Está aqui há mais de dois dias! O que aconteceu? O que você tem? Como se sente?'

'Com frio.' Ela respondeu engolindo saliva. Seus olhos se forçavam a ficarem abertos.

'O que deu em você? Por que teve o surto mágico?'

Hermione desviou os olhos âmbares para os azuis de Rose. Aquilo delatou a monitora que Hermione havia chorado. Chorado muito.

'Hermione...?'

'É tudo culpa minha, Rose.' Ela disse deixando mais lágrimas caírem dos olhos.

'O quê? Do que está falando?'

'É tudo culpa minha... Eu o criei. Eu criei Voldemort.'

* * *

N/A: Err... nada a declarar, né? Meio óbvio eu acho. Na verdade, essa revelação só seria dada a vocês daqui a uns dois capítulos, mas decidi colocar neste capítulo. O que implica dizer que a fic terá dois capítulos a menos, não que isso vá mudar o rumo da história, ao contrário, fará vocês saberem o final mais rápido. Tem muita coisa pra acontecer ainda...Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Até o próximo.


	17. Capítulo 16  Voldemort

Capítulo 16 – Voldemort

Tom estava sentado numa mesa escondida, atrás de uma estante de livros na sessão de História da Magia, na biblioteca de Hogwarts, lendo um de seus livros. Estava sozinho, fazendo devidas anotações para o dever que o Professor Binns havia mandado naquele dia.

Verdade que ele não tinha dúvidas sobre a matéria nem o conteúdo, mas a simples vontade de conhecimento o fazia ter mais de três a quatro livros abertos sobre a mesa. Diferentes pontos de vista de diferentes autores. Para Tom Marvolo Riddle , isso era uma das melhores fontes de conhecimento.

Alguns dos livros, Tom havia conseguido na Sessão Proibida, após ter pedido permissão do professor. Lia o livro chamado _História das Magias Tenebrosas, escrito por J.T. Hendrick. _O capítulo falava sobre alguns bruxos da época e suas criações para a sociedade naquela época. Lia sobre os bruxos Anacleto H. Server, Orus Ytrio, e Shid Raines, responsáveis pela criação de vários feitiços e objetos mágicos.

"_No século XII, dos anos 1150 a 1180, na atual Irlanda, Shid Raines, se interessou pelos estudos alquimicos de Paracelso. Passou mais de vinte anos, recolhendo informações e criando suas próprias teorias. Sesu amigos chegaram a acreditar que Raines poderia ser o grande bruxo a desvendar o segredo da Pedra Filosofal, a formação dos Oroboros e outras perguntas que o Mundo Bruxo tinha em mente.'_

_Alguns anos antes de sua morte precoce, Raines tornou-se amigo de um grande e respeitado bruxo alquimista, chamado Noctis Cetra Horcrux, proveniente da atual Roma. No entanto, Noctis provou ser um bruxo das Trevas, levando consigo Shid Raines e seus estudos. _

_Estima-se que Noctis Horcrux tenha vivido mais de 600 anos, ultrapassando mesmo Nicolau Flamel, o grande bruxo alquimista descobridor da Pedra Filosofal. _

_Raines e Horcrux usaram as leis da Magia em conjunto a Alquimia e conseguiram criar o método de comportar a alma em objetos de interesse, e assim, tornando-se imortal. _

_Raines, na sua tentativa, não obteve sucesso, morrendo logo em seguida. Horcrux no entanto foi capaz de sobreviver ao encantamento, denominando os objetos com partes de sua alma de Horcrux, Noctis criou o que se aceita como o método supremo da imortalidade."_

Imortalidade.

Parou a leitura. Tinha mais, bem mais. Mas aquela palavra o fez estancar. Estava branco, os olhos grafites saltados, brilhantes, ansiosos; o coração batendo forte; tremendo, suando, esqueceu de ler, ouvir, sentir e tocar. Tudo que fazia era olhar aquela palavrinha quase ilegível. Imortalidade.

Imortalidade, disse baixinho, murmurando, sorrindo.

Ela era tangivel. Ela existia e poderia ser conquistada. Graças aquele bruxo chamado Noctis Horcrux, Tom Riddle poderia ser imortal. Ele poderia ser o maior bruxo que o mundo já vira. Ele poderia ultrapassar Grindewald e até mesmo Dumbledore. Ele seria o começo de uma nova era. Seria o que lideraria uma revolução.

* * *

'O quê?' Indagou Rose sem entender o que Hermione estava falando.

Hermione sentiu que suava bastante, algumas mechas de cabelos estavam pregadas na testa, no pescoço e na nuca. Uma enxaqueca tomou conta da cabeça e seus olhos ardiam. Além dos olhos, sentia algo queimar o nariz, a garganta e o peito. Uma dor suprema a envolvia por todo o corpo.

'Eu criei Voldemort. Eu o fiz ser o que é.' Ela respondeu, escondendo os olhos entre as mãos. 'Eu fui tão burra, tão ingênua. Como eu não vi isso acontecendo?'

'Hermione...' Tentou Rose. Mas Hermione nem a escutou.

'Eu.. eu estou fazendo tudo errado. É tudo culpa minha...' Ela chorou. ' Harry..Ron..o que vou fazer? Eles vão me odiar pro resto da eternidade, Rose.'

'...' Rose ficou calada, sem dizer algo. A franja do cabelo escuro lhe caiu sobre os olhos azuis.

'Harry me odiou por dois meses porque pedi a Prof. McGonagal que confiscasse a vassoura dele.' Disse com a voz fina, aguda, mergulhada no choro, 'Ron me odiou porque achou que Bichento tivesse comido o Perebas...

'Hermione...'

'Ron me odiou quando tentei ensinar a ele a fazer o Wingardium Leviosa...' Disse soltando uma lágrima do olho esquerdo. 'Harry me odiou quando falei a ele que deixasse o Livro do Príncipe Mestiço pra lá. Ron me odiou quando fui pro Baile de Inverno com Viktor... Ron tem razão...eu... eu estou sempre estou confraternizando com o inimigo...'

Um ardor se fez no rosto de Hermione e ela piscou os olhos no mesmo instante, assustada. Ela olhou para Rose e a viu com o rosto sério, os olhos azuis contorcidos, e a mão direita parecendo arder pelo tapa que dera na castanha.

'O que voc-'

'Que diabos está falando, Hermione? É assim que pretende lutar contra Riddle?`

'Lutar contra? Você ouviu o que eu disse, Rose? Eu o criei!'

'Você está só se enganando!'

'O que-'

'Você criou Voldemort? Indagou agora olhando nos olhos castanhos de Hermione. 'Você o criou? E DAÍ? Você tá aqui pra ajeitar as coisas, não é? VOCÊ TEM UMA CHANCE, NÁO TEM? Vai ficar deitada nessa cama, se castigando pelas coisas? Enfrente as coisas, Hermione! Mesmo que lhe partam a cara! Levante-se daí e vá enfrentar Voldemort. Enfrente seus amigos, enfrente Harry e Ron, e acima de tudo, enfrente você mesmo, porque se não consegue ganhar de si mesmo, de Voldemort é que não vai!'.

Hermione encarava os olhos azuis de Rose. O coração batendo forte, acelerado, como se o próprio e a mente tivessem encontrado uma harmonia. Internamente, Hermione agradecia a Rose por estar com ela. De uma forma inesperada, Rose sempre injetava um pouco de esperança, um pouco de liberdade e um pouco de determinação em Hermione. Era algo que a deixava com total vigor de seguir em frente e acabar logo com isso. De chutar o pau da barraca e mostrar a si mesmo que é capaz de fazer o que ela própria duvidava. De mostrar a Riddle que ela não perderia pra ele. Nem que ele fosse realmente o maior bruxo do mundo. Talvez seja por isso que Rose estava na Grifinória.

Calada, Hermione abaixou os olhos castanhos. 'Você não criou Voldemort, Hermione, ele sempre esteve lá.' Completou Rose de forma baixa. 'Está se odiando no lugar de seus amigos. Está colocando todo o fardo em cima dos seus ombros sobre tudo o que está fazendo e o que acontecerá. Não pode achar que tudo é culpa sua.'

'Mas se eu não estivesse aqui...'

'Teria acontecido a mesma coisa, não é? Você voltou porque aconteceu.'

'Mas...'

'HERMIONE!' Chamaram alto Leslie, Fox, Hugo e Presto, logo que entraram na Ala Hospitalar. Rose piscou os olhos e afastou-se de Hermione, limpando a garganta. Hermione piscou os olhos e virou o rosto para os outros amigos. 'Voce tá bem? Ficamos sabendo que você piorou... Como está se sentindo?' Perguntaram em uníssono.

Hermione cerrou os dentes. 'Estou... bem.' Ela respondeu sorrindo para os quatro amigos. Então, os meninos se acomodaram ao redor da cama de Hermione e passaram o tempo livre restante conversando com ela.

'_Estou realmente bem.'_

* * *

Biblioteca

"_Noctis enumerou o que era necessário para a criação de uma Horcrux, seu procedimento de proteção, criação e mesmo sua destruição. _

**_Como fazer:  
_**_  
Passo 1: Escolher um objeto qualquer para se encerrar __a __alma.  
AVISO: não recomenda-se fazer Horcruxes em seres vivos, pois seria __de __sua responsabilidade __o __que __fazer com __o __próprio corpo, correndo __o __risco da Horcrux ser destruída._

_Passo 2: Matar uma pessoa. Para fazer uma Horcrux, é preciso ter alma repartida em pedaços dentro do próprio corpo. Para isso, deve-se agir contra a lei da natureza: matando. Cada vez que uma pessoa mata, sua alma vai sendo dividida._

_Passo 3: Deve-se fazer o círculo alquímico da Transmutação Humana sob o objeto de escolha. Para selar a alma no objeto é necessário conjurar o feitiço 'Claudere Anima'. _

**_Como Proteger:_**

_Horcruxes são objetos comuns. Podem ser algo valioso com propriedades mágicas, __mas __ainda assim não são seres vivos __e __não irão defender __a __alma contida.__A __alma pode até tentar se defender entrando na mente __de __pessoas, __mas __não serão páreas para bruxos qualificados. Serão necessários feitiços __de __proteção ao redor da Horcrux para __a __alma oculta não ser destruída._

_Protego Totallum :__cria uma barreira invisível ao redor da Horcrux. Pode ser facilmente remediada por feitiços explosivos._

_Salvio Hexia:__Fará com __que __qualquer ser vivo perto do local enfeitiçado se esqueça do __que __veio fazer __e __volte por onde veio._

_Cave Inimicum:__Deixa __a __Horcrux invisível (só serve para objetos)._

_Burns Globaris: __Deixa __a __Horcrux incandescente, fazendo queimar quem __a __toque._

_Invictor Totallum: __O __feitiço d__e __desilusão não ocultará completamente __a __Horcrux,__mas __a __deixará transparente com __a __mesma textura __e __cor do meio __que __a __envolta._

_Geminio multipla: __A __pessoa __que __a __tocar gerará uma reação no objeto fazendo-__o __se multiplicar._

_Tatum horribilis:__Serão conjurados, ao redor da Horcrux, animais das trevas para protegê-la quando tocada ou conjurada. Impedirá também feitiços convocatórios._

_Inferius Living:__Maldição dos cadáveres. __O __bruxo das trevas precisará __de __corpos __a __disposição para reanimá-los. Difere do Imperius pelo fato __de __estarem mortos._

_Barricade maximilium:__Uma barreira invisível é conjurada ao redor __e __nada irá detê-la, __a __não ser __que __o __bruxo deixe algo acontecer com ela. É __a __maldição mais indicada __e __aconselhada pelo fato __de __não causar danos ao criador caso este se esqueça._

_Blackputrid curse:__A __mais terrível das maldições em objetos (não funcionará se lançada diretamente __a __um ser vivo). Quem tocar __o __objeto amaldiçoado completamente __à mão livre __e __nua certamente morrerá. __A __maldição se espalha __a __partir da parte do corpo tocada __e __vai se dirigindo aos órgãos vitais __e __aos tecidos__apodrecendo-__os__. Sem __os __devidos cuidados, em cinco minutos ocorrerá morte cerebral __e __hemorrágica. Mesmo com __os __mais complexos feitiços __e __poções restauradoras conhecidas, __o __feitiço se espalhará. Não há caso registrado __de __quem tenha sobrevivido à maldição__._

'Você não vai pra aula?' Perguntou Madame Skelter de repente. Tom piscou os olhos grafites e levantou o rosto para a bibliotecária. Ele fechou o livro que lia e o segurou forte na mãos.

'Sim, é que me entreti com este livro. Gostaria de levá-lo.' Ele disse esforçando-se para parecer normal. Estava tão ansioso, que qualquer um que visse poderia dizer que ele não estava bem.

'Sim, mas é claro que sim.' Ela disse sorrindo. Tom Riddle levantou-se da mesa, colocou a mochila sobre o ombro direito e com o livro nas mãos seguiu a bibliotecária. Ele andava devagar, sua mente havia guardado tudo o que tinha lido.

Começara a chover. O vento lá fora fustigava as árvores. O tempo estava mudando. A busca incansável pela imortalidade. Tom Riddle sabia que conseguiria. Matar? Isso não era oproblema, havia tantos que desejava ver mortos. A começar pelos trouxas lá fora, inúteis a seu ver. Depoisos sangues-ruins e mestiços. Os sangues-puros prevaleceriam. Ele seria o líder da revolta do mundo bruxo. Todos os outros iriam sucumbir a seus pés. Ele comandaria, ele faria Horcruxes e viveria para sempre. Suas mortes seriam importantes e os objetos teriam algum valor, histórico, econômico ou até mesmo familiar.

Ele tinha um objeto importante, que considerava bastante. Seu diário. Mas este estava com Mudblood. Ele precisava pegar de volta. E ele iria pegar de volta. Iria fazê-lo sua primeira Horcrux. Iria dar o primeiro passo para a eternidade.

Um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Tom Marvolo Riddle. Ele seria Voldemort.

E havia chegado a hora...

* * *

NA: Bom, eu demorei pra postar porque eu queria que a explicação da criação da Horcrux ficasse simples e vista como ''verdadeira''. Na minha concepção, não acho que só matar faz Horcrux, se assim fosse teriam um monte de bruxos com isso. Quis colocar algo a mais nisso, mais misterioso e poderoso. Então tentei escrever várias vezes e isso foi o que consegui fazer. Espero que tenham gostado. E sei que foi curto. x(.


	18. Capítulo 17  Alunos Psicóticos

**Capítulo 17 – Alunos Psicóticos**

Tom Riddle caminhava pelos corredores do castelo de Hogwarts, com o livro _História das Magia Tenebrosas _dentro da mochila, escondida, para que nenhum aluno visse que de fato ele estava carregando consigo um livro tenebroso pertecente da sessão proibida. Escondida também era a sensação que tinha por dentro do corpo, de ansiedade, felicidade, orgulho e tenacidade, sendo coberta por uma expressão de seriedade, altivez, poder e postura.

Seus olhos grafites estavam negros, fortes, como cor de besouros pretos no meio da madrugada. O ar gélido do meio do outono o fazia refrescar-se por tempos em tempos, evitando uma ligeira suadeira. O rosto estava limpo, seco, sem um sinal de nada. Parecia que ele não pensava em nada. Em nada além de ser Voldemort.

Tom logo percebeu os alunos caminharem e seguirem cada qual para suas aulas, já que o intervalo havia terminado. Ele teria aula de Poções naquele período, mas ele sabia que Professor Slughorn não se incomodaria com um pequeno atraso. E desculpas era o que não faltavam para Tom Riddle naquele momento.

Ele seguiu caminho diverso, indo para o local onde evitara por uns dias. Local que sabia que ela estaria lá. Ouviu boatos que Mudblood havia ficado doente misteriosamente após o dia em que ela se infiltrou na Sonserina para espioná-lo e esse _misteriosamente_ era o que lhe perturbava.

No entanto, ele a evitou. Por diversas razões a princípio. Mas agora, tinha algo que ele não podia evitar. Havia algo que ele precisava e iria pegar de volta. Ele sabia que ela lhe daria o que queria. Ele tinha como fazer ela lhe entregar seu diário.

Ele caminhava em passos lentos, sem a mínima pressa, com a certeza de que tudo daria certo. Por que haveria de dar algo errado? Tudo estava meticulosamente pronto em sua mente. Sabia bem o que teria que fazer para criar sua primeira Horcrux e dar o passo para a imortalidade e o primeiro passo para ser o melhor feiticeiro que o mundo já vira. Havia poucas chances daquilo não dá certo. E de certa forma, por mais sendo poucas, mas eram chances, isso o deixava um pouco mal. Não só pelas chances pequenas, mas porque havia somente uma pessoa que poderia atrapalhar aquilo tudo. E era justamente quem Riddle estava indo atrás.

Hermione Granger era realmente alguém a quem se inspecionar, de acordo com Riddle. Ela dizia ser de Durmstrang, embora fosse Sangue-Ruim; nascida na Alemanha, embora falasse um inglês perfeito com perfeito sotaque londrino; apenas estudando em Hogwarts por fugir da Guerra Trouxa; embora ela estivesse com os olhos atrás de Tom o tempo inteiro. Ela estava mentindo. Ele sabia. Ele _sempre soube. _O problema não era esse. O problema era ele não descobrir a verdade.

Nada.

Nada que ele pensava fazia sentido. Nada fazia sentido para Mudlood estar ali, em Hogwarts, perseguindo-o. No inicio, poderia se pensar em certa animosidade, mas então passara a ser pessoal. Passara a ser espionagem plena. Algo que Tom Riddle defintivamente nunca enfrentara. Nem talvez pensaria enfrentar. Não com uma reles garota de sangue imundo.

Seus dentes cerravam-se dentro da boca todas as vezes que pensava sobre aquilo. Ela era extremamente inofensiva. Era completamente sensível, temerosa e ingênua. Ainda assim, ele não conseguia descobrir o segredo dela. Ainda assim, não conseguia descobrir a verdade. Isso o deixava irritado. Não, deixava-o... impotente. Ela parecia sempre afastar-se dele quando ele queria aproximar-se dela. Ela estava sempre escorregando pelos mãos. Estava sempre um passo a frente dele. E ele não conseguia acompanhá-la. Não consiguia nem fazê-la tropeçar. Isso chegava a ser angustiante em certo ponto. Tom nunca havia se sentido daquela maneira. Tinha vontade de gritar para saber se aquele sentimento sairia de dentro dele. Tinha vontade até de matá-la, só para fazê-la parar de andar. Para parar de ficar longe dele.

E então o estômago se retorcia.

Retorcia-se a todo e qualquer momento que ele se esforçasse a pensar em como matar aquela menina. Não era a maneira de matar que fazia seu estômago retorcer. Era a simples visão dela morta. Era a visão dele a matando que o deixava enjoado.

A expressão dura e altiva de Tom logo se findou, e em seu lugar, se forjou a expressão da dúvida, incerteza, confusão e raiva. Raiva por ele não conseguir fazer o que era tão fácil. Raiva por não conseguir tirá-la da cabeça, dos dentes, do estômago ou de qualquer parte do corpo. Raiva de saber que fizera coisas por impulso, sem pensar nas suas consequencias.

'_Se você sempre soube que era eu...por que então me beijou?' _

Ele se perguntava aquilo a todo momento. Era algo que o estremecia a cada vez que lembrava daquilo. Tinha calafrios e tentava sempre afastar o pensamento, a memória e a voz da menina para algum outro pensamento ou memória como forma de não arrependimento. Mas aquilo retornava. E retornava causando-o maior desconforto.

Tom Riddle estancou, e chegou-se próximo a parede de pedra, encostando ali o corpo e a cabeça – deixando-a inclinada para cima- com os olhos negros fitando o céu nublado da Inglaterra. Ele respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, levando a mão direita ao rosto e tampando os olhos e boa parte do nariz entre os dedos finos.

Ele precisava urgentemente tirar aquilo da cabeça. Precisava esquecer de tudo que envolvera aquela garota Sangue-Ruim. Ele era Voldemort. Ele era o cara que lideraria a revolução. Ele não podia ter arrependimentos. Não podia ter pensamentos desconfortantes. Nem sentimentos indiscretos.

Ele precisava se recompor. Precisava recuperar a confiança que perdera há menos de um minuto quando suas lembranças o levaram a pensar na Mudblood.

Ele seria imortal. Seria melhor que Dumbledore, Grindewald e Salazar Slytherin juntos. Ele fazer-ia de Noctis Horcrux seu melhor amigo. E da eternidade, seu mestre.

Ele abriu os olhos negros e retirou a mão de cima do rosto. A cabeça ficou erguida para frente e suas pernas caminharam com força e determinação, afastando-o da parede, em direção a Ala Hospitalar.

**Ala Hospitalar **

Hermione ajeitou-se na cama da enfermaria, ficando sentada, encostando-se nas barras de ferro que serviam de encosto. Ela fez uma careta discreta ao sentir o gelo do ferro passar para a sua pele. O lençol branco estava cobrindo suas pernas, deixando-as confortavelmente quentes sobre a calça de linho que estava vestindo.

Ela havia realmente melhorado. Estava sem qualquer sinais de febres, cansaço ou dores. Até mesmo as bolhas causadas pelo surto mágico haviam desaparecido. Ter tido a visita de seus amigos daquela época lhe fez bem. Mas nada lhe fez tão bem quanto o que Rose havia dito.

Ela tinha uma chance. Ela estava ali pra consertar as coisas. Estava se culpando pelas coisas como se tudo que ela fizesse fosse um fracasso. Ou o resultado do fracasso. Ela não era fracassada. Ela era Hermione Granger, a melhor aluna de Hogwarts do seu tempo. A mais brilhante bruxa da sua idade.

Ela estufou o peito em orgulho e sentiu o coração bater forte como se grilhões tivessem sido libertados. Sentia que poderia fazer aquilo. Bastava apenas ela se esforçar. Bastava apenas vencer suas próprias limitações, assim como dissera Rose. Bastava vencer sua moralidade, como dissera Riddle.

Ela piscou os olhos quando viu um bloco grande de pedra se mexer do outro lado do aposento. O bloco logo se deslocou, afastando-se para frente e ela não evitou sorrir quando viu Fenrir passar pela passagem feita com o giz de lunático.

'Você deveria entregar isso a Leslie, sabia?' Ela disse sorrindo quando ele aproximou-se da sua cama.

'Por quê?' Ele perguntou sem entender.

'Pertence a ela.'

'Preciso disso mais do que ela.' Ele remendou dando de ombros e logo subiu – num pulo- na cama de Hermione, sentando sobre o colchão macio no canto direito inferior, ficando perto das pernas da menina.

'O que está fazendo aqui?'

'Rose havia dito que você ficou doente por um surto mágico. Daí, hoje, antes de ir para a aula ela foi até o salão e me disse que você já estava melhor. Aí vim te ver. Todos estão em aulas, não tem perigo.'

'Mas se o Curandeiro te ver estará com problemas...'

'Ele não está por aqui. Eu senti o cheiro dele se afastando, até ouvi ele dizer que ia atrás de umas plantas nas estufas. Ele é meio biruta...parece falar sozinho.'

Hermione riu do jeito que Fenrir comentou sobre o curandeiro. 'E como anda se virando pelo castelo em relação a comida?'

'Ah, eu fui a cozinha um monte de vezes. Os elfos me dão tudo que eu quero. Outro dia eles me deram três bandejas só de carne.' Disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha e abrindo os braços alegre. Ele guardou o giz no bolso da calça rasgada enquanto continuava o discurso. 'Ás vezes, quando estou entediado, eu caminho pelo castelo, mas eu tenho cuidado, viu? Ele é bem grande, já me perdi algumas vezes. A sorte é que os alunos também parecem se perderem.'

Hermione sorriu mais uma vez. 'É. Nem os alunos conhecem a escola direito. Hogwarts tem mais mistérios do que se pode imaginar, Fenrir.'

'Eu sei. Já percebi isso. Até os animais da Floresta.'

'Animais da Floresta?' Estreitou as sobrancelhas sem entender Hermione. Fenrir fez um aceno com a cabeça.

'Sim. Os animais na Floresta estão assustados. Eu sei. Eu sinto. Quando estava por lá, haviam coisas estranhas acontecendo. Alguns centauros estavam morrendo misteriosamente, pelo menos foi o que eu ouvi um deles dizer. Eu tentei ser amigo deles, mas o chefe do bando não deixou. Disse que humanos não valem nada e que seria desonra a Grande Deusa o aceitar de um acordo entre humanos.'

'Morrendo misteriosamente...' A voz de Hermione ficara distante, tentando arranjar alguma explicação para aquilo. 'Você não conseguiu descobrir como eram dadas essas mortes, Fenrir? Como esses centauros eram encontrados? Ou como a própria floresta se comportava quando um deles morria?'

'Sei lá, eu não me preocupei em saber. Achei que se perguntasse a um deles, eles me matariam. São bem raivosos.'

'Você não sentiu nada de diferente na Floresta quando um Centauro morria?'

Fenrir entortou a boca para o lado direito, tentando se lembrar de alguma coisa atípica na floresta quando acontecia tais eventos. Ele cruzou os braços pequenos e olhou para o colchão tentando encontrar alguma lembrança.

'Eu lembro que quando um centauro morreu, o resto do bando o levou para o lugar central. Não fui doido de seguí-los, pois eles estavam indo muito adentro da floresta. Mas eu senti cheiro de sangue quente.'

'Sangue... isso é estranho.'

'Por quê?' Indagou Fenrir levantando o rosto sem entender. 'Quando morremos sangramos, não é? O que tem de estranho nisso?'

'Nós somos bruxos, Fenrir. Qundo um bruxo mata o outro, os feitiços são limpos, secos. Um Avada Kedavra não deixa rastros de sangue.'

'Mas há feitiços que deixam, não?' Fenrir perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

'Sim. Mas eles não são usados quando se tenta ter mortes misteriosas.' Hermione respondeu levantando os olhos para cima. 'Se os centauros que morreram, e até outros animais, sangraram, quer dizer que eles tiveram que lutar contra algo. Lutar com a força bruta mesmo. Talvez algum outro animal na própria floresta.'

'Não poderia ter sido algum aluno da escola?'

'Acho improvável um aluno querer se meter com centauros na Floresta. E mesmo que quisesse, provavelmente os matariam com Avada Kedavra e não com feitiços que os façam sangrar. Sangrar significa dar pistas. Só um aluno piscótico faria esse tipo de coisa.'

'Acho que alunos psicóticos é o que não faltam nesta escol-...' Fenrir pulou da cama de uma vez, deixando-o Hermione assustada, e se jogou por baixo da cama, rastejando-se cada vez mais para ficar perto da parede e no canto escuro embaixo da cama sem poder ser visto.

As portas pesadas da Enfermaria se abriram, um pouco devagar por serem pesadas, e Hermione piscou os olhos castanhos ao reconhecer Tom Riddle. O coração da castanha, que já estava em sobressalto pelo susto de Fenrir, passara a entrar em completo descompasso, mas ela cerrou os dentes e se escondeu embaixo de uma expressão de seriedade, determinação, frieza e postura.

'O que está fazendo aqu-...' Ela não terminou a frase, pois Tom Riddle a calara, colocando a mão direita sobre a boca da garota. Os dois estavam muito próximos. Riddle quase colara o próprio corpo conta o de Hermione. O rosto a poucos centímetros de cada um. Hermione engoliu em seco e fitou os olhos negros dele. Negros como besouros.

'Eu preciso dele, Mudblood. E desta vez me refiro ao diário. Traga-o para mim, hoje, á meia-noite, na Sala de Astronomia.' Ele terminou com a voz dura. Hermione tinha o corpo completamente tenso. Ele estava diferente. Ela não sabia explicar, mas sentia que ele estava diferente. E essa diferença assustava Hermione. Ela estava assustada. Estava com medo dele. Riddle retirou a mão de cima da boca de Hermione, mas ainda assim, ela não falara nada. Estava atônita demais para dizer alguma coisa.

'Você me ouviu?' Ele indagou sério, o rosto completamente branco de qualquer expressão. Hermione não disse nada nem fez gesto algum. 'Você irá trazê-lo para mim. Hoje. Não tente me enganar. Quem sofrerá as consequências não será você.' Hermione sentiu a própria respiração parar intencionalmente. 'Não foi por um motivo bobo que deixei Lestrange saber de tudo. Ela tem o seu valor. Mas não faça o que estou dizendo, e deixará de contar com ela para o que quiser a partir de amanhã. ' Hermione não desviou os olhos castanhos por falta de força. O coração chorou por ar e Hermione lembrou-se de voltar a respirar. 'Hoje. Meia Noite. Sala de Astronomia. Não me faça esperar.'

Tom percebeu Hermione mexer a cabeça, abaixando-a. Para Riddle isso fora a resposta afirmativa. Ele sorriu amarelo para a castanha. 'Fácil fazer negócios com você, Mudblood.' Ele afastou-se dela e saiu da Enfermaria, indo para a Aula de Poções que já havia começado.

Hermione cerrou os punhos com força, segurando pano do lençol entre eles.

'Aaahh...Eu vou arrebentar a cara dele!' Cuspiu Fenrir ao sair debaixo da cama de Hermione. Ele tinha os punhos fechados na altura dos ombros; os olhos negros contorcidos; e os dentes cerrados com força na boca. 'Ele ainda me deve por aquela pedrada! E agora ameaçou a Rose, sem nem ela estar aqui. Ele não tem honra! Ele não...'

'Fenrir!' Chamou Hermione levantando o rosto. Fenrir olhou para Hermione. 'Não se meta com ele.' Ela disse com a voz séria, mas ali com aquele frio gélido, pareceu também uma voz mandatória. Fenrir conseguiu perceber o tom de voz.

'Mas...'

'Não se meta com ele.' Ela repetiu e desviou os olhos castanhos para Fenrir. 'E não conte isso a Rose, ouviu?'

'Por que não?'

'Porque isso não interessa a você nem a ela. Não é nada demais. Ele só quer um diário.' Ela disse fingindo um sorriso. 'Eu vou entregá-lo. Não precisa se preocupar com isso. É só um diário besta e sem graça.' Ela completou.

'Por que aqule garoto ameaçaria Rose por um diário inútil?' Quis saber Fenrir.

'Talvez ele seja um dos alunos psicóticos de Hogwarts.' Remendou Hermione. E não havia dúvidas daquilo. Riddle era louco. Um insano.

'Se você vai entregá-lo, estará fazendo o que ele está mandando. Mas ele não deveria mandar em você...'

'Não se meta nisso, Fenrir. Ou você volta para aquele orfanato!' Ela ameaçou, fazendo-o calar-se e afastar-se da cama da menina. Ele abaixou o rosto cicatrizado e algumas pareceram acentuar-se. 'Escute...' Chamou Hermione mais uma vez, agora com uma voz mais simples e fina. 'Se você se meter nisso, trará problemas para você. Por isso, você só deve se preocupar em como arranjar carne.' Ela terminou sorrindo. Fenrir piscou os olhos ainda não convencido, mas forçou um sinal de entendimento.

'Mas se você quiser, ainda posso quebrar a cara dele.' Ele rissou levantando os olhos para ela. Hermione sorriu.

'Quando eu tiver essa vontade, pode ter certeza que te pedirei ajuda.' Ele estufou um pouco peito, feliz de ter ouvido aquilo.

Hermione desviou os olhos para os lençois. Ela realmente tinha que entregar o diário. Ela não podia colocar Rose em perigo. Hermione bem sabia o que Riddle poderia fazer com ela. Se ele tivesse a ameaçado em vez de Rose, talvez Hermione pudesse lutar contra, mas o desgraçado preferiu usar os outros para força-lhe a fazer o que ele bem queria. Ele tinha razão... Ela era previsível. Mas ela não podia negar ser o que era. Não podia fingir que era imprevisível quando sua melhor amiga corria os riscos que ela não corria.

Hoje. Á meia noite. Na Sala de Astronomia. Ela ia entregar-lhe o diário.

**Sala de Astronomia. Meia-Noite. **

Hermione apoiou os braços sobre o peito da janela, inclinando a cabeça para olhar o céu e as costelações. Conseguiu reconhecer as Três Marias e portanto o Cinturão de Órion. Ela pedia aquelas estrelas que levassem embora a angústia que sentia. Angústia cada vez mais aumentada a cada segundo que passava por enquanto esperava Tom Riddle naquela sala.

O Diário de Tom Riddle estava em suas mãos, sendo segurado com uma força quase descomunal. A capa preta do diário se tornando cada vez mais úmida pelo suor de suas mãos.

Sentiu a circulação sanguinea aquecer o corpo mais forte quando a porta da sala de aula fora aberta. Ela não olhou para trás. Ficou ainda – de olhos fechados- pedindo a Órion que desse força a ela.

'É realmente fácil fazer negócio com você.' Ele afirmou categórico ao ficar ao seu lado. Hermione abriu os olhos castanhos. Ela fitou o rosto de Riddle e percebeu-o sem qualquer expressão. Os olhos ainda negros, talvez a luz da lua de prata não os deixavam ficarem grafites.

Não.

Não era isso. Ela sentia. De alguma forma ela conseguia sentir. Havia algo de diferente nele. Algo que a assustava, que a deixava amendrontada. Algo que ela não conseguia desvendar. Riddle adiantou a mão direita e tentou tirar o diário das mãos de Hermione, mas ela o segurava com tanta força que ele não conseguira. Tentara novamente, mas mais uma vez ele não conseguira. Então ele percebeu que ela não estava querendo entregar-lhe o diário.

'Algum problema?' Ele perguntou sério, sem entender porque ela não o entregava.

'Você está...diferente.' Ela disse olhando-o nos olhos.

Tom piscou os seus negros. 'Do que está falando? Não tem nada de diferente em mim.'

'Tem sim.' Respondeu no mesmo instante. 'Eu consigo ver. Consigo sentir. Tem alguma coisa... em volta de você... alguma coisa maligna.'

'Talvez seja o ambiente em que estamos. Sabe, o universo é muito imenso. E suas leis, complexões e poeiras assustam a Humanidade. A desconhecida imensidão de um quê misterioso,infinito e sempre em expansão. Você sabia, Mudblood... que os estudiosos dizem que o Universo é imortal?' Ele perguntou sorrindo para ela.

Hermione engoliu em seco. Ela entendeu. Finalmente havia entendido. Ele começara. Começara a estudar a imortalidade. Começara a saber sobre as Horcruxes e as usariam para se tornar Imortal. E precisava daquele diário para fazer sua vítima. E ela? O que ela havia feito naquele tempo todo? Nada. Ela não fizera nada. Estava deixando tudo acontecer. E aquilo era realmente culpa dela.

Hermione recuou alguns passos, deixando Riddle curioso. A expressão no rosto da menina em completa desolação e completo cansaço.

'Algum problema?' Ele perguntou querendo saber.

'Só estou com coisas demais na cabeça.' Respondeu sentindo-se mal.

'Se isso ao acaso é muito forte pra você, tente enfrentar depois.' Ele aconselhou.

'O quê?' Ela indagou confusa para o garoto a sua frente.

'Se não pode enfrentar esse problema agora, faça-o depois.' Hermione piscou os olhos castanhos. 'Algumas coisas parecem mais fáceis quando se olha por uma certa distância.'

'É...isso é realmente uma delas.' Ela respondeu sem jeito. 'Mas... eu deveria fazer isso? Deveria ignorar isso e fingir que posso resolver depois?'

'Vou deixar você mesma ter a resposta.' Tom sorriu para ela. 'Eu mesmo tenho deixado algumas coisas de lado para enfrentá-las depois. Se você ainda enfrentá-las, não será problema ter feito agora ou depois, não é?'

Hermione sentiu o estômago se contorcer. Ela não respondeu. Não sabia o que responder. Ela assustou-se um pouco quando sentiu o diário ser tirado de suas mãos por Riddle num gesto repentino.

'Mas não nos esquecemos do nosso acordo.' Ele disse sorrindo amarelo, segurando o diário em uma das mãos. 'Tenha uma boa noite, Mudblood.' Terminou afastando-se da menina e aproximando da porta. Hermione não respondeu, olhando para o chão, pensativa em alguma coisa. Tom ainda a fitou, parado, ante a porta.

Seus dentes cerraram-se, seu estômago se contorceu, seus pêlos enrijeceram-se e sua expressão se endureceu. Agora ele conseguia entender porque procurava evitar a menina. Começava a sentir tais coisas que o desagradam. Eram desconfortáveis ao extremo, deixando-o confuso e irritado.

'Mudblood...' Chamou pela última vez. Hermione levantou o rosto para ele. 'Gostaria de ir ao baile comigo?'

* * *

NA: Gostaria de pedir desculpas pelos erros no capítulo passado. Eu troquei de notebook e é bem chato ter que ficar mudando a todo momento de linguagem Português para Inglês e vice-versa. O formatador de texto também não ajudou, mas eu já o consertei e espero não ocorrer novamente.

Eu não sei se consegui passar a 'diferença' na personalidade de Tom Riddle, mas era o que eu pretendia. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo tanto quanto eu. Sim, eu gostei de escrevê-lo. Até o próximo.


	19. Capítulo 18  Primeiro Sacrifício

**Capítulo 18 – O Primeiro Sacrifício: Parte 1. **

"_Afaste-se dele!"_ Mandou uma voz em sua cabeça. Hermione pensou realmente em obedecer. Era sua consciência afinal. Sua consciência sempre se mostrara lúcida, determinada e certa nas diversas situações. Ás vezes, essa tal consciência falava tanto com ela que parecia uma outra pessoa. Como se fosse uma segunda Hermione.

Hermione piscou os olhos, apenas por piscar. Ela desviou os olhos para a janela da Sala de Astronomia, sendo capaz de ver a lua e sua forma dali onde estava. O ambiente estava escuro, sendo a única luz proveniente da lua prateada.

'Não sei se está sabendo. Professor Slughorn projetou um baile de Halloween no Dia das Bruxas para comemorar o nosso último ano. Somente os alunos do sétimo ano estarão presentes.' Ele disse segurando firme o próprio diário entre as mãos.

Ela obviamente estava sabendo. Malfoy havia comentado com ela. Pedira até que ela fosse com Riddle para o baile. Rose também dissera a mesma coisa. E uma coisa que Hermione não queria era isso. Era ir a uma festa com Tom. E uma coisa que Hermione não entendia era ele tê-la chamado para ser seu par. Riddle não era desse tipo de garoto.

'E você quer ir comigo...?' Ela indagou sem qualquer reação, inata. Ela estava se sentindo vazia por dentro. Estava oca, sem estímulo, sem força, sem pulso. Parecia um contêiner. Aquela época sombria realmente era diferente da sua época dourada dos anos 90. Um espasmo de um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Hermione. '... Curioso, curioso.'

'O quê?' Tom indagou interessado.

'Você querer me matar e estar me chamando para o baile.'

'Não quero te matar.' Ele respondeu simplista. Hermione desviou os olhos para os negros de Riddle. 'Se bem me lembro, na verdade, é você que tem intenção assassina para comigo.' Ele disse sorrindo.

Os olhos de Hermione brilharam por alguns segundos. 'Ah, é. Sou eu que deveria fazer isso.' Ela disse. 'Ainda assim não deixa de ser curioso.'

'Você não precisa aceitar.' Ele comentou levantando os ombros. 'Na verdade, me desculpe por isso. Foi só um pensamento errado que tive.' Desculpou-se logo.

'Por quê?'

'Porque foi.

'Por quê?'

'É um baile idiota. Eu não estou interessado em ir nesse baile idiot-...'

'Por quê está me chamando para ir ao baile?' Ela o interrompeu de forma um pouco severa. Tom piscou os olhos apreensivo. Acabou por engolir um pouco de saliva também por não saber o que dizer.

'Você já tem com quem ir?' Ele perguntou abaixando os olhos negros.

'Está fugindo da resposta.' Hermione comentou séria. Suas sobrancelhas se franziram. 'Por que está fugindo da resposta?'

'Não estou fugindo de nada. Perguntei se queria ir comigo, é óbvio que não. Então se esqueça disso.'

'Não foi isso que lhe perguntei.' Hermione respondeu mais arisca. Tom piscou os olhos confuso. 'Por que quer ir ao baile?'

Ele entendeu.

Não era sobre ele pedir a ela para ser seu par, era sobre ele querer ir ao baile. Tom Riddle nunca fora o tipo de cara que se interessava por esses assuntos. Ele iria ignorar o baile como qualquer evento sem importância que já teve em vários anos em Hogwarts. Mas ali, agora, se mostrava interessado em participar de algo tão banal quanto um baile de Halloween , e isso obviamente não era do feitio dele. Mudblood estava desconfiada. Estava achando que ele estava tramando alguma coisa. E chamar ela pra ficar com ele por aquela noite era apenas mais uma 'aparência' de algum plano dele. Parecia que ele queria tirá-la do caminho.

Mesmo com uma conversa tão fútil quanto aquela, a menina conseguia pensar em naquelas situações. Riddle realmente não estava acostumado com garotas daquele tipo.

Então ele realmente pensou sobre aquilo. Ele nunca realmente dera muita atenção a coisas banais. Como a palavra já dizia, eram banais. Sem importância. Então por que ele queria ir ao baile com aquela menina? Por que ele queria ir ao baile idiota? E por que com aquela menina?

Ele não sabia a resposta.

Ele pensava e pensava, mas não conseguia pensar numa resposta plausível. Não existia resposta plausível. Ele apenas queria ir. Ir com ela. Não era o suficiente?

Não. Não era.

Ele tinha que ter um motivo pra querer ir. Querer ir não era um motivo. Não para Riddle.

'Foi só uma idéia precipitada que tive. Eu não quero ir ao baile.' Ele respondeu sério. Sem dizer mais, saiu da Sala de Astronomia voltando para a Sonserina caminhando de forma rápida. Hermione continuou ali na sala, ainda olhando para o mesmo ponto donde Riddle se encontrara antes. Depois de alguns minutos no completo silêncio, ela se encaminhou para fora da sala, retornando para a Grifinória.

Fazia dias que não ia para o lugar mais agradável de Hogwarts (depois da biblioteca) por conta dos eventos que ocorreram. Ter uma boa noite de sono no dormitório provavelmente seria a melhor coisa a se ter naqueles tempos.

'Você está bem, Hermione?' Perguntou Rose ao perceber Hermione acordada na sua cama. Leslie dormia na outra cama do quarto e por aquele momento parecia dormir bem, sem mostrar sinais de dedobramento de sonhos.

'Não. Não consigo dormir.' Ela respondeu sem jeito.

'Onde você foi?'

'Lugar nenhum. Vim da enfermaria para dormir aqui. Estou cansada daquele lugar. Só está me fazendo mal.' Ela respondeu piscando os olhos castanhos.

'Hum, você não parece bem.'

'Estou bem. De verdade.' Ela disse sem força. Na verdade, Hermione estava vazia, oca. Fora a estranha sensação de vazio que tinha, sentia que talvez Riddle não fosse cumprir o que dissera. Ela temia que Riddle fizesse algo a Rose. Ela não podia sossegar enquanto lembrasse daquilo. "_Não foi por um motivo besta que deixei Lestrange saber de tudo. Desobedeça o que estou dizendo e deixará contar com ela a partir de amanhã". _Ela entregou o diário, como prometido, mas aquilo não era garantia. Promessas nunca foram garantias de nada. E Hermione estava rapidamente sabendo disso.

'Você descobriu mais alguma coisa sobre o Riddle?'

"_Descobri que ele é um safado manipulador." _'Não. '

'Você vai com ele para o baile?'

'Não.'

'Poderia ajudá-la, sabia?'

'Eu não vou para esse baile, Rose. Muito menos com ele. Esqueça isso.'

'Por quê?'

'Ele é Voldemort. É o suficiente.'

'Acho que você demoniza ele demais.' Ela disse um pouco pensativa. Hermione virou o rosto para a amiga intrigada. 'Acho que pode se surpreender em saber que ele tem qualidades.'

'_Qualidades de assassino, só se for.' _ 'Prefiro não conhecê-las.'

'Você que sabe. Mas ainda acho que você devia olhar para as pessoas com seus próprios olhos, não com os olhos do seu amigo Harry.'

Hermione franziu a testa. 'Mas eu não o olho como Harry. O que penso dele é exatamente o que penso.'

'Hum, você passa a impressão de sempre pensar em seu amigo quando está com Riddle. E talvez seja esse o problema. Sabe, ás vezes a gente tem que fazer as coisas por nós mesmos. Sem pensar nos outros. Ser um pouco egoísta, nesse caso, não faz mal.'

'O que quer dizer?'

'Que você faz as coisas sempre pensando nos outros. E isso é uma qualidade formidável, mas acredite, acaba sendo prejudicial no seu caso. Por sempre pensar nos outros, você acaba fazendo as coisas pelo que os outros estão pensando ou o que vão achar. Daí, quando acontece algo errado, você se culpa, não por ser realmente sua culpa, mas por achar que esses outros pensam que é sua culpa. Então você acaba se culpando por algo que não foi sua culpa, mas sim, consequência de algo inevitável.'

Hermione se calou e se permitiu ficar calada por alguns instantes. Ela perguntou a sua consciência se era isso o que acontecia com ela. Mas Hermione 2 não respondeu.

'Estou em um lugar que não deveria, Rose. Estou em um tempo que não deveria estar. O que estou fazendo, o que está acontecendo, está lentamente mudando tudo que eu conheci. O paradoxo da minha existência e do futuro como conheço pertence a isso. A mim. De certa forma, tudo que gera, é conseqüencia do meu ato insensato de vir aqui achando que poderia matar Riddle. De certa forma, sim, é culpa minha. ' Fora a vez de Rose calar-se. 'Mas como você mesma disse. Posso resolver as coisas. Eu tenho que resolver as coisas. '

'Espero que não ache que poderá fazer isso sozinha.'

Hermione em princípio se sentiu ofendida com o comentário de Rose, mas depois o entendeu. Rose estava mais uma vez querendo ajudá-la. Estava dizendo que poderia contar com ela. Que Hermione não precisava esconder as coisas achando que só ela poderia fazer esse tipo de coisa. Ela precisava de ajuda. Rose sabia. E Rose estava ajudando.

**Sonserina, Dormitório Masculino**

'Parece cansado, Tom' – Comentou Lethar Malfoy deitado na cama observando o semblante do amigo. Tom havia chegado no dormitório, mas passara minutos acordado, sem conseguir dormir, o que chamou atenção de Malfoy. Tom tinha os olhos fixados no céu negro estrelado, mas suas pupilas pareciam fora de foco, desinteressadas sobre qualquer coisa.

'Não consigo dormir.' – Respondeu cansado e sincero. Sentiu um pouco de frio pela brisa gelada que passou da janela e entrou no quarto.

'Tem a ver com Granger ou é só coincidência?' Malfoy perguntou com um sorriso sínico no rosto.

'Não existe coincidências. Realmente, parece ter a ver com a Mudblood. Por algum motivo que desconheço, não consigo parar de pensar nela.'

'Outra vez? Faz algum tempo que vocë tem pensado nela com certa frequëncia... Tome cuidado com ela. Ela é Sangue-Ruim, não é digna de confiança.'

'Eu sei. E é justamente isso que me incomoda. Eu não deveria pensar nela. Não deveria me preocupar com ela. Ainda mais sendo quem é. Mas tem algo nela que não me deixa sossegado. Ela parece está aqui apenas para me espionar. E ela já deixou claro que gostaria de matar. Eu não entendo. Não entendo porque ela tem algo contra mim. E eu não consigo saber o que é.'

Lethar esboçou um sorriso sínico maior ainda. 'Ah, sim, e você detesta isso, não é?'

'Detesto. Sinto-me desprotegido e vulnerável.' Comentou sério.

'Acho que talvez você se preocupa demais. Desde que ela chegou, você tem tido interesse nela. Acho que ela está só se defendendo. Se você a deixar em paz, tudo voltará ao normal. Como sempre fora.'

Tom piscou os olhos grafites. 'Não. Você não entende, Malfoy. Tem algo mais. Eu sei. Tem algo nela, entre nós...algo que a faz ela estar aqui por minha causa. E isso é o que está faltando. Eu não sei o que é. Não consigo descobrir.'

'Acho que está inventando coisas.'

'É como se ela soubesse o que sou capaz de fazer. Como se soubesse o que estou pensando. Ela parece estar sempre á frente de mim. Parece que estamos numa corrida. E ela parece estar á frente de mim.'

'Você é um péssimo perdedor, Tom.'

'O problema é que o perdedor será quem morrerá primeiro, Malfoy.'

Malfoy levantou os olhos azuis para o amigo na cama do lado. 'Morrerá? Quer dizer que você a matará?'

Tom apenas se limitou a entortar a boca. 'Não gosto desta visão. '

'Então a deixe em paz. Tudo voltará ao normal. Está colocando problemas aonde não existem. E daí se ela está na sua frente? Você só a está perturbando. Raptou a menina Burke, apagou a memória dos seus amigos, torturou a Lestrange e a própria Mudblood. Ela tem mais do que motivos para ficar de olho em você. Mas ela não sabe de nada sobre você. Não tem como ela saber.'

'Ela leu o meu diário.'

Malfoy abriu os olhos um pouco surpreso com o comentário. 'Como ela pegou o seu diário?'

'Da mesma forma que eu raptei Burke. Utilizando-se da poção polissuco no estoque de poções do professor Slughorn.'

'E quando foi que ela fez isso?' Ele perguntou levantando-se da cama atônito com a descoberta. 'Juro que não vi alguém suspeito por aqui esses dias.'

'Esta semana.' Ele disse sério. 'Vocês são tão idiotas que nem notaram.'

'Em quem ela se tranformou?' Perguntou Malfoy estreitando os olhos.

'Prince.' Malfoy soltou um palavrão baixinho. 'Enquanto isso, Lestrange estava como Black.'

'Você não apagou a memória dela?'

'Não. Deixei Lestrange saber o que aconteceu. Mudblood precisa de alguém para quem confiar. Alguém com que quem ela conte seu segredo...'

'E aí você poderia pegar esse segredo da Sangue-Ruim através da Lestrange.' Tom sorriu com o raciocínio de Malfoy.

'Após isso, não teria problema em apagar a memória da menina. E aí, Mudblood se veria sozinha, sem ter em quem confiar plenamente.'

'É isso que pretende fazer?'

'Não'. Negou definitivo, então sorriu satisfeito. 'Pretendo fazer de Lestrange o primeiro sacrifício.'

'Primeiro Sacrifício? Do que está falando, Riddle? Você vai matar Rose?' Malfoy perguntou completamente aturdido.

'É para o bem maior.' Ele avisou em precedência.

'Bem maior? Você vai matar Rose embaixo do nariz de Dippet por causa de uma utopia?'

'Não é uma utopia.'

'Mas é claro que é. Sua finalidade é se tornar imortal, coisa completamente inantigível. E isso é apenas uma desculpa para você começar a matar pessoas. Está querendo se passar de revolucionário quando na verdade não passará de um assassino.'

Tom levantou-se da cama e se postou em frente ao loiro. Os olhos negros encarando os azuis-esverdeados do amigo. 'É isso que pensa?'

'Obviamente que sim.' Lethar respondeu levantando os ombros.

'Curioso. Achei que de todas as pessoas, você era quem estaria lá para me auxiliar. Você sempre se interessou pelas minhas idéias.'

'Me interessei por uma de suas idéias. Que não tem nada a ver com essa. Está querendo usar Lestrange, uma Sangue-Puro como sacrifício para se tornar imortal. Você sabe o que está fazendo? Ela é uma Lestrange. Por mais que ela tenha desentendimentos na própria família, ela ainda é Lestrange. Por mais que seja amiga de Traidores, ainda se faz Lestrange. Se meta com uma Lestrange, um Malfoy, um Grenuille, um Black , ou até um Stradivarius, e você verá o inferno, Riddle. Jamais se meta com famílias bruxas influentes.'

Tom piscou os olhos grafites considerando o que o amigo dissera. Na verdade, ele não tinha pensado por esse ponto. Ele estava convicto que usaria Rose como sacrifício, para testar o experimento das Horcruxes, mas também porque isso afetaria Granger completamente. Ele jamais pensou no que isso acarretaria na esfera da sociedade bruxa. E por aquele momento ele viu que aquilo era realmente idiotice. Estava se colocando num ponto de perigo sem nem mesmo saber.

'Há outras formas de chamar atenção de Granger se é isso que você quer.' Começou Malfoy estreitando os olhos. 'E mais fáceis de lidar. Esqueça essa idéia de sacrifício. E não se aproxime de Rose. Se acontecer algo a ela, terá que enfrentar a ira dos Lestrange, dos Stradivarius e a minha'.

'A sua?' Tom indagou curioso.

'Ela é minha prima. Não se esqueça disso.' Ele respondeu sério.

Riddle respirou fundo e logo se deitou novamente na cama, apoiando a cabeça sobre os braços. Lethar continuou em pé, encarando o amigo moreno.

'Obrigado por ter me lembrado disso, Malfoy.' Ele agradeceu sincero. 'Eu não vou causar mal algum a Rose Lestrange. Dou minha palavra.'

Malfoy estreitou os olhos claros, um pouco desconfiado. 'Espero que seja homem para cumprí-la.'

'Não dou desonrado. Manterei a minha palavra. Não causarei mal a ela.'

Malfoy pareceu se convencer das palavras do amigo e se deixou deitar na cama, enrolando-se com o edredom verde-prata.

"_Então acho que terei que usar uma outra pessoa." _Pensou Riddle abrindo um sorriso largo.

* * *

**NA: **As coisas estão começando a se desenrolar. Os próximos capítulos serão divididos em partes pois assim fica mais fácil de organizar os eventos. Também serão curtos. Ou mais curtos que os de antigamente. Espero que tenham gostado. E desculpem a demora mais uma vez. Pretendo atualizar o mais rápido possível os próximos.


End file.
